Le Trio d'Enfer
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: Trois amies, un voyage scolaire en Italie, deux partent, une reste, trois destins scellés... Des rébellions contre leur nouvelle "famille", de nouveaux couples vont se former, des choix devront être faits.. Découvrez Amélie, Kimi et Lou chez les vampir
1. Chapitre I

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Voici ma première fiction sur Twilight!**_

_**Alors, cette histoire appartient à Stephanie Meyer et pas à moi, je me suis juste permise de créer les trois héroïnes et de les intégrer à cette grande famille qu'est Twilight!**_

_**Alors je vous demande d'être un tout petit peu indulgent vu que c'est ma première sur ce superbe Best-Seller et de m'excuser si vous trouvez des fautes...**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

_**Ah! Oui, petite précision pour la suite, les épouses n'existent pas mis à part Dydime, mais vu qu'elle est décédée dans l'histoire de base, et qu'elle ne me gêne pas... Je l'ai laissée... **_

_**Maintenant je vous laisse vraiment lire!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

**_Le Trio d'Enfer_**

**_Chapitre 1:_**

Je sentais cette odeur douceâtre tout autour de nous. Cette odeur de fer mêlée à celle du sel qui vous empêchait de sentir un autre parfum… L'odeur de l'élixir de vie circulant dans nos veines était omni présente dans cette pièce où les cris d'agonie se faisaient de plus en plus présents… Puis, un type, brun, les cheveux longs se posta devant moi, me souris et m'attrapa le bras au moment où je saisissais celui d'Amélie à mes côtés. A ce contact, une lumière m'ébloui et je vit défiler devant mes yeux des fragments de vie de ce brun face à moi. De son enfance, à ce qu'il est maintenant, des scènes apocalyptiques et d'une tristesse sans fond…

Puis, tout devint noir et je m'évanouis au sol avec, en bruit de fond, les hurlements des victimes si proches de moi…

_**Flash Back.**_

Le jour venait tout juste de montrer le bout de son nez dans nos Pyrénées Ariégeoises. Ah, l'Ariège… département à moins d'une heure et demi de Toulouse et de Carcassonne, et pourtant, si vous dites à quelqu'un de là-bas ''Bonjours, je suis ariégeoise !'', ils vous regarderont comme si vous veniez de Mars…. Et oui, l'Ariège mérite le surnom de, passez moi l'expression, Trou du Cul du Monde…

Enfin, là n'est pas l'important, nous allions partir en ce moi de Juin, en voyage scolaire. Nous visitions Rome pour ensuite se séparer en groupe de deux ou trois pour rejoindre une ville que nous avions choisi.

Amélie et moi étions ensemble. Nous avions décidé de choisir Volterra. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous aimions l'Histoire du Moyen –Âge et les vieilles légendes. Cette ville nous promettait beaucoup de mythe et d'Histoire, donc, au lieux de nous jeter comme toutes les classes l'avaient fait, sur Florence, Venise, Rome, etc, nous, nous avions choisi Volterra.

Nous venions d'arriver dans la capitale que nous partions déjà en avions pour la Toscane. Là bas, on prit le bus et direction la cité médiévale !

Juste en voyant les remparts de la cité, je me sentais bien, un peu comme chez moi. Les vieilles pierres, les rues pavées et le soleil qui régnait aujourd'hui, c'était mon élément ! Amélie à mes côtés semblait assez d'accord avec moi.

Une fois débarqué le chauffeur nous souhaita une bonne visite et parti. Je sortis mon calepin et commençais un croquis des lieux. Amélie sortit son appareil photo et canardait tout autour de nous en passant par moi, avec le bout de ma langue dehors, ce qui prouvait ma concentration….

Nous étions normalement trois à être inséparables, mais pour X raisons Kimi n'avait pas pu venir à ce voyage… Donc, les inséparables étaient au nombre de deux. On se complétait assez bien, je notais les détails sur un autre calepin et elle, elle notait tout ce qui était plus large, elle prenait des photos, je dessinais…

Un magnifique fontaine était face à moi, je me mis donc à la dessiner pendant que Amélie la photographiait sous tous ces angles.

Soudain, un foule de personne arriva vers nous. A leur tête, un mannequin, non, pas un mannequin, se serait l'insulter de la pire manière face à sa beauté… Un être divin était descendu ici bas et il marchait suivi par une foule d'une vingtaine de personne. Lorsque l'être divin se tourna vers nous on nota qu'elle portait des lentilles de couleur. Il était impossible pour quelqu'un d'avoir des yeux… pourpres…

Elle s'approcha de nous.

_ Bonjours, vous êtes à Volterra pour visiter ? nous demanda-t-elle en anglais.

_ Euh, oui. Répondîmes-nous ensemble.

_ Oh, vous êtes françaises ! C'est votre accent qui vous a trahis… Du Sud je paris… plaisanta-t-elle en nous souriant.

_ Et bien, c'est ça.

_ Vous venez étudier l'Art ?

_ Oui, et les mythes que referme cette cité médiévale.

_ Les mythes ? Intéressant. Voudriez vous vous joindre à nous ? Nous allons visiter un château dont je connais les propriétaires. Ils se feront un plaisir de vous accueillir vous aussi.

Je jetais un œil sur Amélie. Elle avait l'air d'accord.

_ Et bien, d'accord, si nous ne les dérangeons pas.

_ Pas de problème ! Je parierai même qu'ils sont en train de vous attendre avec la plus grande impatience qui soit !

On remballait nos affaires dans nos sacs à dos.

La jeune femme était en fait le guide de l'expédition.

Je regardais tout autour de nous au fur et à mesure de notre progression et Amélie écoutait avec attention. Amélie et moi nous étions en première ligne lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Face à nous, trois types cachés sous des capes noires charbons. Ils étaient bien plus impressionnant que tous les hommes que j'avais déjà vu. On voyait leur longs cheveux dépasser des capuches. Deux étaient bruns, un ayant les cheveux raides et l'autre les avaient légèrement ondulés. Le dernier devait être un vieillard, ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc resplendissant, blanc comme la neige et comme si il les avait lissés. Celui du milieu, le brun aux cheveux raides, s'avança vers nous. Comme nous étions en contre bas par rapport à lui, nous pouvions voir son menton et son cou.

A cet instant les portes se refermèrent. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit... nous étions comme des souris face à trois chats… du moins s'était mon impression et vu le visage de mon amie… Je n'étais pas la seule à penser ça…

L'homme ouvrit grand les bras en signe d'accueil pour nous.

_ Merci Heidi. Tu as fait du bon travail.

La voix de l'homme était… indéfinissable, douce et accueillante au premier abord, mais si on cherchait un peu, on pouvait ressentir une sorte de mauvaises intentions… quelque chose de désagréable en tout cas…

_ Je trouve aussi…

_ Bon, bienvenue à vous mes chers amis. Les lieux vous plaisent-ils ?

Après un court silence lourd et pesant, quelques personnes répondirent par un oui un peu hésitant. Le malaise flottait lourdement au dessus de nos têtes.

_ Tant mieux ! Je suis heureux que cette demeure vous plaise, dit-il tout haut avant de retirer son capuchon comme les deux autres et de dire plus bas et avec une voix plus grave, d'autant qu'elle sera la dernière…

Et là, tout se déroula à une vitesse phénoménale… L'homme aux cheveux blanc se jeta sur la fille à mes côtés et lui mordit le cou dans un bruit atroce de succion. Paralysée par la peur, je vis le type aux cheveux raides et bruns s'avancer vers moi, tout sourire. Ne me dites pas que j'allais lui servir de réservoir à boisson ! J'attrapais la main d'Amélie dans l'espoir de la faire partir aussi vite que moi lorsque les deux bruns nous attrapèrent au même instant.

**_Fin du Flash Back et du chapitre_**

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé?

Vous avez aimé?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs!

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fiction!

La suite le week-end prochain si tout vas bien^^ d'ici là,

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine!


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

je publie mon nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Chapitre2**

Je me réveillais tout doucement, émergeant des vapeurs du sommeil. J'avais rêvé. Je ne me sentais pas bien, mon rêve était des plus étranges. J'étais avec Am' et Kim face à deux grandes portes de bois magnifiquement travaillées. Je me sentais étrange… un miroir passa face à nous, la personne entre Kim et Am' n'était pas moi… et ces yeux… comment pouvait-on avoir de tels yeux ? Rouge écarlate ! Puis cette vision s'effaça. Je devenais l'observatrice d'une scène horrible… un homme allant sur ses trente ans était assis à côté d'une femme lorsque celle-ci lui bondit dessus. La prenant pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, il voulu la serrer contre lui…. Erreur de sa part, elle n'était pas là pour ses beaux yeux d'un bleu marine stupéfiant, elle était là pour ce qui coulait en lui. Elle approcha sa bouche de son cou et mordit à pleine dents dedans. Tout devint noir. Une autre scène se déroula sous mes yeux. Le brun de la veille qui m'avait presque broyé le bras était face à celui aux cheveux ondulés. Il l'appela Marcus… Alors c'était leur nom ? Puis ils se bâtèrent ! Au final, Marcus était au dessus du type au cheveux raide et lui déclara sa défaite en l'appelant par son prénom : Aro… Puis vint une autre scène. Un champs de bataille au Moyen Age, là au milieu de tous, un homme debout, portant un casque travaillé avec une côte de maille tout autant travaillée et des armoiries inconnues et visiblement adverses, se jeta dans la foule de soldat et décapitait tout ce qui bougeait. Ses longs cheveux blonds platines sortaient et voltigeaient en suivant ses mouvements, qui malgré la rare violence de la scène, étaient d'une grâce infinie. Une fois arrivé à bout à lui seul de l'armé il retira son heaume et ses yeux d'un bleu presque blanc se mirent à luire d'une façon qui plu aux observateurs de la scène : Aro et Marcus.

Il leur demanda quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Aro le regarda, puis commença à avancer vers lui. Il ne portait rien d'autre que la tenue classique, mais riche, d'époque sur sa peau d'albâtre. Le blond ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps, il se rua sur le brun, épée en avant sans penser à se protéger. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son épée bien aimée réduite au rang d'accordéon face à la peau d'Aro…

Marcus passa dans son dos, le soldat se retourna, poing fermé, il allait lui asséner un coup à la figure lorsqu'une main stoppa la sienne. Des crocs plongèrent dans son cou et il hurla de douleur après avoir proféré des injures et donné son nom : Caïus Vidar.

Voilà ce qu'avait été mon rêve, un ramassis de truc plus gore les un que les autres… enfin…. J'en était sorti, c'était l'essentiel… Mais attendez, si j'en étais sorti… Et que j'avais rêvé tout ça… C'est que j'avais vécu un truc en rapport ? Et ce truc en rapport… C'était que Am' et moi on avait failli servir de distri' sanquette à des… des…

Je me tournais et observais tout autour de moi. Je n'étais pas seule… à l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait un lit où Amélie se reposait.

« Snif »

Quoique… Je me relevais et la voyais, couchée face contre oreiller. Elle pleurait ? Et merde ! Je l'avais jamais vu pleurer, je ne savais même pas voir quand elle était triste… Moi par contre ça se voyait…

_ Euh.. Am' ?

_ …

Plus de bruit, plus de ''Snif'', plus rien.

Je me levais et arrivais près de son lit. Là, elle tourna la tête de 3 cm, juste pour que je vois son œil droit. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré à en juger par son oreiller tout mouillé et ses yeux rouges et tout gonflés… Merde ! Ils allaient me le payer ses salopards d'avoir fait ça ! On fait pas pleurer mes amis sans grandes conséquences ! Moi, le cœur d'artichaut par excellence, je chialais dès que je m'énervais un peu trop ou devant les films ou même en lisant un livre, ou encore en écoutant une chanson, mais là !

''Toc Toc Toc''

Nous nous tournions vers la porte et regardèrent les deux bruns entrer…

Ils avaient remis leurs capuchons, comme si nous avions pu oublier qui ils étaient..

_ Bonjour, vous êtes réveillées toutes les deux ?

Alors là, ils se foutent de notre gueule…

_ Ca ne se voit pas peut-être ? avions nous dit ensemble.

_ Oh si très bien… Mais pourquoi ces larmes sur vos visages ?

J'avais pleuré ? Ah, oui… Apparemment, je touchais ma joue humide…

_ Ca ne se comprend pas non plus ? avais-je demandé.

_ Vous vous moquez de nous ou quoi ? avait demandé à son tour Am'

_ Non, pas du tout… C'est juste que…

_ Juste que quoi ? Comme si vous vous inquiétez de notre état d'esprit ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on a vécu ?

Trop tard, mon plomb de sécurité et le peu d'instinct de survie que j'avais au fond de moi avaient complètement lâché… Am' me regardait comme la fois où j'avais pété mon câble contre notre prof de sport qui nous annonçait que pour le bac nous partions Léa et moi avec un joli trois et demi sur vingt. Et quand j'eus le malheur de soupirer, elle m'avait fait tout un flan du style ''Je vous avez prévenues, prenez vous en a vous, et nya nya nya !'' Là j'avais pété mon plomb, déjà que j'étais à deux doigt de la crise d'asthme, c'te conna… m'avais fait taper une crise de nerf…

Et voilà que là ça recommençait… Enfin bon, revenons en a nos moutons…

_ Euh… oui nous nous en rendons compte, mais vous êtes privilégiées, vous êtes en vie…

_ Ouaouh ! La chance ! On est vivante ! Super ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ? On rentre chez nous comme si de rien n'était ? On reste ici jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Vous croyez qu'on ne sait pas qui vous êtes ? Même si vous protez vos capuchons on sait que vous êtes les types de la salle…

_ euh… Lou, calmes toi ça sert à rien de…

_ LA FERME ! CA SUFFIT ! On me prend pour une con, je réplique !

_ Et bien, commença celui de mon rêve qui s'appelait Marcus.

_ Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un.

_ Si vous comptez me comparer au Viking que vous avez trucidé y a je sais pas combien allez y, j'm'en fous de toute façon, lui au moins il a eu l'audace d'essayer de vous foutre sur la gueule… Là, je suis pas armée pour ça et je sais très bien que de toutes façons ça servira à rien !

_ …

Gros silence qui dure…

_ Euh… Comment tu sais tout ça ? me demanda Marcus.

_ J'en sais rien, j'ai rêvé de ça cette nuit et quand je vous ai touché ça m'a fait ça aussi…

_ Tu nous connais alors ?

_ Ouais, malheureusement… Vous là, vous êtes Marcus et vous Aro. D'ailleurs vous l'avez bien latté, bravo….

_ Euh… Aro, tu m'expliques là…

_ Cette jeune fille a visiblement réussi à voir mon passé…

_ Et toi jeune fille ? vois-tu quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

_ Non mais, vous croyez qu'on est des monstres de foires ? On n'a pas de truc spéciaux ! C'était un rêve, où vous étiez un peu trop présent d'ailleurs…

_ Marcus, je crois avoir compris la vision d'Alice…

_ Le trio ?

_ Oui, se sont elles…

_ Il en manque une…

_ Oui il est possible que…

Et patati et patata, nous pendant ce temps on poireauté.

_ Faites comme si on n'était pas là surtout… murmurais-je.

_ Euh, t'y est pas allé de main morte dis moi…

_ Ecoutes, trop de pression,

_ tues la pression… Ouais, je comprend… bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

_ J'en sais rien… 'Tin, ils parlent en Italien, j'y comprend que Tchi !

_ Moi pareil… bon, on a quoi à savoir mis à part que se sont des vampires et qu'on est des repas potentiels ?

_ Béh je sais pas… ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on a un truc qui les intéressent…

_ C'est cela même, vos pouvoirs sont extraordinaires…

_ Nos pouvoirs ? Vanne ! on est des supers héros maintenant ?

_ Non, je ne dirais pas ça…

_ Vous avez des capacités voilà tout…

_ Bon, vous avez l'air de vous y connaitre dans tout ce qui est étrange, alors est ce que l'un de vous deux peut m'expliquer pourquoi y a un fil rouges qui partent de Lou pour arriver vers vous deux et un fil doré qui part de vous là _ Aro_ pour arriver à nous deux ?

_ Marcus ?

_ Elle voit les liens des gens et dis toi bien que Lou nous déteste…

_ Les liens ?

_ Vous détester ? c'est peu dire !

_ Paix mon amie ! claqua la voix d'Aro.

_ Vous croyez que je vais me calmer comme ça ? mis à part une dose de somnifère pour un cheval rien ne me calmera…

_ Elle a un fichu caractère ton amie… dit Aro à Amélie…

_ Mon caractère et moi on vous emm…Muuuff !

Am' venait de me mettre la main devant la bouche…

_ Oui, mais je la comprend très bien et si je n'en montre rien, je suis pareille qu'elle…

_ Bon et bien, nous allons expliquer qui nous sommes.

Pendant ce temps j'avais pris un carnet et un crayon tout proche de moi. Je gribouillais un truc et le montrais aux deux comparses.

_« On est pas con ! Vous êtes des vampires et on n'a plus le droit de sortir d'ici sinon on vous sert de dessert ! »_

J'avais agrémenté le tout de joli petit dessin très significatifs.

_ tu as très bien compris la situation, je t'en félicite. Alors, nous nous sommes assemblés nous les trois frères et avons décidés de vous laisser le choix : vous connaissez nos natures à tous ici alors vous avez 2 options : Mourir ou devenir comme nous…

_ …

_ …

Gros silence… Devenir Vampire ? L'idée me répugnait tout d'abord mais une chose m'attirait malgré tout… Leur foutre le Waï pendant l'éternité… Mouahaha ! Mon côté timbré ressortait fortement dans ce genre de situation.

Je regardais Am', elle aussi elle hésitait.

_ Qu'est ce que ça entraine ?demandais-je mon intérêt piqué au vif.

_ Les conséquences ?

_ Ouais.

_ Et bien, vous devez obéir à une règle précise : Ne jamais révéler notre nature. Sinon c'est la mort pour vous et pour ceux qui sachent. Ensuite, vous devez vous nourrir de sang, le reste nous ne le digérons pas… Et enfin, vous êtes immortelles enfin sauf si on vous démembre et qu'on vous brûle… Mais voilà les bienfaits d'être ce que nous sommes… et puis vous serez puissantes, bien plus que maintenant, vous ne serez plus jamais malade… Et autre chose, nous ne sommes pas des bourreaux, nous vous laisserons faire ce dont vous avez envie du moment où vous ne nous exposez pas tous…

_ Nous serions donc libres ?

_ Oui. Nous ne sommes pas des geôliers…

Je réfléchissais, puis me levais et regardais Aro.

_ Retirez vos capuchons s'il vous plait.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Je les regardais dans les yeux et les défiais.

_ Je vous le dit tout de suite, si je fais ce choix, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous faire plaisir… Je le fais pour des raisons bien personnelles et parce que je veux retrouver ma liberté après ça. Alors si ce que vous dites est vrai, je veux être un vampire.

Les yeux du plus petit des deux se mirent à briller d'une façon qui aurait dû me faire peur mais là, je n'en avait rien à faire…. Je voulais plus que tout filer d'ici et même si j'avais d'autre raison je ne les avouerai qu'à Am'….

_ Et vous ? demanda Marcus.

_ Je suis l'avis de Lou mais moi, c'est pour pouvoir protéger ma famille de monstres comme vous…

_ Vos raisons me semblent nobles… Alors qui doit être transformée par qui ?

J'étais face à Aro, Am' face à Marcus… Le choix était vite fait…

_ Je m'en moque, j'espère que sera vite fini voilà tout !

_ Bien… Marcus…

_ J'ai compris.

Aro se retrouva dans mon dos et m'attrapa les bras et me les noua dans le dos. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Sa main retenait les miennes… il me faisait mal…. Sa main passa devant mes yeux et il dégagea mes cheveux bruns, mi long de mon cou. Il mordilla mon oreille. Mais il jouait avec mes nerfs ce salopard !

_ Cela risque d'être un peu douloureux, je m'en excuse d'avance !

_ Grouille c'est tout ce que je dema…

Ses crocs traversèrent ma peau et je sentis un poison pire que la mort se diffuser en moi. Il refit la même chose vers mes coudes et mes genoux…

J'hurlais de douleur et à entendre à côté, Amélie avait subit le même traitement…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé?

Avez vous aimé?

La suite?

Bientôt! d'ici là, bonne semaine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3**

Je me débattais bec et ongle contre cette douleur qui m'assaillait de toute par. J'avais mal, très mal. Comme si de la vapeur brulante sortait d'une cocotte minute sous pression et que j'étais juste au dessus, nue comme un ver à me faire rôtir. Je me sentais mal, très mal comme si du magma en fusion coulait dans chaque artère, chaque veine, chaque capillaire de mon corps. Le venin courait partout dans mon corps, le transforma sur son passage qui se faisait fort lentement. Mon cœur accéléra soudainement. Je me retenais de crier. Instant de soulagement, mes orteils et mes phalanges ne me brulaient plus, instant de dépression, ma poitrine me brulait avec plus d'intensité.

Mes mains étaient libres maintenant tout comme mes pieds. Je comprenais à cet instant que plus la douleur fuyait un endroit, plus elle se rassemblait autour de mon cœur. J'avais l'impression d'imploser et la pompe qui me servait de cœur s'emballa d'un seul coup. Je me décidais à me trouver une occupation mentale… Laquelle ? Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? je ne le savais même pas… Je… Tiens ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? une respiration ? ça sentait la glace à la menthe et au chocolat (ma préférée). C'était frais, ça me faisait du bien. Quelque chose se posa au niveau de mon poignet, le contact me paru frais mais sans plus.

_ Que fais-tu ici mon ami ? demanda la voix la pire qui soit, celle d'Aro.

_ Rien de précis. Répondit une voix que je connaissais mais d'où ? je ne le savais pas.

_ Ne mens pas, tu ne sais pas bien me mentir… tu le sais…

_ Tais toi, je fais ce que je veux.

_ Qui sait ce qui se passera à son réveil…

_ Oui qui sait…

_ Et pour celle-ci ?

_ Rien à signaler… Démétri vient quelques fois la voir mais il ne s'attarde pas…

_ Ah, la curiosité sans doute… Dans tous les cas, nous sommes sûrs d'une chose… Elles seront magnifiques… Belles et puissantes.

_ Surement… Elles seront bientôt prêtes.

Une chaise racla le sol.

_ Tu ne restes pas auprès d'elle ?

_ …

Apparemment ils étaient partis tous les deux. Je voulais savoir qui était ce type…

Au bout de 186909 secondes je sentis que l'odeur de l'inconnu avait disparut totalement. Je ne savais pas qui il était et je voulais le savoir…

Tout à coup les battements de mon cœur se mirent à battre beaucoup plus fort. Je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine en traversant ma cage thoracique. Je souffrais puis mon cœur s'arrêta et repris tout doucement pour tressauter une fois et se stopper jusqu'à la fin des temps…

J'étais un monstre maintenant… Un monstre tout comme mes bourreaux qui se trouvaient tout proche… J'étais morte, mon cœur ne battait plus… Comment allais-je me présenter à ma famille maintenant ? Je commençais à déprimer, je voulais pleurer mais je ne le pouvais pas… Voilà, j'avais raison, les monstres ne pleurent pas… J'étais maintenant un monstre qui ne peut même pu pleurer… Je me mis à renifler. Tout un tas d'odeurs diverses et variées envahirent mes narines. Je respirais par le bouche, chaque odeur avait son propre goût. C'était étrange. J'étais allongée sur une table matelassée à en croire par la douceur de cette table. Je me sentais bien sauf… une gêne dans ma gorge… je portais ma main sur ma gorge. C'était quoi cette texture ? Depuis quand ma peau était-elle aussi douce et sans défauts ? Depuis quand ma peau était elle légèrement bronzée et pourtant pâle à la fois ? Depuis quand j'entendais le cœur d'Amélie battre à 100 à l'heure ? depuis quand je savais que c'était Amélie à mes côtés ? Je pris peur de moi. J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup et me redressais en une fraction de seconde. La vitesse me perturba j'eus un hoquet de peur. Je regardais autour de moi. Je n'étais plus dans ''ma'' chambre… Qu'est ce que je faisais ici ? et pourquoi j'étais habillée avec une robe moulante noire ? Pourquoi je voyais tous les fils qui composaient cette robe ? Je…. J'étais folle, je rêvais à nouveau, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Je me pinçais. Je ne sentais aucune douleur, c'était bien ça, je rêvais sinon j'aurais eu mal… un bruit de pas m'interpela. Je me levais dès que je l'avais pensé. Ma tête tourna légèrement. Je me rattrapais à la table qui n'était en vérité qu'une simple table de métal, dans le style des tables chirurgicales. Celle-ci grinça sous ma poigne. Lorsque je la lâchais, la table garda la forme de ma main. Je reculais, bondis en vérité, à l'autre bout de la pièce. A cet instant, face à moi se trouvait Aro.

Depuis quand je pouvais le voir aussi bien. Depuis quand je me sentais inférieure face à lui ? Non, rectification, je m'étais toujours sentie toute petite face à lui…

_ Oh bonjour ! Déjà réveillée ?

_ …

Je me mis à grogner. Ça m'a tellement choquée que je m'arrêtais de suite. Comment pouvais-je faire comme si j'étais un monstre… J'allais pas devenir un monstre pour ses beaux yeux. Beaux yeux ? oui, c'est vrai, il a de beaux yeux, mais je les préférais avant, bleus marines. Pourquoi avait-il les yeux rouges maintenant ? En tout cas, je n'aime pas cette couleur, le rouge…

Il avait un air amusé placardé sur son visage. Cela me m'était hors de moi. Je fléchis les genoux et les coudes et me postais en position de défense.

_ Paix, je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre toi Impulsiva…

Je me relevais rapidement. Impulsiva ? c'est quoi ce surnom pourri ? Attendez, il vient de me traiter d'impulsive ?

_ Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ? L'immortalité te réussis dans tous les cas.

_ …

Un mouvement de l'autre côté du paravent nous détourna de notre conversation.

Il s'avança. Je compris que c'était Amélie derrière, je me mis à courir vers là où elle était et écartais les bras pour cacher mon maie à ce vamp… Bon, à mon créateur… je grognais. Il recula en me souriant et levant les mains en signe d'abandon. Je reniflais bruyamment et me tournais vers mon amie. Son cœur tressauta une dernière fois puis sans fut fini. Je m'approchais d'elle et me penchais sur son visage changé. Elle avait un visage plus fin, une peau nacrée, ses cheveux étaient ondulés et méchés naturellement passant d'un blond clair à un châtain clair, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos à peu près. Elle aussi était affublée d'une robe mais rouge pour elle… Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient avec les robes ceux là ?

Elle respira et sa gorge siffla. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le choc. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge incandescent. Mon dieu… Mais qu'est ce qui nous arrivait ?

Elle fronça le nez et grogna avant de sauter en arrière et atterrir de l'autre côté de la salle.

_ Qui es-tu ?

Alors là ! Si je m'attendais à ça… Sa voix, ses postures, elle était, elle aussi, comme eux… Bon d'accord comme nous… mais… la colère prit le dessus.

_ Ah ouais : Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ma voix ? c'était quoi cette voix qui partait plus dans les graves qu'avant ? Mon Dieu… Oui, je ne t'ai jamais autant appelé qu'aujourd'hui… Enfin bref. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu ! Avais-je autant changé que cela ?

_ Tu… Non, c'est pas possible, tu n'es pas Lou, t'y ressembles pas…

_ Et pourtant c'est moi Am'…

_ T'as même pas sa voix !

_ Et toi ? tu trouve que t'as ta voix habituelle ?

_ …

_ Toc toc… je peux entrer avant que vous n'en veniez au main ?

_ C'est déjà fait alors…

_Haha, toujours autant de répartie…

_ Faut croire que ça ne nous a pas tout enlevé de nous…

_ Vous restez vous-même, la beauté, la force et l'immortalité en plus.

_ Dites qu'on était des laiderons avant…

_ Non, je n'ai jamais dit cela… mais avouez que… de toutes façon, maintenant que c'est fait, vous ne le regrettez pas.

_ …

_ …

_ Alors ?

_ Il y a une chose oui, mais je ne verrais pas pourquoi je le dirais ici… Bon, maintenant qu'on est comme nous sommes, on peut partir et rejoindre nos familles non ?

_ Hélas, il faut d'abord que vous puissiez vous contrôler… N'avez-vous pas soif ? Votre gorge ne vous brûle pas ?

A cet instant, un brasier s'alluma dans ma gorge. Je souffrais. Je touchais ma gorge avec mes doigts, devenus tout fins eux aussi…

_ Suivez moi si vous avez faim, nous allons vous expliquer.

On se regardait. Au moins nous n'avions pas perdu ce réflexe… Je suivais Aro et Am' me suivis. On arriva dans une grande salle. Là, deux personnes, deux humains attendaient terrorisés. C'étaient deux hommes de trente ans à peu près.

_ Voilà vous pouvez vous servir. Je vous attend dehors ou…

_ On… ne peut pas avoir autre chose ?

_ C'est dans notre nature de nous nourrir à la source et si ça peut vous soulager d'un poids, sachez que ces gens sont des criminels recherchés…

_ Pardon ? Des criminels ?

_ Criminels de quoi ?

_ Lou, touches les et tu le sauras….

_ Nan mais vous croyez encore à ses supers pouvoirs ?

_ Je n'y crois pas, ils sont réels… Tu as pris une grande partie de mon pouvoirs.

_ Bon… on peut faire un essai, ça coûte rien…

Je m'approchais d'eux. Le type cracha à mes pieds. Le geste ne me plu que très moyennement… ma faim n'arrangeant rien, je l'attrapais à la gorge et serrait un minimum. Il devint rouge instantanément. Je relâchais la pression. Une image me vint, lui plus jeune avec une fille. Il l'aimait mais pas elle alors il l'avait prise de force… Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui sourit.

_ Alors comme ça quad on n'a pas ce qu'on veut on le prend de force…

_ Fuck off Bitch !

_ Bitch ? Il vient de me traiter de salope le petit anglais de mes deux ?

Je grognais et plongeais vers son cou. Dans un crack, je lui perçais la peau et l'artère. Je bus tout son sang. Il hurlait comme un sale porc qu'il était. L'autre type attaché me regardait faire et posa son regard vitreux sur celui rougeoyant d'Amélie. Je voyais à ses yeux quelle le regardait avec envie. Une fois mon repas terminait, je n'avais plus très faim. Je pris la main du type.

_ Je ne vous ferais rien ne vous inquiétez pas…

Une foule de souvenir m'assaillirent de toutes part. Je triais avec attention ses données. Ce mec n'avait pas eu une vie simple et il avait du se droguer pour oublier. Seulement, les drogues lui avait bouffé la cervelle, il était en manque actuellement et donc son sang était clean.

_ Celui là est un junki. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, je ne te le cache pas mais sinon son sang est clean…

_ J'y ai gouté, aucune trace de quoique se soit dans son sang.

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai faim… mais ce type n'a rien fait de mal non ?

_ Non, pas sur le principe, mis à part de foutre sa vie en l'air…

_ Avez-vous un couteau, une aiguille un cathéter quelque chose ?

_ Crois moi, si tu commences tu ne t'arrêteras pas avant de le vider de son sang…

_ Oui mais…

_ C'est toi qui voit…

_ Je…

_ Faites ce que vous voulez mais faites vite ! Je veux ma dose !

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir de la salle ?

_ Euh ouais…

_ Bien.

Aro et moi sortions quand on entendit crier un magnifique ''Putin de merde ça fait mal !'' et puis plus rien.

Aro s'approcha de moi et ouvrit la bouche.

_ N'essayez pas de faire ami-ami… Je ne vous fait pas confiance…

_ Bien, je l'avais compris de toutes façons… Mais je suis intrigué… tu as réussi à capter mon don…

_ Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait alors, ça ne sert à rien de me le demander.

_ Bien bien… mais il y a autre chose qui me turlupine… C'est que, comment dire, Jane et Alec ont beaucoup de respect pour moi qui suis leur créateur, et toi… je n'en vois pas la moindre trace…

_ Si vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de vous tenez, prenez ma main…

Je lui donnais la main. Il la prit comme si elle était le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il ai reçu depuis des siècles…

Il lut dans mes pensées en même temps que je lisais dans les siennes. Ce que je pus voir me fit comprendre que… Je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici aussi facilement… En plus, je ne me contrôlais pas spécialement bien… Je n'arrivais pas à résister à l'appel du sang… le fait que ce type ait violé cette fille n'était qu'un prétexte, je le sentais bien… et l'autre n'avait eu sa survie que grâce à mon coco bien rempli…

_ Tu as parfaitement cerné la situation…. Et je vois que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur…

_ C'est peu dire…

La porte s'ouvrit. Am' sorti, du sang au coin de ses lèvres, montrait qu'elle s'était nourrie.

_ Merveilleux, vous en avez eu assez ?

_ Il est encore vivant…. Portez le à un hôpital ou une clinique quelque chose…

_ Nous ne devons pas faire cela, il doit mourir maintenant qu'il connait notre identité, le tuer toi-même aurait était lui rendre service…

Dans un coup de vent un type gaillard passa et on entendit un Crack ! puis plus rien. Le type ressorti avec les deux cadavres sur le dos.

_ Bien, maintenant, nous allons vous présenter aux autres…

...

Et voilà le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous ai plu. je vous dit à bientôt!

Bises Jyuune-chan

Ps: Le bouton review n'est pas là pour la déco, j'aimerai connaitre votre avis sur cette fiction. Aussi je vous demande de bien vouloir me laisser une review. Merci^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre4

j'espère que vous me pardonnerais mon retard monstre!

...0

**Chapitre Quatre**

J'étais morte de peur et ma tension remontait dans tous me membres… Je ne me sentais pas très bien comme si une pression se créait sur tout mon corps. Amélie le comprit puisqu'elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien vous êtes actuellement plus forte que quiconque ici…

_ Ce n'est pas forcément rassurant de savoir qu'on est deux à être extrêmement forte alors que vous êtes facilement vingt avec des dons bien plus puissants que les nôtres…

_ En effet… Bien, je vais vous faire les présentations alors.

On entra dans une salle où trente personnes étaient réunies. Autant d'hommes que de femmes… Aro alla vers son siège, nous, nous nous arrêtions au milieu de la salle. Aucune de nous deux nous étions vues personnellement… et la scène qui se passa sous nos yeux nous mis mal à l'aise au possible…

Un gaillard à la coup en brosse façon militaire passa près d'un autre aux cheveux plus longs et en bataille, châtains.

_ T'as vu les nouvelles ? Torrides dans les robes…. Et sans alors… t'imagines ?

_ Je ne suis pas aveugle Félix… et mon imagination se porte très bien…

_ Et nous nous ne sommes pas sourdes…précisais-je en regardant le baraqué.

_ Ni cruches… continua Am'.

_ Oh, pardon de dire ce qu'on pense…

_ Pardon de savoir entendre…

_ Ouh, elle a du caractère…. Elle me plait celle la…

_ Heureuse de le savoir…

_ Lou, il te cherche…

_ L'autre est clairvoyante en plus…

On entendit taper des mains. Aro, encore et toujours avec ça manie de se faire voir…

_ Je suis heureux de voir que tout se passe bien entre vous alors je vous les présente, voici Félix et Démétri.

Les deux s'avancèrent, Félix me prit la main et la baisa. Yeurk ! Démétri me salua et baisa la main de mon amie. Elle eut un bug sur le coup… Allo planète Bisounours, ici la Terre….

_ Euh, Amélie ?

_ Oh, n'est ce pas charmant, nous avons déjà un couple formé ! s'exclama Aro.

Je le regardais et remarquais que sa main tenait celle de Marcus… Il voyait donc les liens entre les gens… Il disait donc vrai… Démétri et Am' était donc ensemble maintenant… Pitié dites moi qu'ici personne ne s'attachera à moi !

_ Par contre, il y a une détestation de plus pour notre Impulsiva…

_ Impulsiva c'est censé être moi ?

_ Oui ma chère… Vous ne pouvez renier ce très de caractère…

_ Je ne le renie pas mais j'aimerai qu'il ne devienne pas un surnom… Voilà tout…

_ J'aime bien ce surnom….

_ Et moi non…

_ …

_ …

_ Bien, continuons les présentations peut-être un nouveau couple se formera…

_ N'y comptez pas trop… murmurais-je…

_ Bien, voici Alec et Jane, les jumeaux…

_ B'jours, murmurèrent les deux adolescents.

_ 'Lut…

_ Bonjour.

_ Voici ensuite,

_ Renata, Amon et Chelsea, je sais.

_ Heureux de vous connaitre mesdemoiselles.

_ Plaisir à peu près partagé.

_ C'est déjà ça…

_ Contente de vous connaitre.

_ De même.

_ Idem.

_ Oh et euh, Chelsea, votre don, c'est pas la peine de l'utiliser…

_ Si les maitres n'en donnent pas l'ordre…

_ …

_ Bien alors voici les suivants…

Il nous montra toute la garde. Moi j'avais l'impression qui manquait quelque chose dans cette salle. Mais je ne savais pas quoi… puis l'odeur de menthe au chocolat me revint en tête. Je me dis que cette personne devait être par là, elle se cachait.

_ Je vois que tu cherches quelque chose…

_ … Non…

_ Si tu cherches quelqu'un…

_ Non je vous dis ! Je ne cherche rien.

_ Bon, comme tu veux… Maintenant, nous allons vus expliquer en quoi vous avez changé. Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, vous ne pourrez plus voir votre famille….

Premier choc. Plus voir ma famille ? Comment ça ? Ma mère, mon père… Je… non…

_ Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas les revoir ?

_ Jane, Alec, miroir.

Les deux ado partirent et revinrent deux secondes après avec d'immenses glaces dans les mains. Les deux miroirs étaient voilés et ne nous reflétaient donc pas.

_ C'est quoi ça ?

_ Des miroirs, vous allez voir vos reflets, telles que vous êtes… Allez y.

Les deux tirèrent sur les draps et laissèrent voir nos images sur la glace. Face à moi, une femme dans les dix huit ans, plus grande, dans le mètre soixante quinze, des cheveux raides et châtains foncés avec quelques nuances plus claires se tenait debout dans une robe avec un décolleté pigeonnant qui laissait voir une naissance de poitrine assez généreuse. Ses membres étaient longs et fins, son visage plus fin. Sa peau était, comme je l'avais vue, légèrement bronzée. Elle était, plus belle que les humaines de base, mais pas autant que certaines ici comme Heidi. Plus Renata ou Chelsea que Heidi…mais elle me plaisait assez… je mis du temps à me dire que c'était moi, puis mon regard monta vers les yeux. Des yeux légèrement en amande, très léger et d'un rouge flamboyant… c'est à cet instant que je compris que la femme face à moi n'était autre que moi… Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… c'est alors que je m'aperçus de la disparition de mes bagues en argent. La colère me prit, c'était la seule qui me restait de ma vie humaine avec mes souvenirs… Je voulais les récupérer…

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles en colère… Tu ne te plais pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça…

_ Qu'est ce alors ?

_ Mes bagues ?

_ Tes bagues ?

_ Oui, les bijoux que je portais en arrivant ici. Je les portais jusqu'à maintenant. Et là, je ne les ai plus… où sont-ils ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, je ne les ai pas vu… Es-tu sûre de les avoir apportés lors de ton voyage ?

_ Je ne m'en sépare jamais…

_ et bien, nous les chercherons, mais je pense qu'ils ont été jetés…

_ Jetés !

_ Lou, calmes toi… Ce n'était pas d'une grande valeur financière…

_ Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre de la valeur financière… C'était des cadeaux ! Les cadeaux de ma famille ! De mes amis !

_ Je comprend mais calmes toi s'il te plais… Enfin, pour en revenir à notre discussion, vous voyez bien que vous ne vous ressemblez plus… vous n'êtes plus les Lou et Amélie d'autrefois…. Pensez vous qu'ils vous accepterons ? Et puis, vous êtes des nouveaux nées, des enfants qui, dès qu'ils ont faims ou voit leur mets favoris, mangent sans rechigner ou faire de distinctions…

_ Et alors ? il suffit que nous nous alimentions avant d'aller les voir ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème de la nourriture… Le sang ça s'achète… ou ça se prend sur autre chose que des humains ! Pour ce qui est de nous reconnaitre, il n'y a pas que le physique…

_ … Ce n'est pas faux… Mais tu les verras mourir… Te crois tu capable de voir toute famille s'éteindre alors que toit tu restes jeune et belle ? Les crois-tu capable de ne pas t'en vouloir d'être celle que tu es ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'humains capables de tels exploits…

_ Je…. Je… Se sont mes parents !

_ Oui mais à l'heure actuelle, ils doivent penser que vous n'êtes plus de ce monde…

_ … Pardon ?

_ Oui, nous avons fait croire à un accident de la route qui vous aurez emporté toute les deux. Ainsi, une fois les ponts coupés avec vos familles, vous êtes plus libres dans votre nouvelle vie…

_ Attendez… Vous êtes en train de nous annoncer, que… Qu'on est mortes officiellement ?

_ Oui, c'est ça…

_ … Vous… vous êtes vraiment les monstres de la pire espèce qui soit…

_ Et tu fais partie de notre famille, notre espèce… Tu es comme ma fille… Je t'ai crée et Amélie est la fille de Marcus puisqu'il l'a crée…

_ Jamais vous ne serez mon père… Mon père est un humain pas un monstre…

Des murmures se propagèrent dans la foule… Je n'en avais cure…

_ Pour une nouveau née tu es capable de beaucoup de réflexion, je t'en félicite et je suis fier de toi !

_ Je…

J'abandonnais, la colère grondait en moi mais je décidais d'arrêter ce combat verbal qui ne servait à rien. Aro voulait avoir raison, il avait raison… Les choses n'en seraient jamais autrement…. Mais, c'était mal me connaitre que de me mettre en colère sans en subir les conséquences un jour ou l'autre..

_ Oh, autre chose. Nous ne devons pas nous montrer au soleil, cela révèlerai notre nature…

_ Quel temps fait-il aujourd'hui ?

_ Grand soleil ma chère. Pourquoi ?

_ A votre avis ?

_ Tu comptes déjà nous quitter ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je resterais.

_ Oh, bon et une dernière chose, nous ne dormons jamais donc ce jour est le premier et le tout dernier de ta renaissance…

_ Tss… Moi qui avait hâte de partir d'ici une fois que j'aurais fait une sieste…

_ Dommage… Donc tu comptes vraiment partir ?

_ N'ais je pas été assez claire là-dessus ?

_ Si très… Et toi Amélie ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas perdre Lou mais… d'un autre côté…

Sa tête se tourna vers Démétri. Moi, de mon côté mes yeux se tournèrent vers mes pieds. Elle avait choisi cet inconnu plutôt que moi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais que nous arrivait-il ici ? Mon côté possessif avait encore frappé. J'avais envie d'étriper mon amie pour choisir un inconnu plutôt que moi, mais mon affection pour elle m'en empêchait. Elle ne me retint pourtant pas de regarder Démétri et de grogner de façon imperceptible…

_ Lou, je…

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu as quelqu'un ici qui est plus important que le reste…

_ Et toi, tu nous as tous ici… ne voudrais-tu pas rester, juste pour ton amie si ce n'est pour nous ?

Je me sentais attirée par eux, j'arrivais même à apprécier Aro… Je compris tout de suite…

_ Chelsea ! grognais-je.

Le flux du bonheur amical s'arrêta immédiatement.

_ Pour répondre à votre question, je dirais qu'il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée.

Je ne regardais même pas Am' en disant ça. Je devais lui avoir fait du mal mais tant pis, je le regretterai surement plus tard…

_ C'est un proverbe qui correspond bien à nous autre vampire, la solitude plutôt que la communauté… Enfin, saches que ta chambre restera à ta disposition. C'est celle où tu t'es réveillée ce matin.

_ Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je l'occupe bien longtemps….

C'est ainsi que je partis vers ''ma'' chambre. Je suivais l'odeur des traces que j'avais laissé sur mon passage de tout à l'heure… Je sentais le chèvrefeuille, une odeur douce et apaisante pour moi… Mais elle me rappelait aussi la maison… je me sentis nostalgique…

J'entrais dans la pièce. Elle venait d'être réaménagée… un nouveau bureau et un lit moelleux y était posé. Mon sac était posé contre le pied de métal du bureau. Je l'ouvris et y découvris mes habits d'humaine. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait éveilla mes instincts de prédateur et ma soif… Je retirais ma robe et voyais avec horreur que des gens m'avaient entièrement changée pendant mon sommeil… Même ma petite culotte n'était plus celle que je portais en arrivant ici ! Mon Dieu mais c'était quoi ses dessous ? De la dentelle fine, noire et rouge… Hyper sexy ! Nan mais ils étaient pas bien ici ! J'étais pas du genre à porter de ça ! Vite, vite ! Des habits de rechanges ! Que je ne vois plus ces… ces… ces dessous !

Je plongeais vers mon sac et en sortait un jean bleu indigo type bootcut et un tee-shirt avec un décolleté en V bleu canard. J'enfilais le tout et pris mon petit sac à main. Dedans, j'y retrouvais mes affaires comme mon portable et mon porte monnaie.

C'était ma chance ! Mon portable ! Je le pris, mais il me glissa des mains. Je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne se fracasse au sol. Lorsque j'ouvris les mains… Mon portable y était, ça oui, mais en pièce détachée… J'avais mis trop de poigne pour le rattraper…

De colère, je tapais dans un mur. Le dit mur se retrouva avec un trou…. ce trou me rappela le rond des anneaux d'argent que j'avais à mes doigts en arrivant ici. Je me mis alors à la recherche de mes biens…

Dans la salle de réunion, un grand chahut commençait à germer et à exaspérer Aro et Marcus.

_ Paix mes amis, paix. Quelle est la raison de ce vacarme ?

_ Maitre ! Cette jeune impertinente vous a manqué totalement de respect ! Il faut lui faire comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle doit un grand respect à son créateur… dit Jane.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la salle ovale. Quelqu'un s'approcha de derrière les trônes.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ? Il est assez drôle de voir un nouveau né se rebeller ainsi contre son créateur. Créateur qui n'est autre qu'un des plus puissant de notre race et qui se fait respecter de tous sauf de cette jeune femelle… Enfin quelqu'un d'autre que moi est capable de te dire ce qu'il pense sincèrement… Je ne me sens plus vraiment seul…

_ Mai… Maitre Caïus ?

_ De plus, elle a su résister au don de Chelsea… Alors, qu'elle n'est en couple avec personne…. C'est quelqu'un d'intéressant…. Toi ! Expliques nous ce qui pourrais la faire changer d'avis.

_ La faire changer d'avis ? Sur son départ ? Rien.

_ Rien ? Alors que sais-tu qui pourrais nous aider à mieux la comprendre ?

_ La seule chose que je pense pouvoir vous dire sans la trahir et qui vous aidera peut-être, c'est que pour beaucoup de gens qui sont devenus de bons amis à elle, elle avait une très mauvaise opinion d'eux au départ. Et puis après, une fois qu'elle les connait mieux, elle commence à leur trouver des bons côtés et elle fait abstraction des mauvais… Mais, et ça vous l'avait vu je pense, c'est une vrai tête de mule…

_ Donc il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle nous apprécie tous ici au final ?

Les yeux du chef brillèrent.

_ Si vous vous attendez à ce qu'elle apprécie tout ceux d'ici… C'est très peu probable… Et je la connais assez bien pour dire qu'ici, certains auront sa sympathie mais que la plupart d'entre vous n'obtiendront rien d'elle…

_ Donc, ici qui est potentiel d'obtenir sa sympathie ?

_ Je ne peux pas le prévoir, par contre ce qui est sûr c'est que si elle veut partir, elle le fera, ce soir même…

_ Alors, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour qu'elle reste….

...0.0

Alors? vos impressions?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

Ma chambre était un véritable capharnaüm quand j'entendis des pas, deux personnes, se diriger vers ma porte. Avant qu'on ne toque, je me trouvais derrière la porte et ouvrais d'un seul coup.

Amélie et Démétri étaient derrière la porte. Le vrai petit couple parfait…. Je m'écartais pour les laisser entrer. Am' remarqua l'état pitoyable de ma chambre.

_ Tu as fait quoi au juste ici ?

_ Passé mes nerfs et cherché mes bagues et mes bijoux. Toi, tu ne saurais qui les as ici ?

_ J'ai un prénom, Démétri, et si on te les a retirés c'est pour que tu ne penses plus à ceux qui te les ont offerts…

_ Que je n'y pense plus ? Vous croyez que je n'ai plus de cœur ?

_ Et bien théoriquement …

_ Mon cœur ne bat plus mais il est toujours là ! J'ai des sentiments…

_ Nous aussi nous en avons, c'est pour ça que…

_ Stop ! ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! De toute façon je ne les ai pas retrouvés et je ne les retrouverai plus jamais je présume…

Un lourd silence s'installa. Les yeux de braise d'Am' se tournèrent vers mon sac qui était fait à nouveau et près à être emporté.

_ Tu comptes vraiment partir alors ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Mais où comptes tu aller ? chez tes parents ?

_ Je n'en sais rien ! Oui, je veux retourner chez moi. Je veux une vie normale, je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, passer mon bac, aller à la fac, étudier l'infographie, avoir un métier, un homme à moi, des enfants, vieillir auprès de lui et mourir avec lui ! Voilà ce que je veux !

_ Mais on ne peut plus avoir ça ! dans tout ce que tu as dis on ne peut avoir que nos études et encore, si on se contrôle, et notre homme, c'est tout !

_ Je sais ! Je le sais ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le vouloir…

_ Si tu retournes auprès de ta famille, tu les verras mourir… et puis les femelles sont stériles chez nous…

Alors ça aussi on me l'avait pris… remarque, c'était logique… Comment une morte pourrait donner la vie ? La colère me prit aux tripes. Il m'avait poussée à bout.

Une douleur dans les dents et dans les oreilles m'assaillit. J'avais mal. Pourquoi je ressentais de la douleur ? Je relevais la tête. A voir leur tête, j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas… Cela m'énervait au plus haut point.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

_ Euh… Vas te voir dans une glace…

Malgré tout, je faisais confiance à Am'. Je me dirigeais vers la glace. Ce que je vis m'y fais peur et me fit bondir en arrière et me coller contre le mur. Je partis me recroqueviller dans un coin sombre. J'étais donc dans un angle de la salle, me tenant la tête dans les bras et les genoux contre mon front.

_ Mais…. Comment…. Pourquoi ? Je….

L'odeur de menthe au chocolat me revint aux narines. Ça sentait bon, ça m'apaisait. Je me sentais mieux. Mais lorsque ma langue toucha mes canines, j'en fus à nouveau bouleversée….

Je touchais mes oreilles… Elles étaient pointues…

_ Mais qu'est ce que je suis ? Qu'est ce que je suis ?

_ Tu es douée… Tu as le don de faire croire aux légendes sur nous… me dit Démétri en s'approchant avec Amélie.

_ Tu parles d'un don ! C'est une monstruosité, pas un don…

_ Enfin, un don, une capacité, je ne pense pas que ton don soit celui-ci…

_ Et comment je fais pour redevenir moi-même ?

_ Essayes de te calmer. De te détendre…

Je pris une mèche et commençais à la tortiller.

_ Laissez moi seule. Et puis-je avoir des feuilles et des crayons gris si vous en avez ?

_ Euh, je vais te chercher ça… Am', tu restes avec elle entre temps ?

_ Ouais.

Démétri parti en coup de vent. J'étais donc seule avec Am'.

_ Je ne sais pas qui choisir… toi ou Démé….

_ C'est bon, je ne veux pas savoir. Soit tu restes et on se reverra je ne sais pas quand, soit tu pars avec moi et tu ne reverras pas Démétri avant un moment… Je ne pense pas revenir ici… Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es assez grande pour prendre tes décisions. Moi je pars ce soir.

_ … J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt alors…

_ Ouais… J'ai tout mon temps maintenant…

Deux heures plus tard.

A en juger par la clarté qui ressortait des volets, il faisait nuit maintenant et personne ne se trouvait dans les rues à cette heure… Je pris mon sac sur mon dos. Je pris la feuille que j'avais laissée sur le bureau la regardait une dernière fois pour la reposer. Au moment où je sorti, l'odeur de menthe se fit plus présente. Je voulais la suivre d'instinct mais mon cœur me disait de partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Je franchis donc le labyrinthe qui menait à aux chambres et atterrit dans la salle des conseils. Aro m'y attendait avec un manteau anthracite dans les mains.

_ Alors tu pars vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu reviendras ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Saches juste que tu laisses deux personnes qui tiennent à toi ici, bien plus que tu ne le penses…

Il me tendit le manteau, je repoussais sa main.

_ Merci mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Pour Am', elle a quelqu'un qui la soutiendra si elle en a besoin… L'autre, je ne sais pas qui c'est, et si c'est vous, très franchement, vous laisser seul ne me dérange pas tant que ça…

_ N'oublies jamais qui t'a donné l'immortalité…

_ Je n'oublie pas non plus qui m'a pris ma famille, ma vie… Mais, j'ai une requête qui vous paraîtra égoïste et totalement déplacée de ma part…

_ Dis toujours.

_ Pouvez vous dire à Amélie dès que vous la verrez de passer par la chambre où j'étais et de regarder dans le tiroir du bureau… elle y trouvera quelque chose pour elle.

_ Je le ferais. En contre parti, repasses nous voir au moins une fois par an… c'est tout ce que je te demande…

_ Ouais, je comptais le faire de toutes façons…

_ Merveilleux.

_ Hé la ! Je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est pas pour vous que je reviens… C'est uniquement pour Amélie…

_ La raison importe peu ma chère… Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir ce manteau, il te servira les jours de grand soleil…

_ J'en trouverais un. Au revoir.

_ Oui, au revoir. Prends soin de toi, et pas de repas dans Volterra….

Pour toute réponse je franchis le seuil de la salle et disparut de sa vue.

Je ne croisais personne dans le long corridor. Une fois dehors, l'air frais m'apporta les fragrance de la journée. Une merveilleuse journée chargée de monde et d'activité pour les diurnes. Les odeurs de nourriture humaine embaumaient l'atmosphère et pourtant celles-ci ne m'attiraient plus. Soudain l'odeur de glace à la menthe revint à mes narines. Je me tournais vers le château que je venais de quitter et je fixais mon regard sur une des meurtrières. Un mouvement vif puis plus aucun geste. Je me retournais une dernière fois et avançais vers la fontaine juste en face. Cette fontaine qui avait fait notre perte à Am' et moi…

Je m'en approchais et m'assied sur le rebord. Du bout des doigts je frôlais la surface de l'eau qui me parut tiède. J'étais heureuse à cet instant. Et lorsque je levais la main, l'eau suivit le mouvement. Je m'en amusais, créant des filets d'eau de plus en plus gros. Puis je me sentis faible et le filet d'eau retomba au sol. C'est à cet instant que je me levais et quittais Volterra, la cité de la mort et de la perdition, après un dernier coup d'œil vers la meurtrière d'où venait l'odeur qui m'attirait tant.

Dans le château, Aro se tourna et déposa le manteau dans sa propre chambre. A cet instant, une fusée passa devant la porte de sa chambre. La fragrance de la jeune fille lui dit qui elle était.

_ Amélie, Tesoro (ma chérie), tu cherches la jeune Impulsiva ?

_ Ne me dites pas qu'elle est partie ?

_ Si. A l'instant…

_ Non, elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir !

_ Elle reviendra l'année prochaine…

_ L'an prochain ? pas avant ?

_ J'ai l'impression que plus elle nous évite, mieux elle se portera…

_ Vous peut-être…

_ Elle m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose avant de partir…

_ Qui est ?

_ Vas dans sa chambre, dans le tiroir du bureau elle a laissé quelque chose pour toi….

La jeune femme parti en vitesse. Elle arriva devant la chambre de son amie là elle ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et vit un papier. Elle le prit. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit en faisant attention à ne pas déchirer le contenu. Elle en tira une photo.

Aro arriva de par derrière, la curiosité était incarnée en cet homme. Il regarda la photo.

Dessus il put voir trois jeunes filles en tenue de soirée décontractée. La plus grande au milieu avait un sourire de fou furieux et les yeux fermés, elle tenait par les épaules les deux plus petites, une bien brune avec un sourire tout aussi inquiétant et l'autre fille, châtain clair avec un chignon travaillé tirait la langue en louchant. Une image de pur bonheur.

Amélie tourna la photographie et y lu au dos : Am', Lou et Kimi le Huit avril Deux mille dix

Une lettre était jointe.

« Ne nous oublies pas quand même…

J'essayerai de te revoir… gardes ton numéro de portable, je te contacterai quand je le pourrais…

Bisous

Ta Ronchonnette préférée »

La jeune femme en aurait pleuré si elle pouvait encore…

_ Comment veut-elle que je l'oublies ?

Démétri arriva à son tour. Il la pris dans ses bras où elle se blottit tendrement. Il la porta jusqu'à leur nouvelle chambre où ils ''dormaient'' à présent…

Dans une autre chambre, un homme fixait un point dans la rue en face. Il porta une main à son cou. Là, une chaine avec deux anneaux d'argent était accrochée. Il les prit dans sa main et porta l'anneau que la jeune fille portait à sa main gauche à son arrivée à Volterra à sa bouche.

Mini flash back

L'homme venait d'arriver dans sa chambre où il pourrait La voir partir. Il scruta l'horizon et la vit sortir. Il porta sa main à son cou. La jeune fille huma l'air et se retourna en fixant la meurtrière qui donnait sur sa chambre. Il se colla contre le mur et se cacha d'elle pendant quelques instants puis il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Elle était assise au bord de la fontaine qu'il avait tant de fois observée. Elle y plongea sa main et un filet d'eau suivit le mouvement qu'elle faisait. Ainsi donc son pouvoir était de contrôle de l'eau… puis elle joua avec celle-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes, le filet d'eau, assez important, retomba au sol. Elle se leva. L'homme crut que son cœur se déchirait à nouveau lorsqu'il vit son visage se tourner vers lui une dernière fois pour partir pour de bon cette fois ci.

Fin du mini flash back.

L'anneau toujours à la bouche et l'esprit toujours dans le vague, le vampire n'entendit pas Aro arriver par derrière.

_ Tu ne t'es pas montré à elle… mon frère ?

_ Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?

_ Pour les même raisons qui t'ont poussé à prendre ses anneaux de ses doigts…

_ Je les ai pris parce que je pensais que…

_ Que ?

_ Que rien du tout….

_ Tu sais, les jeunes filles ne se marient plus aussi tôt qu'à nos époques…

_ Pourquoi me parles-tu de mariage ?

_ Parce que l'anneau que tu tiens est celui qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche…

_ … Ce n'était pas conscient…

_ Et c'est ce qui révèle tes sentiments pour elle mon frère…

_ Tss, foutaises !

_ Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit au revoir ?

_ Au revoir ?

_ Oui, au revoir et non adieu….

_ Elle compte revenir ?

_ Je le lui ai demandé…

_ Dis plutôt ordonné…

_ C'est un échange de bons procédés, rien de bien méchant….

_ Quand ? Quand reviendra-t-elle ?

_ L'an prochain, voire avant… Je n'en sais rien…

_ Un an ?

_ Oui…. C'est une bien courte période pour nous immortels…

_ Parles pour toi…

_ … Alala, l'amour inconditionnel des immortels est une bien mauvaise chose lorsqu'il n'est pas partagé…

_ …

_ Je te laisse à tes méditations mon frère.

_ …

Il songea alors à ce qu'il devait faire pour la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Puis il remarqua quelque chose… Si elle s'était tournée et qu'elle avait regardé vers Sa meurtrière, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait forcément noté son odeur et que celle-ci l'avait fait se retourner…

C'était plutôt bon signe pour lui ça…

Alors, dans cette nuit noire, l'ex guerrier Romain d'origine nordique de l'an deux cent se mit à espérer au prochain retour de celle qui avait fait rebattre son cœur, si on pouvait dire…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre Six

Je venais de franchir la frontière Franco-italienne. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. J'avais couru le plus vite possible. Il me tardait d'arriver chez moi. Mais plus je me rapprochais des habitations, plus j'avais faim. Je me dirigeais vers un bois et suivais une odeur de gibier. Gibier me direz vous ? Oui mais pas à deux pattes… Gibier à quatre pattes.

Un troupeau de cerf était passé il y a peu ici… Je me lançais à leur poursuite.

Je le repérais rapidement et trouvais le clan réunis. Je décidais de m'attaquer à celui qui tirait au flan et qui était blessé. Le pauvre allait y passer de toute façon… je fonçais, dents acérées et oreilles pointues sur celui que j'avais choisi. Tout le troupeau partit à toute allure. Mais j'étais bien plus rapide. Je saisis au vol le boiteux et le frappais au niveau des cervicales pour lui éviter une agonie terrible. Je me nourris de son sang et laissais la carcasse qui en restait aux charognards.

Je continuais ma route, rassasiée et à nouveau moi-même (plus d'oreilles pointues et de dents normales)

Lorsque j'arrivais vers l'Ariège, je ralentis. Les odeurs n'avaient pas changées, je le savais bien que mon odorat soit bien plus développé. Soudain, une bruit de feuille sèche au sol et une odeur humaine fit remonter mes instincts primaires.

_ Excusez moi mademoiselle…

Je m'obligeais à m'arrêter de respirer. Je lui fis face, les yeux entrouverts.

_ Oui ?

_ …

Le jeune homme me reluqua avec peu de discrétion…

_ Et bien ?

_ Je peux vous renseigner peut être, vous semblez…. Perdue.

_ Et bien, j'aimerai savoir…. Vers où dois-je m'orienter pour rejoindre la ville de Lavelanet ?

_ Oh et bien, vous devez prendre la route principale et continuer direction Mirepoix puis Lavelanet…

_ Très bien merci jeune homme…

_ Camille.

_ Merci Camille.

Il me sourit, je le lui rendis. Je partis rapidement vers la route, lorsqu'il ne me vit plus, je partis en courant. J'atteignais Laroque. Ma petite ville. Je me dirigeais vers un panneau d'affichage municipal au cœur de la ville.

Je repérais plusieurs papiers et un m'attira irrésistiblement…

« **Avis de décès** :

Le trois Juin deux mille dix, la jeune Lou Rennaud est décédée à l'âge de Dix sept ans.

Les obsèques auront lieux le cinq Juin à l'Eglise de la ville à Quinze heure trente. »

J'étais choquée, décontenancée. Ainsi, j'arrivais trop tard… Mon enterrement était en train de se dérouler à l'instant même… Je me dirigeais vers l'église sans savoir quoi faire d'autre…

Une fois arrivée là haut j'eus la surprise de voir les mythes sur les vampires totalement faux… J'étais capable d'entrer dans l'église…. Je vis toute ma famille au grand complet vers les premiers rang… même mes cousins que je n'avais vu depuis 4 ans étaient là… J'en avais la boule à la gorge. On avait mis une photo de moi au fond de l'église. Puis j'aperçus près de moi, la famille d'Amélie. Eux aussi avaient perdus leur fille. Puis j'aperçus mes amis du lycée. Kim, Tony, Léa, Flo… tous étaient là. Même quelques profs… et ma prof de maths… Rah je la déteste elle…. Mais bon… L'enterrement se termina et je sortais dans les premières. Maintenant il était trop tard… Je devais partir et les laisser vivre leurs vies… c'est alors que j'entendis ma mère dire au micro des mots que j'avais entendu tant de fois. Des Je t'aime ma fille qui me braisaient le cœur.

Je devais vite partir d'ici… c'est ce que je fis. Je partais en courant m'abriter dans une grotte que je connaissais pour y être passé devant il y a quelques années de ça.

Le lendemain c'était un jour basique au lycée pour les élèves de Terminale que j'avais été. Je me décidais à aller voir Kim. Je partis donc tôt le matin pour rejoindre Mirepoix, la vile qui accueillais le bahut où on mangeait le plus mal…

Je partis et arrivais avant la sonnerie d'entrée en cours. Mais je me rappelais que ce jour là, Kimi commençait à Neuf heure. je partis donc pour revenir à dix heure, avec une nouvelle tenue bien propre que j'avais ''emprunté'' dans un magasin assez chic, mais sans trop non plus. J'avais également emprunté des lunettes de soleil et le tout nouveau Samsung dans la boutique de communication la plus proche… Ma carte Sim était dans ma poche.

Le temps était idéal, il justifiait l'utilisation de lunette de soleil sans qu'on me prenne pour une aveugle et sans que le soleil ne fasse briller ma nouvelle peau.

Quand j'arrivais devant le lycée, les fumeurs me dévisagèrent comme si une super star débarquait dans notre cambrouse… J'en étais flatté mais terriblement gênée. Je me dis toute fois, quitte à les faire baver, autant en profiter un max et adopter un petit accent qui les enfoncerait encore plus… Héhé ! A croire que ma nouvelle nature avait accentué mon côté sadique… Je passais très près d'un mec de mon ancienne classe et secouais ma tête à cet instant pour faire voler mes cheveux.

_ Excuse-me…

_ Euh, oui ?

_ Savez vous où est Mademoisel' Kim Francas ? Please ? demandais-je avec un petit accent anglais… So cute

_ Kim ? Euh…. Demandez à la… la vie scolaire qu'il vous l'appelle… Je peux vous y accompagner sinon….

_ No, c'est gentil de votre part. Thanks !

Et je le laissais tout plaf.

Je partis en direction de la vie scolaire et vis avant ça mon groupe d'amis. Il ne restait plus que, Marvin, Tony, Kim, Léa et Flo…Kim était en retrait… Je savais que sans nous, elle se sentirait seule… Et puis…. Comment dire, j'avais reçu de la part des autres, des choses qui avaient creusé un fossé qui ne pouvait être comblé… et Kimi avait décidé de ne plus vraiment trainer avec eux… Je me dirigeais vers eux et baissais mes lunettes pour mieux les voir. Je souris à un groupe de gens qui me reluquais sans vergogne…

Une fois toute proche, je me dis que leur odeur était vraiment exquise mais je me retins facilement. Kim me regarda avec de grand yeux. Tony n'en rata pas une. Mais il resta discret.

_ Excusez moi, dis-je sans le moindre accent cette fois, vous étiez des amis proches de Lou et Amélie non ?

_ Euh oui… Mais qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ?

_ Et bien, je suis quelqu'un de proche de Lou, mais elle n'a jamais dû vous parler de moi….

_ Non en effet…

_ Puis-je vous parler Kim Francas ? En privé, le temps de cette récréation ?

_ Et bien oui…

Je la suivis vers le coin où personne n'allait mais qui était assez proche de tout pour que, si je venais à l'attaquer, elle puisse crier et être secouru assez vite… Prévoyante la Kimi…

_ Alors ? que voulez vous me dire ?

_ Et bien, c'est assez difficile à croire…. Mais, Lou et Amélie ne sont pas mortes…

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, elles ne sont pas mortes et elles ont changé, beaucoup changé physiquement, mais moralement elles sont les mêmes… Si vous le voulez, je peux vous y emmener…

_ Et bien… j'ai cours et il faut que je prévienne mes parents et vous, vous devriez prévenir les leur…

_ C'est malheureusement impossible… elles ont trop changés pour que leurs parents les reconnaissent…

_ Et bien essayez…

_ Je le veux bien mais…

Driiiiiiiinggggg

_ Je dois y aller.

_ Attendez, prenez ceci.

Je lui tendis une carte que j'avais écrite sur un bout de papier. Il y avait l'adresse de Volterra et mon numéro de portable ainsi que celui d'Am' et celui de la réception de Volterra au cas où… Elle la pris puis disparu dans les couloirs tandis que moi, je reprenais le chemin inverse pour à nouveau me planquer dans la grotte et attendre que Kimi me contacte ou bien que j'ai le courage d'aller voir mes parents…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept**

Dix jours, dix jours que j'attendais… Dix jours à me torturer les méninges pour savoir quoi faire…. Devais-je retourner à Volterra ? Naaaaan…. Devais-je supplier Kim de me suivre ou l'entrainer de force avec moi ? Naaaaan… Devais allait voir mes parents leur dire ''Salut, ch'uis votre fille vous savez celle qui est censé être morte ? Oui, elle ! Bon et bien maintenant que vous savais que je suis vivante, salut, j'peux pas rester avec vous vu que maintenant, béh comment dire… Je vais vous bouffer vu que je suis un monstre…'' et paf, je me casse comme ça ! Naaaaan… Décidemment… Que faire…

Kim ne m'avait pas contactée… je commençais à me demander ce que je pouvais faire pour lui prouver qui j'étais… Si Am' était là elle saurait quoi faire… Elle était plus ''sociable'' que moi et elle avait bien plus de tact… Je m'étais lancée dans une entreprise bien grande… Enfin, j'allais y arriver !J'étais grande ! Moi forte !

Penser à Am' me donna le bourdon et je me rappelais que je n'avais pas mangé depuis mon arrivée ici, hormis des petits oiseaux et des ratignoles bien insignifiantes…

Je me demandais ce que faisais mon amie à Volterra… Puis, partis chasser.

Volterra.

Pov Am'

Démétri est en mission, Alec est avec sa ''sœur'', Félix est avec Démétri et ma Ronchonnette était partie… Je m'ennuis… Ya même pas internet… ''Tilt !'' Aroooooo !

Je me levais de sur le lit où je rêvassais quelques micro secondes avant cela et me ruais vers le bureau du grand chef manitou du bled le plus sanguinolent du monde.

Avant même que je ne toque à la porte de son bureau, il m'autorisa à entrer.

_ Que veux tu Tesoro ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

_ Et bien…. Déjà j'aimerais que vous arrê…

_ Tu voyons… Nous ne sommes plus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre… me dit-il avec un sourire qui aurait pu en dire long si on cherchait le second sens de cette phrase…

Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il me sorte ça et encore moins qu'il y ait un second sens… Naaan !Démétri me convient parfaitement !

_ Euh… Oui, bon, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes avec ce surnom ridicule… et j'aimerais aussi, si tu m'y autorises, m'acheter un PC et avoir un accès à internet…

_ Et bien… Je ne suis pas contre à condition que tu ne diffuses pas d'information sur nous… ma Dolce (ma douce).

Mon état moral : T.T Pourquoi toujours des surnoms pourris ? Ouin !

_ N'ais pas peur, je ne ferais rien contre nous… Je ne tiens pas à perdre ma tête…

_ Très bien alors, je te finance le tout !

_ … Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

_ Mais avec plaisir Dolce !

_ -'

_ Je crois que tu ne connais pas encore tout le monde ici, tu vas avoir la visite d'un nouveau…

_ Un nouveau ?

_ Oui, entres mon frère.

Ouais, le frère d'Aro…. Un nouveau de mille huit cent ans quoi… à part ça c'est un nouveau…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand et assez musclé. Il avait les cheveux aussi blancs que son teint et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond cernés de violet très prononcé… Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas alimenté ? Remarque, s'il avait ses yeux rouges j'aurais trop été tentée de le comparer à un lapin albinos…. Je l'analysais un peu mieux.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés et ils n'étaient pas mis correctement, comme s'il avait roulé dans un champs avec et ne les avaient pas remis correctement… Les couleurs étaient assez simples, du pourpre et du blanc avec des touches de noir.

Son visage était fin et je pensais qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi magnifique que très laid, reptilien même…. Son corps semblait fin et musclé, assez imposant sans pour autant être une armoire dans le genre de Félix… c'est alors que je perçus cette odeur douce et rafraichissante de glace à la menthe et au chocolat… Lou aurait adoré…

_ Aro, depuis combien de temps ?

_ Dix jours mon frère…

_ Quand reviendra-t-elle ?

_ Depuis quand ne t'es tu pas nourris Caïus ?

Caïus ? Caïus bonus ? Haha ! Nan, faut pas que je le dise, je vais me faire tabasser sinon mais c'est tentant !

_ Je n'ai pas faim, je veux juste qu'elle revienne….

Et là… Dix jours, qu'elle revienne… déprime… Oh la…. Si c'est ce que je pense… Lou ne va pas être enchantée…

_ Ecoutes Caïus, peut être que cette jeune fille t'aidera…

_ Moi ?

Il se tourna vers moi, et me remarqua enfin, son regard devint un peu plus dur et il se redressa légèrement.

_ Quand revient-elle ?

_ Et bien…. Déjà de qui parlez vous ?

_ De Lou.

Aie… Je le savais… Ronchonnette va pas être contente….

_ Je l'ignore monsieur, mais sachez que si je le savais je vous le diriez tout de suite… Elle m'a l'air tout aussi importante pour vous que pour moi…

Et je le pensais…

_ Depuis quand la connais-tu ?

Son regard brillait maintenant.

_ Depuis la seconde mais nous nous étions vu avant…

Il avait retrouvé un peu de couleur… Ô My God ! J'en aurais mis ma main à brûler qu'il était pour Lou, ce que Démétri était pour moi…

_ Racontes moi tout ce que tu sais sur elle, je veux tout savoir, comment était-elle humaine ? A-t-elle encore de la famille…..

Et blablabli et blablabla !

_ Euh, je pense pour vous qu'il serait judicieux de poser ses questions à elle directement…. Surtout qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on parle dans son dos…

_ ah oui ? Il m'a semblé qu'elle avait un sale caractère….

_ Je ne vous permet pas ! Elle n'est pas là pour se défendre ! Et puis si vous vous intéressez à elle, vous avez qu'à aller la voir elle et arrêtez de me questionner comme ça j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire de la gestapo !

_ …

_ Et bien ! Je vois que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux !

_ Euh, je m'excuse de m'être emporté mais il faut comprendre….

_ Je comprend tout à fait… Excusez moi Mademoiselle…euh ?

_ Amélie.

_ Amélie. Bien, je me retire.

Ouais… Il m'avait chauffé lui mais bon… J'allais vite me calmer… Je revenais dans ma chambre après avoir débattu pendant trois siècles avec Aro sur le fait que je ne voulais que des pochettes de sang… je m'étais encore énervé et j'avais un nouveau surnom Belleza Nascota (beauté cachée)

Fin Pov Am'

Retour à mirepoix.

Pov Lou

Kim était en classe et avait décidé de chercher à comprendre qui était cette femme, moi… Elle m'avait finalement appelé. Je savais maintenant quoi faire, où était nos places et puis… cette odeur était encore dans mon esprit à m'attirer irrésistiblement… En plus… où pouvais-je aller ? avec qui rester ? Je n'avais pas le choix…

Fin Pov Lou.

POV Kim.

J'étais en anglais… Maldivert me posait plein de questions et il jouait les psychologues pour moi…

Il m'énervait plus que tout et je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me poser et commencer à me dire que cette femme pouvait m'aider à savoir où étaient les filles… Et puis, je m'en fichais si elles avaient changé. Elles étaient mes amies…

Je l'avais appelé et lui avait donné rendez vous à onze heure trente en plein dans la cour du lycée. J'avais étude à cet instant et je me dis que si j'avais un problème… Je n'avais qu'à crier et que tout le monde verrait ce qui se passait. J'en avais parlé à personne mais Marvin avait compris que j'allais à nouveau rencontrer celle qui se disait être l'amie de mes amies. Il m'avait dit qu'il pouvait m'accompagner si je le voulais. Je lui avais répondu que ce n'était pas la peine.

Le moment était bientôt venu d'aller la rejoindre… Je me levais de table et me dirigeais vers une table assise. Je la vis assise là. Elle portait une nouvelle robe et fixais son téléphone avec ses lunettes mouches. Elle était splendide, comme une créature venu d'ailleurs… comme si on les Dieux l'avaient sculptée. Toutes les filles du lycée paressaient bien fade à ses côtés. Je me demandais comment Am' et Lou l'avait connue… Il me tardait d'en savoir plus sur elle. Mais en même temps… j'étais effrayée par cette jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, elle se leva en se cognant le genoux à la table. Elle se le tint un petit moment en ronchonnant. Cette réaction me rappela Lou et ses guibolles de trois kilomètres qui se cognait partout…. Elle s'approcha de moi et lorsque je m'assis, elle en fit de même. Son port était droit elle était assez large d'épaule pour une femme. Je me demandais l'âge qu'elle avait…

_ Euh, bonjour…

_ Bonjour. Vous avez pris votre décision ?

Encore quelque chose qui me fit penser à Lou, fonce droit dans le tas sans prendre de gants…

_ Et bien… Je voudrais en savoir plus… Et je voudrais savoir si vous avez prévenu ses parents…

_ Non, je ne les ai pas prévenus, ils en seront plus blessés encore s'il savent où leur fille se trouve…

_ Oh, et bien, c'est ce à quoi je pensais justement… puis je vous poser une question ?

_ Oui, laquelle ?

_ Quel âge avez-vous et pourquoi portez vous des lunettes de soleil alors que celui-ci n'est pas tellement présent aujourd'hui ?

_ S'en fait deux…

Je me rappelais que Lou et Am' s'amusaient à me faire remarquer mes petites fautes comme celles-ci…

_ Oui, désolée… Alors ? pouvez vous y répondre ?

_ Et bien, j'ai dix huit ans, comme vous. Et si je porte des lunettes de soleil c'est pour protéger mes yeux…

_ Ah, et je me doutais que vous ne portiez pas de lunettes par fantaisie…

_ Haha ! Est-ce que je peux te tutoyer ? se serait plus simple…

_ Ouais. Pas de problème, et votre prénom, c'est quoi ?

_ Je te laisse deviner… sinon, pour quoi d'autre veux tu me parler ?

_ Je voudrais voir vos yeux…

_ Euh, nan, ça non…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, je ne peux pas retirer mes lunettes à cause de la luminosité…

_ Ah…. Bon et bien alors, est ce que tu peux me donner ton nom de famille ?

_ Volturi. Enfin, c'est mon nom adoptif.

_ Ah, tu as été adoptée ?

_ On peut dire ça comme ça…..

Cette Volturi avait trop de secret… et je voulais tous les percer à la Tomb Raider ! oui, je suis fan de Lara Croft… enfin bref, je veux savoir qui elle est.

_ euh, Lou m'avait dit que tu rentrais chez toi tous les midis ? tu veux peux être que je t'accompagne jusqu'au portail ? on pourrait continuer à discuter le temps que ta mère arrive…

Je regardais l'heure et me dis que ma mère ne devais pas tarder…

_ Bonne idée.

On se levait et se dirigeait vers le portail pendant tout ce temps je vis sa peau, d'une étrange couleur, matte et à la fois pâle, briller au contact d'un rayon de soleil. Je crus avoir rêvé, l'instant d'après, elle ne brillait plus…

_ Euh, ta peau.

_ Quoi ma peau ?

_ Elle a brillé… Mais j'ai du rêver.

Je me dis, que cette fille ressemblait de plus en plus à Lou… Trop étrange tout ça à mon goût…. Je savais comment savoir de façon sûre et certaine si cette fille était Lou ou pas…cela se ferait en deux tests…. Le premier au contact ''physique''

Je me reculais un peu par rapport à elle… J'étais maintenant en léger décalage avec elle. Je regardais et calculais le mouvement de ses bras le long de ses côtes… Et là, elle mis les mains dans les poches de son sarouel sous sa robe. Elle me facilitait la tache un max ! Je joins mon index et mon majeur et les lui enfonçaient dans les côtes. Elle fit un bond de côté en disant le mots que j'attendais d'elle depuis le départ.

_ Tôôôô !

Elle se retourna et me calla un baffe derrière la tête, un peu forte quand même…

_T'as pas changé tant que ça Miss Choubet ! avais-je dit en rigolant.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle renifla un moment. J'écartais mes bras et lui dis en rigolant.

_ Un câlin ?

Elle se recula. Je ne comprenais pas…

Fin Pov Kim.

POV Lou

Je partis avec elle puis elle me fit son attaque de traitre ! Je me mis à faire mon réflexe vocal du Tôôôô !, Je lui collais un tecque à la Gibbs elle me sourit, c'était un test… Elle est trop forte ma Kimi ! Elle m'appela par le nom de ma prof de maths, après avoir dit quelque chose de merveilleux pour moi, mais Ce surnom… Kyaaa ! je la hais celle la ! je serrais mes poings et la regardais de derrière mes lunettes avec un regard qui voulait dire toi tu vas crever ! puis l'émotion me submergea, un cœur d'artichaut en force… J'avais envie de pleurer. Elle s'en rendit compte et écarta ses bras en brassant l'air. Son odeur si appétissante arriva à mon nez ultra sensible…. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'accepter sa demande du câlin… Elle sembla blessée par mon recul…. Je lui pris la main et la trainait derrière moi.

_ Suis moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose…

Je savais qu'elle aimait les histoires glauques de vampire mais là, elle allait être servie.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer ?

_ Ta mère arrivera bientôt mais avant ça je dois te montrer quelque chose et je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangées.

_ Ok.

J'arrivais dans le champs juste à côté. Je la regardais.

_ Bon maintenant poses moi les questions qui te brulent les lèvres depuis que tu m'as reconnue.

_ Comment t'a fait pour changer aussi vite ? Et j'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure non ?

_ Nan, t'as pas rêvé…

Je fermais les yeux et me mis en colère.

_ Recules ! lui criais-je d'une voix plus grave. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Et surtout tu dois me jurer de ne dire à personne ce que tu vas voir sinon tu risque ta vie… Et je sais très bien de quoi je parle...

Elle obéit. Je retirais mes lunettes après avoir fermé les yeux. Mon teint changea puisque j'étais assez en colère pour passer à la couleur blanchâtre que je prenais quand je chassais ou que j'avais les nerfs. Mes oreilles s'allongèrent sans me faire le moindre mal.

_ Mais… Mais t'es quoi ?

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux…. Pour voir son visage se figer en une moue qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour nous deux….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre8

Je venais de retirer mes lunettes de soleil et de me montrer telle qu'elle. J'ouvrais les yeux. Son regard, sa bouche, son teint… Tout me fit tressaillir… J'allais la perdre encore une fois… Puis elle ouvrit la buche pour la refermer et l'ouvrir à nouveau.

_ Mais… Tu es quoi maintenant ?

_ Et bien… je suis…

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres…. Un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon pour nous deux…

Elle s'approcha de moi, trop près…

Je reculais. Encore et encore jusqu'à me retrouver contre une motte de terre qui me dépassait en taille.

_ Tu es un… Un…

_ Un ? dis le…

_ Kyouketsukiiiiii !

Merci mon Dieu, elle connais le terme japonais et elle a pas gueulé le français !

_ Alors ? Que penses-tu de moi maintenant ?

_ Béh, c'est génial ! Nan mais regardes toi, tu es splendide et je paris que tu es hyper puissante ! C'est géant ! Et pour Am' elle est quoi maintenant ? Comme toi ? Un lycan ?

Au mot lycan, je me mis à frissonner…

_ Non, elle est comme moi…

_ Ah… et alors, c'est vrai…

_ Quoi ?

_ Béh tu vis en Italie maintenant ?

_ Nan, je n'y vis plus …. Mais je suis obligée d'y retourner… une fois par an… Et puis, je ne sais pas, je me sens mal à l'aise là bas…

_ Et si on y allait toute les deux, tu serais mieux peut-être et puis, il y aura Am' avec nous…

_ Ouais, pourquoi pas…. Mais je dois te prévenir, réfléchis, tu sis ce que je suis maintenant, et touches ici.

Je lui pris la main et la collais contre ma carotide en appuyant. Aucun pouls…. Chose devenue normale pour moi mais un humain n'y étais pas habitué..

_ Tu..

_ Je suis un mort vivant, plus mort que vivant…. Et saches, que je ne peux pas t'approcher très longtemps…. J'ai un régime que tu n'apprécierais pas… d'essayer…

_ Si j'étais comme vous, j'apprécierai, mais maintenant, c'est sur que…

_ Ouais… Bon… ta mère va s'inquiéter, vas la rejoindre, je reviendrais peut-être de…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, elle venait de s'accrocher à mon bras comme un petit singe… Son odeur si appétissante me remontait aux narines j'étais à deux doigts de plonger vers sa carotide lorsque, dans un sursaut de conscience, je me retirais… Je la poussais brutalement mais assez doucement pour ne pas l'envoyer voler dans les airs.

Ma peau toucha les siennes et je perçu un flux de sentiments. Deux me frappèrent : les sentiments d'abandon et la tristesse, la douleur… une odeur d'eau salée m'effleura le nez, je me baissais et regardais son visage, elle commençait à pleurer…

Je pris sur moi et me retenais un maximum, je cessais de respirer et tendis mes bras vers elle en m'approchant. Elle s'approcha et chiala sur moi… J'allais être toute mouillée… Je voulais la consoler moi-même… Mais là, la brûlure de ma gorge devint plus présente, je devais m'éloigner. Je sautais en arrière en me tenant la gorge. Elle me regarda un peu perdue…

_ Ex… Excuses moi… C'est trop dur de rester près de toi trop longtemps…

_ Snif, je comprend, mais, tiens.

Elle me tendit le bras en découvrant sa manche… la vision de ses veines pulser me mit dans tous mes états… Je devais me détourner de cette vision divine pour ma partie vampirique et démoniaque pour ma conscience…

_ Non, remets ta manche !

_ Mais je veux être comme vous, emmènes moi avec toi ! Je veux vivre avec vous deux ! N'oublies pas ! On est le Trio Infernal !

_ Oui mais non !

_ Comment ça ? vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

Son regard se voila à nouveau de larme… Pourquoi c'est si dur de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux dire ?

_ Ecoutes, ce n'est pas ça mais j'espérais une autre fin pour toi, une fin heureuse… pas un substitut de vie immortelle où enfant, amour et amitié sont totalement proscrits…

_ De toutes façons, je vous rejoindrai ! je ferais tout pour rester avec vous ! je m'en balance de tout ça !

_ Ne dis pas ça tu…

Elle venait de partir en courant…

Aie… la connaissant comme je la connaissais… Elle allait tout faire pour nous rejoindre, y compris se mettre en danger… Et merde…

Ma faim me remonta à l'esprit… je partis à la chasse….

Volterra.

_ A ton avis… commença le baraqué

_ Hn ? murmura le brun.

_ Qui va gagner des deux ?

_ Tu te poses encore cette question idiote ? Elle évidemment…

_ Mouais pas faux…

Un courant d'air parfumé à la framboise passa devant Félix et Alec. Une autre effluve mais ce coup ci sentant la menthe passa à son tour devant les deux gardes.

_ C'est pour quoi cette fois à ton avis ? demanda le plus âgé.

_ Bof, je paris qu'il a encore une question à lui poser…

_ Mouais… La pauvre… J'avais jamais vu maitre Caïus autant accroché à quelqu'un…

_ C'est pas à elle….

_ Comment ça ? tu lis dans les pensées toi maintenant ?

_ Nan, mais je sais observer… et je peux te dire qu'il est en passe de s'apparenter à une des nôtres… mais je ne pourrais pas dire qui…

_ Hein ? on parle bien de la même personne ?

_ Oui, du maitre de la destruction de Volterra….

_ Oh la pauvre je la plains…

Dans un silence impérieux quelqu'un posa sa main sur celle de Félix, en silence. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda Aro rire à gorge déployée.

_ Hahaha ! Félix, Alec feriez vous un concours ?

_ Et bien…

_ Vous avez une image de Caïus assez, sympathique de lui maintenant… disons qu'il est très collant quand il veut quelque chose….

_ Mais maitre, je voudrais savoir si j'ai raison sur le point que vous avez du voir dans l'esprit de Félix…

_ Alec, ne t'en fais pas tu le sauras bien vite^^

_ Bien… Il n'empêche que je me demande qui sera celle que Maitre Caïus choisira…

_ Tu le sauras avant l'année prochaine si tout vas bien… et surtout si les nerfs de Dolce tiennent jusque là…

_ Dolce ?

_ Oui, Amélie…

_ Oh…

Du côté de mon amie…

Pov Am'

Nan mais ça fait combien que je cours comme ça ? J'en peux plus, je sature et il veut toujours me poser des questions… Je n'aurais jamais dû céder l'autre jour…

_ Amélie, je n'ai qu'une simple question, attends.

_ La dernière fois aussi vous n'aviez qu'une simple question !

_ Oui mais là c'est différent !

C'était toujours pareil depuis douze jours, j'en pouvais plus… Je saturais ! ma colère commença à teinter ma vision de rouge entourant certain objet. Je nourrissais une envie de meurtre face à ce ''chef''. Le vase quo était entouré de rouge se téléporta l'espace d'une seconde et fit connaissance avec le visage fin de Caïus-malus…. Il se stoppa directement.

_ NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE ME BALANCER UN VASE EN PLEINE FACE COMME CA ?

_ ET VOUS VOUS EN AVEZ PAS MARRE DE ME COURSER DEPUIS DOUZE JOURS ?

_ ….

Il fit demi tour et se séquestra dans sa chambre. Ouf, tranquille jusqu'à demain ! J'entendis un cri de rage de Caïus provenant de sa chambre signifiant vaguement un : « Rah ! Mais pourquoi personne ne veut m'expliquer ? »

Qu'allais je faire maintenant ? Tiens ! je sais !

_ Démétri ? Où es-tu ?

Deux bras m'attrapèrent par la taille.

_ Ici ma chérie.

Son adorable odeur de chocolat me faisait fondre.

Fin POV Am'

Ariège.

Le lendemain.

Pov Lou.

J'étais tranquillement installée, debout, sous les immeubles en face du lycée. Je venais de me gorger de sang et j'attendais mon amie pour qu'on discute. J'avais compris qu'elle ferait tout pour rencontrer un des nôtres et que si un la trouvait, il ne lui ferait pas don de l'immortalité… autant la ramener à Volterra avant qu'elle ne se fasse bouffer…

_ Excusez moi, Mademoiselle mais vous attendez quelqu'un ? me demanda un pion avec un style bien a lui en s'approchant de moi… Olivier il s'appelait si ma mémoire brouillon ne me faisait pas défaut.

_ Oui.

Réponse claire nette et précise qui devrait le refroidir.

_ Voulez vous attendre avec moi à la vie scolaire ? Je peux vous offrir un café ?

Ou pas…

_ C'est gentil mais ça ira. Je n'ai pas soif.

_ Bon, est ce que je peux rester avec vous alors le temps que votre…

_ Amie.

_ Amie sorte ?

Il m'avait regardait bizarrement, comme si j'avais lâché une bombe du style, je ne suis pas intéressée par la gente masculine… Alors que pas du tout…. Je me mis à rire. Je réalisais alors qu'on m'avait prise pour une fille en couple avec une de mes meilleures amies ! Haha !

_ Attendez, vous m'avez pris pour… Pour une lesbienne ?

_ Et bien, c'était assez explicite la façon dont vous avez dit amie…

_ Non, enfin, croyez ce que vous voulez…

_ Alors vous êtes…

_ Libre ?

_ C'est ça…

_ Nan, je suis prise.

J'entendis un « Et merde » murmuré… Et ouais, dommage… enfin, non, je mens assez bien, et dommage pour lui pas pour moi…

Mais ils n'ont aucun instinct de survie ici ? l'instinct primaire ça leur dit quelque chose ? La loi universelle de conservation ? Beh non apparemment…

_ Ah, tant mieux pour vous et tant pis pour moi alors….

_ On peut dire ça oui… La cloche sonne au lycée si j'entend bien.

_ Vous arrivez à l'entendre d'ici ? Ouah, vous avez des oreilles à ultra sons ou quoi ?

_ Bonne question mon cher…

Je voulais qu'il parte le plus tôt possible… Et que Kim se remue la popotin ! Soudain une dée germa dans mon esprit. Et si ?

_ Excusez moi mais vous devez être un pion non ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Vous rappelez vous si Kim Francas était présente en cours aujourd'hui ?

_ Et bien… Il me semble que non…

_ Ah… Bon et bien je ne vais attendre alors…

_ Vous habitez loin d'ici ? Vous avez besoin qu'on vous ramènes ?

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire merci. Au revoir Olivier.

Et je partis.

J'étais maintenant devant chez mon amie. Les voitures étaient là et j'entendais les bruits de conversation à l'intérieur de la maisonnée. La mère et la fille se disputaient fortement. Je voulais toquer à la porte lorsque j'entendis Kim menacer sa mère de partir définitivement. Je me dis qu'un coup de pousse au destin ne ferait pas de mal… J'appelais Kim sur son portable. J'entendis le mobile à l'intérieur sonner. Elle se dirigea donc vers son téléphone et décrocha.

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Ma mère ne veut pas me laisser partir en voyage avec toi !

_ Ce n'est pas un voyage ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Si tu y vas, tu ne reviendras jamais ! On ne va pas là bas en disant Salut je viens voir mes copines découvrir vos secrets et je me tire juste après ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça !

_ JE le sais très bien ! Mais je veux venir quand même… Et puis je…

_ Bon on va quelque chose… Ne bouges pas de là où tu es, tu es dans ta chambre ?

_ Oui.

_ Bon je viens te chercher. Et tu feras exactement ce que je te dis.

_ D'accord.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. J'entrais discrètement. Elle me regarda et murmura :

_ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Laisses moi faire. Vas fermer la porte à clef.

Je brisais la vitrine d'un coup de poing et délogeais le lit de son sommier. Au bout de quelques secondes la salle était sans dessus dessous.

_ Maintenant tu vas crier et on va partir par la fenêtre. C'est le seul moyen pour briser les liens avec ta famille définitivement. Désolée de devoir t'infliger ça…

_ Non, si c'est le seul moyen…

_ Bon, maintenant, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne me poses pas de question et tu fais exactement ce que je te dis. Et surtout, n'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferais rien. Montes sur mon dos et accroches toi bien.

Elle s'exécuta et grimpa sur mon dos. Une fois là elle cria et je quand j'entendis ses parents débarquer, je partis en courant vers la fenêtre et sautais en brisant la fenêtre.

Je partis en courant et me dirigeais vers la forêt à quelques kilomètres.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Volterra.

Je sature, il ne fait que me poursuivre et la seule fois où il ne la pas fait, c'est parce qu'il était occupé. Démétri ne peut pas s'opposer à lui, puisque comme on me l'a explique, Caïus est le chef le plus puissant pour le combat au corps à corps, il est également le seul à ne pas avoir de pouvoir spécial, et ses traits humains accentués, c'est la colère et l'obstination… ça par contre, je l'avais compris toute seule….

Aujourd'hui c'était jour de repas. Je restais dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes Démétri m'apporta plusieurs pochettes de sang. Je la vidais d'un trait. Très rapidement je pris l'autre qui reposait sur la tablette et la vidais elle aussi. Je réservais le même traitement pour toutes les autres. Démétri me regarda avidement. Je lui en tendis une.

_ Merci.

Il la but d'une traite et se lécha les lèvres après me sourit.

Il s'approcha de moi s'assit sur mon lit et se pencha vers mon visage. Il me lécha le bord des lèvres.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu ne sais pas manger comme il faut ou quoi ? Il te restait un filet de sang juste là dit-il en suivant le chemin du bout de son doigt. Son contact me donna un frisson. Il rit et m'embrassa.

Tout à coup, un pressentiment m'envahit, je me sentais bizarre. Je regardais mon démon de petit ami et il me regarda à son tour, sans comprendre.

_ Je ne sais pas mais je viens d'avoir un pressentiment…

_ Peut-être devrais tu en parler à Aro….

_ Oui, je vais y aller mais il faut que j'évite Caïus Malus…

_ Haha… Je peux te dire de façon certaine qu'en ce moment il est dans sa chambre…

_ Ah, bon béh j'y vais.

Je sortais rapidement, Démétri à mes côtés, me tenant par la taille. J'avais remarqué que j'étais plus rapide que Caïus et lui à la course.

_ Euh, chérie… il vient de sortir de sa chambre et se dirige vers nous.

_ Cours !

On courut à la vitesse supersonique que nous prêtait notre nature. Mais il commençait à nous rattraper.

Et merde…

Frontière Franco italienne.

_ Ca va ?

_ J'ai un peu envie de vomir sinon, tout va bien.

_ Je te secoue trop ?

_ Nan, c'est juste que la vitesse…

_ Ah, mais je dois me dépêcher sinon, je risque d'avoir faim et de ne plus pouvoir te transporter jusqu'à la bas… Dis moi, ton portable il a internet non ?

_ Oui.

_ Cherches moi la météo de Volterra s'il te plait….

_ Ouais mais en quoi c'est important ? il fait nuit là…

_ Volterra n'est pas vraiment la porte à côté…

_ Ok, bon…

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche elle tomba enfin sur la cité médiévale de Volterra.

_ Alors ?

_ Grand soleil toute la journée…

_ Et merde !

_ Tu as quoi sur toi comme fringues ?

_ Béh pas grand-chose à part mon soutif', mon tricot, ma culotte et mon jean… Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien… Putain je suis dans la caca… Bon tant pis, au petit bonheur ! T'es prête à repartir ?

_ Oui, on dira ça…

_ Bon, c'est parti.

Je courais depuis tout la matinée lorsque le ventre de mon amie se fit entendre.

_ Tu as faim ?

_ Oui. Tu crois pouvoir te retenir jusqu'à midi ? on sera à Volterra à cette heure là…

_ Oui je pense.

J'accélérais encore plus l'allure vu que je lui avais un peu mentis sur les délais… Il était 9h30 et nous étions encore à mi-chemin…

Je courais de plus en plus vite sous le soleil de plomb de Toscane. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus près de Volterra, je le sentais au fin fond de mes entrailles. Mon venin réagissait ici comme s'il savait que j'allais rejoindre celui qui m'avait injectée son venin pour me rendre immortelle.

J'apercevais les remparts. Kim venait de s'endormir et elle avait failli tomber de sur mon dos. Du coup je la tenais pelotonnée contre moi, dans mes bras. Son portable ne c'était pas trompé… Grand soleil en effet… Putain, comment j'allais faire pour rentrer moi ? Bon, courir à une allure très rapide devrait m'aider…

Volterra, dans le château.

_ Maitre, nous venons de détecter un des notres… il vient d'entrer à vitesse rapide dans la cité. Mais nous n'avons pas pu l'identifier. Dit Jane.

_ Et bien, nous allons l'accueillir mes chers amis. Dit Aro avec un grand sourire.

Moi de mon côté je faisais tout pour garder mon sang froid enfin, façon de parler… Mais là, je saturais. Un nouveau vase se mit à trembler et il atteint Caïus malus en plein monologue face à moi.

_ Mais !

_ Mais quoi ? j'en ai marre ! Vous me suivez depuis deux semaines ! Je sature ! J'en ai assez, j'en peux plus, je suis à bout ! Ok ! C'est bon ? Z'avez compris ?

Il écarquilla ses yeux pourpres comme jamais. Puis la colère le fit trembler.

_ Jamais personne ne m'a parler ainsi…

_ Et jamais personne ne m'a autant saouler !

_ Petite impertinente, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis.

_ Et vous à ce que vous allez faire…

Tout un tas d'objet lévitèrent en parfaite coordination. Démétri derrière moi me demanda de me calmer. Marcus apparut derrière Caïus et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Calmes toi mon frère, et reconnait que tu as été assez… lourd ces derniers jours…

_ Toi aussi ? non mais je n'y crois pas !

Il allait repartir quand une douce odeur d'abricot attira notre attention à tous. Une odeur de vanille très corsée et terriblement humaine se mêlait à celle-ci… Non, elles étaient là !

Un courant d'air me doubla et se courant d'air s'appelait Caïus.

Volterra, entrée du château.

Toujours aussi beau ici, tu m'étonnes que tout le monde se fasse berner… L'endroit était à notre image, beau et terriblement trompeur… J'avançais dans les couloirs quand Félix vint à ma rencontre. Tss… Comme si j'avais envie de le voir à lui… M'énerve ce type !

_ Oh, une revenante ! Tu nous apportes le casse croute ? on a déjà mangé je te signale…

_ Pauvre crétin…

Je ne me donnais même pas la peine de m'arrêter quand il rit à gorge déployée. Cela réveilla mon amie.

_ On est où ?

_ A Volterra. Je vais te présenter et voir si Aro t'accepte….

_ Aro ?

_ Oui… ne pose pas de question, ne répond qu'à ce qu'il te demande et surtout ! fais ce qu'il te dit sans trop te poser de question.

_ Mais… et Amélie ? et toi ? Vous serez où ?

_ Moi, tout près, je resterai avec toi. Am'…. J'en sais rien….

_ Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air fâchée…

_ T'occupes.

_ Maieuhhhh ! Vous êtes mes amies, j'ai le droit de savoir !

_ Tu t'en apercevras très bien toute seule.

Je traversais le dernier couloir lorsque Jane se posta face à moi.

_ Que viens-tu faire ici ? Avec cette humaine ?

Le mot humaine sonna comme une insulte dans sa bouche de première de la classe. Vu que ma peau était en contact avec celle de mon amie, je pus dire facilement qu'elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur elle non plus…

_ Bonjour Jane, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir… Et pour ce qui en est de ta question, vas te faire voir, je n'ai pas à répondre de mes actes face à toi…

Son visage se tordit. Un sourire qui ne m'inspira rien de bon s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je fis descendre Kim de mes bras et lui demandais de rester derrière moi. Je fis face à l'ado.

_ Souffrance murmura-t-elle…

Une douleur terrible assaillit ma tête, comme si des milliards d'abeilles et de frelons me piquaient la cervelle. La douleur descendit dans tout mon corps. Je me crispais, mon teint devint blanc crayeux, mes crocs poussèrent et mes oreilles devinrent pointues. Mes ongles poussèrent de quelques centimètres et formèrent comme des griffes. Je souffrais tellement que j'avais perdu tout contrôle sur moi.

J'hurlais de douleur. Puis arrêtais tout de suite quand je me rappelais de la présence de mon amie. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Des pas retentirent. Alec arriva. Lorsqu'il vit Kim… Il y eut un moment de flottement. Kim croisa son regard. J'étais trop occupée à lutter contre cette douleur pour voir ce qui se passait sous mes yeux… Quand je compris, ce fut lorsqu'Alec demanda en criant à sa sœur d'arrêter sa torture.

Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle le regarda totalement soufflée. Moi, je me relevais, folle de rage. Elle m'avait cherchée, elle allait me trouver.

_ Kimi, ne regarda pas.

Juste après ça, je me jetais sur la Jane. Elle goutta de mes griffes et de mon poing. Je me battais avec tant d'agressivité qu'elle ne put qu'éviter quelques attaques. Quand tout à coup Aro arriva et stoppa mon poing à 2cm du nez fin de la blondinette.

_ Allons bon, que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui êtes vous ? Il ne me semble pas vous reconnaitre Demoiselle…

Je le regardais avec les yeux emplis de haine. J'étais à deux doigts de lu sauter au cou.

_ Lou ! Arrêtes je t'en supplie ! arrêtes !

Kim pleurait maintenant soutenu par Alec. Non… ne me dites pas que ces deux là… Putain, mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait au bon Dieu pour que mes deux amies se soient entichées de vampire de ce clan ?

Je me calmais aussitôt et mon corps retrouva sa forme normale…

_ Oh ! Mais tu es revenue ma chère Caratteriale ! (Caractérielle)

_ Oui… Et je vous présente mon amie…

_ Kim n'est ce pas ?

_ Euh, oui monsieur….

_ Allons allons, ne soyez pas si formelle ma chère, appelez moi Aro.

Jane émit un petit bruit reniflement. Je me tournais vers elle et lui montrait les dents.

_ Paix mes filles, paix.

_ JE ne suis PAS votre fille !

_ Mais oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit…

Un cri provenant de l'étage au dessus… Amélie… je levais la tête et souriais.

Un étage au dessus.

Caïus courait comme un dératé après avoir entendu le cri de souffrance de Lou. Il arriva à la porte et stoppa net. Sans que je m'en aperçoive… je venais de lui rentrer dedans. Il s'était stoppé d'un seul coup…

Je me mis à crier des injures dans toutes les langues que je connaissais. Il commença à reculer et à prendre les jambes à son cou pour revenir dans sa chambre.

_ Ah ça ! NON !

Je lui courais après et le plaquais au sol.

_ Vous m'avez fait suer, et je reste polie, pendant deux semaines alors maintenant vous allez aller la voir !

_ Mais… Elle déteste mon frère… comment veux tu quelle ne me déteste pas ?

_ Et alors, vous le verrez bien… allez, on y va.

_ Non

_ SI !

_ Non !

_ Si !

J'aperçus un rideau très épais et assez long. Je me saisis de Caïus et l'entourais du rideau grâce à mon don de télékinésie. Je le regardais devenir rouge de colère.

_ Lou n'aime pas les gens qui crient…

La pression redescendit.

_ Peux-tu me libérer ? Je vais y aller.

_ Promis ?

_ Oui.

_ Elle n'aime pas les mythomanes non plus…

_ Je ne suis pas un menteur, j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais celui là non.

_ Bon, et bien allons y alors.

On descendit un étage et on arriva dans la salle de réunion. Elles étaient là, toutes les deux, debout. J'allais immédiatement à leur rencontre, Démétri resta avec Caïus à l'arrière.

POV Lou.

L'odeur de framboise s'accentua et je la vis débouler de nulle par. Elle me sauta au cou. Je la pris dans mes bras, toute rancune oubliée. Puis elle partit à la rencontre de Kim.

_ Salut Kim !

_ Am' ? C'est toi ?

_ Qui d'autre ?

_ KYAaaa !

Elle lui sauta au cou et la serra très fort contre elle. Les iris d'Amélie virèrent à une couleur blanche laiteuse, si autour de celles-ci un trait gris cendrés ne délimitait pas le contour de l'iris on aurait pu confondre ses iris et le reste de son œil…, et son teint devint bronze. Je compris de suite. Je pris les mains de Kim et la tirait en arrière. Evitant de peu la catastrophe en tenant Am' dans mes bras pour la ceinturer.

Soudain, je perçus l'odeur de menthe si forte que je me dis, que celui que je cherchais était dans la pièce, là tout près. J'aperçus des cheveux blancs longs se diriger derrière une colonne. Un homme en ressorti de l'autre côté…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

L'odeur de menthe était irrésistible. Je voulais absolument savoir à qui cette odeur appartenait. J'avais soif, soif de savoir qui il était. L'odeur se rapprocha et mon regard se décrocha de celui de mon amie Amélie pour regarder dans le sens contraire du vent. Là, j'aperçus des cheveux blanc argentés. Mais pas le corps de celui qui en était le possesseur. Je voulais savoir qui il était. Je relâchais la pression de mes bras autour d'Amélie. Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Puis, un homme sortit de derrière la colonne qui le cachait jusqu'à présent. Il était magnifique. Grand, le teint blanc, des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant et irrésistiblement attirant, je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard du sien. Sa bouche s'étira en un léger sourire. La mienne suivit le mouvement sans que je le lui ordonne. Je me sentais toute chose, des papillons dansaient dans mon ventre et mon cœur se serrait. Je sentais les regards autour de moi, j'entendais la voix d'Amélie qui me demandait de la lâcher puisqu'elle était calmée mais je n'en fis rien, je ne prêtais strictement aucune attention aux autres hormis lui. Cette attraction avait l'air réciproque mais je n'étais sure de rien.

Je me consumais de l'interieur en le voyant, si beau dans son ensemble noir et argent. Mes souvenirs remontèrent jusqu'à une personne, blonde, sur un champs de bataille affrontant toute une légion face à lui… C'était lui ! Le viking de mon rêve ! Caïus…

Il détourna son regard à grand peine. Je pus voir son profil. Un visage d'une finesse incomparable, qui aurait pu aisément prendre des traits reptiliens si la colère venait à prendre ce visage, un nez droit et fin, de longs cils… Il avait tout du beau gosse… enfin beau gosse, s'il était celui de mon rêve, quel âge avait-il ? Au moins 1500 ans ! donc, le qualificatif, gosse, ne lui convenait plus. Je lui donnais dans les 25, 30 ans, pas plus. La différence physique entre nous n'était donc pas si importante…

Non mais attendez deux minutes là… J'étais en train de baver sur un vampire de 1500 ans plus vieux que moi et de surcroit, faisant parti de ce clan que je hais tant !

On se ressaisit et on relâche ses nerfs sur quelque chose, ou sinon on se calme toute seule… Mieux vaut opter pour la seconde option, mais là… avec lui en face, me calmer… impossible….

Je reprenais mes esprits lorsque je le vis passer devant le trône orné d'argent et d'émeraudes et s'y assoir dessus…

Merde ! Il était le troisième frère, il… Ô mon Dieu, pourquoi tant d'acharnement envers ma pauvre petite personne ?

_ Hahahaha !

Le rire d'Aro me sortit de ma transe, de mon état second. J'en sursautais.

Il tapa dans ses mains avec un sourire terrible. Puis il se tourna vers son frère et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci le regarda puis détourna son regard vers moi et le snoba avec grâce.

_ Je ne te donnerais pas mes souvenirs… si c'est ce que tu veux…

La voix qu'il a… J'en bavais presque, une voix grave et claire, vibrante et terriblement sensuelle…

…

Hola hola ! On se calme,… C'est juste le plus… STOP !

_ …. C'est donc bien ce que je pensais… Tu t'es enfin…

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé et si tu veux en parler, nous le ferons plus tard. En privé.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr mon frère.

Le fou furieux revint vers moi. Il avait sa main tendue la mienne.

_ Et toi ma chère ?

_ Que dalle ! Je vous signale que moi aussi je pourrais fouiller votre mémoire, sans aucun problème…

_ …Bon et bien je vois que le nouveau cou…

_ STOP ! avions nous crié tous les deux en même temps .

_ Comme je le disais, parfaitement assorti.

Tous les deux nous nous regardions, puis on rougit, légèrement mais assez visiblement par nos semblables puissent se moquer de nous. Caïus se leva de suite après et me pris par le bras pour m'emmener quelque part.

Je m'énervais assez rapidement et tirais sur mon bras. Il se retourna et me regarda bizarrement, entre contrariété et surprise.

_ Non mais, euh, déjà bonjour. Et puis…

_ Bonjour.

_ …

_ Oh, la première querelle d'amoureeuuhh ! entonnèrent Am', Aro et Kim.

Je les fusillais du regard tous les trois, et lorsque je tournais la tête je vis Caïus qui les regardait et me fixait ensuite…

Je supporte pas ça ! Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans un endroit autre que celui-ci. Il se laissa emporter. J'entendis un « Pas trop de bêtises tous les deux ! »

_ KIMIIIIII !

Caïus rougit, les autres rirent…. J'étais bien lotie…

Je montais les marches à fond. Lui il volait derrière moi. J'arrivais vers ma chambre. Je passais le seuil de la porte, Caïus à ma suite, et fermais la porte directement après lui. Je ne me rendis pas vraiment compte qu'il était dans ma chambre…

_ Hum hum… il s'éclaircit la gorge, je sursautais.

_ Oh, pardon de vous…

_ Tu, je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant…

_ Euh…. Oui, mais il faut m'expliquer. D'abord pardon de m'être emportée ainsi en bas… Mais je déteste qu'on me force la main…

_ Une chose que nous avons en commun…

_ Et apparemment, il n'y a pas que ça…

_ Euh, si je ne m'abuse…

Il hésitait… je le regardais avec insistance. Il rougit légèrement en regardant tout autour de lui…

_ Oui ? Quel est le problème ?

_ Oh ! Non, aucun problème, c'est juste que… De mon époque…

_ Ouais, béh …. On est en 2010, je ne sais pas quel âge tu as mais…

_ Environ, 1768 ans, nous ne tenions pas de registre…

_ …

_ …

_ Mais … Bon, il faut qu'on m'explique là !

_ Expliquer quoi ? Que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ? Désolé de ne pas satisfaire tes attentes si tel est le cas…

Il venait de s'avancer vers la sortie.

_ Hey ! J'ai pas dit ça ! Au contraire tu es plutôt ca… enfin bref… Je veux juste qu'on m'explique ce qui vient de se passer ! Je ne comprend rien là !

Non mais il allait pas m'accuser de ce que je ressentais pour lui et que j'arrivais à dire ! De ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui demander clairement…

_ Que veux-tu que je t'explique ?

Lui aussi était énervé maintenant. Il se tourna vers moi d'un geste rapide.

_ Mais je sais pas moi ! ça là ! la décharge, le truc qui se passe ! Pourquoi je m'énerve aussi facilement ? je suis impulsive, je le sais mais j'ai mes limites et là ! Et pourquoi j'ai honte d'être comme ça face à toi, quelqu'un que je ne connais pas mais qui m'attire irrésistiblement !

J'en aurais presque tapé du pied de m'énerver ainsi devant lui et en plus je lui disais des trucs que je n'aurais jamais dit en face de celui que j'aimais…

Un ange passa, puis un autre

_ Je… Tu…

_ Il, nous vous ils ?

_ Mais non voyons ! Je, enfin… je ne savais pas que… tu… étais…

_ Ouiiii ?

_ Je suis de la vieille époque, ce n'est pas facile à dire, et je ne suis pas Aro qui s'exprime avec facilité !

_ Et encore heureux parce que je n'aurais supporter d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui !

_ Tu as trouvé la solution à ta question seule je pense, si ce que tu viens de dire est sincère, et je l'espère…

Mes neurones étaient au maximum de leur puissance. Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? Je… l'aimais ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et je fus secouée par un fou rire. Un fou rire nerveux.

Caïus, si tel était bien son nom… me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ Je suis trop… trop…

_ Euh, pas de propositions en tête, désolé…

_ Con ! J'ai cherché depuis tout ce temps une solution et voilà que je la trouve toute seule et que je le savais mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer…

J'en étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux. J'étais prise entre deux sentiments opposés au possible. J'étais heureuse, très heureuse même, j'en aurais même sauter de joie si l'autre sentiment n'était pas là pour tout péter… Je haïssais le fait qu'on décide à ma place, j'avais cette impression, que mon destin était tout tracé, qu'on avait dicté tout depuis le moment où j'avais été transformée pour que ça se passe ainsi… Un amour trop parfait, il m'aime, je l'aime, on est heureux youpi ! Mais là… C'est trop parfait, trop, trop… TROP quoi !

Soudain, l'odeur de menthe se rapprocha et il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais bien plus petite, je lui arrivais au menton. Ca m'amusait de voir ça ! Tout sentiment de colère, de… tout en résumé sauf mon bonheur, était parti aux oubliettes. Il baissa sa tête et embrassa mon front. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça… enfin, hormis mon père mes grands-pères et un copain pour voir si j'avais de la fièvre… Alors autant dire que… ouah !

Il se recula légèrement et alla près de la porte. Il me fit signe de me taire et de venir en silence. Je le regardais bizarrement mais je m'exécutais.

J'entendis un souffle et un cœur derrière la porte.

Kimi… Caïus me poussa légèrement.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, et on vit tomber au sol Kimi, Alec, qui avait essayé de la rattraper mais qui s'était fait emporté par Amélie et Démétri qui avait voulu lui aussi voulu attraper sa bien aimée mais qui était tombé à cause d'Aro qui lui avait donné de l'élan en souriant.

_ …

_ Héhé, salut, moi c'est Kimi !

_ Caïus.

Alors il était bien le viking de mes rêves…

_ BONUS ! avait-elle crié d'un seul coup sous la surprise générale en le pointant du doigt. D'un réflexe purement… humain aurais-je pu dire dans d'autres circonstance, il lui ferma la porte au nez. Je me retenais d'exploser de rire, alors que derrière la porte on ne s'était pas privé. Caïus était face à moi, son regard doux avait tourné vers un regard dur et à moitié hystérique.

_ 1740 ans que je l'entend celle la ! 1740 ans j'en peux pl…

_ Hahahaha !

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir et du coup je le stoppais dans sa tirade mélodramatique…

Il me regarda comme si je sortais d'un asile. Je me tenais le ventre et étais allongée sur le dos, tordue en deux sur le lit en agitant les pieds.

_ Tu trouves ça drôle toi ?

_ Ouhouhou, non, ouhou, c'est pashaha ça haha !

_ …

_ C'est juste que tu viens de subir le syndrome Kimi… hihi, tout ce qu'elle pense elle le dit…

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, ou presque, mais le trois quart du temps, c'est pour sortir une connerie alors… du genre celle là… Avoues que tu y a pensé au moins une fois…

_ …

_ Moi j'avoue que la vision que j'ai eu de toi, où tu attaquais Aro et Marcus en te présentant m'a donnée l'idée de caser Bonus après mais bon… J'ai aussi eu l'idée de te trouver très courageux quand même…

_ Euh, je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou t'en vouloir.

_ Choisis mon p'tit Bonus…

A voir sa tête, là il m'en voulait…. J'eux une idée très… Con…

_ tu veux que je m'excuse peut-être ?

_ Oui, c'est pas très gentil de se moquer de mon prénom… Je ne t'appelle pas sac à puce moi…

_ Sac à puce ? Nan mais ça va ouais ? à mon prénom il n'y a pas le P !

_ Et moi il n'y a pas de bonus après !

_ Je m'excuserais pas voila !

Et je boudais, dos tourné à lui.

_ ah oui ?

_ Ouais.

_ Sure ?Certaine ?

_ A 100%.

_ Même sous la torture ?

_ Ouais…

Et là, une décharge dans mes côtés me secoua toute entière. Mais il me chatouillait ! Et le tout avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus joueur et enfantin enfin, sadique aurait pu aussi convenir !

Je sautais du lit, tamponnais le bureau, fit tomber une étagère. Je filais vers la porte. Il me bloqua l'accès.

Je tentais un coup bas, très bas même… je visais ses ''parties sensibles'', par réflexe il se baissa, je sautais par-dessus lui en défonçant la porte. Les spectateurs derrière la porte s'éloignèrent assez pour ne pas recevoir d'éclats de bois sur eux, Alec tira sa chérie contre lui et je partis à toute blinde vers les couloirs labyrinthiques de Volterra. Caïus sorti de la pièce une seconde après moi.

_ C'est de la triche ! cria-t-il à mon attention en se mettant à mes trousses.

Les autres nous regardèrent partir et entendirent mes rires et les siens, mes cris lorsqu'il me chatouillais et les siens lorsqu'il glissait sur une ''flaque'' créée par mes soins et s'encastrait dans un mur de pierre…

_ Je crois que Volterra ne sera plus aussi calme qu'avant…

_ Et encore, Kimi vient juste d'arriver, vous n'avez pas tout vu…

_ Ouais ! on va bien rigoler je crois…

_ Ne détruisez pas le château, c'est tout ce que je demande…

_ Nous ne sommes pas à l'abris de quelques incidents…

Un bruit semblable à de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Le vase d'Aro ! fit la voix de Caïus. C'est ta faute !

_ MA faute ? c'est toi qui sait pas prendre les virages !

_ …

Gros silence dans l'assistance…

_ MON VASEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Et voilà, j'ai publié jusqu'au chapitre 10!

Etant donné que j'ai terminé cette fic, je pense que je vais la publier bien plus rapidement^^

A coup de deux chapitres par Week End peut-être^^

A bientôt donc^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Plusieurs heures à courir dans le château plus tard, je me retrouvais face à une impasse. Et merdouille ! Il était derrière moi et me plaqua contre le mur en riant. Son rire était terriblement attirant et donnait envie de rire à ceux qui l'écoutait.

_ Je t'ai enfin attrapée.

_ Il faut croire oui,…

Il rapprocha son visage de mien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

_ Je te laisse le choix de prolonger ou…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au Diable le destin pré-tracé ! On s'embrassa donc ainsi. Un tout petit baiser mais qui signifiait tant pour nous deux… Il me prit sous les genoux et me souleva. Je riais avec lui.

Il me ramena dans la salle où tous étaient présents sauf Aro… Il était où celui là ?

Dans les appartements d'Aro.

_ Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! !

Toute la pièce était sans dessus dessous… Et oui, je m'étais retrouvée bloquée, du coup, j'avais utilisé tout ce que j'avais sous la main pour m'échapper…

Dans la salle de réunion, on se regardait tous pendant un moment, puis le fou rire nous reprit.

_ Bon, il est peut être temps de vous présenter, ma chère Kim à tous vos futurs ''cousins''…

_ Et bien oui, pourquoi pas Monsieur Bo…

Je mis ma main devant sa bouche avant qu'elle ne termine sa grande réflexion spirituelle.

_ Bien alors… Pouvez vous venir tous, nous avons une invitée !

En deux secondes tous les vampires de Volterra se réunirent.

_ Je vous présente Kim, la dernière du trio ici présent.

_ Euh, je comprend pas tout là, vous pouvez m'expliquer cette histoire de trio ?

_ Je le ferais après t'inquiètes.

_ Ouais…

_ Comment tu es au courant ? Je n'en sais rien moi… Personne ne me l'a expliqué, pas même Aro !

_ Et bien, j'ai un don assez pratique…

Au mot don, Aro arriva rapidement.

_ Alors, jeunes filles ? avez-vous développées des dons ?

_ …

_ Un don ? je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça ainsi… avait dit Amélie.

_ Pouvez vous m'expliquer ? ou encore mieux, me montrer ?

_ Aro, nous allions entamer les présentations, cela peu attendre non ? commença Caïus en me prenant par la hanche.

Démétri, l'ombre de notre amie Amélie était resté à ses côtés et imita Caïus.

_ Bien bien… J'attends mais dès que ceci est terminé, nous allons en salle d'entrainement et vous me montrerez vos talents.

_ …

_ Pff, je soupirais.

La présentation fut bien trop rapide à mon goût… Jane enragea en voyant son jumeau être aux côtés de Kimi. Tous se présentèrent et énoncèrent leur don. Quand ce fut au tour de la naine de service elle se présenta de façon très singulière.

_ Jane, sœur d'Alec, capable de provoquer des souffrances mortelles.

_ Bonjour la courtoisie, avais je dit sans vraiment penser aux conséquences…

_ Vois plutôt… avait-elle dit en me fixant et me donnant son traitement.

Je reçus de plein fouet la violence du coup je tombais au sol après avoir convulsé. Aïe ! Puis plus rien hormis un grognement terrible et un étranglement. Ma libération fut immédiate.

Caïus s'était jeté sur elle après l'avoir averti d'un grognement d'arrêter, chose que cette idiote n'avait pas fait… du coup, elle se retrouvait en l'air prisonnière de la poigne de Caïus.

_ C'est mon premier, et dernier avertissement, clair ?

_ …

Elle hocha la tête ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il la libéra ensuite. Moi je n'avais pas fini avec elle… Je voulais la trucider mais je ne le pouvais pas, Caïus et Am' me retinrent, par contre, je l'avais touchée…

Mon regard emplis de haine, je souhaitais sa souffrance du plus profond de mon être. Ses pupilles rétrécirent et elle se mit à convulser. Plus personne ne comprenait quoique se soit. Je reçus deux claques d'Amélie pour me réveiller de ma transe mortelle. A cet instant, Jane se releva, toute déconfite, perdue, elle me regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

_ STOP ! cria Aro. Mes chères, donnez moi vos mains, que je comprenne…

A contre cœur je la lui tendis.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis il commença à rire, rire sans s'arrêter, comme un dément…

_ Hahaha ! Mon frère, tu as la femme possédant le don le plus intéressant que je connaisse…

_ Pardon ?

_ J'en suis jaloux.

Yeurk ! je regardais Caïus, la colère avait rendu ses traits beaucoup moins attirants, reptiliens, même si pour moi il était le plus bel homme qui existe au monde…

Il me prit dans ses bras.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te la piquerai pas…

_ Et de toute façon je ne me laisserai pas faire si cela venait à vous passer par la tête…

Il ne releva même pas, préférant ignorer…

_ Ta femme cumule les dons dès quelle est au contact de notre amie Amélie et qu'elle touche quelqu'un de potentiellement doué…

_ ?

_ Elle m'a touchée le jour de leur arrivée ici alors qu'elle tenait la main à son amie, par conséquent elle a récupéré mon pouvoir de télépathie. Maintenant, elle vient de toucher Jane, alors que son amie la retenait…

_ Donc elle a récupéré le don de Jane…

_ C'est tout à fait ça. Une copie identique de son pouvoir, même intensité, même puissance dévastatrice…

_ Et bien, je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un avec un tel pouvoir et pourtant je suis plus vieux que vous deux… dit Marcus en s'approchant.

_ Oui. C'est un pouvoir extraordinaire…

_ Et bien…

_ As-tu d'autres dons ?

Je regardais Caïus, celui-ci était au courant de l'autre que j'avais… il me fit un signe de tête encourageant.

Je remuais mes mains de telle façon à ce qu'une sphère d'eau se forme entre mes doigts. La sphère grossit, grossit et grossit encore.

Aro avait les yeux qui brillaient comme un enfant devant le jouet dernier cri.

_ Où est ce que je peux la mettre maintenant ?

_ Euh… partout sauf sur notre tête… avait-il dit en souriant.

_ Bon, alors… Kimi, fais toi plaisir…

Elle me regarda à son tour avec les yeux de cocker tout content.

_ C'est vrai je peux ? je peux péter la bulle ?

_ Oui, tu peux…

Elle gigota et donna un bon coup de poing dans l'eau. Celle-ci se disloqua en million de petites sphères qui brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Puis je les transformais en flocon de neige qui tombèrent au sol sous le forme de cristaux de glace et ceux-ci devinrent de la vapeur après avoir fondus.

Aro n'en avait pas raté une miette… Il était au Paradis.

**_**_**Meravigliosa,**__**incredibile !**__**Come**__**abbiamo**__**mai**__**lasciarti**__**andare**__**e,**__**senza**__**alcuna**__**protezione**__**quando**__**si**__**ha**__**tanto**__**potenziale**__**in**__**te?**_S'étonna le taré de service en sa langue natale.

_ Euh, on peut avoir une traduction s'il te plait ? demandais-je à Caïus.

_ Merveilleux, époustouflant ! Comment avons nous pu te laisser partir ainsi, sans aucunes protections alors que tu avais un tel potentiel en toi? C'est à peu près ça…

_ Ok, beh tout simplement parce que je ne comptais pas rester ici et que donc je ne vous ai pas montré ce dont j'étais capable, et pour ce dernier don, je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'à la fontaine, dehors, le soir où je suis partie et où tu m'espionnais de la meurtrière du salon…, j'avais murmuré les derniers mots.

_ Ce n'était pas du salon mais de ta chambre… à propos, il faudra que tu y viennes, j'ai quelque chose à te donner…

_ D'accord.

Aro ne me regardait plus vraiment, mais il me posa une question.

_ Tu es celle qui peut aussi changer de visage et donner vie aux mythes qui courent sur nous ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ton, visage, ton corps, j'y ai assisté il y a peu… Montres nous à tous…

_ Euh, je préfèrerais éviter…

Je me tournais vers Caïus, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi… J'étais un monstre sous cette apparence…

_ N'ais crainte, tu es pour moi, la plus belle au monde, quelque soit ton apparence…

_ Et puis, j'ai pu te voir comme ça, tu n'es pas moche, juste…

_ Juste un monstre… Kim, tournes toi.

Alec la pris dans ses bras et colla son visage contre son torse. On entendit ''Gong'' puis ''Aieeeuuhhh'' il lui frotta la tête en lui demandant pardon…

Kimi avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère même sans le vouloir….

Je me concentrais et essayais de m'énerver mais j'étais trop crispée, je n'y arrivais pas…

_ Quelqu'un n'aurais pas quelque chose pour m'énerver ?

_ 'iss 'ou'ettttt ! cria Kim contre le torse de son vampire de petit ami.

_ Quoi ?

_ Miss Choubet ! dit Amélie à son tour.

Je la regardais en me mis en colère rien qu'à l'évocation de la prof de maths.

_ Ou encore, Roche, si tu as besoin d'un autre exemple….

L'évocation de notre super prof de sport me servit encore mieux. J'enrageais maintenant. Ma peau devint blanchâtre, crayeuse, mes oreilles devinrent pointues, les ongles se transformèrent, ma bouche se fendit en un sourire dément et mes canines s'allongèrent de telle sorte à m'entamer la peau qui saigna. Je me léchais le liquide rouge et comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang, au goût qu'il avait. Je reportais mes yeux sur Aro qui recula en croisant mon regard.

_ Alors, satisfait ?

Ma voix était toute aussi grave qu'à l'accoutumée mais elle était à présent éraillée.

_ Tes yeux…

_ Quoi mes yeux ?

Je me tournais vers Amélie.

_ Ouah ! ça c'est du changement…

J'évitais de me tourner vers Caïus, malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit, je ne pouvais pas me montrer à lui ainsi…

Il me toucha la main.

_ Ta température a augmentée.

C'était vrai, son touché m'avait paru froid alors que jusqu'à présent il était tiède voire chaud.

Je créais un miroir d'eau gelée et regardais dedans, ce que j'y vis me fis lâcher l'objet qui s'écrasa au sol. Mes yeux ! Ils n'étaient ni rouges, ni pourpres ni noirs ! Ils étaient bleus, bleus translucides à l'intérieur et autour de ce bleu un bleu marine avait tracé un trait fin( les yeux de Selene ou de Sonia dans Underworld si vous n'arrivez pas à visualiser la couleur correctement….).

_ Mais je suis quoi moi maintenant ?

_ Aro, Caïus, je crois qu'il est temps de les prévenir non ?

_ Nous prévenir ? Mais de quoi ?

J'avais toujours mon apparence menaçante mais Caïus me prit dans ses bras où je me sentais tellement bien.

_ Attendons que la troisième ai rejoint les anges déchus pour leur expliquer…

_ Non, expliquez nous maintenant ! avions nous insister.

_ Caïus, s'il te plais…

Je lui fit mes yeux de cocker. Il me regarda, durci son regard pour essayer de résister. En vain…

_ Toutes les trois… Vous êtes celles qu'on a appelé ''_**il**__**trio**__**di**__**streghe**__**risparmio**_ ''…

_ Caïus ! On avait dit pas avant que toutes les trois soient transformées ! le stoppa Aro.

_ Bon, maintenant, on va s'occuper de vous transformer ma chère Kimi… Le créateur est tout désigné, vu qu'Aro a transformé ta compagne, mon frère, et que j'ai moi-même transformé cette jeune Amélie, c'est à toi de la transmuter…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Bon alors, vu le temps que je met à publier cette fic, je sens que d'ici ce week end, je vais vous la poster entier, ainsi je n'oublierai pas de vous la poster plus que nécessaire...

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette avalanche de chapitres... Mais entre les fics qui sont en cours, celles que je ne pense pas à publier ET MES ETUDES! Je n'ai plus une minute dans mon pauvre petit cortex cérébral pour tout gérer...

Bref, fin du blabla, je vous poste tout jusqu'au chapitre 20 ce soir. La suite sera là d'ici la fin du week end! Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes!

* * *

Chapitre12

_ Me transmuter ?

_ Oui, vous allez faire parti des nôtres… Vous ne pouvez rester humaine tout en connaissant notre secret. C'est contraire à nos lois.

_ Bon, alors, nous allons commencer…

Caïus prit Kim par le bras et l'emmena dans une salle à part.

_ Et les filles, restez avec moi !

_ J'arrive… dit Amélie.

Moi, je restais sur place… je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais comme clouée au sol… Pourquoi Caïus devait-il la transformer ? Ne savait-il pas à quel point j'avais souffert de ma transformation, au point de partir et de tout laisser tomber en essayant de me rattacher à ma vie humaine ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il la transforme, pas Lui, il y en avait des dizaines ici et c'est sur lui que ça retombait…

Dans la salle, Kimi attendait de me voir arriver.

_ Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?

_ Béh… je pense qu'elle ne peut pas venir… sinon, elle serait déjà là…

_ Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ? demanda Caïus

_ Parce qu'elle a très mal vécu sa mutation… Et voir son amie se faire mordre ne doit pas l'aider…

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ceci est dur…

_ Vous devez être trop âgé pour la comprendre…

_ Traites moi de vieux !

_ Sans vouloir vous vexer… Vous l'êtes…

_ … grmmmblemmmble…

_ Euh, question, comment on nous transforme ? Je vous ai entendu parler de morsure…

_ Et c'est le cas…

Il lui donna un léger coup derrière la tête ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Il la mordit ensuite au cou, aux poignet, aux coudes, aux genoux et dans la fémorale.

Kimi, dans son inconscience ne cria pas sur le coup. Ce ne fut que lorsque Caïus l'attacha et quitta la chambre, la laissant aux bons soins du jeune jumeau, Alec, âme sœur de la jeune fille en pleine mutation, qu'elle commença à hurler.

Fin Pov Lou

Dans la chambre de Lou, celle-ci, se tenait la tête entre les mains et sentit comme si elle allait pleurer. Elle avait la gorge blessée, serrée mais ne ressentait pas la soif. Elle était mal, ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle sentit quelque chose couler sur ses joues, elle s'essuya et regarda avec horreur ses mains. Elles portaient un liquide noirâtre qui s'écoulait tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle le porta à son nez, elle remarqua l'odeur si douce du sang mêlée à celle-ci acide du venin. Lorsqu'elle lécha ce visqueux mélange, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang et qu'elle pleurait…

Elle se regarda dans la glace contre le mur. Ses yeux, bleus à nouveau, étaient baignés de larmes noires aux reflets bordeaux. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas monstre. Le viking s'approcha.

Il voulut s'approcher plus près de sa _**elskede**_ (bien aimée en norvégien) mais celle-ci se retourna et le fusilla du regard en montrant les crocs. Il comprit alors que la jeune Amélie avait raison, elle ne se supportait pas. Mais lorsqu'il la regarda mieux, il vit ses yeux et surtout ses traces rouges sur ses joues qu'elle avait essayé de gommer…

_ Tu… Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_ Laisses moi, seule.

_ Mais attends, ce n'est pas normal de perdre ainsi son propre sang ! Je dois t'emmener à Aro, ça pourrait être très…

_ Non ! Laisses moi je t'ai dit ! Je ne veux voir personne !

_ …

Il sortit de la pièce mais resta tout de même proche de cette chambre où sa moitié venait de se reclure.

Au bout d'une demi journée, la faim tarauda les entrailles de la jeune femme. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien qui puisse subvenir à ses besoins… Les cris d'agonies de son amie ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer pour éviter toute catastrophe, elle se leva et prit une douche bien chaude pour qu'elle puisse se détendre. Rien n'y fit. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, des pochettes de sang reposaient sur son bureau. Elle reconnu le parfum de menthe si agréable de son autre partie d'âme et se dit qu'elle devrait le remercier….plus tard…

Elle alla jusqu'à la table et remarqua une pochette différente, du sang noir… bien plus concentré et visqueux que celui des autres pochettes. C'est celui qu'elle prit en premier. Elle vida la pochette d'un trait et remarqua que le goût du venin n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'elle pensait… Elle comprit immédiatement en voyant au sol la tâche noire… son propre sang avait coulé en si grande quantité et voici maintenant que Caïus, comme pour se faire pardonner de son geste envers son amie, lui offrait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux en lui, ses propres réserves de ce sang humain, mêlé à ce venin qu'il avait développé en devenant un ange déchut…

Touchée par ce geste sans équivoque, notre jeune immortelle but toutes les pochettes sauf une qu'elle apporta en vitesse à Caïus.

Celui-ci était dans sa chambre, assis tranquillement entrain de lécher sa plaie qui mettait du temps à cicatriser. Lorsqu'il vit son double, face à lui en robe légère, il se leva d'un seul coup en renversant son fauteuil.

_ Euh, je… Je peux t'expliquer mon geste… Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de ton…

_ Chut, tiens, prends ça, j'ai compris l'essentiel. Et je t'en remercie. Alors, prend ça et sers-toi en pour refaire ton propre sang… je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi…

_ Je ne souffre pas…

_ … bois !

Il prit la pochette, non sans effleurer les longs doigts fins de la jeune femme et ouvrit la pochette d'un coup de dent. Il but son contenu et, quand il baissa les yeux pour voir si sa promise était toujours là, il fut heureux de constater qu'elle attendait qu'il ait fini.

Il s'avança vers la poubelle la plus proche et jeta la poche vide. Puis avança, main en avant vers celle qui lui donnait envie de continuer sa vie d'une autre façon qu'en perpétuant des massacres. Celle-ci l'attrapa doucement et il lui caressa le dos de la main de son pouce. Lou sourit et lui le lui rendit.

Il l'attira à l'intérieur.

Elle, de son côté, usait du don d'Aro pour voir si Caïus comptait faire des choses un peu folles… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…. Or, même s'il en avait envie et que cela occupait une partie de ses pensées, elle comprit qu'il ne la brusquerait en rien et surtout pas pour ce genre de chose.

Il lui montra le lit où elle s'assit. Lui prit le fauteuil qu'il releva et s'assit dedans.

_ Je voudrais te demander pardon…

_ Ce qui est fait est fait… dit la vampire en se braquant.

_ Oui, peut-être, mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais inversé les rôles avec Aro… Je ne voulais transformer personne à part toi… or, mon frère m'a devancé…

_ Je le sais bien…

_ Oui, je m'en doute, mais j'aimerai comprendre ce qui te fait détester notre nature… Tu n'as pas l'air entièrement heureuse…

_ Et bien, c'est parce que je ne le suis pas…

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Puis-je faire la moindre chose pour combler ce qui vient à te manquer ?

_ Non, hélas… Tu ne me rendras jamais ma famille, mes autres amis, mon identité en général, tu ne pourras pas non plus me donner ce à quoi j'aurais aspiré un jour…

Caïus comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle insinuait, son regard qui se voulait compatissant devint triste et douloureux.

_ Oui, je sais, c'est égoïste et cruel de te dire ça, à toi en plus mais… Tu veux me comprendre, alors j'essaye de te donner des pistes pour que tu y parviennes…. Je… comment dire, je veux que tu saches qui je suis petit à petit. Je ne veux pas me révéler d'un seul coup, après tout, j'ai le temps… Et toi aussi à ce que je ne m'abuse…

_ Oui, nous avons tout le temps pour ça, et puis, nous pourrons trouver un moyen peut être, un jour avec les technologies… Je ne sais pas bien comment le dire mais…

Lou posa sa main sur le genoux de Caïus.

_ C'est bon, de toute façon je ne tiens pas ce qu'on en reparle avant un moment… je compte profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi.

_ Je suis là pour ça.

Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la joue de sa _**elskede**__. _Elle se rapprocha de lui et il termina son geste en l'embrassant.

Le lendemain les cris d'agonie de Kim s'arrêtèrent.

Lou se dirigea vers la chambre avec Amélie, leurs amants vampiriques et les deux chefs. Elles restèrent à l'écart et regardèrent Alec aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Lorsque celle-ci remua les paupières, on comprit que son réveil était proche…

_ Kim, Kim tu es là ? serres ma main s'il te plais si tu m'entends…

Un craquement retentit.

_ Aie ! Pas si fort !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, s'assit sur la table et regarda sa main dans celle d'Alec.

_ Pardon ! Pardon, désoooooooo…

Et plaf, Kimi du haut de son nouveau mètre soixante, tomba de la table… Tellement _kimiesque_… Mais elle se rattrapa au dernier moment. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était encore debout… elle sauta partout attrapa Alec, Aro, Marcus, Démétri, Lou et Amélie et leur fit le câlin du siècle, en déplaçant quelques vertèbres à chacun sauf les deux filles, ayant le même corps de nouveau né qu'elle. Au lieu de déplacer de déplacer les vertèbres de Caïus en lui faisant un grand câlin, elle se contenta de lui déboiter l'épaule et lui collant un uppercut dans celle-ci.

Au bruit du craquement de l'épaule de son double masculin, Lou vit rouge. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu éclatant.

_ Toi…

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Euh, Kimi… Cours… conseilla Am'

_ Mais j'ai rien fait…

_ Cours…

_ Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien…

_ 3…

_ Mais j'ai

_ 2…

_ Rien fait du

_ 1…

_ Tout… AAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Elle parti en courant en évitant l'attaque éclair de Lou. Une partie à fond la caisse en cassant la porte, l'autre élargit le trou par sa taille.

Les autres restèrent sur place, sans comprendre…

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'il vous plait me remettre l'épaule en place… c'est gênant…

Il avait le bras qui partait tout seul de l'autre côté de son corps et était tourné à 180°.

Amélie lui attrapa le bras, tira dessus entendit le bruit significatif d'un os qui se remet en place.

_ Nous devrions peut-être les arrêter non ?

_ Oh… c'est inutile, vous ne feriez qu'énerver un peu plus Lou et Kimi risquerait de vous envoyer bouler en ne vous voyant pas…

_ Bon et bien, je me retire dans mes appartements si c'est comme ça…. Dit Caïus, pas du tout stressé…

Des cris et des rires se faisaient entendre dans tout le château. Jane eut l'excellente idée de traverser à cet instant et Kimi l'envoya bouler en plein contre le mur d'enceinte du château.

Lou commençait à rattraper Kimi quand tout à coup celle-ci disparut. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne put freiner d'un seul coup et glissa en plein sur un tapis pour s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face….

Un coup de tonnerre retentit.

Caïus, sous la douche comprit que sa bien aimée avait dû avoir un accident de couloir… il venait de terminer à cet instant et lorsqu'il se tourna…

_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Il eut ''l'heureuse'' surprise de se retrouver face à Kim… Il cacha de ses mains sa totale nudité comme il put.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Elle sortit en courant et en hurlant :

_ Mes yeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuxxxxx ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. J'ai vuuuuu BOnuuuuuuussssss à pooooooiiiiiilllllllllllllll !

Ne connaissant pas encore Volterra, elle retomba sur le lieux de ''l'accident de couloir''… Lou y était encore, à moitié sonnée. Lorsque son amie déboula en hurlant, elle se réveilla totalement, tendit une main vers elle et bloqua son sang en elle. Rien de douloureux visiblement, mais très dérangeant…

_ Toi… Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Caïus ?

_ Béh, j'ai pas voulu lui faire mal…

_ Non, je ne parle pas de ça, je sais que t'es pas douée pour être douce mais là, pourquoi il a crié… ET POURQUOI TU ROUGIS ?

_ J'y peux rien moi, je sais pas comment j'ai fait !

_ Fait quoi ?

_ Béh…. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, j'ai atterri dans sa chambre…

_ …

Lou en eut les yeux écarquillés, de plus en plus clairs et ses lèvres se retroussaient au fur et à mesure que son amie s'enfonçait.

_ Où dans sa chambre ?…

_ Béh, vers la douche…

_ Vers… la … douche ? C'est-à-dire…

_ S'il te plais, ne me fait pas rappeler ça…

_ _Ca_ ? ça quoi ?

_ Et beh… Disons que… dans une douche on fait quoi , à ton avis…

_ Tu… Tu…

_ Oui, je je ! Mais c'était pas voulu…

Les yeux fermés, Lou cherchait à ne pas s'énerver. Trop tard, sa patience était à bout… Elle relâcha son amie.

_ Cours…

_ Nan, s'il te plait… Je veux pas courir enco…

_ Raaahhhhhhh !

Trop tard, Lou avait lancé son poing qui s'écrasa dans le mur de derrière et à deux millimètres de son visage…

Une nouvelle course poursuite se déroula sous les yeux de tous les habitants de Volterra.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre13

Voilà, le trio infernal était enfin complet, Amélie, Kim et Lou, toutes les trois réunies pour accomplir une soit disant prophétie où elles portaient le nom de _**Il trio di streghe risparmio**_ …

En attendant, ce trio d'héroïne n'avait pas réussi grand-chose à part foutre Volterra en vrac… Oui, deux portes, un vase datant de l'antiquité Grecque au temps de son apogée, un mur du château et même des membres sur certaines personnes avaient subis leurs crises, très souvent dues, il fallait le faire remarquer à une enquiquineuse de première comme Kimi et à une fille calme transformée en boulet de démolition quand on l'énervait un peu trop, j'ai nommé Lou…

Au final, Aro avait compris pourquoi les surnoms donné par la prophétie étaient ceux qu'ils étaient… Une fois traduit cela donnait quelque chose comme : diversion pour Kim, la _**diversione**___, sagesse pour Amélie, la _**saggezza**_ et stratégie pour Lou, la _**strategia**_.

Cette dernière n'avait jusqu'à présent pas réussi à prouver son talent mais disons qu'il était le seul qui restait entre les trois et que Aro parvenait parfaitement à cerner les rôles de deux jeunes femmes mais pas celui de la plus grande des trois.

Celui-ci réfléchissait activement à comment tenter de s'attirer les faveurs ou plus simplement à être en bon terme avec la jeune brune dont il était le créateur, à ses dires du moins puisque pour la jeune fille, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un type narcissique, aimant le pouvoir et n'ayant aucun respect pour ce qui vit grâce au sang qui coule dans ses veines, son sang propre et pas celui qui appartient à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'on s'approprie pour survivre et ne pas devenir fou…, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange venant de son jardin.

_Kimi arrêtes, tu me saoules là !

_ Rooo ! Tata ronchon !

_ Et fière de l'être !Et descends de là, je suis pas ton coussin, ni Alec !

La jeune femme se tenait face à son amie, allongée dans le jardin muré et bien fleurie où une marre avec plusieurs poissons nageaient tranquillement. Lou y était allongée en train de bouquiner avec, assise sur elle, à califourchon, son amie nouvellement transformée en train de lui sautiller sur le dos, et en face, assise en tailleur, Amélie en train de lire aussi un bouquin.

Les trois filles ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment physiquement, mais d'un point de vue mental, elles étaient très semblables, l'une complétant l'autre par l'accentuation d'un de ses traits de caractère.

Physiquement, les trois étaient brunes mais toutes avaient une couleur différente de cheveux. Kimi état la plus brune et Amélie la plus châtain clair. Lou était brune avec des reflets plus clairs les cheveux de Kimi étaient les plus longs, Lou et Amélie avaient une longueur à peu près identique. Lou et Amélie avaient des cheveux souples mais à tendance raide voire ondulés alors que Kimi portaient de magnifiques anglaises. Au niveau de la forme du visage, Amélie avait un visage ovale mais pas long, Kimi avait un air poupon avec ses joues rondes, un air femme enfant alors que Lou avait un visage plus carré que les deux autres. Toutes les trois avaient bien entendu en temps normal les yeux rouges flamboyant des nouveaux nés mais chacune avait une forme différente et un regard évoquant différentes choses. Pour Amélie, ses yeux étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour une Européenne, des yeux vifs et expressifs, emplis de calme mais qui soulignaient un brin de malice, Kimi avait des yeux plus ronds, qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était toujours prompte à s'amuser, toujours souriante. Lou avait des yeux légèrement en amande, très léger, un regard assez calme mais qui n'exprimait pas grand-chose en temps normal à part une froideur apparente, mais sous le coup de l'émotion, qu'elle quelle soit, on pouvait facilement la lire dans ses yeux jadis vert à dominance marron. C'est d'ailleurs toujours ce qui la vendait derrière son masque d'indifférence et de fille à fort caractère… le nez de chacune des trois était droit et fin. Les bouches plus ou moins fines, la lèvre inférieure de Lou était très légèrement en avant par rapport à la supérieure, mais rien de remarquable. Chacune des trois avait un sourire très personnel. Celui d'Amélie était comme elle le disait, une moitié de sourire, sa bouche s'étirait plus d'un côté que de l'autre. Kimi, quant à elle souriait toujours, d'un sourire joueur et qui abaissait les barrières des plus ronchons de tous… comme Lou. Lou souriait rarement mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle ne se le décrochait plus de la journée et il lui fallait peu de temps pour partir dans un fou rire où la moindre chose lui relançait son sourire. La plus grande des trois était Lou, du haut de son mètre soixante douze lorsqu'elle était humaine et de son mètre soixante seize à présent que le venin avait corrigé ses problèmes de dos et de jambes elle dépassait ses amies de dix centimètres pour Amélie et de douze centimètres pour Kimi. La grande taille de Lou s'expliquait surtout par ses longues jambes, ses deux amies avait un tronc et des jambes bien proportionnés alors que leur amie avait des jambes bien plus longues que la moyenne.

Niveau vestimentaire, Lou et Amélie aimait les vêtements amples et simples. Lou appréciait tout ce qui était dans le style sarouel et avec du noir. Amélie était plus dans le style cool mais coloré, sans pour autant être à fond dans les couleurs hyper flashy dans le genre vert fluo ou orange pétard. Kim, elle était plutôt dans le style rouge et noir, assez rock-emo mais très soft.

Maintenant, leur style était plus féminin, pas forcément qu'elles l'aient choisi, mais c'est surtout que les jeunes femmes avaient des vêtements pré sélectionnés dans leurs armoires par les autres membres du clan. Là, par la journée ensoleillée du sud de l'Italie, Kimi avait sortie son Tee-shirt rouge et son short noir, Amélie avait pris son Tee-shirt vert et son pantacourt noir et Lou avait mit un short en jean et un tee-shirt bleu. Elles profitaient du soleil. Leur peau brillait comme des diamants. Elles faisaient bronzette même si c'était parfaitement inutile pour leur corps qui restait dors et déjà figés dans leurs dix-sept, dix-huit ans.

Puis, d'un coup, un rire. Un rire qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais entendu. Un rire doux et heureux, un rire qui donnait envie de rire à son tour en l'entendant. Le vieux vampire se leva de son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. Là, il vit Amélie tenir les bras à Lou et Kim assise sur les jambes de la vampire en train de lui chatouiller les orteils. La victime de l'histoire riait à en perdre haleine même elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle riait tellement qu'elle se mit à pleurer de rire, bien entendu Aro aperçu le sang couler sur ses joues, les deux autres aussi mais elles avaient été prévenues, pas comme le chef des Volturi qui n'était pas au courant de cette particularité de la jeune fille. Il leva les yeux vers une lueur qui lui attira le regard.

Caïus était à sa fenêtre en train de regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En bientôt mille six cents ans de vie commune, Aro n'avait jamais vu Caïus sourire autant. Il se sentait jaloux de tout ce bonheur ambiant pour son frère, mais il ne le lui montrait pas. Ses relations avec Sulpicia n'avaient jamais été aussi fusionnelles et maintenant, celle-ci était partie découvrir ce qu'il y avait à découvrir dans le monde, et ceci depuis plus de trois cents ans… Enfin, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, il ne ressentait aucun sentiment fort pour elle et il en était de même pour elle.. Pour Démétri et Alec, eux deux filaient un parfait amour bien que discret pour le premier et assez effusif pour le second, la discrétion et Kim, cela faisait deux puissance dix mille…

De plus il voulait un peu de reconnaissance de la part de sa création mais il avait lu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il désirait. Pour se détendre il partit se doucher.

Les trois filles en bas en étaient toujours à leur batailles de chatouilles jusqu'au moment où Lou sans s'en rendre compte perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir et forma une main avec l'eau du bassin. Cette main se divisa en quatre et saisi les bras des deux filles. Elles les relevèrent dans les airs et elle se releva. Lorsque Lou reprit le contrôle elle fit tomber les deux filles.

_ Bon, maintenant que j'ai la forme je vous propose un volley !

_ Ouais ! mais il manque un joueur !

_ Ouah, quelle perspicacité !

_ Merci merci…

_ C'était ironique…

_ Oh ! Méchante !

_ Réaliste !

_ Non mais ça va ouais ?

_ Oui, très bien… Caïus ! tu veux jouer avec nous ?

_ A quoi ?

_ Volley !

_ Qu'est-ce ?

_ Viens avec Démétri et Alec, on t'expliquera.

_ Bien.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent. Pendant ce temps, Lou et Kimi installaient des pics de glaces très condensée rendant ainsi le matériaux tellement solide que rien ne pourrait le briser. Pour le filer, Amélie était partie à la recherche d'un tissu, au final, elle avait choisi un vieux rideau tout poussiéreux entassé dans un coin et elle le lança aux filles en bas. Chacune attrapa un bout et l'attacha. Lou remit une couche de glace par-dessus les bout accrochés aux poteaux et Kimi découpa le tissu de sorte à y voir au travers… sinon pas pratique…

_ Bon, maintenant, nous allons vous expliquer.

_ Les règles sont simples : il faut d'abord jouer par équipe, c'est un sport collectif, donc pas d'individualisme. On ne se sert pas de ses pouvoirs en temps normal, donc là non plus. De plus, c'est un jeu où les joueurs tournent. Commença Kimi.

_ Nous servons au fond du terrain délimité par les bandes de glace là, si le ballon sort de cette zone, le point va à l'équipe adverse. Et le service est pour l'équipe adverse. Ensuite, on gagne les points à une seule condition, que le ballon touche le sol. Ou si l'équipe adverse fait une faute. Continua Lou.

_ Bien, les fautes sont de ne pas se servir uniquement de ses mains, de faire sortir le ballon de la zone, et bien sûr les coups bas du style déstabiliser l'adversaire ou venir à lui faire mal ou encore toucher le filet… termina Amélie

_ Vous avez comprit ? demandèrent les filles en même temps.

_ Oui.

_ Bon maintenant pour les équipes on va choisir entre ses bâtonnets de glaces. 3 sont plus petits que les autres. Allez y prenez. Dit Lou en tendant la main.

Une fois que tous eurent leur bâtonnet chacun le compara à son voisin.

_ Pour les équipes c'est Alec, Caïus avec Lou et Démétri avec nous deux. Fit Am'

_ C'est pas juste vous avez deux supers grands ! protesta Kim

_ Dis que je suis nain, je t'en pris ma chérie… dit Alec.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

_ Oui tu voulais dire que la fille la plus grande et l'homme le plus grand sont dans la même équipe… Mais je ne me trouve pas si petit que ça… continua à râler Démétri.

_ Bon on commence oui ou non ? demanda Caïus.

_ Ok, service à nous pour désavantage ! fit Kimi en tirant la langue à son amie.

_ Tricheuse ! hurla Lou.

_ Ne t'en fais pas nous les battrons. Dit le plus ancien.

_ Bon, en position, je vais à l'arrière, je lèverais la balle et vous vous essaierez de la renvoyer de l'autre côté du filet. Dites ''J'ai'' comme ça on saura qui prend la balle et ça évitera qu'on se télescope…

_ Très bien…

_ C'est bon niveau stratégie, vous êtes au point ?

_ Ouais. A mort ! cria Lou.

_ Ouh j'en tremble ! ria Kim.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

POV Caïus.

Nous étions en position d'après mon Amour. La formation était stratégiquement la plus fiable, en triangle. Cela me ramena aux exploit guerriers que j'avais accomplis à la gloire de mes ancêtres et des Dieux à qui j'aurais volontiers offert ma vie à l'époque où mon battait encore. Maintenant, je sais que ni Odin ni Thor ne peuvent quoique se soit sur cette Terre, qu'ils ne sont que des êtres chimériques auxquels le peuple s'accrochent pour se donner de l'espoir et du courage.

Enfin, revenons en à ce match. Lou était des plus magnifique, concentrée, son visage prenait des allures félines, les deux autres femmes en face avait les même positions qu'elle. Le corps tendu à l'extrême attendant sa proie…Nous étions de véritables fauves cherchant à satisfaire nos besoins de chasse et d'amusement. Puis la balle prit son élan et le poing d'Amour s'abattit sur celle-ci. Le match était lancé. Lou resta à l'arrière et je guettais les réactions de nos adversaires. En mauvais perdant, je ne tenait pas à ce que l'on perde… J'allais peut-être découvrir des facettes de celle qui me rendait si vivant.

Fin POV Caïus.

Pov Kim.

Alec est vraiment trop beau quand il est comme ça… Je le laisserai presque gagner pour voir son sourire victorieux…

La balle arriva sur moi.

_ J'AI !

Je levais la balle pour Démétri. Le ballon s'envola assez loin. Qu'importe, Démétri couru et rattrapa la balle en lui donnant une impulsion suffisante pour qu'elle frôle le filet et passe de l'autre côté. On allait marquer !

Fin POV Kim

POV Lou.

Je vis Démétri sortir du terrain pour ramener d'un coup du plat de la main la balle de notre côté du filet. Bon, là exceptionnellement je n'allais rien dire, nous étions assez rapide pour récupérer la balle à temps, et puis sinon, ce n'était pas drôle…. La balle franchit notre terrain. Alec s'en aperçut et se coucha au sol attendant pour réceptionner la balle et la lever pour Caïus. Il la leva à un mètre au dessus du filet. Caïus abattit sa main sur la balle. Un véritable boulet de canon passa juste entre Kim et Amélie. Démétri se rua sur la balle et la renvoya de notre côté.

_ J'AI ! hurlais-je.

J'arrivais lancée en courant, je sautais au filet et smashais juste au filet. Un cratère d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre nous montra que notre nouvelle puissance dépassais de loin celle que nous avions à l'époque. J'en connaissais un qui n'allait pas apprécier… mouahahahaha !

_ Joli smash. Me gratifia Démétri, sportif.

_ Merci Démétri. Joli rattrapage.

_ Bon, on continue ! ce jeu est intéressant !

_ Oui oui.

Comme nous avions marqué le point, je devais à nouveau servir.

La balle rasa le filet. Un service digne d'une experte !

Une réception digne d'une professionnelle attendit de l'autre côté du filet. Amélie leva la balle tandis que Kim sautait déjà pour smasher.

Fin POV Lou.

POV Amélie.

J'avais rattrapé la balle comme une pro et réussi à déstabiliser l'équipe adverse, Kim avait sauté au filet et avait amorcé une frappe de fou furieux mais elle n'avait pas vu que Caïus avait sauté lui aussi… au moment où elle frappa, il contra la balle en la soulevant encore plus. Lou, la seule à pouvoir l'approcher ainsi avait réussi à grimper sur ses épaules où elle prit appel pour arriver à hauteur du ballon et shooter de toutes ses forces dans le terrain. La balle frôla le visage de Démétri creusa le sol au coin du terrain. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle serait encore dans les airs au moment de fêter sa joie… au final, elle se réceptionna sur Caïus qui la rattrapa d'une façon bien personnelle…..

Lou était tombée dans ses bras sauf que l'attraction terrestre sur nos nouveaux corps était bien différente. Du coup Caïus s'enfonça dans le sol avec sa bien aimée dans les bras.

La partie continua un moment jusqu'à ce que Caïus télescope d'un coup de hanche sa chère et tendre dans la marre et que celle-ci l'envoie bouler la tête la première dans le même coin plage…

La partie se solda par un match nul. 16 à 16.

Tout à coup, une odeur de parfum très cher et très rare envahit nos narines… Aro débarquait…

_ Que faites vous ici ? il ya un de ses chahut…

_ Oh, on s'est fait un volley tu veux jouer avec nous ? lui demanda Lou.

Visiblement, elle avait comprit qu'il n'allait apprécier les trous dans le sol…

Aro fut enfin visible.

_ Qu'est ce que le vol… ! MON JARDINNNNNN !

FIN POV Amélie

POV LOU

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Aro ne nous avaient toujours pas pardonnées… et il en voulait à Caïus de ne pas nous avoir arrêté ou du moins prévenues…

J'étais face aux chefs de clan avec Amélie et Kim face à moi.

_ Nous allons vous expliquer cette prophétie…

_ Pas trop tôt sérieux…

_ On est censé être quoi à la base ?

_ Vous êtes celles sui vont sauver Volterra d'une chute certaine… Nous ne savons pas encore quand elle va se produire, mais… Elle sera inévitable…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Vous voulez dire que les Volturi vont tous mourir si nous n'intervenons pas ?

_ C'est ça…

_ Mais comment des gens aussi puissants que vous peuvent … mourir ?

_ Kim, réfléchis trois secondes…

_ Tu crois que c'est parce qu'ils sont puissants qu'ils sont infaillibles ? Attends, ne me fait pas rire…

_ Mais comment ça ? Qui peut vous en vouloir à tous ici ?

_ Kimi…

_ Quand tu es puissant tu attires les convoitises et tu attires les foudres de certains… De plus à ce que j'ai pu voir, vous n'avez pas fait que des choses très glorieuses…

_ C'est du passé…

_ Oui mais pour ceux qui ont dû subir ça… JE ne pense pas qu'il le voit à votre manière… Et si nous décidions de partir… De ne pas vous sauver ou de juste sauver nos âmes sœurs ?

_ Cela mènerais à la perte de tout le clan…

_ Oui, mais cela ne serait pas forcément nuisible, puisque, qui a décidé de vous avoir au dessus des autres…. Personne ne vous a nommé à ce poste, vous y êtes…

_ Uniquement parce que vous avez réussi à réunir assez de pouvoirs puissants pour former une armée…

_ Presque invincible….

_ Je vois que vous portez bien vos noms dans la prophétie… Sagesse, Stratégie et Diversion… il nous cita en nous pointant du doigt chacune notre tour.

_ Je tiens tout de même à dire une chose, je suivrais la voie qui me paraitra la plus juste et si défendre ce clan ne me parait pas juste ou totalement farfelu en raison des causes qui ont poussées l'autre clan à vous faire la guerre qui, eux, sont plus crédibles, alors je n'influencerai en rien dans cette bataille… J'ai ma propre idée de ce qui est juste ou pas… Je peux établir un plan mais je peux choisir d'agir ou pas…

_ Nous n'en demandons pas plus que nécessaire, or votre aide nous le sera…

_ Vous n'êtes maitre de personne ici. Dis-je excédée par son ton.

_ On choisit ce qu'on veut faire ou pas.

_ Lou, j'ai bien peur que tu ne saisisses pas… Tu es à nous…

_ Comment ça, je ne suis à personne, je suis la propriété d'aucun de vous ici. La seule chose qui me rattache à l'un d'entre vous c'est juste l'amour que je porte à l'un des chef… Sans lui, je ne serais pas revenue dans ses lieux à moins de voir Kim et Am'…

Les traits du visage de Aro se déformèrent. Il était furieux.

_ Je suis ton créateur, tu me dois obéissance !

_ Mais oui, c'est ça, et pourquoi pas toute ma personne aussi ?

_ C'est une hypothèse à ne pas perdre de vue… Rappelles toi ce que je t'avais dit il y a peu…

_« Le créateur et le nouveau né ont un lien très fort qui les unis… Amour, passions, détestations, obéissance, grande amitié, taquineries….… et j'en passe… Tu es donc Ma chose avant d'être celle de Caïus… et si je veux quelque chose de toi, je l'aurais par n'importe quel moyen… »_

__ _Comment oublier ? Je ne suis pas amnésique, et de toute évidence je ne suis pas d'accord… Enfin, puisque c'est ainsi… Je partais en courant et en claquant la porte.

Jane était juste derrière. A voir sa tronche, elle était furax.

_ Comment oses-tu parler à ton maitre ainsi ?

_ C'est pas mon maitre et il ne le sera jamais… c'est pas parce qu'il m'a mordue que ça change quoique se soit…

Je lui passais à côté lorsqu'elle m'attaqua de front. Elle me mordit à l'épaule. J'hurlais de douleur. Elle me lâcha. Je vis son coup partir dans ma direction, je stoppais sa frappe de mon poing, elle frappa de l'autre, je la stoppais aussi… au final elle était bloquée.

Ma plaie saignait. Pourtant les vampires habituellement ne saignaient pas… Enfin… dans tous les cas, moi je saignais… elle voulu me lancer une attaque avec ses pieds… trop courte sur patte. A la place je lâchais une main et lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour qu'elle s'éloigne… Vu le caramel, elle eut un recul d'une trentaine de mètre dans le couloir… Rien que le fait de voir cette fille m'exaspérait au plus haut point… dire que Kim était sa belle sœur… LA crise de nerf si c'était moi… J'en arrivais à devoir me battre devant mes chefs…

En effet cette pouf avait ouvert la porte et s'était engagée dedans en me donna un coup de poing qui me fit voler jusque dans la salle…

Alors là elle allait regretter…

Personne n'eut le temps de bouger que déjà je me jetais sur elle sous les yeux grands ouverts de mes amies et des trois chefs….

Suite au prochain épisode…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

POV Lou.

Jane était face à la porte. Je n'avais qu'une envie la lui encastrer dedans… je m'approchais suffisamment pour cela lorsqu'elle me sauta par-dessus. Et merde ! je fis un salto pour me retrouver derrière elle. Elle m'esquiva et m'attrapa les deux bras pour me les coincer dans le dos. Elle m'emmena ainsi face à Aro.

_ Maitre, ce jeune nouveau né vous a manqué de respect, il doit être puni…

Elle me fit m'agenouiller face à lui, me retint les poignets de sa poigne et saisi mon menton pour laisser ma gorge découverte. La pire position de soumission… L'horreur pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire… Je me concentrais et balançais une décharge dans la caboche de la naine. Elle me lâcha immédiatement. Je stoppais ma maltraitance au moment où je fus debout. Les autres vampires rappliquèrent… Et merde… J'étais entourée maintenant…

_ Tu es entourée… Rends toi. Me dit Aro.

_ Non mais pourquoi je me rendrais ? JE ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, c'est elle qui…

_ Assez ! Ta main !

_ Non mais… personne ne me crois ici ?

_ ….

_ …

_ Tu n'aimes pas Jane, mais je ne pense pas que tu l'attaquerais.

_ Moi non plus, j'y crois pas…

_ Et toi ? Tu me crois ou pas ?

_ …

Il avait gardé le silence. J'étais excédée.

_ Tu ne me crois pas donc ! C'est ça ?

_ ….

_ MAIS REPONDS !

Toujours rien.

Mes yeux virèrent au bleu. Je me calmais…

_ Ta main…

_ VAS VOIR CHEZ LES GRECS SI ELLE Y EST !

Ou pas…

Je partis en direction de la porte. Les gardes me bouchèrent le passage. Félix en première ligne.

_ Où tu vas ? on t'a pas autorisé à partir…

_ J'vais dans ma chambre.

_ Ouais, j'te crois…

_ Je vais dans ma chambre je t'ai dit.

_ Mais oui, c'est ça et moi je suis Benoit 16 ?

_ T'en a pas la tronche en tout cas… Mais merde ! j'suis pas une menteuse ! J'ai beaucoup de défaut mais celui la non !

_ Je confirme… souffla Kim.

Je lui jetais un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup…

_ Bon allez, si tu ne me crois pas, t'as qu'à m'accompagner, comme ça tu seras rassuré…

_ Ouais, pourquoi pas…

Je partis en direction de ma chambre. Félix me suivait comme un petit chien. J'entrais dans la pièce qui m'appartenait et lui claquais la porte au nez.

_ Toujours aussi sympathique…

_ Et toi toujours aussi casse bonbon !

_ Parce que je le vaut bien !

_ Ouah, Loréal, le retour…

Je pris mon MP3 et le connectais à mes oreilles, le son à fond, je n'entendais plus rien hormis mes musiques diverses et variées. Je m'allongeais sur le lit. La morsure de Jane me picotait. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le miroir. Là, je me vis les yeux violets, entre le rouge habituel et le bleu de mon pouvoir ou de mes crises de nerfs… Et bien… JE regardais mon épaule. C'était pas joli joli… j'avais une jolie cicatrice… Cette *Biiiip* allait payer pour ça… Je détestais le fait de voir une cicatrice… Les boudoufles comme on dit chez nous… ça n'a aucun sex-appeal, pas que je veuille en avoir, mais bon… c'est vilain à voir… Et puis l'idée que de son venin coule en moi… Beurk !

Enfin, ma phase déprime bien entamée, je pris mon carnet, mes crayons et je commençais à dessiner. J'avais oublié beaucoup de choses de ma période humaine et ce qui me restait était flou… Je devais me concentrer pour me rappeler du visage d'un de mes personnages préférés de manga. Je commençais alors à griffonner un croquis assez basique. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'affinais les traits, les rendaient plus précis… Je finis par me rappeler ce « shinigami » noble, froid et distant envers tous… Je finalisais lorsque, dans les traits de cet homme, je retrouvais des traits de Caïus… Le même visage fin, le même regard froid et distant qu'il posait sur tous… En ce personnage, j'avais dessiné celui qui comptait le plus pour moi en ce jour…

Je pris la feuille, l'arrachais, la roulais en boule et la jetais contre le mur. Elle rebondit plusieurs fois dans la pièce pour finir dans la poubelle.

Je pris une autre feuille, fermais les yeux et laissais libre cour à mon corps. La musique dans mes oreilles était douce… Je regardais le titre ''Everithing I do, I do it for you'' de Bryan Adams…

Je posais les yeux sur mon dessin…

?

Nooon, mais c'est pas possible !

J'avais une reproduction en croquis de Caïus…

J'étais gravement atteinte… De colère je cognais de mon poing contre le mur à côté de moi… Un autre joli trou… Pas possible d'être aussi cruche que moi…

Enfin, Si j'étais en colère c'était contre lui… Et contre moi-même… Contre mes foutues illusions….

Il ne me croyait pas, et moi je m'attachais trop à lui alors que je ne savais rien de lui, à part son attirance pour moi qui était aussi forte que la mienne pour lui… Ce sentiment me rendait folle… Je n'en pouvais plus. Devoir supporter ce sentiment toute mon éternité… Non, impossible, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Après tout étais-je liée à lui par n'importe quoi d'autre que malheureux baisers ? Nous n'avions rien fait d'autre, nous ne nous connaissions que superficiellement, il ne savait de moi que la partie que je montrais, et je ne savais de lui que peu de choses également… Comment former un couple là-dessus ? C'est impossible !

Kim s'entendait à merveille avec Alec, mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'ils étaient de très grands amis ou des frères et sœurs plutôt que des amants, et pour Amélie, là… pas de doute, le grand amour avec un giga A !

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait avec Caïus, mais si ça continuait comme ça… C'était mal parti… Un amour , si on peut appeler ça ainsi, autodestructeur… Je ne voulais plus souffrir, je voulais m'amuser, ne pas réfléchir des siècles sur qui j'étais ? Avec qui devais-je finir ma vie ? La question du ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ne s'imposait plus à moi, et oui, surtout la dernière partie de l'histoire… Pas que j'étais pressée d'en avoir mais j'aurais bien aimée…. Enfin… Ces choses là, inutile de les ressasser, je n'ai que 17 ans, et bientôt 18, dans quatre jours…

Mon destin se déciderait ce jour là. En fonction de tout ce qui se passera en cette journée, je verrais ce que je déciderai de faire ou pas…

En attendant, je me mis à dessiner autre chose pour me stopper rapidement…on toqua à ma porte.. Comme si c'était nécessaire… Je l'avais senti arriver…

_ Dégages !

_ Est-ce là une façon de me parler.

_ M'en fout, je ne veux voir personne !

_ Pas même nous ?

Et merde, son odeur avait envahit mon cerveau et je n'avais pas noté l'odeur de framboise et de vanille de mes amies.

_ Non, vous ça va, mais je vous préviens, je ne décrocherai pas un seul mot…

_ Comment ça ? la tête de Kim dépassa de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

_ …

_ Tu dessines ?

_ …

_ Ok, j'ai compris, tu ne vas strictement rien dire du tout ?

_ …

Je griffonnais sans lui prêter attention… elle s'approcha de moi et sans rien dire, elle me fourra son doigt entre les côtes.

Rahhhhh ! Je déteste ça ! Je me retins de crier et me contentais de la fusiller du regard.

_ Pfff, t'es pas drôle… Tu ne diras strictement rien ?

_ …

_ Même si je te dis que tu fais ta Choubet là ?

_ … pois chiche

_ Pardon ? tu disais ?

_ …

Je continuais à dessiner… Rien ne m'atteindrais, pas même ça, et j'avais murmuré pas parlé… Bon OK y a pas de grande différence, mais elle était assez subtile pour qu'elle marche…

_ Bon béh… on va te laisser alors…

Tous partirent et moi je pu retourner à ma dépression et à mes projets futurs…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Bon, c'était juste mental, rien d'autre… Je n'arrivais pas à pardonner, j'avais trop mauvais caractère pour ça… Quatre jours que je philosophais sur ma nouvelle nature… Quatre jours que je remarquais que je n'arrivais pas à dessiner autre chose que le visage de celui qui ne me faisait pas confiance visiblement… Alala…

Bon, je devais me ressaisir, en quatre jours, je n'avais rien vu venir, alors, j'avais décidé de partir ce soir. Ma décision était prise et je… Mais … C'est quoi cette mélodie ? Je la connais…

Flash Back :

Amélie, Kim et leur chéris étaient réunis dans la salle de conseil.

_ Alors, on fait quoi ?

_ Faire quoi pour quoi ?Tu as bien vu comment elle nous a envoyé chier !

_ Tu la connais aussi bien que moi non ? Elle était blessée, triste…

_ Pourquoi ne pas lui faire une surprise ? proposa Démétri.

_ Une sur … Hey mais attends ! On est le combien aujourd'hui ?

_ Le 1er Juillet pourquoi ? lui répondit Alec.

_ QUOI ? LE PREMIER ?

_ Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?

_ Aujourd'hui ? Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Le 4 ! Le 4 c'est son anniversaire ! Et on n'a toujours pas de cadeaux pour elle ! Et… Hey !

_ Oui, un cadeau pour la faire sortir de là !

_ Oui…. Vous pensez à quoi ?

_ Caiiiiiuuuusssss !

Les deux couples arrivèrent devant la chambre du Viking. Son odeur de menthe y était très rependue…

_ Oulala.. ça sent pas bon ça… murmura Alec.

_ Je te le fais pas dire ! dit Kim en se pinçant le nez….

_ Mais non, pas dans ce sens là ! Dans le sens où plus Caïus est en colère, plus son odeur se propage et plus elle est entêtante… et en deux cents cinquante trois ans de cohabitation avec lui, je n'ai jamais senti son parfum aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui…

Des pas se firent entendre de l'intérieur de la chambre. On leur ouvrit. Caïus avait de larges cernes noires sous les yeux, ses yeux étaient rouges flamboyants, comme ceux d'un nouveau né… Il était affamé… Surement comme Lou dans sa chambre… Ses vêtements étaient déchirés au niveau du torse et des cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval toute désordonnée. Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre soin de lui depuis la veille et le clash entre son âme sœur et Jane.

_ Que voulez vous ?

_ Et bien, dans trois jour c'est l'anniversaire à Lou et nous pensions à te demander si tu voulais…

_ Oui, je veux. Que dois-je faire ?

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

_ Sais-tu jouer d'un instrument quelconque ?

_ Et bien… comment dire… De mon vivant je savais jouer d'un instrument traditionnel… mais… comment dire… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à jouer un instrument équivalent….

_ Quel était cet instrument ?

_**_ **__**Strengeinstrument**_ (instrument à corde en norvégien)

_ Ouiiiii… Bon ça ressemble à quoi ?

_ A ça.

Il partit chercher un papier et un crayon et dessina un genre d'instrument avec des cordes ressemblant à une guitare.

_ Et si on te demandait d'apprendre la chanson préférée de film de Lou, tu penses que tu arriveras à la jouer pour son anniversaire ?

_ Je peux essayer…

Les jeunes filles partirent chercher la partition du morceaux et les paroles.

_ Je ne sais pas lire cela… Avez-vous le morceau ?

Elles partirent demander, ordonnèrent presque à leur homme d'aller acheter une guitare pour Caïus qui apparemment n'en avait pas. Sur internet, elles trouvèrent le morceau, le lui firent écouter.

_ Pas de problème. Je le ferais et je pourrais lui jouer autre chose…

_ Bien. Merci beaucoup.

Fin du flash back.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers là où provenait la mélodie. Je connaissais cette chanson, je l'adorais. Je commençais à chanter même. Puis je trouvais Caïus, seul, une guitare à la main en train de jouer _Everything I do, I do it for you_ de Brian Adams.

Puis, lorsque il s'arrêta de jouer et de chanter en même temps que moi, il me regarda et me sourit.

_**_ Gratulerer med dagen**_, Bon anniversaire.

_ … merci…

Des bruits de pas rapides me donnèrent l'envie de me retourner. Au moment où je le fis, une masse me sauta dessus… Mais…

_ BON ANNIVERSAIRE MISS CHOUBET !

J'étais écrasée sous le poids de Kim apparemment.

Je la virais d'un coup dans les côtés. Elle sauta en l'air et lorsque j'allais répliquer. Je vis tous les Volturi rassemblés dans cette salle.

_**_ Felice compleanno**_ ! me souhaitèrent tous les vampires.

_ Et bien… Euh, merci beaucoup, vraiment, je… je sais pas quoi dire…

_ Et bien ne dit rien… Et laisses nous te donner quelque chose… me dit Aro.

D'un claquement de doigt, je vis débouler mes deux amies avec des cartons énormes dans les mains. Tous les deux empaquetés d'un magnifique ruban bleu pétrole.

_ C'est.. pour moi ?

_ On ne fête pas sa majorité tous les jours ma chère…

J'ouvris les cadeaux et vit toutes les collections de mangas que j'avais lu et un petit paquet dans un. Lorsque je l'ouvris j'y découvrais un cosplay d'un de mes personnage de manga préféré. Un shihakusho noir avec le obi blanc et le haori blanc signé du six dans le dos.

_ Ca, le shihakusho, c'est de nous deux…

_ Et ceci, c'est de moi… Mais j'avoue avoir été conseillé… me dit Aro.

Il me tendit un paquet long et entouré de soie parme. Lorsque j'ouvris le tout, je sortais un magnifique katana à la tsuka parme, la tsuba rectangulaire et découpée à l'intérieur par quatre rectangle formant une croix, la saya était parme aussi… Magnifique… Le sabre de mon personnage préféré… Ouah… parfait.

_ Mer…Merci beaucoup… Vraiment… merci à tous… C'est … C'est trop…

_ Mais nous sommes heureux d'avoir fait cela, tu es des nôtres et ici, personne ne se rappelle de son anniversaire avec précision, donc… tu es un peu la première personne à qui nous souhaitons l'anniversaire…

_ Et bien… merci, encore une fois… Je vais aller ranger ça… Caïus, tu peux m'aider s'il te plais ?

_ Bien sûr.

Il se leva abandonnant sa guitare et prit un carton. On se dirigea vers ma chambre, posa le tout sur le sol et nous nous regardions un petit moment…

_ Tu as l'air épuisée…

_ J'ai faim surtout mais ça peut attendre un peu… je veux rester avec toi pour l'instant.

_ J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi. Mais, fermes les yeux et tends la main.

Je m'exécutais. J'entendis un bruit de fers qui s'entrechoquent. Quelque chose de frais se posa dans ma main.

_ Tu peux les rouvrir.

Je regardais dans ma main. Mes… Mes bagues !

_ Tu… Où ?

_ Je les avais pendant tout ce temps… Désolé…

_ Tu me les a rendu, c'est l'essentiel. Mais, tiens, je te fais cadeau de celle-ci. Nous partageons ainsi quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Je lui rendis une de mes bagues.

_ Merci. Ne bouges pas je vais te chercher ton dernier cadeau, je reviens tout de suite, fermes les yeux.

Encore une fois, je lui obéis. Je l'entendis partir puis revenir. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Puis un nouveau bruit métallique, un baiser léger sur ma peau et un mouvement devant mes yeux clos.

_ Tu peux les rouvrir.

Lorsque je le fis, j'avais devant moi Caïus avec un miroir très grand qui me montrait telle que j'étais. Je portais ma main à mon cou et y vis le magnifique collier en argent d'une seule pièce en forme de V où reposait une émeraude au cœur de la pointe que ce collier formait . Il était magnifique …

_ Merci… Mais… je …. C'est bien trop…

_ Mais rien n'est de trop pour toi…

_ …

Il profita de ma contemplation pour poser le miroir et se mettre derrière moi. Il passa ses bras devant moi et me serra contre lui. Je ne voulais utiliser aucun de mes dons contre lui, être juste lui et moi.

_ Tu me pardonnes pour… mon manque de délicatesse d'il y a quatre jours ?

_ Délicatesse ? Je ne rappelle pas de ça…

_ De mon manque de confiance en tes dires ?

_ Pour ça…, disons que oui… Par la force des choses…

_ Comment ça ?

Il se recula un peu et regarda mon profil.

_ Et bien, c'est simple… Regardes dans la corbeille ou dans ma pochette bleu…

Il s'exécuta et pris un dessin froissé. Je vis ses grands yeux s'agrandir. Il me regarda puis regarda le dessin. Il en prit un autre et encore un autre puis il regarda dans ma pochette. La même surprise.

_ Attends, tu veux dire que… tous ses dessins… c'est moi dessus !

_ Oui, du moins je pensais que c'était ressemblant…

_ Attends, mais tu as dessiné… mon moi de maintenant et au fur et à mesure… tu m'as dessiné comme j'étais… avant…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Regardes !

Il me montra deux dessins, un de mes premiers et le dernier que j'avais fait. La différence était flagrante entre les deux. Et pourtant j'avais reconnu au premier coup d'œil mon beau norvégien… sur tous.

L'autre était un jeune homme avec des yeux verts magnifiques et des traits très fins, des cheveux blonds presque blancs, magnifique. Et pourtant, malgré sa perfection, il avait les défauts des humains…

_ Tu es capable de nous dessiner du temps de notre humanité… et pourtant tu ne m'as jamais vu humain !

_ Et bien, j'ai vu partiellement ton visage mais pas plus, tu portais un heaume et tu étais sur un champ de bataille, face à toi se trouvaient Aro et Marcus.

_ Et bien… C'est le jour de ma transformation…

_ Surement…

_ Alors… Tu arrives à nous dessiner ainsi ! C'est merveilleux ! Puis-je le garder ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Merci !

Il vint près de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se recula et commença à se gratter la tête dans un tic nerveux. Il paraissait embarrassé.

_ Tu voudrais peut-être me dire quelque chose…

_ Euh… te proposer serait plus juste…

_ Ouiiii ?

_ Et bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose, tu comptes rester ici ? enfin, dans cette chambre du moins…

_ Et bien je sais pas… Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Comment dire… Euh, je… je voudrais savoir… Euh, tu voudrais bien… emménager avec moi ?

_ … euh… tu… me proposes d'habiter avec toi ?

_ Techniquement, tu habites déjà avec moi, chez moi, du moins, mais je voulais savoir si…

_ Oui…

_ Oui quoi ?

_ Oui, je veux bien habiter avec toi.

_ Bien, alors, je vais déménager tout !

_ Je vais t'aider !

_ ET NOUS AUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_ …

_ …

_ Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

_ T'es nouille ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu viens de péter l'ambiance là… fit Alec en prenant sa chérie dans ses bras.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ KIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

FIN POV Lou

Une nouvelle course poursuite s'engagea entre Kim et Lou, Alec voulant protéger sa chérie se précipita sur la brune pour la plaquer au sol, sauf que… Caïus arriva avant lui et le plaqua à son tour…

Volterra n'était plus vraiment calme maintenant que Lou était sortie de sa léthargie….

Dans la chambre d'Aro, celui-ci prit des écouteurs et les connecta à son Mp3, emprunté à Amélie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un ''CLINNNNNGGGGG'' suivi d'un « Et merde ! » venant de Lou.

Il se dirigea avec son baladeur et lorsqu'il vit le vase chinois datant de la dynastie des Zhou, un cadeau d'une de ses connaissance, Confucius…au sol, en milles morceaux, il lâcha le tout et émit un son très… masculin…

_ 

Le mp3 se brisa en mille morceaux sous la forte pression de la voix suraiguë… Un autre poursuivant se mit dans la course, ce poursuivant n'était autre que Aro… celui-ci cachait bien son jeu… le cent mètres en deux secondes dix... Du jamais vu…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les trois jeunes filles étaient réunies et en couple. Elles avaient découvert qu'elles possédaient d'autres pouvoirs… Comment ? Haha…

Flash back n°1

POV Kim

J'étais dans la salle de conférence où Bonus s'exprimait… Il me saoulait ce type… Comment Lou pouvait elle aimer un type comme lui, tout le temps ronchon… Enfin, elle aussi niveau ronchonnerie, elle est forte… mais tous ses bons côtés reprennent le dessus une fois qu'on la connais bien… Lui, des bons côtés ? Je lui en trouve pas ! Il me saoule ! Je me mis à souffler…

_ Quelque chose ne va pas _**Dverg**_ ? ( naine)

Il se mit à rire. Ça voulait dire quoi ça, Dverg ? Quand je vis tout le monde rire… Nooon ! Pas ce surnom !

_ Je ne suis pas naine ! Et je m'ennuie ! voilà ce que j'ai !

_ Si mon explication t'ennuie tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à partir… Va bichonner Alec…

_ C'est ce que je compte faire…

_ Oh… Qu'elle est mimi… se moqua le Bonus…

_ Tsss…

_ It's so cute !

Alors là, il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin… une colère sourde s'empara de moi. Et je le vis, virevolter dans les airs… du moins dans mes pensées… Ah… si seulement ça pouvait arriver…

_ Gyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Cri très masculin dites donc… Provenant de… d'un bonus flottant !

Oh ! mes mains bougeaient seules et elles le dirigeaient là où je le voulais ! Trop bien !

Mouahahahaha !

Et puis, paf, la concentration était rompue, et Blam ! Un bonus à la rubrique des chiens écrasés un !

Deux secondes après, et une Kimi en train de courir comme une tarée dans tout le château pour éviter un bonus pas si écrasé que ça et par contre, bien énervé… Une !

Fin POV Kim

Et voilà pour notre numéro un de la déconne, maintenant passons à la plus sage des trois…

Flash back 2

Pov Amélie

J'étais tranquillement installée dans la bibliothèque avec Marcus lorsque Félix vint me chercher.

_ Démétri veut te voir.

_ Il a cas venir lui-même…

_ Mais allez ! Vienseuhhhhhhhhhhhh !

_ Nan.

_ S'il te plais (yeux de cocker) …

_ Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Te montrer un truc sympa…

_ Hum hum… fit Marcus en nous entendant parler un peu trop fort.

_ Désolée… bon je te suis…

Et me voilà embarquée à l'extérieur de la pièce. On était dans la salle commune.

_ Tiens, tiens regardes !

Il alluma un briquet et me fit en riant.

_ Vas-y passes ta main dessus ! Tu vas voir c'est mortel !

_ Mouais…

Je passais ma main sur la flamme. Ouah, en quoi c'était marrant d'avoir des flammes qui vous collaient à la peau ?

…

_ Euh, c'est trop cool là ce que tu fais mais c'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer…

_ De quoi ?

….

E.T est revenu sur Terre et à eut le temps de revenir à la ''Maison'' que moi je ne réagis toujours pas à ça…

_ !

Enfin une réaction censée…

Je secouais ma main en essayant d'éteindre la flamme. Avec mon autre main je fis le geste d'essuyer celle en proie aux flammes…. Erreur fatale, l'autre aussi brûlait maintenant !

_ Félix je te jure que je vais te liquider si je ne me débarrasse pas de ça très vite !

_ Mais j'y suis pour rien moi !

_ C'est toi abruti qui m'a dit que se serait cool !

Plus je m'énervais, plus le débit des flammes augmentait dangereusement, passant de quelques centimètres de hauteur à plus de vingt-cinq centimètres…

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Aro arrivait en ''trottinant''. Lorsqu'il vit mes mains enflammées il se recula.

_ Félix comment est-ce arrivé!

_ Béh je sais pas, elle a prit feu en effleurant la flamme…

_ Tu veux dire que tu l'as approchée d'un feu ? mais tu es totalement inconscient ? Ecoutes ma Dolce, tant pis, essayes de frapper des mains pour éteindre ce brasier ! ça devrait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se taire que je m'exécutais. Au moment du ''Clap'', une onde de choc avec des flammes se propagea partout autour de moi. L'explosion avait soufflé les rideaux de la pièce et lorsque je regardais en direction des deux hommes, je vis de la suie sur leurs visages et le crépitement de quelques cheveux encore brûlés… Les pauvres, leurs habits avaient cramés aux extrémités… Je me regardais, j'étais nickel, pas la moindre égratignure, qu'elle soit vestimentaire ou physique…

_ Ouah, ça c'est du pouvoir qui déchire !

_ Et bien… je suis bon pour un nouveau bain relaxant… Je cois que vous trois… vous m'aurez à l'usure…

De mon côté, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose…

_ 

Et cette fois ci, au lieu d'être spectatrice, je devins actrice… et surtout principale, de cette course poursuite où, à chaque fois que je rattrapais Félix, je m'arrangeais pour lui frapper la tête à la Gibbs de NCIS…

Fin de POV Amélie.

Voici donc pour nos deux amies. Elles s'étaient également rendues compte, qu'elles pouvaient copier, avec moins d'efficacité que leur amie certes, mais tout de même, le pouvoir de ceux qu'elles touchaient lorsqu'elles étaient en contact les unes des autres… Autrement dit, Kim avait récupéré les dons d'Alec et de Chelsea, Amélie ceux de Démétri , Marcus, et Afton, celui de dissoudre les liens les plus faibles entre les gens et Lou avait récupéré ceux de Jane, Aro et Renata. Autrement dit, si quelqu'un venait à manquer dans la garde, elles seraient parfaitement en mesure de remédier aux problèmes…mais ce pouvoir hyper puissant avait des limites, lorsqu'elles usaient de ce don, elles ne pouvaient en user d'autre hormis ceux qu'elles avaient sur les éléments…. Rien de plus… C'était un don à la fois et rien de plus.

Aujourd'hui elles avaient ordre de se rendre dans la salle d'entrainement pour y subir un test sur leur pouvoir. Au final, le test avait tourné en tuerie, vu que l'examinatrice, Jane, pour punir les mauvais élèves leur envoyait des décharges…

Cela énerva bien Lou très rapidement alors elle décida de faire connaitre à Jane l'effet boomerang…

Celle-ci n'abandonna pas pour si peu… elle se jeta physiquement sur Lou qui riposta aidée cette fois ci par ses amies.

Au final, Alec arriva pour séparer les deux femmes qui étaient liées à lui.

_ STOP ! Ca suffit ! Kim, calmes toi ! Et toi Jane, ça suffit aussi ! je suis avec Kim et si je dois défendre une de vous deux, mon choix sera rapidement fait ! c'est Kim que je choisis !

_ Traitre !

_ Non, j'ai simplement trouvé celle qui me correspond, tu comprendras le jour où tu l'auras trouvé toi aussi….

Et c'est ainsi que la folle furieuse de psychopathe dégénérée qui servait de belle sœur à Kimi partit…

_ Merci Alec chéri.

_ De rien, je vous laisse, je dois remplir une mission…

_ Bien.

Un rapide bisou fut échangé et le voilà qu'il disparaissait…

_ Bon on fait quoi ?

_ On a cas tester nos pouvoirs… proposa Lou.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Amélie.

_ Beh tu vois, on dit que l'eau éteint la flamme, le vent par contre attise celle-ci et peux retenir un tant soit peu l'eau alors que la glace sert à se protéger contre elle…. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Amélie balança une boule de feu en l'air, je la percutais avec une boule de glace. Un explosion minime fit s'éteindre la flamme et désagrégea la glace…

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Ouah trop cool !

Amélie jeta à nouveau une boule de feu et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Kim réagisse en quelle ajoute le vent à notre manège. L'explosion fit plusieurs débris de glace et de feu qui s'écrasèrent pour être réduites en poussière lors de leur contact au sol. Le vent siffla.

_ Ouah ! On dirait un…

_ UN MEGA FEU D'ARTIFICE !

_ Ouais ! on refait !

Et cela se produisit encore quelques fois jusqu'à que les filles perfectionnèrent leur art.

Une fois cela fait, j'allais chercher son amour de vampire et lui demanda de garder le silence.

Il fut lui aussi émerveillé par cet art nouveau.

_ Il faut aller chercher Aro… Il va adorer !

Il partit en courant, ça c'était sur, il allait adorer !

_ Les filles, on va faire quelque chose !

_ Ouais ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On va faire travailler nos sens. Je vais lancer la première attaque, toutes les deux vous allez le faire en même temps et détruire ma boule de glace ok ?

_ Ouais, et jusque là ? ya quoi comme rapport avec nos sens ? me demanda Am.

_ Facile, on va fermer les yeux pour le faire…

_ Mais t'es folle ? me cria dessus Kimi.

_ Non, je veux m'amuser c'est tout…

_ Chuis pour ! dit Amélie en souriant.

_ Bon c'est parti !

Je fermais les yeux en entendant Aro arriver. Il tapota des mains et dit comme ça en riant.

_ Alors, les filles, quel est ce prodige artistique dont mon frère me parle Dolce, Cognata ?(belle sœur)

_ Regardes tout simplement et tais toi on a besoin de concentration, pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça…

_ Mais tu es ma Cognata…

_ Nan !

_ Théoriquement si.

_ Pas en bon terme alors…

_ Bon c'est déjà un progrès …

_T'en as même pas idée à quel point…_

Je préparais ma boule de glace pour la faire bien large, histoire qu'elle couvre un maximum de surface. Je vis Am' et Kim se préparer.

_ Prêtes ? Fermez les yeux et ressentais le froid.

_ Ouais, c'est bon, on sent bien là…

_ Vas-y fais péter.

Je pris un élan assez considérable et lançais la balle en l'air. Je lui mis l'effet voulu pour que, comme par magie, elle arrive en pleine poire du grand chef manitou…

Les filles ne cherchant pas à comprendre, tirèrent et… arriva ce qui devait arriver…

Aro fut à moins de 5 mètres d'un feu d'artifice de tous les diables… ses cheveux crépitèrent et sa coupe de cheveux si bien arrangée d'habitude ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose… le pauvre…

Lorsqu'on ouvrit toutes le trois les yeux, on vit se triste spectacle… Aro les habits tous déchirés, les cheveux à la « Désir less » ou encore à la « Dead or Alive »…

LE fou rire me prit. Lorsque quelque chose me tira de mon hilarité.

_ Lou… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi… commença Caïus.

_ TROP TARD ! A L'ATTAQUEEEEEE !

Aro s'élança tous seul à ma poursuite.

_ !

X-ième sprint de toute ma vie vampirique qui se solda par une glissade phénoménale dans tout le château avec en prime destruction d'objet d'art valant surement la peau des fesses…

Dommage…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Nos jeunes amies étaient à présent en pleine possession de leur puissance, elles s'étaient mariées et avaient décidées de vouer leur vie aux Volturi. En tant que femme d'un des chefs Lou avait hissé tous les échelons et était surprotégée… cela l'étouffait, toute cette surprotection, tout ce nyan-nyan-tisme de base du style « Tu dois être protégée, tu es la femme d'un des chefs du clan, celui de la guerre, le plus détesté de tous… » et blablabli et blablabla…. En résumé restes enfermer et tais toi. Elle avait supporté cela seule durant un an, puis deux, puis à la fin se furent ses amies qui durent la rejoindre sous la protection ultra efficace des vampires sous prétexte que toutes les trois étaient des éléments essentiels de la prophétie qui vouait le clan à la mort. Du coup, pendant huit ans, elles ont vécus en prison dorée… Puis un beau jour…

POV LOU

_ Ecoutes Caïus… Je… j'en ai assez d'être retenue ici, je ne suis pas sortie en presque dix ans… Je t'en supplie laisse moi sortir…, même si c'est juste une fois par mois… Je n'ai pas sentie le soleil sur ma peau depuis dix ans… Allez, s'il te plais… Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras si on sort tous les deux ensemble, s'il te plais…

Il me sourit et se colla à moi, son sourire s'étira un peu plus et son regard tourna légèrement au noir…

_ Tout ce que je veux ?

_ Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

_ Bon… Que dirais tu alors d'aller faire un tour ?

_ Ouiiiiiiiii !

Je partis me préparer. Il revêtit sa cape noire et argentée. Il m'en donna une mais avec du turquoise au lieu de l'argent.

On sortit de la chambre tous les deux et nous croisâmes Jane. Elle me fusilla du regard.

_ Un problème ? Jaaane ?

_ Non aucun. Seriez vous de sortie maitre ?

_ Oui, nous sommes de sortie.

_ Maitre Aro ne sera pas d'accord.

_ Il n'a pas à le savoir…

Et on partit ensemble le plus rapidement possible. Sans que personne ne nous remarque.

Nous étions partis dans un lieu vert, un sous bois où on jouait, guerroyait, s'amusait, se reposait. Le soleil m'éclaira la peau. Un sentiment de nostalgie et de chaleur m'envahit. J'étais bien. Je me sentais bien. Les bras de Caïus se refermèrent sur moi et soudain, je me sentis fatiguée. J'eus mal à la poitrine… et tout devint noir autour de moi.

Fin POV Lou

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans l'assemblé vampire qu'Aro avait convoqué pour retrouver Caïus et sa femme. Démétri et Amélie était de la partie, tout comme Kim qui avait un flair assez développé. Les deux jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils. Une douleur sourde s'insinua dans le cage thoracique des jeunes filles. Et en même temps elles murmurèrent :

_ Dém/Alec, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Et boum, les filles tombèrent dans les pommes, au sol, inconscientes.

_ Dolce ? Vivace ? (fougueuse) Que se passe-t-il ici ?

_ Am' !/Kim !

Un grand cri fut poussé. Caïus revenait. Un autre cri, celui de Lou… Ils étaient revenus tous les deux…et…

_ AROO ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL AVEC NOS FEMMES ?

_ Mais je ne le sais pas, et où étais-tu, je leur avais in…

_ MAIS C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE MA FEMME SOUFFRE LE MARTYRE ET JE NE SAIS PAS CE QU'ELLE A !

Soudain, un torrent d'eau et de glace sortit de terre là où se trouvait Lou, une tornade enveloppa Kimi et un geyser de flamme jaillit tout autour d'Amélie. Les trois jeunes femmes et leurs éléments respectifs se déchainaient dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que tout cesse.

_ Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Aro.

_ Je n'en sais rien… Je, elle est chaude…

_ Comment ça chaude ? demanda Marcus.

_ Amélie et Kimi aussi ? questionna à son tour Aro.

_ Oui, mais pas bouillante…

_ Elle est…

Un cri, deux cris, trois cris. Horribles. Comme si, des gens, massacrés, essayaient de dire quelque chose….

Puis trois mouvements de reculs. Le premier venant de Caïus, le second d'Alec et le troisième de Démétri.

« Boum, boum boum, boum, boum boum…. »

Des battements rapides de cœur dans la pièce résonnaient. Tous les immortels se regardèrent en cherchant qui avait amené une humaine… Puis, leurs regards se posèrent sur les trois filles. Celles-ci étaient à présent plus humaines que vampire physiquement. Elles étaient toujours aussi belle mais leur teint était plus coloré. Les jeunes femmes étaient parfaitement endormies et avaient cessé de hurler.

_ Sortez tous sauf les chefs, les épouses et les concernés… fit Marcus.

Seuls Démétri, Alec, Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Amélie, Kimi et Lou restèrent dans la salle.

_ Et bien, ces jeunes femmes nous réservent beaucoup de surprises… Elles ont l'air de ressembler à la jeune Nessie Cullen… J'aimerais bien voir si….

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite mon frère… oses la toucher une seule fois pour une de tes expériences foireuses, et tu auras à faire avec moi…

Caïus se mit face à sa femme et se positionna en posture d'attaque. Un félin cherchant à protéger ce qui lui est cher, voilà à quoi il ressemblait face à son frère.

Il feula même.

_ Tu… ne… la toucheras…pas !

Démétri et Alec suivirent le mouvement de leur chef de guerre et adoptèrent la même position mais moins arrogante, plus réservée. Ils n'oubliaient pas qu'eux n'était que des soldats et non des chefs… Aro, d'un coup de tête pouvait ordonner qu'on les trucide, pour Caïus, cela aurait été légèrement différent, il aurait eu le droit de se défendre face à son frère et il aurait une chance… les autres non…

Aro savait cela.

_ Allons, allons, du calme mes amis… je ne compte pas vous retirer vos femmes. Je veux juste savoir en quoi elles sont…

_ NON ! ELLES SONT TELLES QU'ELLES SONT ! TU NE LES TOUCHERAS PAS !

_ Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne tenais pas ce discourt… mon frère…

_ … Rrrrrr…

_ L'amour te fait pousser des ailes, avant, tu ne m'auras jamais défié ainsi….

_ Ne … me… cherches pas…

_ Oh, non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… enfin… tu vois ce que je veux te dire non. ?

_ Non, pas vraiment…

_ Je voulais juste te dire que… tu as de la chance… je suis jaloux…

_ …. Jaloux ? fais le croire à qui tu voudras mais pas à moi… Je suis rationnel, pas fantaisiste… Tout ce que tu veux tu l'ob… tiens…

Ses yeux se recouvrirent d'un voile rouge sang puis noir encre.

_ Non…

_ Oh, tu as ENFIN compris ? C'est bien… tu progresses…

_ RAAAAHHH !

_ Non, maitre Caïus !

Trop tard… Caïus avait péter un plomb, la provocation d'Aro avait porté ses fruits. Caïus se jeta sur Aro tout comme il ya 1500 ans, sans détours aucun, droit devant, de front. Bien sûr, Aro s'y attendait, il se déplaça juste assez pour l'éviter. Il contre attaqua alors que Caïus était en train de se retourner, un coup de poing dans la mâchoire…

Caïus se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'enceinte où était sa Lou. La sienne et pas celle d'un autre… pas celle de Aro, la sienne, juste SA femme. Celle qu'il avait choisi et aimé pendant 10 ans, protégé pendant ce même temps et celle pour qui, il était près à se sacrifier… Pas celle d'Aro, même s'il la convoitait… Il savait à présent jusqu'où, l'esprit retord et vicieux de son frère était près à aller…

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où il aperçu Aro qui fonçait sur lui et se décalait au dernier moment vers Lou, toutes dents dehors.

La colère le prit aux tripes et il fonça face vers Aro. Là, il se posta devant sa femme et encaissa la morsure à sa place. Aro, surprit, ne comprit pas tout de suite qui il avait mordu… puis il percuta enfin… et merde, s'était Caïus… Oh, oh…

Caïus tourna la tête vers celle d'Aro. Il lui sourit.

_ Tous, dehors, Marcus, prends Lou s'il te plais avec toi… On doit régler ça tout seul…

_ Bien.

Marcus chargea Lou sur son épaule et ordonna aux deux autres de le suivre, vu leur réticence à le faire par eux même…

C'est alors que le VRAI combat commença…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

« Deux jets de lumières. La sortie de la pénombre, et face à moi, un drame… »

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Caïus se battait contre Aro, celui-ci état toujours accroché à son épaule jusqu'au moment où tous sortirent. Caïus lui attrapa la tête et le fit passer au dessus de son épaule. Il continua à le retenir par son visage et l'approcha du mur où il fourra la tête de son adversaire dans un bruit de métal atroce. Aro se rebiffa en plantant sa main dans les côtes de Caïus. Celui-ci lâcha prise et cracha du venin noirâtre, son frère, et accessoirement rival, lui avait perforé un poumon. Pour se venger, il lui attrapa le bras et tira de toutes ses forces dessus.

Pov Aro :

Je voulais Lou, son pouvoir, son être… Le fait qu'elle me résiste n'avait fait que me rendre un peu plus fou… Autant j'aimais le calme et le caractère tranquille d'Amélie, la fougue et l'insouciance de Kim, que je ne pouvais me passer de la répartie de cette jeune femme… Elle attisait mes plus vils instincts malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas ma Tua Cantante… Je me devais de l'avoir. Caïus, lui ferait tout pour se la garder, le partage n'était pas son dada… Le mien non plus d'ailleurs… Je comptais lui proposer un deal… maintenant que je me retrouvais avec l'épaule déboitée et lui un trou dans le corps… De plus mon don m'avait servi une fois de plus…

_ Caïus, je te propose un deal.

_ Vas te faire voir !

_ Si je gagne ce combat, tu devras reconnaitre ta défaite et partir de Volterra. Si tu gagnes, tu deviens le chef à ma place et je n'interfèrerais plus dans ton histoire avec Lou. Si nous sommes ex-aequo , alors nous restons tels que nous sommes, moi j'essayerai de m'attirer les faveurs de ta belle et toi tu essayeras de te la garder… ça te va ?

_ …

_ Alors ?

_ Inutile de discuter plus longtemps…

_ Bien, je prend ça pour un oui…

Et le combat recommença. Les années lui avaient fait oublier qu'au moindre contact avec lui, je pouvais voir ses pensées… je le frôlais.

_« Passer de son côté droit pour lui trancher la jugulaire et au mieux lui arracher la tête… »_

C'est ainsi que je parais facilement cette attaque qui aurait pu me coûter très cher… sa force était vraiment son seul avantage… il me brisa le radius…

_« Le décapiter… »_

Il n'avait de cesse de viser ma tête… vraiment basique… quitte à vouloir jouer avec ma tête… il allait être servi…

Je me rapprochais de lui furtivement en esquivant toutes ses attaques et je finis par planter mes crocs dans son cou et aspirer une lampée de son venin…

_ UUUUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG !

Et oui, ça fait mal de se faire mordre au même endroit qu'on l'a été pour être transformé…

_ Ca ne te rappelle rien mon frère ?

_ Je ne suis pas ton frère !

_ Tu es alors mon fils… venimeux alors ?

_ JAMAIS ! SI JE DOIS ETRE LE FILS DE QUELQU'UN SE SERRA DU SEUL PERE QUE JE CONNAISSE ! ON NE M'A PAS APPELLE VIDAR DE MON VIVANT DANS MON PEUPLE POUR RIEN !

(Vidar : fils d'Orin, dieu nordique du la forêt, de la vengeance et du silence. Il venge la mort de son père et survit au Ragnarök. Il devient un des Ase les plus puissants)

_ Oh, tu te compares à un dieu… Ne me fais pas rire…

Un coup de poing vola dans ma direction, je ne l'avais pas prévu et toutes mes dents tombèrent au sol…

Je lui saisis le bras et lu ses pensées, il avait changé de stratégie, mais ne me laissa pas le temps de tout voir…

_ Sorcier !

_ Non, je suis juste un privilégié…

Mes dents avaient repoussées et je fonçais à nouveau vers lui. Je pris son bras et le lui arrachais…

Il me mordit à la base du cou et m'arracha à son tour un cri de souffrance, je sentis ma peau craquer et se déchirer sous ses crocs… Il m'arracha un bout de chair plus un bout de ma carotide…

Je portais ma main à celle-ci. Le venin coulait… nous étions tous les deux dans un sale état… je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si fort… bien sûr je connaissais ses talents de guerrier et de stratège mais je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi rapide et fort… ce combat devait se terminer et vite…

Fin de POV Aro.

POV Marcus.

Leurs odeurs, comme ce jour là, le jour où Caïus fier de sa force de nouveau né à voulu se battre contre Aro… Et où ça s'est fini par une bonne fracture de la mâchoire… sauf que là, l'odeur est bien plus présente… je repose Lou dans sa chambre et entend arriver tous les autres gardes.

_ MAITRE Marcus ! LES MAITRES SONT EN TRAIN DE SE BATTRE IL FAUT QUE VOUS INTERVENIEZ !

_ Je ne peux le faire…

_ MAIS MAITRE IL EN EST DE VOTRE DE…

_ LA FERME ! J'AI DIT QUE JE NE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE ALORS ALLEZ CRIER AILLEURS !

_ …

Dieu merci je les ai calmés… et en même temps, je viens de faire quelque chose de pas très recommandable…

Fin POV Marcus

POV Lou.

Je me sentais bizarre, lourde, mais bien… un sentiment étrange m'envahi et soudain une odeur flotta à mes narines… l'odeur du sang de Caïus… il se passait quelque chose… quelque chose de grave… une nouvelle odeur… Aro… Je devais rêver… Non l'odeur était trop forte… trop réelle…mon cœur… j'avais mal à la poitrine… Bon, il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça… ou pas… pour l'instant, je me devais de retrouver ces deux tarés…

J'ouvrais un œil, puis l'autre tout doucement. Une chevelure ondulée se trouvait face à moi… Marcus… comment j'allais sortir de là moi ? la garde était bien entendu réunie… putain ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance moi… je regarde mes amies à mes côtés, je vois leurs veines battre tout comme les miennes… alors, comme ça, je suis vampire et humaine à la fois… étrange… mais si je suis vampire… alors, j'ai gardé mes pouvoirs… autant tester ça tout de suite…

Je me mis à contrôler le venin circulant dans les veines de tous ceux présents dans la pièce… Ils restèrent pétrifiés pendant qu'une violente migraine m'assaillait… J'avais oublié ce que c'était…

_ Non ! où vas-tu Lou ! tu ne dois pas sortir de ta chambre ! me cria Marcus.

Je n'avais que faire de ce qu'il disait… je me levais et partis en direction de cette salle où je compris rapidement qu'un carnage se déroulait…

J'atteignais la porte. La pénombre du couloir me cachait la poignée, heureusement depuis 10 ans j'avais eu le temps de connaitre tout de ce château… je poussais le lourd battant et pénétrais dans la salle de réunion.

Deux jets de lumières. La sortie de la pénombre, et face à moi, un drame…

Aro, le tronc en sang, un bras et un pied en moins, tous deux rampants vers leur maitre pour se ressouder à lui, Caïus, le bras et la main en moins. Ses deux membres glissaient aussi vers lui pour pouvoir se recoller à lui. Aro pissait le sang par la carotide, Caïus par le flanc… Pourquoi se battaient-ils ?

Que c'était il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? pourquoi ?

La bile me monta aux lèvres, j'avais de très fortes nausées en plus d'avoir une migraine épouvantable…. Par réflexe je relâchais mon attention et libérais les autres vampires.

Une colère sourde et douloureuse monta en moi, de mes yeux s'écoulèrent des larmes.

_ ASSEEEEEEZZZZ !

Je levais les mains bien haut et les figeais tous les deux. Ils consentirent enfin à, me regarder…

_ Lou ? qu'est ce que tu fais ? pourquoi es-tu ici ? me demanda Aro le premier.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Tu devrais rester alitée ! me conseilla Caïus.

Je sentais mon cœur accélérer de plus en plus, c'était gênant… je m'avançais vers eux et leur remis leurs membres en place.

_ Maintenant, vous vous démerdez, mais je vous préviens, je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez, et pourquoi vous étiez prés à vous entretuer et je me chargerais du reste…

_ Le reste ? demanda Aro…

Caïus frissonna lui, il savait ce que c'était le reste….

Et j'étais bien décidée à appliquer ça si la réponse qu'ils me donnaient ne me satisfaisait pas….


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

POV Lou.

J'attendais leur réponse. A chacun dois-je préciser ? et elle tardait à venir, et dieu seul sait que je ne suis pas un modèle de patience, bien au contraire…

_ Alors ? pourquoi vous vous colliez une branlée de tous les siècles ?

_ …

_ …

_ 3

_ …

_ …

_ 2

_ …

_ …

_ 1…

_ Tu auras beau me menacer je ne dirais rien, j'ai mes raisons…

_ Bon bon ça va, je vais te le dire, moi… dit Aro. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce qu'est le reste…

_ Ah, enfin….

_ Nous nous battions pour toi…

_ Moi ?

_ Oui.

_ Aro !

_ Ben quoi, c'est la vérité !

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis un sujet de dispute… Je n'ai rien cassé ses derniers temps…

La moutarde commençait à me monter au nez… Si c'était pour la raison que j'imaginais que ses deux antiquités vivantes se fritaient… celui qui allait lâcher la réponse le premier allait subir ce que j'appelais le Reste…

_ Tu es un grand sujet de conversation pour nous, les anciens… commença Aro.

_ Un sujet de conversation ?

_ Oui, et de convoitise pour ma part… lâcha Aro…

_ De… Convoitise ?

_Cortex cérébral de Lou_ : MAIDEY MADEY ! L'AUTRE ABRUTI DE MOMIE BIEN CONCERVEE A LACHE L'INFO A NE PAS LACHER ! LE DERNIER NEURONE RANGE DANS LA CASE LUCIDITE A LACHE ! JE REPETE LE DERNIER NEURONE A LACHE !

_Neurones dorsaux de la jeune femme_ : VITE LES GARS , IL FAUT DU RENFORT LA HAUT ! ALLEZ GROUILLEZ VOUS ! FAUT REMONTER AVANT QUE CA PETE !

_Cortex cérébral_ : trop tard…

Voilà ma réaction en quelque mot : destruction de tout ce qui avait autour de moi…

Je me mis à trembler et à appliquer ce que j'appelais le ''reste''… et à déchainer ma folie meurtrière sur la momie vivante prénommée Aro, alias mister i'm the big boss and you, you're a big shit… alias, j'ai un regard de serial killer et j'ai un super pouvoir et pas tooooiiiiiiii !

POV de Kim :

Ouyououille ! ma tête, la pauvre petite…

Oh, mon bidou…

J'ai envie de vomir…

…

Vomir ?

…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'AI ENVIE DE VOMIR ! JE SUIS HUMAINE A NOUVEAU ! C'EST GENIAL !

« Bouargk ! »

Ou pas…

Pendant que je me vidais les intestins, mon chéri s'approcha rapidement…

_ Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

_ Je.. je sais pas… J'ai mal au cœur…

« Grouuiiiiiiic ! »

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre… il devait être 16h…

_ Il faut croire qu'on ne renie pas notre condition…

Cette voix ?

_ Amélie chérie ! criais je en me jetant sur elle.

_ Urg !

_ Tu es réveillée ?

_ Beh je peux pas dormir vu le binz que tu fous…

_ Mais j'ai rien fait ! Pas encore du moins….

_ Mais alors c'est qui ?

Boum !

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_ ça, c'est la douce et mélodieuse voix de Lou…

_ Mais attend, elle a quoi là pour hurler comme ça ?

_ Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?

_ Euh, non…

_ Lou est partie rejoindre Caïus et Aro qui se battaient…

_ QUOI ?

Oooohhh ! ça sent pas bon ça !

Vite, je me levais et partis en direction de la salle. Au moment où j'allais entrer avec Am', une main traversa la porte, me frôlant et s'arrêtant dans le mur…

Un cri provenant d'Aro s'éleva dans la salle….

Lorsque j'entrais, une scène apocalyptique se déroula sous nos yeux à tous. La salle de réunion, parfaitement détruite, Caïus à un bout de la pièce, se tenant le flanc, et face à face, Aro, sans son bras droit et Lou, en sang.

Lou sortit en courant et prit le bras planté dans le mur.

_ Toi ! dit elle en pointant Aro de son propre doigt, je te jure que je t'émascule si tu viens à avoir la moindre pensée perverse pour moi ou pour mes amies ! On est casé ! Et puis tu pensais sérieusement que si tu battais Caïus je t'aurais accepté comme moitié ?

_ Je…

_ Réponds pas va ! ça pourrait te coûter ton autre bras… D'ailleurs, je vais garder celui-ci pendant un certain temps, tu m'en veux pas ? Oh et puis remarque, je m'en fous… je vais le garder et je verrais ce que j'en ferais après… tout dépendra de toi…

Puis elle prit le bras sur son épaule et sortit d'un pas décidé…

Pour au final, tomber d'épuisement pas bien loin de tout le monde… Aro et Caïus furent libres et ce dernier se rua à sa suite pour la soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre où elle pourrait se reposer. Il prit grand soin du bras de son ami, dans lequel il planta ses crocs en signe de vengeance…

Voilà comment se finissait notre première journée en tant qu'humaine, à nouveau…

Fin de POV Kim et du chapitre.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Caïus était dans la chambre de sa compagne et attendait à nouveau le réveil de sa belle. Il se déposa à côté d'elle et se remémora tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle depuis le moment où il l'avait vue.

Flash Back 1.

POV Caïus.

Encore une journée ennuyeuse. Aro et tous ses tralalas commencent sérieusement à me courir… Si je n'avais un statu privilégié, bye bye Volterra… Mais bon, je le reconnais, j'aime trop le pouvoir pour renoncer et partir…

J'étais dans ma chambre à chercher une occupation… que faire ? Partir en expédition punitive ? Pourquoi pas ? Il me faut juste trouver une bonne excuse… cherchons….

…

Ça faisait une heure que j'avais trouvé mon plan et je commençais à m'impatienter. Aro avait ordonné à Heidi de partir chasser et elle ne revenait toujours pas… quand le bruit des portes se fit entendre.

Vite je sortais de ma chambre et allait m'installer sur le trône d'argent qui était mien.

C'est à cet instant que Son odeur me frappa. Cette odeur d'abricot si forte, si puissante, si agréable… je vis arriver plusieurs personnes et la fin du discourt sonna le début du repas. Je sautais sur la plus près de moi pour pouvoir me rassasier le plus vite possible et trouver celle ou celui qui avait cette odeur qui me faisait vriller le cerveau… une fois la jeune femme sèche, je reniflais pour trouver celle qui avait cette odeur… il ne pouvait s'agir d'un homme…

Je vis alors le femme à qui était cette odeur dans les bras d'Aro. Je compris à ce moment là qu'elle allait vivre, s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de la tuer c'est qu'elle était douée…

J'avais un espoir de la connaitre alors…

Je me ruais sur d'autre nourriture et les asséchais de suite. Une fois cela fini j'allais à la rencontre d'Aro.

_ Qui est elle ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais son don est intéressant… Je suis arrivé à voir mon propre passé en la touchant…. Intéressant, vraiment…

_ Pour ce qui est de son amie ?

_ Je ne peux pas la tuer…

_ Elle lui ressemble trop c'est ça ?

_ …

_ Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, il faut les transformer sans attendre ! elles savent qui nous sommes !

_ Oui, mais il vaut mieux leur donner le choix…

_ Mfff

J'étais parti en soufflant pour garder contenance… Moi, le rustre, le plus bestial de tous, le plus craint à la guerre aussi…. Le plus adapté à sa condition… Et le seul aussi sans pouvoir parmi les chef…. Mais bon…ça, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit….

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et y restais reclus quelques heures.

Fin du Flash back 1

Elle dormait toujours et mon cœur, s'il battait toujours, aurait bien pu sortir de ma poitrine tant mon inquiétude était grande….

Flash Back2

Aro l'avait mordue. Elle ne comptais pas rester. Moi, je voulais qu'elle reste, mais… Pourquoi la retenir si elle ne voulait pas de nous ? De moi ? Elle ne me connaissait pas… Et je ne la connaissait pas non plus… que devais je faire ?

Je décidais d'aller la voir pendant sa transformation. Elle avait cessé de crier pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je lui touchais la main et aperçu ses bagues. Etait-elle engagée ? Mariée ? fiancée ? pourquoi sur dix doigts avait-il fallu qu'elle porte ses anneaux à ses deux annulaires ? de colère je les lui pris… Elle était à moi, ma propriété, personne ne me la prendrait !

Je partis.

Dans ma chambre je trouvais une chaine en argent. J'y passais les deux anneaux et embrassais celui qu'elle portait à sa main gauche.

Fin du Flash back 2

Flash back3

J'étais à ses côtés.

Les heures défilaient et aucun signe de progrès… puis son cœur partit en vrille… je lui touchais la main. Je lui caressais la main et attendais. Puis j'eus la présence d'esprit de me dire qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu, comment allait-elle réagir ? Aro débarqua… lui et ses questions… je lui répondis puis me levais et partis sans répondre à sa question. Je me mis en chemin vers ma chambre. Je croisais Jane.

_ Maitre Caïus ? vous avez mal à votre main ?

_ Non.

Je n'avais pas compris au début pourquoi elle me posait cette question, puis je compris… j'avais porté ma main à mon cou, aux bagues que je portais telles des talismans capable de me protéger de tout et je serrais cette main avec sa consœur.

J'étais fou, fou d'elle…

Fin du flash back 3

Flash back 4

Je la regardais partir, s'éloigner… mon corps me hurlait de la suivre mais ma raison me dictait de rester ici… Mon âme se déchirait une nouvelle fois. Elle m'emportait avec elle. Je ne la reverrais plus certainement et pourtant, je ne pouvais me contenter de cela ! Il fallait que je la vois ! que je l'entende que je sois avec elle part tous les moyens !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Aro… décidément…

Il me posa tout un tas de question et à la fin de son questionnement, je compris qu'elle m'avait remarqué vu qu'elle s'était tournée vers ma fenêtre, elle avait au moins noté mon odeur…

Elle reviendrait pour voir son amie Amélie… Je devais chercher à mieux la connaitre avant de me montrer à elle, je ne voulais pas la décevoir… Enfin… pour l'instant… Je me mets en mode dépressif… Je ne me sens pas très bien en tout cas…

Fin Flash Back 4

Pendant toute son absence j'avais harcelé la jeune Amélie mais, même si je m'en rendais compte, je ne pouvais renoncer…

Jusqu'au jour où… elle franchit à nouveau les portes de ce château maudit tant de fois…

Elle m'avait vu, et de suite adopté tout comme je l'avais fait…

Nous nous étions embrassé puis aimé, très facilement, cela n'empêchait pas les disputes… Et les questions qu'elle se posait encore sur elle et son nouvel être… Je me rappelais d'une de ses questions en particulier.

Flash Back 5

Nous étions juste tous les deux dans ma chambre, elle était isolée, être un chef de clan avait ses avantages, entre autre, une isolation phonique parfaite…

_ Caïus, est ce que notre corps redevient le même lorsque nous nous taillons ou nous brisons quelque chose ?

_ Et bien, oui, le venin répare tout, mais c'est douloureux… Pourquoi ?

Je l'avais vu pâlir… elle réfléchissait et se faisait du soucis… Je le voyais bien… Mais qu'avait-elle ?

_ … Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Je me rapprochais d'elle et posais ma main sur sa joue. Elle me prit le bras et le posa sur le lit.

_ Je… c'est idiot, laisses tomber…

_ Non, explique moi… S'il te plais…

Elle blanchit encore plus et devint cadavérique presque…

_ Je… disons que j'ai peur.

_ Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de personne ici….

_ Je n'ai que peur de mes propres réactions, pas d'autre chose…

_ Tes réactions ?

_ Oui…

_ Je ne comprend pas… Désolé…

_ Bon, désolée je vais être crue… Voilà, y aura bien un jour où tu voudras le faire avec moi, si c'est pas déjà dans ta tête… Et je suis toujours… toujours…

_ Toujours _**jomfru ?**_

(Je me rappelle avoir viré au rouge tomate …)

_ Euh, tu me fais le plaisir de traduire ?

_ V… V…Vierge ?

_ Oui, c'est ça…

_ Et bien, je suis près à attendre que tu sois prêtes, j'ai tout mon temps…

Fin du Flash Back 5.

Je m'étais allongé et j'avais senti son corps s'allonger à mes côtés…

Maintenant, c'était l'inverse, j'étais à ses côtés et elle, elle dormait… ça me ramena il y a quelques années… Dix exactement.

_ Ca… Caïus ?

_ Oui ma chérie ! Je suis là !

_ Où est Aro ?

_ Pas là…

Pourquoi elle me posait cette question ?

_ Ouf… Je ne veux plus voir sa tronche !

Ouf… J'ai eu peur d'un seul coup !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il ne viendra plus t'importuner, je pense qu'il a retenu ce que tu lui as dit…

_ Oui… Caïus, tu te sens bien ?

_ Euh, oui pourquoi ?

_ C'est pas trop dur de rester avec moi ?

_ Non, pourquoi ça ?

_ Et bien je suis humaine à nouveau…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Et toi ? tu ne m'as pas l'air très bien… tu es… toute verte…

_ J'ai la gerbe…

_ Haaa… Les bonheurs de la vie humaine… le gloubiboulga du ventre, les nausées… et j'en passe…

_ Te fous pas de moi et portes moi une bassine s'il te plais je vais.. Hurg !

Elle se mit les mains devant la bouche je partis en urgence, une fois revenu, trop tard… un merveilleux rejet de sang était au sol, à moitié coagulé … Même pour un vampire sanguinaire comme moi… ce n'était pas très gouleyant…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre Vingt-deux.

Pov Lou.

Bon calculons… Je vomis, j'ai dormi, mon cœur bat, là j'ai la dalle… et j'ai super mal à la tête…

Tout ça, je l'ai eu, je l'ai vécu… mais c'était il y a dix ans… Tout porte à croire que je suis… à nouveau humaine… MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! COMMENT ? POURQUOI ? QUI ? ouille… ma tête… J'en ai ras le bol…

Je me levais et regardais dans la glace… Mes yeux, mon teint, ma peau…. Je… je n'étais plus vampire… Et pourquoi si je suis à nouveau humaine… pourquoi mes yeux sont bleus électriques et pas vert-marron ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Je revenais m'asseoir, la tête me tournais… Caïus à mes côtés avait l'air de se faire du souci…

_ Lou ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Un Doliprane oui…

_ Qu'est ce ?

_ Un cachet pour les mal de tête…

_ Et bien… je vais voir si notre assistante en a, sinon j'irais t'en chercher…

_ Ouais, des ''1000'' effervescents s'il te plait…

_ Oui, j'y vais…

Il prit sa cape noire et sortit rapidement.

Je me mis la main devant les yeux, une désagréable sensation de nerfs qui se pincent… je me remis donc en position ''Moi momie de Ramsès 2'' et attendais. Soudain une idée me vint. Je tournais la tête vers la tablette et je vis le bras de la momie brune sur patte…

Je le pris, il allait enfin me servir à autre chose que me taper sur le système… je me le posais sur la tête. ah ! parfait !

« Souci ? Doliprane ? Humaine à nouveau ? Problème ? Clan ? Destruction ? Malheur ? »

Oh, mais non !

Je peux pas me reposer, il faut qu'un plus je lise dans ses pensées à travers son bras ! Même coupé du corps, je perçois ses pensées ! Pervers d'Aro ! Et en plus de ça il pensait à moi là !

Mais c'est quand qu'il allait comprendre que j'étais à Caïus et pas à lui ! et que Caïus était à moi par la même occasion !

Il n'allait qu'à aller voir Jane, elle elle rêvait d'être à lui alors pourquoi moi ! je le hais c'est viscéral !

Ouille, ma tête encore… Bon faut que je me calme…

Bon, il me faut aller voir Kim et Am'…

Je griffonnais un mot pour Caïus au cas où il arriverait et que je ne serrais toujours pas dans ma chambre… je sortis et me rendis compte que j'avais perdu de mes facultés sensorielles… pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour être agaçant…

Je les retrouvais dans la chambre de Kim et Alec.

_ Yo…

_ Salut, oula, tu fais peur à voir, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

_ Merci… ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça… J'ai un de ses mal de crâne…

_ Oh, toi aussi alors…

_ Ca se voit pas ?

_ Si, maintenant oui…

_ Putain, ça me saoule ! Attends, la nature ne devrait pas changer ainsi, on est vampire ou pas…

_ Moi je m'en fous..

_ Idem..

_ C'est pas vous qui vous payez le mal de crâne du siècle, ça se voit… ON EST CE QU'ON EST MERDE ! Aïe…

_ Abrutie, tu vas te l'aggraver à t'énerver toute seule…

_ C'est pas le problème, comme vous le voyez ma nature humain à moi n'étais pas rose… elle ne me manquait pas du tout…

_ Bof, moi c'était pas si terrible alors je m'en fous…

_ Moi je suis bien comme je suis…

_ Ouais mais vous vous aviez pas des allergies à tire larigot et ni de l'asthme…

_ Ouais, pas faux…

_ Je te le fais pas dire !

_ Et vous avez oublié un truc les filles…

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh oh… je crois avoir trouvé…

_ Ouais… les règles !

_ Oh punaise !

_ Oui, punaise, qui dit règles, dit sang, qui dit sang, dit soif et qui dit soif…

_ Dit vampires affamés…

_ Caïus !

_ Oh Bonus ! Coucou ça va ?

_ Un peu moins bien maintenant que je te vois…

_ Moi aussi je t'aime….

_ Tiens _**Lieve **_(chérie)

Il me donna le cachet, j'essayais de former une sphère d'eau pure et potable, ça marchait. Je mis le cachet dedans et une fois fondu totalement je bus la substance…

_ Caïus, faut qu'on parle, les filles vous avez compris ce qui nous reste à faire…

_ Ouais, j'ai comprit…

_ Bon…

Je pris Caïus par la main et l'emmenais dans notre chambre…

_ De quoi tu veux me parler ?

_ Et bien, tu vois comme moi que je suis à nouveau humaine…

_ Oui…

_ Et ça ne me convient pas….

_ Je sais… on dirait que tu es un mélange de nos deux races…

_ Oui mais je ne veux pas être un mélange, je veux être comme toi !

_ Je veux ton bonheur.

_ Alors mords moi.

_ Quoi ? moi ? tu… maintenant, là tout de suite ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ C'est délicat…

_ Tu ne veux pas me transformer ?

_ Non ! enfin si, je veux te transformer mais… il ya un détail qui me gêne…

_ Comment ça ? tu as peur de na pas pouvoir… te contrôler ?

_ Non, je suis tout à fait capable de me contrôler ! Tu te rappelles de notre conversation, il y a 5 ans ou 6 ?

_ Oh…

_ Oui oh ! Je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion de faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus embêtée par ce détail…

_ Désolée d'avoir un si léger détail qui te gêne…. Et bonjour le romantisme….

_ Je… Comment voulais-tu que je t'annonce ça ? Tu préfères peut-être que je te dise ''beh maintenant que t'es humaine, il faut que je te dépucèle si on veut pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air pendant toute notre éternité '' ?

_ Ouaouh, ça donne envie ça… Merci d'être aussi clair…

_ Désolé mais je ne suis pas doté de tact, ni d'un grand romantisme alors ne me demande pas de changer, c'est impossible, j'ai plus de 1600 ans !

_ Ca je le sais !

__** Stront !**_ (Merde !) Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins, des envies et des pensées perverses ! Dix ans d'abstinence totale, c'est beaucoup, je crois que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point même ! crois moi, les moines n'en ont jamais fait autant !

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les moines ! Et je ne te demande pas d'être ce que tu n'es pas !

_ Pourtant on dirait bien….

La colère me monta à la tête et me prit les tripes…

_ C'est bon, j'en ai ma claque là, je me tire !

Je me levais il essaya de me rattraper.

_ Attends, où tu vas ?

_ Voir ailleurs !

_ Mais où ?

Il me suivait.

_ Quelque part !

_ Mais attends, tu ne peux pas sortir seule, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas que je sois celui qui t'accompagne mais vas-y avec quelqu'un !

_ Bien, tu progresses, tu comprends enfin une pensée féminine…

Là, je l'avais vexé… et énervé aussi… nous étions au niveau de la salle de réunion lorsque notre colère éclata au maximum….

_ C'est comme ça, très bien, toi et ton caractère de cochon vous avez cas aller vous faire voir chez les Grecs !

_ QUOI ? MOI ET MON CARACTERE DE COCHON ? C'EST L'HOPITAL QUI SE FOUT DE LA CHARITE ! TU TE CONNAIS PAS OU QUOI ? PARCE QUE NIVEAU CARACTERE DE MERDE C'EST TOI QUI A LA PALME D'OR !

_ QUOI ? je ne suis pas susceptible moi au moins !

_ PARDON ? tu te fous de ma gueule là, c'est pas possible !

Beaucoup de vampires avaient commencé à arriver et à nous observer… ils étaient tous dans la grande salle. Je gelais l'entrée et bloquais donc le son.

_ Non ! je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réaliste et de plus cartésien !

_ _**Es pas possible d'eisser tanben con ! **_(C'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! en patois ariégeois)

____**Het is niet mogelijk om zo waarschijnlijk! (**_C'est pas possible d'être aussi susceptible !)

_ _**Me fas cagat !**_(Tu me fais chier !)

_ _**Je maakt me zwellen!(**_tu me gonfles)

N'en pouvant plus, je partis rapidement vers la sortie sans oublier de laisser un petit cadeau à mon cher et tendre… Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa chambre et qu'il ouvrit la porte pour rentrer, une jolie vitrine de glace de plus de trente centimètres d'épaisseur l'accueilli…

« Bong »

_ _**Teeeeeeeeeeeeef !(**_garce !)

Pendant ce temps moi j'étais dehors. Ma peau ne brillait pas, ma faim face aux odeurs ne me taraudait pas autant, et était supportable.

Soudain, un regard se posa sur moi, un regard insistant. Je me tournais et vit un homme aux yeux bien verts et à la peau matte, bien brun et musclé se diriger vers moi avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

Il portait un sachet avec deux bières dedans.

_ salut.

_ Bonjours.

Une odeur beaucoup trop musquée se dégagea de lui, je n'appréciais guère… Lui aussi fronça le nez.

_ Tu m'as l'air perdue et seule… Un peu de compagnie ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne suis pas perdue…

_ Seule ?

_ Pas tout à fait ?

_ Amis imaginaires alors ?

_ Non, haha, pas de ça chez moi…

_ Oh, alors célibataire ?

_ Tu es direct toi…

_ Oui, on me le dit souvent, on pourrait continuer cette discussion ailleurs ? Si tu connais un coin sympa ?

_ Ouais, je connais en plus tu as l'air d'avoir de quoi boire dans ton sac…

_ Oui, mais je doute que ça te plaise…

_ Les filles n'ont pas droit à boire une bière ?

_ Si, mais je pensais que le goût ne te plairait pas…

_ Blonde ?

_ Oui.

_ Parfait, j'aime, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu en plus…

_ Je tombe bien alors…

_ C'est ça.

Je l'emmenais dans un coin reculé de la ville, une ruelle donnant sur un jardin. Le jardin, Kim, Am' et moi l'avions souvent exploré et avions joués plus d'une fois à faire pousser les plantes grâce à nos dons ou à entretenir les plantes.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, j'en fis de même, et me donna la bière.

Je buvais enfin autre chose que de la sanquette…

_ Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Lou, Lou Volturi , et toi ?

Il sembla avoir un temps d'arrêt, son regard se voila, puis il repris.

_ Moi c'est Max, Maximilen pour être précis… Max Smilodon…

_ Et bien, à croire que nous avons tous les deux des noms étranges…

_ Ouais… et t'as quel âge ?

_ Physiquement Dix sept.

_ Oh je t'en aurais donné vingt…

_ et toi. ?

_ vingt trois physiquement.

_ Ah

_ Tu crois aux légendes ?

_ Lesquelles ?

_ Ben… Vampire et métamorphes par exemple…

_ Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

_ Toute façon j'ai de bonnes raisons d'y croire…

_ Ah ouais et lesquelles ?

_ Les mêmes que les tiennes je présume…

Son regard avait changé…

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_ Tu pues la buveuse de sang, t'en es une !

_ Pardon ?

_ T'es une vampire ! Et une des pires de toutes, une Volturi !

Il se mit à trembler.

_ Ok, tu m'as percée à jour, mais je n'en suis plus une… Mon cœur bat…

_ Foutaise et tricheries, ruses !

_ Non, mon cœur bat… toi aussi le matou tu pourrais t'en rendre compte si tu n'étais pas aussi borné…

_ Tu pues comme eux !

_ Et oh la ferme, je ne t'ai pas fait de reproche alors que tu sens aussi mauvais qu' une litière pas changée depuis six mois !

_ Tu vas voir si je pue la litière !

Max trembla encore plus et dans un craquement de vêtements et d'os, il se transforma en un Smilodon de la taille d'un cheval… Autant dire que moi et mes pauvres pouvoirs… on était mal barrés…

Fin de Pov Lou

Au château, dans la chambre de Caïus.

Caïus était dans sa chambre à ruminer sur l'engueulade avec sa jeune femme. Il trouvait qu'il avait été un peu trop loin et comprenait son point de vue mais il voulait aussi qu'elle le comprenne…

Il comptait se faire pardonner dès son retour.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas ses congénères débarquer devant sa chambre.

_ Maitre Caïus !

_ Qu'y a-t-il Démétri ?

_ Bonus ! Bouges ton cul Lou est en danger !

_ Kim, qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte en grand et tomba sur Kim, Alec Amélie et Démétri devant sa chambre.

_ Elle est en danger !

_ Mais comment ça ?

_ Maitre, j'ai repéré l'odeur d'un métamorphe !

_ Oh non !

Caïus partit en courant et en suivant les traces de sa belle. Les quatre autres le suivaient tant bien que mal. Une fois à l'extérieur, les vampires ne prirent pas la peine de chercher à se cacher et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le jardin. Une fois arrivés là bas, il virent le Smilodon juste au dessus de Lou. Celle-ci avait formé une couche gigantesque de glace qui pourrait lui servir à se protéger mais elle faiblissait…

Caïus vit rouge de suite, tout comme ses amis… la batailles allait faire du bruit… beaucoup de bruit… mais qu'importe…

POV Lou.

J'étais sous ma couche protectrice mais là, je faiblissais… mes attaques mentales ne menaient à rien… je n'arrivais à rien… il ne faiblissait pas… et continuait à s'acharner sur mon bouclier qui commençait à craquer… c'est alors que je vis une flèche blanche se jeter sur le tigre à dent de sabre…

Caïus était juste sur son dos et mordit en plein dans la chair du métamorphe.

Il hurla et se jeta sur son dos… Et merde ! Caïus allait y passer…

Une boule de feu, une flèche noire et une rafale de vent se ruèrent sur Max. Amélie, Alec et Kim étaient passés à l'attaque… Démétri calculait je le voyais puis il se tendit et passa à l'attaque, juste sous la gorge de la bête. Je regardais l'attaque de loin, la dernière image que je vis, se fut Caïus sur le dos de la bête, se cramponner à lui et serrer son cou pour le tourner d'un seul coup dans un Crac terriblement sadique….

Fin de Pov Lou.

Caïus, recouvert de sang se dirigea vers le cercueil de verre et vit sa belle totalement inanimée.

_ Amélie, fais moi fondre ça s'il te plais.

_ Bien sûr.

Amélie le fit fondre, il prit Lou dans ses bras et la ramena au château.

Une fois dans la chambre, il la recouvra d'un drap en polaire et la déposa délicatement dans leur lit. Il alla chercher des couvertures et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il entendait son cœur battre doucement mais sûrement. Cela le rassura. Il attendit alors patiemment le réveil de son ange déchu si spécial…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Lou dormait encore lorsque Caïus, ne tenant plus, se leva et partit ''boire un verre''. Il revint après avoir saigné un jeune homme suicidaire, il se donna bonne conscience en se disant que, quitte à ne plus vouloir de la vie, autant la lui donner…

A son retour, Lou commençait à bouger. Il alla vers elle et lui prit la main. Elle se mit à trembler et à convulser. Il paniqua, son pouls était tellement rapide qu'il se demandait comment son cœur n'allait pas sortir de sa poitrine… Sa respiration semblait bloquée.

_ Corin ! Corin vient vite !

_ Oui maitre ?

Corin était un jeune homme doué. Il pouvait faire varier la perception du chaud et du froid et ainsi vous paralyser ou encore vous faire brûler par un simple contact. Il avait étudier la médecine de son vivant et était le seul susceptible d'aider les tourtereaux ici à Volterra.

_ Viens et dis moi ce qui se passe !

Caïus paniquait. Il donna un bon coup de poing dans la porte pour essayer de se défouler.

_ Maitre, je ne peux la soigner efficacement, il lui faut des remèdes humains et un docteur. Elle est en train de faire une crise d'asthme et ne peut plus respirer. Nous devons la mettre sous oxygène ou l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus vite possible…

_ L'hôpital ? mais s'ils lui font des tests ? Ils verront que…

_ Excusez moi mais c'est ça ou elle meurt… A vous de choisir…

Le temps de réflexion fut très rapide. Il prit sa cape, s'habilla avec, pris Lou dans ses bras et l'emmena avec Corin à l'hôpital le plus proche. Là, tous les deux furent très vite repérés. Caïus retira son capuchon et regarda tout autour de lui, affolé par l'odeur du sang et le bruit ambiant des cœurs qui battent et des appareils de mesure cardio-vasculaire.

_ Maitre, calmez vous, vous allez casser quelque chose à votre épouse si vous continuez à la serrer ainsi contre vous…

Il se décrispa à peine. Un docteur passa.

_ Docteur ! s'écria Caïus.

_ Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Ce n'est pas évident ?

Il montra Lou qui continuait à suffoquer.

_ Oh, mais…

_ Elle fait une crise d'asthme…

_ Venez, vite.

Ils se ruèrent tous les trois dans la chambre la plus proche, le cœur de Lou faiblissait. En dernier recours, Caïus avait prévu de la mordre mais pas si elle pouvait être sauvée…

Le toubib pris la perfusion et essaya de la placer dans la veine de la jeune femme. La peau était trop dure.

_ Donnez, je dois la placer dans la veine c'est ça ?

_ Oui mais…

Le doc ne put finir que Caïus la lui avait déjà arrachée des doigts et avait réussi là où le toubib avait échoué. Pendant ce temps Corin avait placé un masque à oxygène.

_ Surveillez son pouls, je vais chercher le nécessaire.

Le docteur partit comme une flèche laissant en plan les deux vampires et la demi humaine.

_ Surveillez là, et restez ici, il en a de bonnes lui…

_ Ecoutez, son pouls se calme, et il revient tout doucement à la normale…

_ Oui…

_ Comment ça va ? des améliorations ?

_ Elle convulse toujours mais son cœur bat plus calmement…

_ Comment le savez vous ? Nous n'avons pas encore placé d'appareil pour…

_ Nous lui avons pris le pouls…

Le doc prit sa seringue, une fiole et planta de toutes ses forces dans la chair de la patiente. Une fois cela fait, il injecta le produit. Les convulsions s'espacèrent et elles se stoppèrent.

_ Votre amie est sauvée… Puis je maintenant connaitre vos noms ? savoir au moins qui je soigne ?

_ Vous êtes en train de soigner ma femme, Lou Volturi.

_ Volturi ? Comme la famille de la légende ?

_ Oui, elle-même…

Tous connaissaient à Volterra la légende des moines qui avaient repoussé les vampires d'Italie et durant laquelle Saint Marcus aurait donné sa vie… Haha, la bonne blague… les vampire rodent encore en Italie et ça… Personne ne s'en apercevait… Pas même quand on les avaient sous son nez…

_ Il est vrai que vos yeux sont assez originaux… Lentilles ?

_ Non, disons plutôt un défaut de famille…

_ Albinisme ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas vu la couleur de vos cheveux… Blancs, ce n'est pas courant…

_ Non, je ne suis pas albinos, ni un détraqué qui veut faire du genre, je suis ''né'' comme ça…

_ Enfin, bon, ne vous en faites pas… vu la dose carabinée que je lui ai mis, elle ira mieux dans quelques heures, mais elle aura la tête dans le coltard…

_ Comment ça ? Qu'a-t-elle pris ?

_ Ne vous énervez pas Monsieur Volturi, je lui ai donné un calmant. Elle va dormir, cela n'est pas nocif, ce sont des Anxiolytiques. Elle va récupérer tranquillement, et sa crise sera terminée. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autre patients…

_ Oui, bien sur.

Caïus commença à tourner en rond dans la chambre comme un lion en cage. Il attendait impatient.

_ Si ce salop l'a droguée, je le trucide ! S'il lui a fait du mal, je l'étripe, s'il a eu ne serait-ce qu'une pensée perverse, je l'égorge, si…

Il continua longtemps sa litanie jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement sur le lit ne l'en sorte.

Pov Lou.

_« Kssshhhhh Kssshhhhhh »_

Yeurk, j'ai des tuyaux dans le nez et la tête dans le popotin… c'est pas la grande forme tout ça… J'ai fait quoi au juste ? Je ne me rappelle de rien… Et je suis où ? Ces lumières, on dirait un hôpital… ça expliquerait cette odeur de sang si forte…

_ Lou ? Lou, Lieve ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu peux parler ?

Tiens, Caïus… Caïus ! Ici ? Dans un… Nooon, impossible… Il est celui des trois chefs qui a le plus de mal avec l'abstinence à ce que je sais… abstinence aux deux sens du terme, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

_ 'e 'eu' 'as 'a''é !

_ Ah mais tu m'entends ! Ouf…

_ 'a 'a 'ei'e 'e ''ier, 'e ''en'end !

_ Ma chérie je ne comprend pas ce que tu me dis…

Heureusement pour moi vu le temps libre que j'avais eu pendant ses dix années, j'avais appris quelques petits trucs avec Caïus… le langage des signes en faisait partie…

Je lui dis donc dans cette langue : Pas la peine de crier je t'entend à la perfection, je ne peux juste pas parler avec ces tuyaux dans le pif !

_ Ah, excuse moi… Et sinon, tu te sens comment ?

_Comme une vieille chaussette passé à 90° au lieu de 30° mais sinon, tout baigne…_

_ Ah, tu veux te relever ? quelque chose ?

_Non, que tu arrêtes de jouer les Papa poule serait parfait… sinon, ça va… _

_ Papa poule ? Moi ?

_Oui, toi Caïus Volturi ! _

_ Bon ok, j'arrête… Sinon, euh… non j'ai dit que j'arrêtais !

_Maitre ? ne serait-il pas judicieux d'appeler une infirmière pour dire que Dame Lou est réveillée ?

_Dame Lou ? nan mais ils vont s'arrêter quand de m'appeler comme ça ces couillons ? J'ai rien d'une grande dame moi !_

Je pris le bras à Corin et lui dit toujours dans ma gestuelle : Arrêtes de m'appeler Dame Lou et de me vouvoyer sinon je te gèle sur place !

Ca déclencha l'hilarité de mon Apollon en manque… Tiens, un nouveau surnom !

_ Excusez moi, mais je ne comprend pas très bien ce que vous venez de me dire…

_ Elle vient de te dire d'arrêter de l'appeler Dame ou Madame… Ou sinon elle te gèlera sur place…

_ Oh… Bon et bien d'accord si tel est ton désir, Altesse…

Deux ou trois flocons tombèrent devant ses yeux…

_Est-ce que je pourrais repartir ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici… _

_ Tu n'as qu'à demander… Corin …

_ Oui maitre.

Caïus retira tout ce qui me gênait, tuyaux, etc…et me prit dans ses bras. Sa fraicheur me fit du bien. Je me sentais bien là, en sécurité, moi-même. Je me redressais et l'embrassait. Il me répondit avec passion… Allez savoir pourquoi, je compris tout de suite son envie subite vu son inquiétude et notre joie commune de nous retrouver ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre…

Lorsqu'on arriva à Volterra, au château mes deux amies m'accueillirent.

_ Lou ! Qu'est ce que tu as eu ? Tu vas bien ? comment tu vas ? Tu as fait une crise ? Tu…

Caïus regarda la mitraillette à question et passa devant elle sans répondre à quoi que se soit, moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Nous montions tous les deux dans la chambre, il me posa au sol. Je me mis face à son miroir. Je me regardais dedans et dit en me relevant les cheveux.

_ Ouf, libre, et sans appareils…

_ Oui, libre des contraintes et des enquiquineuses comme Kim…

_ Kim… haha, elle était inquiète rien de bien grave… Ne t'en fais…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que je sentis deux mains me saisir les hanches. Je remontais mon regard vers celui du possesseurs des mimines sur mon corps… Oula, noir, très très noir… je remarquais que le mien avait aussi foncé… Mon inconscient aurait-il demandé à ma conscience d'aller faire un petit tour parmi les angelots pour que je cède aussi facilement à cette avancedes plus explicites ? Non mais…

Bon ce qui se passe maintenant appartient au domaine du privé… Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que, beaucoup de vampires ont déserté l'étage en ayant peur des représailles de mon amour d'ange déchu si on venait à nous interrompre pour X ou Y raisons…

Fin de Pov Lou.

Une semaine plus tard, les pulsions de tout un chacun étaient revues à la baisse et le château revint à son état d'origine, calme et tranquille… Enfin, tranquille, avec trois semi humaines et trois vampires totalement gagas de ces trois là… On ne peut pas dire que c'était calme….

Lou et ses allergies étaient de retour… Elle avait une fontaine à la place du nez, des charbons ardents à la place des yeux et de la lave en fusion à la place de sa trachée….

Du côté de Kim, un rhume avait décidé de venir squatter ses sinus pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle n'était plus une immortelle….

Amélie, fidèle à elle-même et ses maladies biannuelles, avait échappé à tout rhume, grippe etc, elle n'avait rien du tout d'enquiquinant….

Les trois filles qui avaient toujours leurs pouvoirs, mais dont les limites étaient bien moins définies avaient de plus en plus de mal à les maitriser à la perfection comme autrefois, c'était bien moins précis, et elles ne pouvaient les retenir toute une journée comme avant, il fallait qu'elles s'entrainent et s'exercent au moins une heure ensemble pour que leur flux d'énergie ne soit plus une gêne pour elles et leur entourage, une tornade, un geyser, ou une coulée de lave n'était pas les biens venus dans le château…

Jusqu'au jour où…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Les trois filles étaient chacune dans leur chambre lorsque en même temps, Kim et Lou se mirent à éternuer. Lou se servit du bras de Aro, toujours sur elle pour éviter que celui-ci ne le pique dans sa chambre si elle venait à être absente, pour parer les éventuels microbes. Elle atchouma donc. Un ras de marée déferla dans tout le château.

Au même instant, Kim éternua à son tour. Une mini tornade de vent glacial passa sur l'onde liquide, réduisant celle-ci à l'état de magnifique patinoire…

Caïus, tout fumant de sa sortie de la douche glissa sur le parquet gelé. Il entraina dans sa chute sa bien aimée Lou. Ils finirent tous les deux sur le popotin, Caïus en peignoir, Lou en chemise de nuit Snoopy à froufrou, top class' quoi… seulement, un petit problème arriva bien vite… Lou était sur le pas de la porte pour sortir, et juste en face d'elle à deux mètres trente un merveilleux escalier en colimaçon descendait les appartements au fur et à mesure du rang dans la société vampirique de Volterra… autrement dit… Aro, Caïus et Marcus occupaient les étages les plus hauts de la tour, venait ensuite Alec et Jane puis Démétri et Félix et touticouinti !

Donc, Caïus percuta sa chérie et continua sa course avec celle-ci devant lui, entre ses jambes, comme des enfants qui glissent d'un toboggan à plusieurs. Lou criait comme une démente en riant, Caïus essayait de la protéger des bleus occasionnés par les montagnes russes que la vague avait formé, tout ça en riant lui aussi comme un dément…

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kim où celle-ci faisait du patinage artistique… (ou pas) pendant qu'Alec patinait dans la semoule pour la rejoindre et la retenir de tomber… Caïus eut la riche idée de lui saisir la cheville lors de leur passage l'entrainant ainsi avec eux. Alec suivit le mouvement en imitant un bobsleigh, c'est-à-dire tête en avant, bras bien collés au sol et propulsion grâce à ses pieds. Il les rejoint bien vite et se mit à la queueleuleu derrière sa belle. Et devinez qui sortie de la chambre de la plus chiante, sadique et jalouse (à part Lou peut-être qui pète toutes les statistiques à ce niveau là…) des vampires italiennes ? Non, pas Jane, Aro ! En petite serviette sortant tout juste de la douche avec son moignon de bras gauche et son autre main qui tenait sa serviette autour de sa taille, dévoilant une musculature développée bien que trop fine pour être clairement visible… Celui-ci était recouvert de mini stalactites qui pendouillaient de ses cils, sourcils, nez, tétons et j'en passe… vous n'avez pas besoin de dessins….

_ POURQUOI L'EAU A GEL….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ou du moins personne n'entendit la suite… Et pour cause, voilà ce que tout le monde entendait…

_ 

_ 

_ MOUAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHA

_ KIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TU VAS TE BLESSERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

BOUM ! Lou avait saisi Aro à l'aide de son bras manquant. Celui-ci, par réflexe, lâcha sa serviette pour récupérer son équilibre précaire sur cette glace… et bien entendu, il se retrouva à l'avant de la file…

_ ! MA !

Trop tard.. Dommage… autrement dit, lorsque se fut au tour d'Amélie de sortir de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait… la toute première chose qu'elle eut le ''bonheur'' de voir fut le popotin du très fier Aro Volturi… qui pour le coup n'était plus si fier….

Elle se retrouva entre Caïus et Kim. Démétri parti à leur poursuite en mode Philippe Candeloro… qui se solda par un triple lutz piqué… du nez sur le sol… et qui se solda par une position bobsleigh des plus glamour… il suivit le rythme et dévala sur le dos les pentes, côtes, tournants et termina sa course comme tous… Dans la grande salle de réunion… Aro se retrouva le tout dernier à finir sa course.

Il était encore tout nu… c'est alors que tous se retournèrent et le regardèrent. Il eut le réflexe cacher de sa main le ''petit truc'' qui dépassait… Le si fier Volturi se retrouva bien moins fier tout à coup…

_ Oh, j'ai une idée, ne bouge surtout pas…

Lou partit en courant après avoir rendu l'eau liquide pour éviter de nouvelles glissades intempestives…. Elle partit donc à la recherche de l'objet qui allait ''servir'' à Aro…

On entendit sa voix au loin.

_ Anglais ou Italien ?

_ …

_ Hoy ! Vous m'entendez ?

_ Anglais !

Aro avait répondu par réflexe.

Il entendit le petit pas si léger de Lou revenir vers eux. Celle-ci avait dans sa main le bras gauche du chef des italiens et son bras tenait un objet de forme rectangulaire emballé dans du papier journal.

_ Tiens voilà, comme ça… là, parfait ! Voilà ! Impec !

Elle lui avait recollé son bras. Tant de gentillesse étonna le brun qui se dit qu'enfin la jeune brune semi vampire commençait à répondre à son charme positivement…

_ Merci. Lui dit-il.

_ Attends, faut enlever le journal…

Il la regarda faire à nouveau et perçu quelque chose qui lui déplu fortement… le même sourire sadique, et qui en disait long sur la sournoiserie de la jeune femme, que lorsqu'il avait eu la brillante idée d'essayer de rentrer par ''effraction'' dans sa chambre et qu'elle l'avait accueilli avec des stalactites de glace juste au dessus de lui…

Lorsqu'il regarda ce quelle lui avait mis dans les doigt, il faillit s'étrangler de colère et pour la toute première fois de sa vie éternelle, il fini par souhaiter sa mort instantanée… il eut même des cheveux qui blanchirent !

Le fou rire des spectateurs parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Marcus. Celui-ci arriva bien vite pour voir ce qui donnait le fou rire à toute sa ''famille''. Lorsqu'il vit son frère, nu, avec un merveilleux paillasson devant son intimité, il ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, en effet, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu rire…

Le plus fort des rires était tout de même celui de Caïus. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de son frère et de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule…

_ Tu m'excuses mon frère… mais là… même si l'invitation est tentante, je ne pourrais de visiter…. Tu n'es pas vraiment à mon goût vois-tu… MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

_ Hihihi le vi… le vivi… le visiteréhéhéhéhéhé !

_ Marcus ! Pourquoi tu… Toi aussi ?

_ Re… re… regardes toi ! hahahahahaha !

C'est ce que fit l'objet de l'amusement général… le merveilleux paillasson avait calligraphié sur sa texture rugueuse un magnifique ''Welcome to Volterra'''. (ça, je tiens à le préciser c'est une spéciale dédicace à Mathy, celle qui m'a inspiré le perso d'Amélie ! Merci Mathy pour cette idée de Welcome to Volterra !) En fait, la mort, il l'aurait accueilli, à cet instant, en dansant la gigue tellement il aurait été heureux de voir la Faucheuse face à lui l'emmener loin de là où il attisait l'amusement…

Son regard vira au noir le plus sombre que personne n'avait jamais pu voir… il prit également une teinte des plus rouge écarlate, très spectaculaire…

Lou comprit qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle coure… Elle regarda Caïus. Celui-ci lui sourit.

_ Allez, montes…

Elle sauta sur le dos de son amant et celui-ci parti en courant pourchassé par un Aro furieux qui tenait d'une main le paillasson pendant que l'autre cachait ses fesses…

Heureusement, Caïus était en excellent coureur de fond et d'une rapidité redoutable face à Aro.

Lou, qui voyait Aro arriver de plus en plus près calcula le temps qu'ils mettraient à arriver vers la chambre de leur futur assassin. Une fois passé devant celle-ci, elle gela l'eau restée à cet endroit. L'eau créa une patinoire derrière leur passage. Aro y posa le pied dessus et atterrit dans la porte… qu'il défonça vu sa vitesse extraordinaire et il se stoppa grâce à son mur, face à son lit, où un fabuleux tableau de Rubens se décrocha et lui atterrit sur le crâne…

Lorsqu'il se releva, la première chose qu'il fit, c'est de penser :

''_Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je sois attiré irrésistiblement vers CETTE femme ? Pourquoi pas une autre ?''_

Le tout en se remettant le nez en place dans un bruit fort peu agréable… Il alla ensuite se chercher un sous vêtement et décida de rester cloitré dans sa chambre jusqu'à sa fureur calmée…

Ce qui risquait donc de prendre un moment… les colère d'Aro étaient rares mais terriblement destructrices…

POV Lou

Pendant ce temps, nous étions tous tranquilles au château.

J'étais avec Caïus dans sa chambre. Je griffonnais en attendant que le sommeil ne vienne me chercher… Chose assez rapide, je piquais déjà du nez... Il se leva et regarda ce que je faisais. Je ne me cachais pas de lui. J'aimais qu'il me regarde. Soudain, je sentis son souffle frais tout contre ma peau. J'en eu un frisson. Il soufflais près de ma nuque, juste au niveau de ma jugulaire. Avait-il en tête de me retransformer ? Pour l'aider, je penchais ma tête sur le côté.

C'est alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur ma peau tendre d'hybride. Il commença à murmurer à mon oreille.

_ Est-ce moi ?

Je compris qu'il parlait de mon dessin.

_ Non mon amour, ce n'est pas toi.

_ Ah, et tu dessines un autre homme toi maintenant ? Un autre homme que moi ?

_ Ce n'est qu'un personnage de fiction tiré d'un film magnifique.

_ Quel film ?

_ J'ai sommeil, laisses moi me coucher, je te le raconterais de là bas…

_ Oui, comme tu veux.

Je partis m'allonger dans le lit à baldaquin de mon amant. Il me regarda un petit moment puis vint me rejoindre. A vrai dire je ne demandais que ça… J'étais bien avec lui à mes côtés. Mieux que sans lui ou lorsqu'il était absent du moins. Il se plaça au dessus des couvertures pour éviter que je n'ai trop froid… Et oui… je suis une frileuse… Il me couvait du regard, il voulait savoir.

_ Cet homme s'appelle Dracula.

_ Dracula ? Comme le comte ?

_ Oui, c'était le comte Dracula. Et dans ce film, il était, de son vivant éperdument amoureux de sa femme. Mais un jour, il dû partir à la guerre pour sauver son pays des invasions turques. Ceux-ci, grands perdants envoyèrent au château de Lord Dracula une missive indiquant la mort de celui-ci… Sa femme, folle de chagrin sauta de la plus haute tour et mourut dans le fleuve. A son retour Dracula ne pardonna pas à Dieu de lui avoir pris tout ce qui comptais pour lui et il se rebella contre lui. Il but du sang coulant le statue qu'il venait de poignarder. Cela le transforma en immortel. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, toujours à la recherche de l'âme de sa bien aimée, il la retrouva. Celle-ci allait se marier, alors il séquestra le fiancé et alla conquérir sa belle. Celle-ci se rappelait de très vagues souvenirs de lui. Il lui confia certaines choses et il voulu la transformer une fois celle-ci amoureuse de lui. Or, l'amour ne dure pas pour les damnés… Dracula hésita à la transformer alors que le fiancé, revenu du château, voulu récupérer sa femme… Il était accompagné du traqueur de vampire le plus connu… Le seul à reconnaitre l'existence de Dracula comme être de cher… Et ils le traquèrent. Lorsqu'il transforma sa belle, une scène magnifique d'ailleurs, en lui donnant de son sang…

_ Il a du sang en lui ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, il se taille à hauteur de son cœur et elle boit son sang à cet endroit. C'est ainsi qu'elle devient comme lui. Une immortelle, ou presque… le temps de la transformation du moins elle ne l'est pas. Du coup, elle et lui sont en contact permanant par la pensée… Mais Dracula est toujours traqué, et à la fin, ses assaillants le retrouvent, Mina ne peut rien faire et un lui tranche la gorge tandis qu'un autre lui plante un poignard dans le cœur… A la fin, Mina réussi à convaincre les hommes de la laisser faire. Ils ne bronchent pas. Elle le rejoint donc dans la pièce où tout commence et là où Dracula devient immortel… Celui-ci se meurt et lui demande juste après qu'elle l'ait embrassé et qu'il ait retrouvé son apparence initiale de lui rendre sa liberté. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui enfonce le poignard profondément dans le cœur de celui qu'elle aime. Dans un dernier mouvement, ses yeux se portent sur une peinture au plafond. Elle le représente à l'époque de sa vie humaine main dans la main avec sa première femme… Mina l'embrasse à nouveau et de suite après, en pleurant, elle le décapite…

_ Mais… pourquoi le tue-t-elle si elle l'aime ?

_ Tu devrais le comprendre… Si elle ne peut le sauver, et qu'il lui demande de l'achever, de lui rendre sa liberté… Je comprend tout à fait ce qu'elle a fait pour lui et je suis prête à le faire pour toi… Comme toi tu devrais être près à le faire pour moi…

_ Je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça…

_ Je sais… ce film s'appelle Dracula et il est de Francis Ford Coppola… Un des plus beau film que je n'ai jamais vu…

_ Il faudra que je le regarde…

_ La chanson de fin est merveilleuse…

_ Quel en est le titre ?

_ Love Song For A Vampire de Annie Lennox….

Il se tue. Je me collais légèrement à lui. Je voulais m'endormir dans ses bras.

« Come into these arms again »

_« Entre dans ces bras de nouveau »_

Comment connaissait-il cette chanson ?

.com/watch?v=hBAB3kdXimQ&feature=related

« And lay your body down  
Th' rhythm of this trembling heart  
Is beating like a drum.  
It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
It knows not how it sounds.  
For it is the drum of drums  
It is the song of songs.

Once I had the rarest rose that  
ever deigned to bloom.  
Cruel winter chilled the balm,  
And stole my flower too soon  
O loneliness, O hopelessness  
To search the ends of time,  
For there is in all the world  
No greater love than mine.

Love...Still falls the rain.  
Still falls the night.  
Be mine forever...

Let me be the only one  
To keep you from the cold.  
Now the floor of heav'n is laid,  
Its stars of brightest glow.  
They shine for you.  
They shine for you.  
They burn for all to see.  
Come into these arms again  
And set this spirit free. »

_« Et pose ton corps_

_Le rythme de son coeur, tremblant_

_Bat comme un tambour_

_Il bat pour toi, il saigne pour toi_

_Il ne sait pas comment il sonne_

_Car c'est le tambour des tambours_

_C'est la chanson des chansons_

_Une fois que j'ai eu la rose la plus rare qu'il ne fut jamais permis de voir éclore_

_L'hiver cruel refroidi l'essence_

_Et a volé ma fleur trop tôt_

_O la solitude, O le désespoir_

_Pour chercher dans la fin des temps,_

_Il est là dans tout le monde_

_Aucun amour n'est plus grand que le mien_

_Amour ? Tombe encore la nuit_

_Tombe encore la nuit_

_Tombe encore la nuit_

_Sois le mien pour toujours_

_Sois le mien pour toujours_

_Laisse-moi être le seul_

_Pour te protéger du froid_

_Maintenant, le plancher du paradis est posé,_

_Ces étoiles éclatantes brillent_

_Elles brillent pour toi_

_Elles brillent pour toi_

_Elles brûlent pour tout voir_

_Entre dans ces bras de nouveau_

_Et rend la liberté à cet esprit » _

Voilà sur quoi je m'endormis. Je ne sentis pas mon amour de Lord Dracula norvégien m'embrasser ni me murmurer à l'oreille ses quelques mots.

_ Tu es ma Mina, celle que j'attendais et à qui je ne demanderais pas de se sacrifier pour moi, jamais… Plutôt disparaitre avec toi plutôt que d'attendre comme mon frère, une mort qui ne viendra pas… Tu l'as si bien dit, les Damnés n'ont pas droit à un amour éternel et sans failles… Je m'attend à te perdre à chaque instant de nos vies… Tu es celle qui doit nous sauver avec tes amies… Et ceci au sacrifice de ta vie… Et ça, jamais je ne l'accepterai… »

Il resta ensuite à mes côtés à m'écouter ronronner dans mon sommeil. Puis il regarda à nouveau le dessin. J'avais beau lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas lui, il retrouva quelques traits à lui dans ce portrait… Chose qui bien évidemment était vrai, chacun de mes dessins avait un lien avec lui, lui ma Muse si on peut dire ainsi pour un homme…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Amérique du Nord, Etat Unis, Etat de Washington, petite ville nommée Forks.

_ Alice ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme avait les yeux voilés.

_ Et bien… Ouah ! Les Volturi ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises…

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça Edward ?

_ Vu ce qu'à vu Alice… En peu de temps ils vont accueillir dans leur rang trois nouvelles personnes… Ils vont s'amuser…

_ Mais Alice expliques nous !

_ Et bien… ça va être agité chez les Volturi… L'Italie va avoir trois nouveaux italiens dans se rangs…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Roo , si je dis tout, ça va péter le suspens…

_ Mais alleeeezzzzzz s'il te plaissssssssssssss !

_ Non Bella, de toutes façon, nous serons amenés à les voir très vite… pour justement _**ça**_…

_ QUOI ? ON VA DEVOIR ALLER VOIR LES SANG… enfin, les Draculos Italianos ?

_ Oui…

_ Pfff, mais non ! Pourquoi va falloir aller les voir ?

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu peux garder la maison comme le bon toutou que tu es Jacob !

_ Rosalie, la Blondasse a quelque chose à redire ?

_ Clébard…

_ Poupée Barbie défraîchie !

_ Bon en tout cas, quand est-ce qu'on va y va ?

_ On a le temps, ce ne sera pas avant dix ans….

_ Oh, tranquille alors !

_ Tu as le temps de faire pipi autour de la maison pour marquer ton territoire…

_ Mais va te faire voir Blondasse !

Volterra.

Pov Lou.

Je dormais bien , j'avais bien chaud contre ma glace à la menthe.

…

Attendez… avoir chaud contre quelque chose de froid… C'est strictement… impossible… à moins qu'on ne soit plus froid que lui….

Ohoh…

_Neurone chargé de la réflexion : Wuston ! , nous avons un problème ! _

_Neurone chargé de la régulation de la chaleur appelé Wuston… : Mais non Ryan (XD Maty !), tout va bien ! On est opérationnel…_

_Neurone chargé de la réflexion (Ryan) : Hey ! Roger ? Roger ? ROGER ?_

_Neurone chargé de l'humanité alias Roger : Zzzzzz_

_Wuston et Ryan : Putain ! Il s'est foutu en veille ! _

_Wuston : ça veut dire que…_

_Ryan : Oh noooon !_

_Wuston+Ryan en voyant débarquer un autre neurone : Pas Cucula !_

_Le dit Cucula, neurone habilité à s'occuper de la partie vampirique : Hey ! Moi c'est Dracul ! Pas Cucula !_

_Le neurone Cucula éjecte son pote Roger et pique sa place : Ah, je suis fin près après plus d'un mois d'attente…_

_Ignace, neurone s'occupant du calcul mental : Cela fait exactement vingt huit jours, six heures, trente trois minutes et quarante deux secondes que Roger a emprunté ta place… _

_Cucula : La ferme l'intello sinon je vais te faire la peau !_

La production s'excuse de cette brève interruption…

Je sentis Caïus remuer contre moi, je ressentais son trouble… Normal, je le vivais… Une pointe me transperça le cœur et il cessa de battre, la brûlure dans ma gorge s'éveilla de façon terrible. Je me pris la gorge et serrais, comme si cela pouvait m'aider… Enfin… je sentis Caïus se frotter contre mon dos pour essayer de voir mon visage que je tentais de cacher…

_ Lou ? qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu… Ton cœur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je… Donnes moi ta main.

Il me la donna, je la posais sur mon cou et ensuite au niveau de mon cœur.

_ Ton… Ton cœur ?

_ Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté… Je…. Qu'est ce que ?

Une folle odeur de sang si fraiche et si appétissante monta à mes narines. Je me sentis frissonner, je voulais ma part du diner qui se déroulait en bas…

A moi la barbaque ! Caïus ne comprit pas tout de suite et c'était à présent trop tard pour me rattraper… mes yeux avaient déjà virés de couleur, je pouvais le sentir…

Je me levais et accourais vers la salle de garde. Là un festin avait commencé. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte suivie de Caïus, tout le monde me dévisagea, je n'étais jamais venu à une réunion de la sorte…, je vis une femme se ruer vers moi et me crier de me pousser en me remerciant de l'avoir sauvée de ce chaos…

Sa dernière erreur fut de m'approcher…. Je lui saisis la gorge et plantais mes crocs dedans… elle tressauta une fois puis plus rien, je me contentais de boire à son cou. Une fois ma nourriture achevée, je devais passer à une autre, et encore une autre…

Je sentais le regard de Caïus bienveillant sur moi. Quoique je fasse, il ne m'en voulais jamais… et puis on aurait dit qu'il éprouvait un certain plaisir à me voir ainsi…

Je captais un bref instant le regard d'Aro, celui-ci paraissait satisfait de me voir ici… et ainsi…

Attendez… Quoique je fasse ? Aro satisfait de moi ? Le salle de réunion… Cette envie… ce besoin, cette odeur… Ne me dites pas que j'ai cédé…

Je regardais mes mains…. Rouges écarlates, je trouvais un bout de tissus encore immaculé, je m'essuyais mes lèvres avec, rouge sang à nouveau… Non… NOon… NON !NOOOOOOOOONNNN !

Je me mis les mains sur la tête et agrippais mes cheveux… Prise de panique, la tête me tourna et même si je savais que c'était purement inconscient, je tombais rapidement au sol. Je me roulais en boule en me fustigeant pendant trois heures lorsqu'une voix des plus désagréable m'interpela….

_ Oh, on dirait que le monstre est sorti de son trou… Et bien, sa nature la dérange tant que ça ? Et c'est ça, notre sauveur avec les deux autres mi vampire ? Et bien… Nous sommes…

Elle était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin… personne n'eut le temps de réagir que dans un râle, que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de pousser d'ailleurs, que je fondis sur cette blondasse sans grande profondeur d'esprit ni grand sens de la famille. Je la saisis à la gorge et la fracassais contre le mur dans son dos. Le sol jonché de cadavres exsangues me semblait être un bon décor pour l'exécution immédiate de cette sa****. Je posais mon autre main sur le haut de son crâne et commençais à effectuer une pression contre le cou dans le sens opposé où je menais la tête de Jane.

Par réflexe elle déclencha son don… Celui-ci me statufia, puis mes genoux flanchèrent et mon regard se perdit dans le lointain… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler à nouveau, mais de douleur cette fois.

Je sentis juste un souffle près de mon oreille, je n'entendis ni la voix ni ne perçu ce que celle-ci tentais de me dire… Je ne reconnus la personne qu'à sa fragrance si particulière….

Pov Kim.

J'étais dans ma chambre avec Alec. Celui-ci m'avait dit que les Volturi prenait leurs petits déj' alors, si je venais à entendre des cris, c'était tout à fait normal… Et en effet, des cris, y en avait eu…

Lou, Amélie et moi, nous avions fait le choix de nous approvisionner à la banque du sang… Alec avait suivi le mouvement comme Démétri. Caïus essayait mais il avait cédé plusieurs fois. Lou lui pardonnait assez facilement, elle nous disait tout le temps :

« 1500 ans à chasser les humains ne s'effaceront pas ainsi, et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de changer à cause de moi… »

On se foutait bien de sa tronche avec ses réflexions spirituelles dignes d'une amoureuse toute gnangnan… Et elle qui se disait anti gnangnan…

Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Ouf…

Soudain, j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment et c'est à cet instant que… le cri, non, le hurlement de Lou nous parvint. On comprit tout de suite que quelque chose de mauvais se passait…

Vite on se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Je vis Amélie me rejoindre.

_ Toi aussi tu as eu un mauvais….

_ Ouais, un mauvais pressentiment… Mais qu'est ce que ? Oh mon Dieu… Ne regardes pas le sol !

_ Regardes là bas, y a… oh… merdouille ! Regardes elle a pété un câble et…

Je n'avais pas pu terminer que Caïus passa devant elle, lui dit quelque chose et.. se retrouva face à Jane.

Pov Caïus.

Je ne rêvais pas ? elle l'avait bien insultée là ?Elle l'a traitée de monstre ? Et là… Elle l'électrocutait ?

Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, ma colère redoubla, voire même dépassa toutes les limites de l'imaginable…

Je me téléportais vers ma « femme », oui, nous ne sommes pas mariés mais ça n'empêche que pour moi elle est ma femme et lui murmurait tendrement à l'oreille.

_ Ne t'inquiète de rien, elle va vite cesser de t'importuner et de t'insulter…

Je me postais cette fois ci devant Jane et l'attrapais par le cou. Je serrais très fort et souriait comme un dément.

_ Toi, Jane, tu n'es rien, strictement rien, seul ton don peut te sauver. Physiquement, ici, tout le monde te dépasse et regardes, ici, personne ne cherches à te défendre contre moi…

_ C'est… parce que… vous êtes… un des… maitre…

_ Tu oses dire que ce n'est que mon statut qui me protège ? Aro et Marcus sont tout aussi capable de m'arrêter si ce n'est qu'à cause de mon statut… Allez mes frères, dites moi pourquoi vous ne m'arrêtez pas ! Allez y exprimez vous avant que je ne la fracasse au sol…

_ Caïus, ce n'est pas une solution… commença Marcus

_ De plus, la perte de Jane m'affecterai… même si ce serait moins pire que si nous une de nos trois amies si spéciales….

_ Ah ! Tu vois ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ! Personne ne t'apprécie ici hormis peut-être ton frère…

Je sentis une douce pression sur mon bras. Lou venait de se lever et avait posé sa main sur la mienne.

_ C'est bon, laisses la… je peux régler mes affaires toute seule… et je pense que même si cette fille est une sale peste, arrogante, sans valeur morale, elle ne mérite pas d'être mise en avant ainsi, elle ne mérite pas une humiliation de ce type…

Je compris tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire et le sous-entendu que cela supposait…

Je lâchais immédiatement Jane qui se laissa aller contre le mur.

Elle regardait ma femme sans comprendre…

_ Je te …

_ Ne me dis pas merci, parce que ça ne me sert à rien, n'espères pas non plus que je sois toujours aussi clémente, une fois pas deux. Je tiens juste à ne pas ressembler à un monstre comme tu me vois… Quoi que, ton opinion m'importe vraiment très peu… et puis de toutes façon, dis toi très bien que maintenant que tu es prévenue, fais gaffe à toi, je ne serais pas toujours là pour stopper Caïus… Et lui ne serait pas toujours là pour me stopper non plus…

Elle s'éloigna ainsi.

Fin pov Caïus.

Pov Lou

Ainsi je tournais les talons et partis vers ma chambre. Mon regard avait gardé sa couleur bleu, mais des larmes rouges de sang venaient troubler cette couleur… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer en silence. Je vis à l'extérieur de la salle Kim et Amélie qui me regardaient. Je me rappelais alors de ce que je venais de faire. Je touchais mes lèvres… du sang… je baissais alors la tête et traçais sans m'arrêter face à elle. Une fois hors de leur vue je me mis à courir pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre à nouveau.

Une fois là haut, je me mis comme point d'honneur de détruire tout sur mon passage lorsqu'un débris de glace me passa devant le visage. J'étais affreuse, du sang me recouvrai la moitié du visage et des éclaboussures avaient atterries sur mes joues et vers mes yeux….. comment ais-je pu faire pour céder aussi vite ? Comment ? J'ai.. J'ai….

Merde ! Je ne pouvais même pas dire ce que j'avais fait à ces pauvres gens…. Je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer… Pourtant… Pourtant, je l'avais fait… Je les avais massa…

« Boum Boum »

Sur les nerfs depuis tout à l'heure et ce son me mis sur la défensive.

Je grognais en avertissement…

_ Euh, c'est juste nous… me dit Kimi.

Et voilà, voilà, maintenant je grogne sur mes amies… Des fois il vaut mieux mourir que de vivre toutes ses saloperies de mésaventures…

_ Désolée…

« Niiiiiiiiiiic »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un monde de désolation et de perdition, c'est-à-dire ma chambre…

_ Ouah, j'adore ta dé…

_ Hoy, où qu'elle est ?

_ LOUUUU ? Et merde regardes, la fenêtre !

Et ouais, fenêtre= bon vent !

Adios las amigas et bonjour air pur et vivifiant qui me permettra de réfléchir…

J'étais sortie de la ville alors que le soleil déclinait. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pris ma cape . Seuls mes cheveux dépassaient de dessous le capuchon. Les gens me regardaient. Je me demandais ce qu'ils pensaient… En fait, je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me débarbouiller le visage, le sang commençait à sécher…

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me tamponner le tibia. Je regardais ce que c'était…

Un enfant… un petit garçon… Il s'était mis à pleurer… Ma nature vampirique me donnait une peau aussi dure que du marbre et il avait foncé de façon très motivée sur mon tibia alors le pauvre, je me doutais qu'il n'ai pas apprécié… je m'accroupis à son hauteur.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe mon petit ? lui demandais-je.

_ Mooo, Moooo, !

Il se remit à pleurer à nouveau, le nez lui coulait. J'avais un mouchoir sur moi, je le sortis de ma poche et lui essuyais sa frimousse. Il était brun, les yeux bien verts, habillé d'une salopette en jean, d'un tricot de peau vert amande et de petits baskets noirs.

_ Tu as perdu ta Maman c'est ça ?

Il me fit signe oui de la tête.

_ Allez, viens avec moi, je vais t'aider à la retrouver ta Maman…

Je lui tendais la main, il me la prit. Je pus lire en lui et voir le visage de sa mère. Une belle femme aux yeux bien verts comme lui et aux cheveux bruns… Je sentis l'odeur dans son esprit de sa mère. Je me laissais porter par celle-ci. Je sentis sa petite main glisser dans la mienne.

Il s'était attrapé le lacet sous son autre basket et s'apprêtait à faire un bisou au bitume. Rapidement je l'attrapait au vol. il était maintenant dans mes bras.

_ Bon je crois que je vais te porter, nous irons plus vite ainsi…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'étais pourtant sure qu'il ne me voyait pas derrière mon capuchon.

Il passa ses mains sous celui-ci et vint toucher ma joue. Je reculais vite le visage en lui retirant sa main.

_ Non, ne touches pas ça…

Il me regarda bizarrement et lorsque sa main quitta ma joue pour aller à l'extérieur du capuchon, je vis le sang sur celle-ci. Prise de panique, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit le sang sur sa main, je mouillais un mouchoir grâce à mon don et lui essuyais la main. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ça et qu'il prenne peur… de l'abomination que j'étais… Il était le premier humain normal à me parler depuis dix ans… enfin, parler… baragouiner serait plus approprié pour un enfant de deux ans et des poussières…

Il me regarda faire. Je frottais mon visage avec de l'eau que je contrôlais entre temps.

_ A fini ?

_ Oui, j'ai fini de te débarbouiller… bon si on finissait nos recherches maintenant ?

_ Ouiiiii !

Je gardais l'enfant dans mes bras durant tout ce temps. Il s'appuya contre moi et commença à s'assoupir. Le pauvre, le fait de perdre sa mère l'avait épuisé…

L'odeur de celle-ci remonta à mes narines à cet instant. Elle n'était pas loin…

_ Arèèèèèèèèssss !

Je pris le petit contre moi et sentis ses pensées, son nom était bien Arès. Je l'emmenais illico vers sa mère.

En dix ans j'avais eu le temps d'apprendre l'italien et de le maitriser à la perfection.

_ Madame ! Madame ! Ce ne serait pas ce petit ange que vous cherchez ?

_ Oh ! Arès ! Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Mais où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

_ Haha, près du château, mais c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé.

_ Près du château ? Ce château maudit ?

_ Oui.

De ses pores ressortait l'odeur caractéristique et si enivrante de la peur. Le château avait la belle réputation d'attirer les gens et de ne plus les laisser sortir… chose vrai d'ailleurs…

_ Puis je voir le visage du sauveur de mon petit ?

_ Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire...Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache qui je suis…

_ Bien…Comment puis-je vous remercier alors ?

_ Laissez tomber les remerciements, voir votre enfant heureux et une mère soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son fils est la chose la plus gratifiante pour moi… Bonne journée madame…

Je passais dans son dos pour partir rapidement.

_ Bonne journée. Hey ! Attendez Je ne connais même pas votre …

Je n'étais déjà plus là…

_ Nom… finit-elle.

Pendant ce temps au château.

Pov Caïus.

J'entendais le doux bruit de la colère de ma bien aimée… Lorsqu'elle se met à tout détruire, elle est d'une grâce que je n'ose qu'imaginer… Si Chaos le dieu du chaos et de la destruction avait un homologue féminin, se serait elle… Tiens, les filles vont la voir… Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée… Quand elle est comme ça… mieux vaut être un vampire pour pouvoir encaisser les coups…

Ça me rappelle la fois où nous avons abordé le sujet délicat du sex…

_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

_ 

On ne peut même plus penser tranquillement ici…

_ QUOI ? beuglais-je excédé…

_ Ta chérie à disparue !

_ Pardon !

Je partis en trombe vers la chambre, repérais son odeur, et partis sans cape ni rien en suivant sa piste. Je croisais une femme avec un enfant.

_ Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une femme avec les même yeux que moi ?

_ Euh non monsieur…

_ Avait-elle une cape. ?

_ Blanche ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien oui, elle m'a aidée à retrouver mon fils…

_ Merci madame.

Je partis en courant à nouveau. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé de piste… Cette direction… Elle est allée là bas…

POv Lou

J'étais maintenant sous un cerisier près d'une rivière… Mon endroit favoris. J'aimais la quiétude que m'apportait ce lieu ici, je pouvais réfléchir…

Je m'allongeais au sol en repensant à Arès et sa mère. Puis mes pensées divaguèrent vers Caïus. Automatiquement je me touchais le ventre et mes larmes de sang coulèrent à nouveau… Cet enfant avait réussi à éveiller une partie de mes instincts endormis depuis longtemps au fond de mon cœur. Je ne pourrais pas donner vie. Je n'en étais pas capable… Et même si je le voulais de toutes mes forces… Cela me serait impossible… Un monstre qui craque face à sa nature et qui a besoin de la vie des autres pour garder la sienne en état ne peut donner la vie à un être… C'est impossible…

_ Cet enfant te donne du souci n'est ce pas ?

Je sursautais. Caïus était assis à mes côtés. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver… Je tournais la tête vers lui et allais m'assoir quand sa main se posa sur ma gorge.

_ Restes allongée.

Je lui obéis. Je le vis se pencher vers moi. Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha pour lécher mes larmes. Une fois cela fait il m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser avec toute la force du désespoir.

_ Allons, ne te mines pas pour ça.

Il s'allongea lui aussi et posa sa tête sur mon ventre.

_ Tu es un homme, tu ne peux comprendre…

_ Je suis peut-être un homme mais j'avais aussi envie d'avoir un héritier de mon vivant…

_ Qu'est ce qui t'empêche alors d'aller en faire un à une humaine ?

_ Ta question est stupide… Toi bien sur.

_ Moi ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu réalisais ce rêve, nous pourrions élever ensemble cet enfant…

_ Non, ce n'est pas ta colère ou ta rancœur qui me freine… C'est juste que je veux un enfant de toi.

_ …

_ …

_ … Tu te sacrifies pour rien… Je ne suis et ne serais jamais capable d'avoir d'enfant, autant réaliser ses rêves quand on le peux…

_ Pas sans toi… Et je ne me sacrifie pas.

_ Si tu le dis.

Je lui caressais les cheveux. Un geste tendre et maternel encore une fois… Je l'entendis ronronner comme un chat. Il était bien. Moi aussi…

Il est le seul à pouvoir m'apaiser et me calmer, le seul aussi de qui j'accepterai presque tout sauf la trahison… et le seul pour qui je serais prête à tout, même à massacrer le monde entier…

Son ronronnement changea de ton et se fit plus rauque, plus profond…

Lorsque je contractais mes abdos pour me redresser, je vis son regard tourner au noir…

Je compris tout de suite…

_ Euh, Caïus, on est dehors là…

Il se leva et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, j'étais prise au piège.

_ Et alors, il n'y a personne… il fait nuit…

_ C'est pas une raison…

Je commençais à me fâcher, il n'y avait nul endroit ici pour nous cacher…

_ Il fait nuit, personne ne viendra nous déranger et si c'est le cas, malheur à lui de m'arrêter dans si doux moment…

_ Mais on n'est pas des bêtes ! On ne va pas faire ça dehors comme ça !

_ On n'est pas des bêtes, mais mes instincts primaires commencent à se faire pressant là…

Non mais c'est quoi cette phrase tordue ! Et c'est pas une justification satisfaisante pour moi ! C'est pas parce que Monsieur Caïus a des envies de faire l'amour dans les bois comme de vulgaires bestioles que je dois…

Oh oh… ne me dites pas que… ce truc tout…

Bon, Lou, prends sur toi… Prends sur toi…. Et pousses un bon coup…

Fin pov Lou

Vlam. Un bon coup de pied dans les valseuses de notre cher Caïus le fit se pousser, Lou en profita pour s'échapper.

Caïus ne broncha pas, la douleur chez un vampire, connais pas…

_ Tu sais que tu es encore plus désirable quand tu te mets en colère…

Voici la tête de notre chère Lou : O.O

Caïus se releva et essaya de l'attraper.

Lou partit en direction du château. Une fois là bas, elle hurla à l'attention de tous pour voir si un courageux pourrait l'aider…

_ A L'AIDE ! ANIMAL EN RUT A MES TROUSSES !

Les seules qui tentèrent de répondre à son appel furent ses amies de toujours mais elles échouèrent lamentablement… Leur technique du croche patte fonctionnait à la perfection sur les humains, mais un vampire… Laissez moi rire…

En tout cas la course poursuite se termina dans une salle que Lou connaissait par cœur : sa chambre. Là, elle barricada l'entrée avec tous les débris… mais comme dans le conte des trois petits cochons, la porte s'envola et le loup entra pour débusquer sa proie…

La fin de cette journée fut… mouvementée dans la dite chambre… Kim et Amélie allèrent chercher une nouvelle porte et barricadèrent les lieux avec les panneaux affichant en caractères gras :

NE PAS DERANGER SOUS PEINE DE RECEVOIR LA PEINE CAPITALE DANS LE CAS CONTRAIRE…

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, personne n'enfreignit la consigne, les vampires étaient courageux, sans peur, sans cœur pour certains, mais pas suicidaires…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Stefan, mon frère… Il est temps…

Oui Vladimir… Nous allons tous ici présent…

Détruire les Volturi et siéger sur les immortels !

OUAAAAIIIIIISSSSS

La foule réunit ici était vampire et lycane. Tous scandèrent la gloire des deux roumains, tous étaient en tenue de combat. Tous étaient près à en découdre… Tous voulaient la tête des trois chefs et de leurs épouses… Tous voulaient la fin du règne de Volterra…

USA

Alice ! Alice ! cria Jasper en secouant sa moitié.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle a une vision !

Edward ?

C'est horrible… Les Volturi…

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait les Italianos ?

Alice ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et regarda tour à tour chacun d'eux…

Le règne de Volterra se terminera dans vingt ans…

Comment ça ? C'est impossible qu'on puisse tuer tous les Volturi !

Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on tue Aro, Caïus et Marcus…. Les Volturi ne sont plus rien… Et si on les prive de leurs pouvoirs… Alors…. Il mourront tous…

Mais… Je croyais qu'ils étaient les plus balèzes de votre monde…

Oui, parce qu'ils ont une armée puissante, sinon, ils sont des vampires tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… Regardes, tu te souviens de Caïus ?

Le blond à la face de sadique reptilien ?

Oui, si tu veux…

Ouais et bèh ?

Et bien, cet homme parait froid, distant, sans cœur, enfin un homme de la pire espèce qui soit…

Et pas qu'un peu, non mais j'ai été le seul ici à voir comment il a achevé cette fille là ? Irina ?

Non, mais à Volterra il est tout autre…

Ah bon ?

Oui, il fera tout et n'importe quoi pour protéger ce qui lui est cher, il est avide de bataille et de bagarre, il aime le sang, ça je dois bien l'avouer, mais après son âme, si on peut lui en donner une, a bon fond. Pour lui, tout est bon pour protéger ce qui lui est cher et pour arriver à ses fins. Si je peux dire ainsi, il est un enfant qui est capable de tout et très souvent il opte pour la pire solution malgré le fait qu'il soit un très fin stratège…

La pire ? et il est fin stratège ?

Oui, la pire pour ses adversaires, la mort, un carnage pur et dur, des expéditions punitives. Voilà les hobbys de Caïus mais il aime aussi la lecture, la calligraphie et le sport… n'importe lequel… il est d'ailleurs très bon au ping-pong ou encore au baby-foot…

…

Je ne plaisante pas…

Ouais c'est ça… un vampire qui joue au baby-foot…

Non, mais… depuis quand suis-je un menteur ?

Ed ?

Il a raison… désolé Jacob…

…. Un vampire qui joue au baby… J'aurais tout entendu je crois….

Volterra.

Mouahaha ! J'ai encore gagné !

Nan ! t'as fait une gamelle ça compte pas !

Si ça compte !

Tricheur !

Non, non, italien ma chère nuance…

Tricheur quand même !

Oh ne boude pas ma chérie… tu veux faire un ping-pong ?

Nan, pas envie !

Oh tu admets ta défaite ?

JAMAIS ! Vas chercher les raquettes !

Caïus partit donc chercher les raquettes, la table et les balles… le match commença. La table reçu des impacts de tous les côtés. Jane qui passait par là se reçu une balle en plein dans les fesses et une autre en plein dans la bouche lorsqu'elle allait demander qui était l'auteur de ce tir… en résumé Caïus avait fait en sorte de faire rebondir la balle pour qu'elle la touche et moi je lui avais cloué le bec…

Le match reprit après une électrocution de mes neurones très rapides et une autre de son cerveau, si elle en avait un du moins, beaucoup plus longue…

La …. Aucune pitié pour les sadiques doublées de casse-noix et peau de vache….

La partie reprit donc et on s'amusa pendant un moment jusqu'au moment où Caïus me sortit une nouvelle balle de je ne sais où et où il commença à jouer à deux, puis trois puis quatre balles… J'appelais du renfort… j'ai nommé Kimi la folle et Amélie la Dolce de mister Aro…

Quel est le problème ?

Oh du ping pong !Je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer ! Je veux jouer !

Mais oui, on a compris… allez, tu te mets avec moi ! et toi aussi Am' tu viens avec moi !

Ok.

Oh oh ! trois contre un, c'est un peu injuste tout ça… Félix ! Marcus !

Oui ?

Qu'y a-t-il maitre ?

Vous voulez bien équilibrer les forces ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Raquette.

Caïus lança des raquettes sorties d'on ne savait où et la bataille commença. Les coup de coude, déplacement de table, utilisation de la force et des dons pleuvaient de tous les côtés. Et Ô miracle, Marcus se mit à rire…

Au final de cette partie, je m' étais mise à saigner du nez à cause de Félix qui m'avait explosé une balle en plein dans la tronche, les filles avaient fuies ma colère, j'avais gelé tout Volterra et Félix n'était plus qu'un Biscoto en esquimaux… Enfin pour résumer la situation, c'était encore moi la fautive…

Enfin, rien à faire… Personne n'osait me dire quoi que se soit… hormis mes amies, mon âme sœur et Aro… Marcus ne disait presque jamais rien… sauf quand on le branchait sur l'histoire et la mythologie… là il se transformait en moulin à parole digne du commentateur du tour de France…

Neuf ans plus tard.

J'étais dans la chambre avec Caïus et… disons que nous étions en pleine occupation de couple lorsque je lui demandais de s'arrêter… chose que je ne faisais JAMAIS en général… En voyant mon visage se tordre de douleur il s'arrêta immédiatement.

Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

J'ai mal… au cœur…

Comment ça ? Tu…

BOUM…

Oh non ! Pas encore ! merde !

Calmes toi ma chérie… ça va aller…

Il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer alors que mon corps reprenait vie…

Boum … Boum boum… boum… boum boum…

J'en ai ras le bol ! Tu vas voir que tous les dix ans je vais redevenir humaine !

Tu n'es jamais redevenue pleinement humaine…

Je sais… mais je ne suis plus immortelle… je peux me blesser, saigner, faire des…

Chut… là… tant que je serais là, rien ne t'arrivera… et au pire je pourrais te mordre et ainsi tu redeviendrai une vampire, sans aucun problème.

Oui… je sais… Rah, c'est triste d'être une nouvelle évolution de l'espèce !

Je le pense… euh…. Tu penses que…

Oui…

Sourire sadique et pervers de mon ange déchu…

Passage sous silence des dernières minutes….

Fin pov Lou.

La jeune femme partit à la douche pendant que son compagnon réfléchissait à un moyen de freiner cette transformation tous les dix ans… mais il ne voyait aucune solution… si c'était dans ses gênes, alors rien ne pourrait stopper cela… Il aimait les choses compliquées, mais pas trop non plus… Les choses qui pouvaient se résoudre facilement… Avec un peu de sang et de baston entre temps… sinon, quel intérêt de se déplacer alors ?

Lorsque sa femme sortie en petite tenue, c'est-à-dire simplement une serviette autour de son long corps, il se leva et partit à son tour à la douche, non sans lui avoir piqué sa serviette…

Lou s'habillait tranquillement… Elle ne s'étaient jamais sentie aussi bien humaine… Elle entendit un '' Y'EN A MARRE ! » Résonner de l'autre bout de l'escalier en colimaçon. Kimi était elle aussi humaine… Bon beh rebelote pour un mois alors…

POV Lou

La nouvelle n'avait pas plu à tout le monde… Mais… Elle avait plu un peu trop à mon goût à Aro… Pourquoi le fait que nous soyons toutes trois humaines lui plaisait tant ? Il n'y avait rien de plaisant là dedans…

Bon, si je voulais des réponses il fallait bien que je pose les questions qui me turlupinaient… et surtout aux intéressés…

Caïus était absent aujourd'hui… Moi humaine, il se devait de chasser beaucoup plus souvent… même si mon odeur n'était pas aussi alléchante que celle d'une humaine normale…

Il m'avait confiée à la garde de mes amies… et de Félix… Pourquoi mon chéri ne comprenait pas que je ne SUPPORTAIS pas cette boule de nerf mono-neuronale et bête conjuguée à une montagne de muscles… Enfin, j'étais arrivée à me débarrasser de lui quand je lui avais dit que je devais aller voir Aro… et seule. Il n'avait pas insisté… merci Aro… Euh, non pardon, je me reprend…. Je ne vais pas le remercier…. Bon. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Yeurk… Je détestais y aller… mais bon, là j'étais obligée…

J'allais toquer à la porte lorsqu'on ouvrit.

Aro était juste derrière celle-ci en tenue décontractée, chemise noire, jean et chaussures d'intérieur… Non ! Pas des Pantoufles ! Vous vous voyez vous Aro avec des pantoufles ? Des chaussures d'intérieur oui, mais pas des pantoufles ni des babouches ! Et PAS DES TONGS NON PLUS !

Enfin bref…

Oui ?

Je dois te parler.

Oui ? entres je t'en pris…

Euh, dans ton bureau, je préfère…

Bien.

On se dirigea donc vers le bureau.

Ton cœur bat bien vite… Que se passe-t-il ?

Oh, juste une question à te poser…

Cette question serait-elle si gênante pour que ton pouls accélère ainsi ?

Gênante non. Pourquoi sembles-tu si heureux que nous soyons à nouveau humaine ?

Il marqua un temps de pause puis se mit à rire. Rire sans s'arrêter…

J'aimerais avoir une réponse si cela ne te dérange pas…

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire… il passa dans mon dos et m'attrapa les mains, les croisa dans mon dos en les tenant d'une seule main et sans entrer en contact avec ma peau et avec sa main libre retira mes cheveux en arrière tout en les caressants…

La chair de poule agita mon épiderme. Je sentis son souffle contre mon cou.

C'est simple ma chère à comprendre… Très simple… Seraient-ce des frissons de désirs qui t'agitent ?

Désirs, mon œil oui... Je ne suis pas vraiment à mon aise là…

Oh ! Aurais-tu peur alors ?

Peur non… J'éprouve plus de dégoût qu'autre chose…

Du dégoût ? Non, je ne crois pas…

Il mordilla mon oreille…. Fichue humanité ! Et fichus points érogènes !

Je te jure que si je te…

Embrasses moi et je te relâche après t'avoir répondu…

Vite une idée…. Une idée, quelque chose… Faut que je me tire de là !

Relâches moi… de suite !

Hmmmm… Non.

Mais c'est qu'il commençait à se frotter à moi ! Oula ! Non mais il fallait lui refroidir ses ardeurs à l… Oooooh…. Refroidir… Pitié faites que ça marche !

Relâches moi ! Tout de suite !

Je ne reçois pas d'ordres, je les donne, et je vais tout de suite te le prouver !

Il me retourna comme une crêpe contre le mur et maintenant, j'étais face à lui… Ses yeux étaient noirs… vite, concentration, concentration… AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Non mais il croyait mettre ses mains où lui là ?

La glace recouvra instantanément tout le bas du corps d'Aro. Il ne pouvait pas bouger… juste gesticuler avec ses bras… et encore, je lui avais bloqué les mains…

Bon, maintenant, je vais peut-être avoir les réponses à mes questions…

Je tendis ma main vers lui. Il me montra les crocs… menaçant au possible…

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de lui toucher la peau du cou…

« La faire mienne, la reprendre à Caïus, hypothèse, humanité, enfants, hybrides, armée, race.. »

Je ne recevais que des fragments de ses pensées mais pour moi, c'était très clair… il nous voyait toutes les trois comme des utérus sur pattes… mais c'était impossible nous étions des vamp… quoique… ouais mais en un mois… c'est impossible… je ne le touchais plus… Il me dégoûtait.

Il fallait que je mette les choses au point avec lui…

Bon alors, monsieur Aro Volturi premier du nom je présume… Tu vas m'écouter bien sagement. C'est pas ce soir ni aucun autre soir que tu vas faire des petits hybrides avec une d'entre nous, on est casées, t'as compris C-A-S-E-E-S ! et autre chose… Un femme porte son bébé pendant neuf mois, on n'est pas des hamsters ou des cochons d'Inde… Et puis un dernier détail… pour qu'il y ait des enfants, il faut qu'il y ait rapport, de une, rapport il n'y aura qu'avec Caïus, de deux, il faut qu'il y ait un ovule, or ovule, il n'y a pas, vu que ton foutu venin à tout détruit sur son passage, et, surtout, qui dit enfant dit amour et non pas armée de destruction massive!

Dois-je prendre cette tirade comme un refus de m'appartenir corps et âme ?

Non mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je viens de te dire texto que je ne t'aime pas, mieux, tu me dégoûtes, je ne supporte pas que tu me touches !

Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait si je te dégoûte autant ?

Pour avoir des réponses à mes questions, il faut bien se sacrifier pour obtenir ce qu'on veut...

J'entendis soudain la porte cogner fortement contre le mur… Une furie blonde arriva sur moi… Jane… Elle venait protéger son cher maitre… habituellement, cela ne me gênait pas tant que ça qu'on me saisisse à la gorge… Sauf que là, j'étais humaine… Et j'avais besoin de respirer…

Toi ! Tu t'es jouée de Maitre Aro ! Ton crime mérite la mort…

Ses yeux avaient la couleur de la folie… Je me mis à espérer que Caïus rentre… Mais il était parti depuis trop longtemps et trop loin… La glace qui retenait Aro se brisa au moment où mes yeux se révulsèrent et où je commençais à baver…

C'est à cet instant que le noir dans mon esprit se forma.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Des bruits de batailles, une odeur de brûlé, des grognements et des feulements… des hurlements de souffrances, un corps au sol, des corps s'entrechoquant…

Voilà le tableau qu'offrez Volterra…

Caïus était rentré en urgence avec un mauvais pressentiment… puis il avait senti la détresse de sa femme et la rage de son ''frère'' et celle de sa servante la plus dévouée… Il avait tout de suite compris… il s'était passé quelque chose entre Lou et Aro pour que ça tourne ainsi… Il avait surpris son frère à plusieurs reprises se balader vers la chambre de Lou et cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille…

Mais en tant que ''fils'' il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves flagrantes… Par contre en tant que Caïus Volturi, il avait tous les droits…

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la pièce, il avait vu Aro gelé et Jane secouer sa femme comme un prunier. Cela le mit hors de lui.

Dans un hurlement, il avait saisi son briquet et avait soufflé dessus pour projeter la flamme. Celle-ci roussi des cheveux de Jane. Elle se stoppa immédiatement.

Il lui arracha sa femme des bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Là il la déposa, lui promit de la venger. Et repartit à la chasse à la blondinette…

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui fonça dessus et lui brisa d'un seul coup quatre côtes.

TOI !

Maitre, je vous demande pardon mais c'est elle qui a commencé en disant et faisant du mal à maitre Aro !

Et alors ? Tu te crois indispensable pour lui, il sait se défendre ! Et puis, si elle a fait ça c'est qu'elle avait de bonne raison !

D'un mouvement hyper rapide, il attrapa la tête de Jane et au moment où il allait lui faire faire un 360 et la lui arracher, deux bras lui serrèrent les épaules et les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. De longues boucles brunes apparurent devant les yeux de Caïus et une odeur d'encens flotta jusqu'à ses narines…

Toi ! Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu ne dois pas la tuer…

ET ELLE ! ELLE AVAIT LE DROIT DE TUER MA FEMME ?

Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… Mais tu dois comprendre mon frère, que tuer Jane serait une grosse erreur, surtout au vu du combat à venir…

ET ALORS ? ON PEUT LA REMPLACER ! ELLE N'EST PAS INDISPENSABLE !

Je sais, mais… imagines que nous aillons besoin de son don…

NON ! ELLE DOIT PAYER !

Oui, mais pas tout de suite… contrôle toi mon frère…

ME CONTROLER ? LACHES MOI ET JE L'ETRIPE APRES LUI AVOIR COLLE UNE DEROUILLEE !

Mais, tu dois penser à Lou… que dira-t-elle quand elle saura que tu as du sang frais sur les mains ?

… je ne sais pas…

Cela ne vaut pas la peine de courir le risque d'une séparation, tu comprends ?

Je ne suis pas idiot… C'est bon lâches moi, je ne lui ferais rien aujourd'hui…

Marcus lâcha alors les épaules de son frère. Caius recula. Puis il se tourna vers Aro et Jane.

Tu me dois des explications. Quant à toi, tu payeras ce que tu as fait à ma femme bientôt… Profites bien d'ici là de ta courte vie….

Jane déglutit difficilement car, depuis qu'elle était chez les Volturi, toutes les menaces que Caïus avaient proféré avaient toutes étaient exécutés avec plus ou moins de plaisir… Et au vu de son état d'énervement… Il éprouvera très certainement beaucoup de plaisir à faire exécuter celle-ci….

Caïus regarda une dernière fois Aro, le regard bien noir, signe de grande colère et d'une profonde haine. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau si facilement se dit le vieux vampire… comme lui dire qu'il comptait lui voler le cœur de sa femme…. Oh, il trouverait bien un moyen, on n'obtenait pas la réputation d'être le meilleur manipulateur dans les pochettes surprises !

Dans la chambre, Lou émergeait. Elle avait mal au crâne et une terrible envie de vomir. Elle se leva très rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers les toilettes. Là elle rendit son dernier repas…

C'est à cet instant que Caïus arriva.

Lou ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

….

Elle ne pouvait pas parler… Jane lui avait écrasé les cordes vocales et du coup, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour guérir… Plus d'une semaine en tout cas…

Ma chérie, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour te soulager ?

…

Elle lui fit signe de sortir… ses joues étaient rouges de honte.

Si tu as honte, sache que tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée… Je comprend ce que tu ressens.

En disant ses paroles, il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait remonté les cheveux en queue de cheval et lui massait le dos doucement.

Une fois son affaire terminée, Lou alla se débarbouiller, et se prendre une bonne douche après avoir remercié son cher et tendre du regard et d'un petit sourire.

Dans la chambre, Caïus réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment sa femme avait pu vomir ainsi… De son temps humain, il n'avait jamais vraiment vomi, ou du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas… Par contre, il savait que les humaines vomissaient quand elles étaient malades, sous le choc, après avoir eu un accident ou quelque chose dans le genre et quand elle étaient enceinte. Bon déjà, il pouvait éliminer de façon sure et certaine la dernière option, elle était plus vampire qu'humaine malgré le fait qu'elle soit hybride une partie de l'année… ensuite, il pouvait éliminer la première, elle n'avait jamais été malade et les vampires ne le sont pas… Donc il lui restait le coup du choc… le plus probable…

Il entendait l'eau couler en bruit de fond et un bruit spasmodique, des sanglots…

A ce bruit, il se leva et se dirigea à grande vitesse dans la douche. Là il la vit pleurer, assise en position fœtale les jambes contre le mur de la douche, l'eau lui tombant dessus…

S'il avait pu pleurer il l'aurais surement fait à cet instant… voir sa bien aimée ainsi lui donna l'impression qu'on lui comprimait l'estomac… Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Sans dire un mot, il commença à la bercer et la réconforta comme il pu. Une fois sa crise terminée, dans la douche se vida un liquide rougeâtre.

Il la prit dans ses bras, attrapa une longue serviette, et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Là il s'assied et la prit sur ses genoux. Il commença à la sécher, d'abord le dos, puis les jambes, les cheveux et le buste. Lorsqu'il commença à lui sécher les cheveux, il vit la marque des mains de Jane sur son cou. La colère le reprit. Il l'embrassa à cet endroit et elle, elle se remit à pleurer, un peu plus de larmes coulaient que juste avant, mais beaucoup moins que lors de sa crise sous la douche…

Là, là… ne pleures plus… c'est fini, je te protègerai, et ils payeront tous les deux…. Mais… peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé s'il te plait ?

Là, Lou releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air désespéré de ses yeux bleus et rouges à cause de ses larmes de sang. Son regard indiquait clairement sa peur, son malaise, sa détresse… Son cœur sans vie, sec, fait de sable et de poussière, face à ce visage se désagrégea sur place… Il prit sa elskede dans ses bras et la serra contre lui… et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Il la sentie se tendre, pourtant il n'avait rien fait… Mais quand il sentit la langue de sa chérie lui lécher le cou à la place de sa carotide, il comprit quel était le problème…

Il se décolla d'elle…. Pas que l'idée qu'elle lui prenne son sang lui déplaisait… Mais ses dents ne seraient jamais assez solides pour pouvoir lui transpercer sa peau de diamant….

Tu as soif c'est ça ? Je vais te chercher de quoi boire, ne bouges pas d'ici.

Il la posa sur le lit et au moment de partir il entendit un râle, et quelque chose qui le maintenait au niveau de son pantalon. Il regarda qu'est ce que c'était et vit un bras assez bronzé lui tenir son pantalon large et mouillé…

Bon, d'accord je reste ici… mais toi tu dois dormir…

Il s'assied à ses côtés, elle ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir.

Pendant son sommeil elle lâcha le bout de tissu et Caïus put se lever pour aller lui chercher de quoi se sustenter. Lorsqu'il revint, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il entendit l'eau couler à la salle de bain et la vit se brosser les dents à nouveau… Elle avait à nouveau vomi… il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit les pochettes pleines de sang.

Elle en prit une et la vida, puis elle refit pareil avec les dix autres… une fois sa soif étanchée, elle regarda Caïus, celui-ci lui souriait, son teint avait repris des couleurs. Un filet de sang coula juste au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'empressa de recueillir le liquide avant qu'elle ne le fasse. S'en suivit un baiser passionné… et plus si affinité…

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Lou se leva à nouveau et regarda Caïus allongé à ses côtés en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se colla à lui. Il était frais et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Mal oui, mais pas mal comme lorsque la soif se faisait sentir… c'était dû à cette blondasse sans cervelle… Lou prit alors la main de Caïus et la colla à sa gorge.

Que se passe-t-il ? Tu…

Elle se saisit d'un bloc de dessin tout près et d'un stylo. Ne pouvant pas parler, elle écrirait…

« J'ai mal à la gorge alors, comme tu es frais, je me permet de t'utiliser comme glace… »

Pas de problème Elskede.

Ils passèrent alors leur journée au lit à rêvasser et ''discuter''…

Le lendemain, alors que Lou dormait, Démétri et Alec, près de la chambre de Caïus discutaient sur leur amours respectifs…

Non mais je te dis qu'on a un problème… Un hybride ça n'est pas malade… dit Alec.

Non en effet… Mais… Moi aussi elle vomit et je ne sais pas quoi faire, rien que hier elle a vidé plus de six pochettes de sang…

Moi elle en a vidé douze… OK, elle aime manger, mais là ! Douze tu te rends compte ? Il faut demander à maitre Caïus si Lou réagit pareil…

Oui, je suis d'accord…

Caïus alerté se leva le plus discrètement possible et alla ouvrir la porte. Les deux gardes le regardèrent bizarrement.

Quoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Euh, rien Maitre….

C'est juste vote tenue…

Bèh quoi, on n'a plus le droit d'être en sous vêtements chez soi ?

Euh, si si !

Bon, changeons de sujet… Vous vouliez me demander si Lou était malade ?

Oui Maitre… Nos femmes sont redevenues hybrides comme vous le savez, et depuis quelques jours elles n'arrêtent pas de…

Des bruits de course et de déglutition se firent entendre en provenance de la chambre…

Je crois que vous avez votre réponse…

Oui en effet…

Mais, cette maladie… Quelle est elle ? Je veux dire… N'est-elle pas dangereuse pour leur santé ? Elles ne peuvent pas s'alimenter normalement, et elles régurgitent tout ce qu'elles consomment ce n'est pas normal…

Oui… J'ai réfléchi à ce problème… Et j'ai trouvé quelques explications probables, ou non, pour ça…

Les quelles ?

Et bien, tout d'abord, les humains font ça lorsqu'ils sont malades, qu'ils ont un choc émotionnel, ne supportent pas une odeur ou la vue de quelque chose et pour les femmes, lorsqu'elles sont enceintes…

Oui, j'y avais pensé aussi…

Oui, pour ma part, je pensais que c'était le choc qui avait déclenché cette crise, à cause de… ta sœur… Mais si Amélie et Kim sont aussi atteintes.. C'est alors que c'est une maladie…

Oui, sinon cela ne concernerait que votre femme…

Oui… Il faut que nous fassions venir Carlisle…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Caïus prit son portable et contacta Carlisle. Celui-ci répondit calmement.

Oui, ici Caïus Volturi.

Bonjour Caïus. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

Nous avons un problème avec Lou, Kim et Amélie…. Pourrions nous vous les emmener à Forks ou vous préférez peut-être venir à Volterra ?

Et bien, si vous pouviez venir, cela nous simplifierez la tache, tout le matériel dont je dispose ne sera pas évident à transporter…

Très bien. Nous passerons dans deux jours. Au revoir.

Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et regarda les deux hommes face à lui, ils avaient entendu la conversation aussi bien que lui.

Demain, nous partons tous les six pour Forks.

Bien Maitre.

Au loin on entendit un Beurk !

KIMIIIIIIIIIIII !

Alec partit en courant.

Un autre bruit très goullayant se fit entendre un tout petit peu plus loin…. Amélie aussi était malade…

Euh, désolé mais…

Oui, vas y…

Merci maitre. AMELIE ! T'AS BESOIN D'EAU CHAUDE ?

Même en s'étant éloigné à vitesse vampirique, Démétri avait crié assez fort pour que tout le château l'entende…. C'est ce moment que choisit Félix pour se pointer…

Ouah beh toutes les gonzesses sont malades ou quoi ?

Oui.

HAHAHA ! C'est ça de trop manger !

Blam !

Un bon coup de poing en plein dans sa sale tronche de la part de son maitre vénéré avait su le calmer. Juste avant de fermer la porte de ses appartements conjugaux, Caïus tourna la tête de sorte que Félix puisse voir juste son œil entre deux mèches de cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un rouge intense, signe d'une forte colère contenue.

Félix ?

Oui ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Tu me feras le plaisir infini de faire la surveillance de la porte souterraine pendant tout ce mois ci.

Mais maitre il n'y a jamais rien qui s'y…

Je sais…. Un peu de repos c'est bon pour les neurones on dit, qui sait, peut-être que ton venin t'en créera des nouveaux plus performants que les précédents… L'espoir fait vivre après tout…

Et c'est sur cette magnifique maxime que le chef de l'abatage, dans tous les sens du terme, quitta l'idiot du château pour prendre soin de sa dulcinée.

Celle-ci continuait à se nettoyer les intestins comme si elle avait avalé du Destop…

Lou ? est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

A part me trouver un médecin… non…. Euh, tu peux fermer la por…

Nouvelle régurgitation…

…Orte ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que le château m'entende…

Trop tard, vu la discrétion de Démétri…

JE vais le…

Bon, passons l'action, le moment et le lieu…

Merci d'avoir bien voulu suivre jusqu'ici ses scènes toutes mimi-cracras, maintenant, ça déconne plus !

Bon, tous les six étaient dans l'avion privé de Caïus. Oui oui, monsieur Caïus avait un avion rien que pour lui… comme Aro et Marcus, sauf que celui de Marcus n'avait pas volé depuis…. Beh depuis qu'il se l'était acheté en fait… Il ne voyageait jamais ou presque…

Enfin, ça on s'en fou !

Donc, tous étaient dans l'avion. Les rafraichissements étaient les bienvenus vu que les trois filles mangeaient plus que de raison alors que leurs conjoints avaient des couleurs plus cadavériques que d'habitude… L'inquiétude frappe aussi les vampires… oui, oui ! Faut pas croire !

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterris à Seattle, les trois hommes prirent leurs femmes dans leur bras, les grosses voitures auraient fait trop tapageurs dans Forks et se contenter de petites Chevrolet… Non merci…Donc, ils partirent ainsi, et Ô miracle, ils n'eurent pas à faire de pause dégueulit…

Une fois arrivés à Forks, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la grande maison de Carlisle.

Une fois devant celle-ci, ils s'arrêtèrent et restèrent un petit moment devant sans bouger.

Là, la peur commença à atteindre les rangs des Volturi. Oui, chacun craignait pour la vie de sa moitié et le verdict qu'allait rendre Carlisle…

Une porte s'ouvrit et on vit le médecib leur ouvrir

Bienvenue chez moi. Entrez donc.

…

Aucun ne parla mais tous répondirent à la demande en passant le seuil de la porte sur le qui-vive.

Alors, quel est exactement le problème ? Vos femmes sont toujours humaines ?

Non pas vraiment, disons que je pensais que vous le saviez mais, lorsque nous les avons mordues elles se sont transformées mais tous les dix ans, elles sont entre l'humanité et l'hybridité… C'est assez étrange puisque pendant ce moment là, elles peuvent tout de même atteindre notre force grâce à un excès de… d'adrénaline dirons nous… Ma femme a même réussi à arracher un bras à un d'entre nous…

UN BRAS ? mais à qui ?

A Aro…

A Aro ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment …

Il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher voilà tout…

Et bien, vous n'avez peur de rien…

Pas de rien mais presque rien…

Bon… Par qui dois-je commencer alors ?

Là toutes les trois se regardèrent et chacune d'entre elles désigna l'autre sauf que… Lou était au milieu…

Bon, je présume que c'est par moi alors…

Venez avec moi là haut…. Caius si vous voulez venir ?

Oui, je vous suis.

Quelques minutes et protestations plus tard, et aussi hurlements contre les piqûres Lou et son époux redescendirent et envoyèrent Alec et sa chérie, puis suivi Démétri et Amélie.

Alors ? qu'a-t-il dit ?

La même chose que pour vous. Il n'a rien dit. Il nous demande juste d'être un peu patient, il finit d'étudier les échantillons de sang et il arrive…

Les Volturi attendirent un moment qui leur paru infini alors que celui-ci ne dura pas si longtemps que ça… juste quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent descendre Carlisle des escaliers. Il avait une mine sévère… Caius se leva d'un bond.

Alors ? qu'est ce qu'elles ont ? C'est grave ?

Je sais avec certitude ceux que toutes les trois ont… Maintenant… C'est à vous de voir si c'est grave… Pour moi, ça ne l'est pas mais… pour vous…

Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis nous ce qui se passe !

Vos femmes à tous les trois sont… enceintes.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

POV Lou :

Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire l'accroc de la piqûre ? Je suis enceinte ? Mais c'est strictement impossible ! Je suis vampire ! Je ne peux procréer ! Je…

Je me pinçais à m'en faire un sang pris.

Non, je ne rêve pas… je suis bel et bien en train de vivre. Ce n'est pas un rêve… Je suis enceinte… Je suis … Je vais donner la vie ! Je… KYAAAAAA ! C'EST GENIAL !

POV Amélie.

Il… Il vient de dire qu'on est toutes les trois enceintes ? Mais… Comment est-ce possible ?

Oui, non, je sais comment c'est possible mais… Je n'étais pas censée être comme toutes les femmes vampires ? Stériles ? Oh et puis merde ! Je suis enceinte !

POV Kim :

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Je suis enceinte et les filles aussi ! Mais c'est géant ! C'est trop fort ça ! Trop heureuse ! Je suis carrément aux anges !

Je vais être maman !

Fin des POV FEMININ, passons aux masculins :

POV Caius…

….bug…

POV Alec :

Enceinte ? Mais… Ce n'est pas possible…. Les femmes de notre race sont toutes stériles… Ah ! Mais elles se sont pas comme toutes les femmes de notre race… C'est que donc, lorsque nous avons… elle était humaine… et elle… Oh ! Mais alors… Je… On … Nous allons être parents ! C'est super ça !

Pov Démétri :

Enceinte ? Mais c'est logique ! Qu'un con ! Elle a vomi partout, et elle avait mal au bide… donc c'était logique !

Mais alors il va falloir prévoir des couches, les cours d'accouchement, les affaires pour le bébé, le lit, les sucettes… les biberons… Mais il va manger quoi ? du sang ? Du lait ? Et puis il va falloir qu'elle fasse des examens plus poussés… Il faut lui trouver un prénom !

Il faut que je trouve des livres conseils ! Bien l'éduquer, ne pas faire d'erreur… et surtout, le tenir éloigné de Félix, il ne ferait que mal l'influencer ! Il faut que je pose des questions aux Cullens, il faut que je … Rah ! D'abord prendre soin de ma femme, puis prendre soin de ma femme et du bébé, organisons nous ! Allez Démétri, tu vas être un super Papa !

Fin des POV

Tout me monde dans la pièce sauf les principaux concernés regardèrent avec un étonnement non feint le chef du Clan végétarien.

C'est alors que Caius eu ENFIN une réaction. Il attrapa Carlisle par le col de la chemise et le souleva.

C'est vrai ou pas ? Tu ment pas au moins parce que si tu leur donnes de fausses illusions je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! C'est cruel de mentir ainsi !

Je ne ment pas. Il te suffit d'écouter le ventre de ta femme… Tu verras, fait abstraction des battements de cœur des autres et concentre toi sur son ventre…

Il lâcha le blond à la classe British pour coller son oreille au bidou de sa femme. Là il entendit un petit bruit très rapide. Une merveille à ses oreilles…

Son regard se fit tout… tendre, et affectueux… il regarda alors sa Lou et lui sourit. Puis il se tourna vers Carlisle.

Je m'excuse de ma réaction… Et je te remercie. Par contre… Nous avons donc des questions à te poser… par rapport à la grossesse…

Oui ? je vais tout de dire… Et puis Renesmée ici présente pourra t'aiguiller sur ce que ressent le bébé…

Très bien . Dites moi tout alors.

Parfait, la mère est enceinte pendant un mois grand maximum… De plus, l'accouchement est très dangereux pour la mère… malgré tout, Bella était humaine, vos femmes sont tout de même un peu vampire… Elles survivront très certainement… De plus, la mère boit du sang pour se rassasier et elle rejette tout autre aliment… au moment de l'accouchement le bébé doit craquer la coque qu'il s'est faite et donc… C'est ce qui coûte la vie à la mère… Par contre, un vampire peut briser cette coque donc vous pouvez l'accoucher sans problème….

Pour ce qui est du bébé, lorsque nous sommes dans le ventre de notre mère, nous entendons tout, nous vivons ce que vie notre mère, nous l'aimons, nous aimons notre entourage, nous ne voulons pas les faire souffrir, nous ne voulons pas tuer notre mère, mais nous nous devons de bouger, nous savons que ça lui fait mal alors nous le faisons un minimum… Je sais par contre que ces bébés ne sont pas comme moi… Leur mère n'est pas humaine… ils seront donc plus vampires que moi… et je ne peux rien prévoir à propos d'eux… Un conseil cependant… Tenez vous prêts tous à remordre votre femme ou à lui donner du sang pour qu'elle se régénère… Cela la sauvera…

Bien, nous serons près alors…Merci. Merci infiniment. Nous allons donc vous laisser. Nous vous sommes redevables. Je vous suis redevable, si vous avez besoin de mon aide ou autre…

Il est rare d'entendre cela de votre part Caius…

Je sais, c'est pourquoi mon aide est si peu demandée… Et aussi pourquoi j'ai ma réputation… Enfin bref, je présume que vous n'avez pas spécialement envie de nous voir encore sur votre territoire donc nous allons partir… Ne vous inquiétez de rien, nous ne chasserons pas ici.

Caius allait partir lorsque Démétri s'avança vers Renesmée et Carlisle.

Euh… Si nous avons besoin…. Enfin, … euh, puis-je vous appeler ?

Bien sûr.

Aucun problème !

Merci infiniment.

Et sur ces paroles les Volturi partirent. Edward se maintint la tête.

Qu'est ce que tu as Ed' ?

Haha… Ces Volturi me fascineront toujours…

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce que tout simplement les six éprouvent exactement la même chose mais le vivent totalement différemment sauf peut-être les épouses de Caius et Démétri… Elles se sont posées les même questions aux même moments ou presque… Mais le must du must c'était Caius… Lui il est imparable…

Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Il nous fiche plus la trouille qu'autre chose et toi tu le trouve comique !

C'est très simple si tu avais pu voir ses pensées au moment où Carlisle lui a annoncé que sa femme était comme les deux autres enceinte… Tu aurais ri…. Qui aurait pu croire que le Viking massacreur des Volturi se retrouverait aussi déstabilisé par un fœtus qui ne mesure que quelques centimètres pour l'instant…

Il pensait à quoi ?

Ben justement… A rien, il a eu un gros moment de vide à ce moment là ! Puis après… C'était le déluge… Même les chutes du Niagara n'ont pas un débit aussi important et varié…

C'est à dire ?

De tout et de rien… Mais dans l'ordre à peu près ça donnait : Lou, le bébé, lui, Aro et les Volturi, la prophétie, les Roumains, nous et puis un énorme sentiments de fierté…

Pourquoi pensait-il à Aro ?…

Au part simple sentiment de supériorité et de… domination dirons nous… vu qu'Aro convoite Lou, il n'aura plus son mot à dire maintenant… Et puis, s'il vient à s'en prendra au bébé… Il lui fera tout un tas de choses que je n'ose même pas vous dire vu le niveau de sadisme et de cruauté atteint…

Ah…

Par contre, il n'a pas percuté une chose… Et toi Carlisle tu ne l'as pas vu non plus…

Ah bon et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tu le sauras bien vite… Et eux aussi… Surtout que c'est coup double cette fois ci… et aux deux sens du terme…

Hein ?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Les Volturi n'en revenaient pas. Ils allaient être parents… Kimi sautait partout en tournoyant dans les airs tandis qu'Alec essayait de la calmer autant que possible, c'est-à-dire en la rattrapant au vol pour éviter quelle ne se crashe au sol….

Amélie et Démétri étaient plus dans la phase cocoonage, c'est à adire que tous les deux souriaient bêtement. Ils caressaient le ventre qui commençait tout à coup à s'arrondir, rien de bien visible pour un œil humain mais assez subtil pour que les vampires le voient. Démétri demandait toutes les deux minutes si tout allait bien à sa chère et tendre sans que celle-ci ne lui réponde vivement pour l'expédier, elle était trop heureuse pour ça !

Caius lui était des trois hommes le plus… expressif, il n'arrêtait pas de toucher le ventre de sa compagne pour voir si tout était bien réel s'il ne vivait pas un rêve, s'il n'allait pas se réveiller dans le grand nord en compagnie de sa tribu de Viking pour partir à l'assaut d'un pays et le conquérir… Il souriait et riait en prenant sa femme dans ses bras et en entamant une danse improvisée sur un rythme que seul lui connaissait. Tous les deux étaient au comble du bonheur. Et cela se voyait à la perfection… Pour passer certains obstacles, Caius soulevait sa belle et lui déposait un baisé sur sa joue. Enfin bref, le parfait papa gâteau qui cocoone déjà sa femme et son futur enfant…

Ils décidèrent de ne pas prendre l'avion à nouveau car ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés à ce qu'ils ont pu apprendre dans les livres, du coup ils se tapèrent le voyage à pieds et en bateau.

Une fois arrivés en Italie, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur marche. Les trois femmes étaient à des moments fatiguées et donc leur mari les portaient comme des princesses, princesses qu'elles étaient à leur yeux et ce depuis longtemps.

Dis Caius, il faudrait trouver un petit nom à notre bébé tu ne crois pas ?

Oui. Mais tous les prénoms qui me plaisent sont à consonance ancienne…

Dis toujours, je verrais si ça me plait…

Thibault.

Non, j'aime pas.

Marc, Guillaume, Rael, …

Non… attend le dernier ?

Rael.

Que dirais-tu de changer juste le R par un M

Maël ?

Oui.

Amaël alors.

Oui, j'aime beaucoup aussi !

Bon, donc si on a un garçon nous l'appellerons Amaël.

Oui. Et si c'est une fille ?

Léa ?

Oui ! J'aime beaucoup ! Léa et Amaël.

Deux petits coups se firent sentir dans le ventre de Lou.

Caius !

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Touche.

Le viking posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme et sentit à son tour les petits coups de pieds et de poings.

C'est étrange on dirait qu'ils sont plusieurs dedans…

Je pense aussi…

Tu… tu veux dire que…

Oui, je pense que nous allons être parents de jumeaux…

C'est merveilleux ! Et si nous avions deux filles ? ou deux garçons ?

Et bien nous n'auront qu'à transformer, Léa en Léo et Amaël en Maé.

Oui, ce sont aussi de très beaux prénoms.

Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? leur demanda Amélie.

Et bien, je crois que j'attends des jumeaux…

Ah oui ? Toi aussi ?

Comment ça ?

Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les quatre ?

Je crois que nous attendons toutes les deux des jumeaux…

Oh ! Et pourquoi pas moi ? C'est pas juste !

Je pense que tu en auras bien assez avec une seule… Et nous aussi, on verra bien, on ne peut pas se baser sur des impressions, nous ne sommes pas en notre intérieur, nous le verrons à la naissance…

Oui, je suis d'accord…

M'en fout je boude….

Et beh boude, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à tes ovaires pour n'avoir fabriqué qu'un seul ovocyte, ou encore à ton ovule de ne pas s'être divisé en deux !

…

Lou tu es sûre que ça va ?

Oui, mais on dirait qu'on a fait exprès d'attendre des jumeaux juste pour que tu ne nous ressembles pas on dirait !

Mais j'ai pas dit ça !

Bon alors arrête de nous accuser d'attendre d'avoir des jumeaux !

Mais je t'accuse pas !

…

…

Oh ! vous êtes chiantes toutes les deux à vous crêper le chignon pour un oui ou pour un non ! Stop yen a marre !

Am' ?

Amélie qu'est ce qui te prend ?

C'est… les hormones de femmes enceintes…

Je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça, chérie, dès qu'on sera rentré je te ferais une infusion à la camomille….

Hey ! Tu vas pas commencer à flipper ?

Non, je vais prendre soin de toi…

Nous trois nous allons prendre soin de vous…

PARDON ?

On va vous chouchouter, vous et les bébés…

Oh nooooooon !

POV Lou :

Deux semaines plus tard.

Bilan des deux semaines précédentes :

1/ Caius et moi allons devenir parents.

2/ bonheur

3/ prise de tête avec Kimouille pour une embrouille portant sur nos grossesses respectives

4/Caius qui décide de jouer les papas poule avant même la naissance et donc de parler comme un idiot à mon bide pendant qu'il pense que je dors…

5/ Caius qui se conduit comme un abruti envers moi à toujours vouloir me surprotéger… du coup je ne peux même pas franchir le seuil de ma chambre sans lui…

Et maintenant : Aro qui se pointe…

Aro franchit le seuil de la porte de ma chambre. Je l'accueillais allongée sur le lit, merdouille, position à ne pas garder sans quoi je serais sans défense vu que Caius est allé chasser… je m'assois au ralenti, vu que mon ventre fait maintenant la taille de celui d'une femme enceinte de plus de six mois…. Il eut une réaction tout à fait inédite, il se recula de plusieurs pas…

Alors c'est vrai ?

Quoi ? Que je suis enceinte ?

Oui.

Beh ça se voit non ?

…

Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Aro ne bougeait plus et n'osait même pas bouger… il semblait avoir laissé tomber les barrières de son visage et me montra un visage emplit de tristesse… j'eus de la peine pour lui sans savoir à quoi il pensait… Foutu sensibilité de femme enceinte !

Aro, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Je…

Il baissa la tête et allais franchir le seuil à nouveau de ma porte…

Mais Aro ! attend ! Explique-moi ce que tu as ! ne me force pas à te courir après dans mon état !

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais moi à vouloir à tout pris qu'il reste auprès de moi ?

Non, c'est bon, je reste…

Rolala… C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Il revint près de moi et s'assied sur le fauteuil à côté du lit… il ne faisait que fixer mon ventre son regard oscillait entre le rouge profond et le pourpre foncé… presque noir…

Aro, qu'est ce que tu as ? si tu ne veux pas me le dire…

Il me donna sa main et un flot de penser toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres m'envahirent.

Je me retrouvais dans la grande salle, là, je voyais Caius face à _moi_, enfin Aro quoi….

Aro, je te préviens tout de suite, ma femme est enceinte, nous attendons donc la naissance d'enfants hybrides. Si je te vois, ou si je viens à savoir que tu leur veux du mal, je te jure que cette fois là je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te réduire en cendre….

Puis la vision changea,_ j'_étais dans _ma_ chambre et là _je_ réfléchissais à tout un tas de chose.

« Lou ? Enceinte ? Des enfants hybrides… donc elle attend un ou plusieurs enfants… des jumeaux ? Pourquoi cela _me_ remue t-il autant ? Pourquoi suis-_je_ … jaloux et impatient ? Pourquoi est ce que… _je_ suis autant attiré ? Pourquoi ? »

_Je_ frappais du poing sur la table…

Une autre vision, cette fois ci, _j_'étais devant la porte de ma chambre, c'était il y a à peine quelques minutes… _J_'hésitais entre entrer ou pas… _je_ voulais avoir des réponses à _mes_ questions en voyant Lou… _je_ ne craignais pas Caius mas _je_ _me_ craignais _moi_…

La vision reprit et je me retrouvais face à moi-même… étrange impression d'ailleurs…

Et là je ressentis un flot de sensations étranges…. Amour, possession, besoin, envie, peur, stupéfaction, désirs amoureux.

Puis la vision se fixa sur mon ventre et là plus aucune sensation puis les même à nouveau mais en beaucoup plus puissants… comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton puissance d'une calculette et qu'on y avait ajouté des milliers de chiffres…

Je relâchais sa main et me mis à haleter, j'avais du mal à respirer. Les bébés en moi s'agitaient eux aussi… C'était terrible… Ils me faisaient mal. Je me tenais le ventre très fort et les petits se calmèrent… Aro me regarda très surpris puis se précipita pour m'aider. Il m'entoura de ses bras et me berça comme une enfant. Une fois la douleur passée, il me caressa le ventre avec un regard… bienveillant… et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que… il ne mentait pas, je le sentais, le ressentais du moins…

Merci Aro… je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je te remercierais….

Tout arrive il faut croire… Bon, je vais te laisser…

Nouvelle douleur dans mon ventre.

D'accord. Passe une bonne journée…

Oui, merci toi aussi.

Il allait sortir mais se ravisa et me regarda.

Puis-je repasser dans quelques heures ?

Si le cœur t'en dit….

Alors je repasserais !

Et c'est là qu'il sortit. Dans mon ventre, j'avais l'impression que les petits se livraient à un match de catch dont le but était de foutre sur la tronche à son jumeau mais en évitant de trop faire mal à maman…. SAUF QUE MAMAN ELLE A MAL QUAND MEME !

Lorsque Caius revint dans ma chambre il sentit l'odeur d'Aro sur moi, moi je dormais bien, et rien n'aurait pu me réveiller. Alors vite il vint près de moi et regarda si Aro m'avait fait quelque chose. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa. Deux petits coups.

Alors vous avez eu la visite de ''tonton'' Aro ?

Un petit coup.

Et il ne vous a rien fait ?

Deux petits coups. Un plus fort que l'autre me faisant grogner de mécontentement…

Allez, soyez sages, il ne faut réveiller maman…

Deux tous petits coups de poings.

Caius monta sur le lit et m'entoura de ses bras.

Tu es à moi, tu ne lui appartiendras jamais, mes enfants non plus… Jamais ils ne seront siens… Je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas… S'il chercha la bagarre, il l'aura…

Et sur ce, il se lova tout contre moi en retirant l'odeur d'Aro pour laisser place à la sienne…

Du côté des filles, elles aussi en avaient assez de la surprotection de leur chéri…

Du côté d'Amélie.

Bon écoute mon chéri, je sais que tu as peur que je ne tombe dans mon sommeil…

Oui, je le fais pour toi, pour que tu sois bien protégée toi et les petits.

Oui, je n'en doute pas mais…

Rien n'est suffisant pour ta sécurité…

Je le conçois mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es bientôt à terme et…

MAIS T'AS FINI DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE OUI ? LA LIBERTE D'EXPRESSION TU CONNAIS ?

Excuse moi ma chérie mais…

YA PAS DE MAIS JEN AI MARRE ? RAS LE BOL DETRE ENFERMEE ICI JEN AI MA CLAQUE, SI JE VEUX SORTIR JE SORS ! ET CEST QUOI CES BARREAUX A MON LIT ? JE NE SUIS PAS TRINQUEE NI SOMNANBULE TU VAS ME RETIRER CA TOUT DE SUITE JEN AI PLUS QUE MARRE, IL FAUDRAIT QUE JE ME BALADE AVEC DES PROTECTIONS DE JOUEUR DE FOOTBALL AMERICAIN PRESQUE POUR TE FAIRE PLAISIR ! JEN AI !

Le pauvre Démétri ne savait plus où se mettre…. Que dire après ça ? Il retira les barrières de protection et vis sa femme encore rouge de colère.

Euh, tu as faim ma chérie ?

NON !

Bon, d'accord… tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

NON ! BESOIN DE RIEN ET PAS ENVIE DE TOOOOIIIIIII ! ça y est, je délire maintenant… sortez de mon corps Peter et Slone !

…

Du côté de Kimi, ce n'était pas du tout pareil.

Alec ?

Oui ?

Je peux avoir un massage ?

Kimi je dois aller me nourrir là…

Bon d'accord… (petit soupir)

Promis que quand je reviens je te fais un massage pendant toute la soirée.

(yeux que brillent) C'est vrai ?

Puisque je te le dis ?

OUAIS ! A très vite alors !

_« Héhé, il est trop mignon^^ »_

Comme quoi, chaque grossesse est unique et se vit plus ou moins bien…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

"Mmmmfffff !

Chuuuut ma chérie, tu vas stresser les bébés…

MMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFF !

Ne te met pas en colère, il est inutile de crier, je sais ce que tu ressens."

Amélie arracha la main de Démétri de sur sa bouche et le regarda les yeux injectés de sang.

"JE TE DEMANDE PAS SI TU STRESSES TES PETITS BONHOMMES RESPONSABLES DE CA LA QUAND T'ES ENERVE TOI ?

Tu deviens grossière…

Et alors ? Je boude voilà !

Ne boude pas, pardon, je sais que je suis un peu trop protecteur envers toi… mais c'est pour votre bien à tous les trois…

Ouais ben oublies nous un peu…

Ça, c'est impossible ma chérie. Vous êtes beaucoup trop précieux tous les trois pour ça…"

Et c'est ainsi qu'il vint embrasser sa femme et caresser son ventre, où les deux petits habitants vinrent se coller contre la main de leur père.

"Raaalala…. Bon, Ok je te pardonne… Mais à une seule condition…

Laquelle ?

S'il te plait, laisse moi un peu d'air, ne me coucoune pas autant… Regarde Caius et Lou, ils ne se coucounent pas 24h/24… et pourtant…

…

(petits yeux de chiens battus)

Bon, d'accord. Je te promet de faire un effort. Mais, en échange, je veux m'occuper des petits !

C'est-à-dire ?

Ben je sais pas, laisse moi m'occuper d'eux tous les jours. De mon temps c'était les femmes qui s'occupaient des enfants et je ne veux pas que tu me tiennes éloigné d'eux… Le père n'était là que pour faire preuve d'autorité… Et je n'ai pas envie de représenter ça pour mes petits bouts de choux…

Ne t'en fait pas, nous les élèverons ensemble. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te tiendrai éloigné d'eux pour leur éducation, un enfant à besoin de ces deux parents…

Oui… tu as raison. Merci beaucoup.

De rien, c'est normal…

Grmmmmmblll.

Ahahahaha ! je sais ce que ça veut dire ça….

Oui, désolée… j'ai faim…

Tu veux quoi aujourd'hui ?

Euh…

On a du A, B et O mais plus de AB…

Bon ben alors du O+.

D'accord, je vais te le chercher.

On peut y aller ensemble s'il te plait ?

Oui bien sûr.

Yes !"

Tous les deux partirent main dans la main vers la réserve…

Pendant ce temps là, Caius était sous la douche tandis que sa femme dormait tranquillement. Les petits aussi visiblement puisque le rythme des battements de leur cœur était beaucoup moins élevé que d'habitude. Ceux de sa elskede par contre augmentaient rapidement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il se dépêcha de terminer sa douche et arriva dans la chambre tout fumant et bien parfumé.

Lou commença à remuer.

Caius s'asseyait sur le lit lorsque celle-ci s'accrocha rapidement à lui.

"Mmmmunnnneuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh !"

Caius se contenta de sourire et de lui caresser la joue. Elle se colla encore plus à lui tout en continuant sa petite discussion comme une petite fille qui a mal dormi.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines que leur vie avait été changée de façon radical et pour l'éternité. Il ne manquait plus que quelque jours pour qu'ils montrent leurs frimousses tous les deux…

Caius était allongé à présent lorsqu'il entendit un craquement… quelque chose d'horrible à ses oreilles… Lou se retint d'hurler lorsqu'elle se réveilla à cause de ce craquement dans son corps…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, des larmes salées mais emplies de sang…

"Argh !

Qu'est ce que c'était ? parles moi ?

Je n'en sais rien mais… j'ai mal aux côtes…"

Caius ne chercha même pas à comprendre, il retira les draps et releva le haut du pyjama avec une telle force qu'il craqua jusqu'à ses côtes... Un énorme bleu se formait sous sa peau tendue à l'extrême.

Caius la regarda avec des yeux emplis de crainte.

"Euh… je pense que…"

Un nouveau craquement retentit et cette fois-ci Lou ne put se retenir d'hurler.

De multiples odeurs se firent sentir dont celles des deux hybrides, Amélie et Kimi, ainsi que celles de leurs époux, et celles des deux autres chefs de clan, Aro et Marcus…

"Que se passe-t-il ?

Lou ?"

Aro s'était d'instinct dirigé vers Lou et avait posé sa main sur son ventre. Caius dans une rage folle saisit le col de son frère, et, en poussant un hurlement plus semblable à un rugissement féroce, souleva Aro de terre. Celui-ci se débattit et le griffa à la joue.

Sur ordre de Marcus, les deux autres couples retournèrent dans leur chambre respectives… malgré les protestations des deux femmes…

Mais revenons en aux chefs…

"Dégage de là ! T'as rien à foutre dans cette chambre et surtout pas près de ma femme !

Lâche moi Caius !"

Marcus, pendant ce temps c'était approché de Lou et lui tenait la main. Le contact froid faisait du bien à la femme.

"Désolée Marcus…

Aucun problème… mais… il n'est pas bon pour toi que ces deux là se battent ici…

En effet…"

Aro était à présent bloqué contre un mur par un Caius mi-lion mi-serpent dans son expression. Dès que le chef de clan officiel osait bouger la moindre phalange, Caius feulait furieusement.

Puis tout s'arrêta très soudainement. Ou plutôt tout se déroula très vite… le cœur des trois hybrides dans la pièce se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, surtout celui de Lou. Elle cherchait son oxygène…

Caius relâcha son attention un instant et se retrouva aux côtés d'Aro à veiller sur sa femme.

De nouveaux craquements, plus forts cette fois ci se firent entendre…

"AAAAHHHHHHH !

Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Mon dos !"

Caius, regarde ses jambes…

Elles étaient totalement désarticulées… signe que les enfants avaient brisé la partie de la colonne vertébrale ayant le contrôle sur les jambes…

"Mais… merde !

Les enfants lui brisent les os… Il faut faire quelque chose !

JE LE SAIS ! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS MEDECIN MOI !

Et tu crois que nous on l'est ? On doit faire comme Carlisle a dit…

Oui mais je ne sais plus ce qu'il a dit !

Et ta mémoire vampirique ? T'en fait quoi ? Nos superbes facultés de mémorisation ?

Je le sais je sais mais je n'y arrive plus…

Suis ton instinct…

…"

Tous les trois se regardèrent et un nouveau craquement ainsi que l'arrêt de quelques secondes du cœur de Lou les firent s'arrêter directement.

Du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Elle ne sentait plus rien provenant du bas de son corps. Par contre son torse était tout simplement une plaie béante sur laquelle on s'amusait à appuyer.

Caius réagit très rapidement. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la pièce qui avait été aménagée pour l'accouchement. Il la coucha sur la table et ferma à double tour la porte.

"Si j'appuie ici tu as mal ?

J'AI MAL PARTOUT ! SORS LES BORDEL DE….."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se frappa le crâne contre la table lorsqu'une nouvelle déchirure lui fit perdre conscience.

Caius voyant cela resta bloqué puis il entendit les gargouillis du sang dans la gorge de sa femme. Il lui fit un massage cardiaque, elle expulsa le sang qui obstruait ses bronches puis il se saisit d'un scalpel et tailla la peau après s'être préparé à l'apparition du sang…. Et heureusement pour eux que le grand massacreur du clan Volturi s'était préparé… le sang avait jailli à l'instant où il avait piqué la peau noirâtre à cause du sang…

Il entendit la coque de protection des bébés crisser contre la lame du scalpel. Il écarta alors délicatement les chairs et sans chercher à comprendre plus longtemps, mordit dans la coque.

Celle-ci avait un goût de sang très fort. Caius avala le bout et continua comme s'il croquait dans une pomme. Une fois un trou fait, il l'agrandit et se saisit du premier bébé qu'il vit. Il attrapa l'autre.

Le cœur de Lou ne battait plus.

Caius était occupé à essayer de sauver ses enfants pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Un beau garçon aux cheveux fins et d'un blanc quasi illusoire pour un nourrisson et une jolie petite fille brune. A grand coup de vitesse vampirique il les lava, leur retira tout le liquide des voies respiratoires et il les entoura dans une serviette. Aucun des deux n'émit une plainte, juste des petits sourires de nouveaux nés.

Le viking revint près de sa femme. Elle ne bougeait plus. Son cœur ne battait plus, elle ne respirait plus, il n'émanait d'elle aucune chaleur, le sang avait cessé de couler… Caius remarqua ça à une vitesse hallucinante et tout un tas de chose défilèrent dans son esprit… Que lui était il arrivé ? Etait-elle morte ? Fallait il la mordre ? Etait il trop tard ? Comment allait-il faire si elle n'était pas là, près de lui ? Près d'eux à présent ? Il fallait agir au lieu de réfléchir, la mordre.

Il s'approcha d'elle, de son cou pendant qu'il préparait ses mains pour lui faire un massage cardiaque. Au moment où il allait mordre dans sa chair, il sentit un bras le repousser légèrement.

"Inutile. Je vais bien maintenant…

…"

Un léger souffle parfumé parvint aux narines de Caius. Une flagrance d'abricot plus forte que tout dans cette pièce. Lou venait de bouger… pourtant… son cœur ne battait pas…

Le temps que les neurones de Caius se reconnectent bien entre eux et analysent la situation, deux lèvres froides et aussi dure que du granite venaient de se poser sur les siennes.

Caius réalisa alors. Elle était vivante… enfin, vivante, elle était à nouveau en mouvement, à nouveau vampire. Son époux ne savait que dire… comment la transformation avait-elle pu être aussi rapide et silencieuse ?

De magnifiques yeux rouges écarlates rencontrèrent ceux noirs de Caius.

"Allons ? que se passe-t-il ?

Comment ? Comment as-tu pu te transformer aussi vite ?

Je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais ce n'est pas le plus important là…"

Elle lui prit la main et alla près des du berceau qui accueillait les deux enfants.

Lou vit alors pour la première fois ses deux bébés.

"Ils sont magnifiques. Ma petite Léa et mon petit Maël…

Oui, et puis ils sont vraiment nos enfants, on ne peut pas se tromper là-dessus…

Non en effet ton fils a la même couleur de cheveux que toi… et notre fille à la peau aussi claire que toi… de ton vivant du moins…

Oui, c'est l'inverse pour ta fille elle a tes cheveux et notre fils ta peau plus halée… il me tarde de voir leur yeux….

Oui, mais normalement ils les auront bleus foncés presque noirs…

Oui, je le sais… ils sont magnifiques."

Les deux parents prirent chacun un bébé, Lou, Maël et Caius, Léa.

Ils sortirent alors ensemble de la chambre. Derrière celle-ci, les deux chefs et les deux couples attendaient hyper stressés.

A la sortie du couple, tout sourire et entouré d'une aura de bonheur presque palpable, tous se précipitèrent vers eux. Les enfants réagirent en s'agitant un tout petit peu. Maël fit une grimace à l'approche d'Aro alors que Léa fit un large sourire.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ils sont trop choupinoux !

Vraiment mignons ! pas comme leur père quoi…

Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras aujourd'hui ma chère amie, je ne relèverai pas…

Je comprend…"

Marcus eut un hoquet de stupeur. Cette réaction plongea tous les présents dans un état de stress et d'alerte maximal…

"Que se passe-t-il Marcus ?

Je suis en train de voir quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire… à vous deux surtout…

C'est-à-dire ?

Lou prend ma main…"

Elle obéit et vit à travers les yeux de Marcus le fils rouge passion qui unissait Aro à la petite Léa….

Elle failli en lâcher Maël sur le coup.

Des feulements s'échappèrent de sa gorge et le petit Maël se mit à pleurer… personne ne comprit pourquoi la « jeune » femme réagissait ainsi… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à murmurer, chose qui était encore plus terrifiante que lorsqu'elle hurlait puisque si elle hurlait, elle laissait libre cours à sa colère alors que si elle murmurait, elle gardait tout en elle et gare à celui qui allait ramasser les pots cassés…

"C'est pas possible…. Il va falloir que tu me gâches la vie jusqu'au bout ?"

Elle regardait Aro avec un air de prédateur prêt à bondir sur un rival potentiel. Celui-ci prit un air désolé.

"Ces choses là ne se contrôlent pas… Je m'en excuse mais il faudra faire avec…

Faire avec ? te moquerais tu de moi ?

Lou, est ce que tu peux me mettre au courant là ? parce que je ne comprend pas tout et ça me semble très important…

Mais bien sûr, ton frère est devenu notre gendre… voilà l'explication…

…"

Gros silence dans l'assistance… avant une réaction qui ne fut pas longue à arriver…

?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Les trois femmes avaient toutes eu leur petits bambins et Volterra était rythmée comme du papier à musique… Voici le planning des journées :

00.00h : biberon de sang mélangé avec du lait pour Chloé.

2.00h :biberon de lait pour Maël et de sang pour Léa.

3h00 : biberon de lait pour Tamara et de lait mélangé avec du sang pour Alex.

4.00h : biberon de lait ensanglanté pour Chloé.

8h Biberon pour tous les bébés selon les goûts…

9h Bain pour les enfants

10h quatrième biberon pour Chloé…

12h Repas de tous les enfants, toujours selon les goûts.

12h30 sieste.

Réveil des bambins et jeux jusqu'au prochain roupillon.

16h gouter.

Dodo des enfants jusqu'à on ne sait pas quelle heure.

20h biberons collectif.

22h bibi pour la chieuse de service alias Cholé.

Et ainsi de suite…

Heureusement que tous étaient vampires et que donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir…

Etrangement, les enfants étaient plus humains que prévu sauf Léa qui ne supportait pas le lait, son frère et Tamara ne supportaient pas encore le sang… Ils grandissaient très lentement, comme un enfant humain. Aro et Marcus, qui d'ailleurs étaient de parfaites nounous, comme le trois quart des gardes, avaient établis une hypothèse. Leurs mères étaient hybrides et donc soient ils prenaient le côté vampirique soit le côté humain et les cinq bambins avaient penchés pour ce côté-là…

Ah oui ! Vous vous demandez peut-être qui est le parent de qui, et vice versa ?

Alors, récapitulons :

Caius et Lou sont les heureux parents de Léa et Maël.

Amélie et Démétri sont ceux de Tamara et Alex.

Alec et Kim sont ceux de Cholé, oui, l'aspirateur à bibi…

Chaque enfant semblait éprouver toutes choses avec un mental qui n'était pas de leur âge, ils ne grandissaient pas vite physiquement mais mentalement si. Ils étaient capables de tout comprendre mais ils ne pouvaient se servir d'aucun de leur pouvoir, ni parler ni rien… ils étaient emprisonnés dans leur propre corps. Tous le vivaient assez bien, ils pouvaient être choyés grâce à ça.

Vous allez surement vous poser la question, vu que je l'ai dit plus tôt, oui, ils ont tous des pouvoirs…

Alors commençons par les filles :

Chloé avait le pouvoir de faire varier le ressenti d'une émotion, je m'explique, si par exemple quelqu'un est en colère, elle pouvait soit apaiser cette colère soit la faire grandir à sa guise. Elle avait aussi le contrôle de la terre.

Léa avait le pouvoir de stopper n'importe quelle attaque physique grâce à un champ de force qu'elle érigeait comme une bulle autour d'elle, cependant ce pouvoir était à double tranchant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pendant ce temps là et il épuisait son énergie. Elle avait le goût du sang très prononcé de son père et saurait être une traqueuse hors pair.

Tamara était capable de disparaitre. Oui, se rendre invisible que ce soit par la vue ou l'odeur et elle avait la maîtrise de la lave. Son père Démétri lui avait légué son odorat et son sens de la traque..

Quant à nos deux petits gars, leur pouvoirs étaient bien moins nombreux mais aussi intéressant que ceux des filles…

Alex avait un don assez spécial, il arrivait à prévoir tout ce qui allait se passer dans les heures qui suivait l'instant présent. Mais son don de clairvoyance n'allait jamais aussi loin que la demi journée… il avait, tout comme sa sœur un odorat surpuissant.

Quant à notre petit Maël, il avait le pouvoir d'annuler et redistribuer à sa convenance les pouvoirs de chacun. Il pouvait ainsi retirer les facultés de Jane et les donner à Aro. Ou tout simplement retirer la faculté d'Aro et la garder pour lui… Il avait la maitrise de la glace.

Celui qui avait pu déchiffrer tout cela était Aro. Il avait voulu voir dans les enfants pour savoir s'ils auraient des pouvoirs. Une réponse avait fusé avec la rapidité de la foudre qui s'abat sur la terre.

"Pourquoi, tu comptes te débarrasser d'eux s'ils n'en ont pas ?

… non, bien sûr que non ! leur vie est précieuse, c'est juste de la curiosité…

Très mal placée si tu veux mon avis… Je ne vois pas en quoi leur pouvoir pourrait t'intéresser…

Et bien, une fois adulte, ils pourront nous soutenir…

NOS ENFANTS NE SONT PAS DES SOLDATS EN HERBE ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE REFOUTRE TON IDEE LUMINEUSE LA OU ELLE AURAIT DU RESTER, C'EST-A-DIRE DANS TA CERVELLE ET QUELLE Y RESTE !"

Léa et Maël pleuraient. La mère se chargea de les calmer… Maël avait horreur d'entendre sa mère crier, quant à Léa c'était parce que celle-ci hurlait sur SON Aro…

Lorsque Caius apprit ça il alla faire comprendre à son frère ce qu'il pensait cette idée saugrenue… Au final, une joue déchirée (Aro) et un radius en miette (Caius)…

Les enfants étaient assez sages, enfin… la plupart… disons que la génétique avait parlé pour les relations aussi bien que pour les dons… Maël et Chloé pouvaient être aussi bien amis qu'ennemis… il ne fallait surtout pas les mettre à côté plus d'une heure sinon les gazouillis de la petite fille commençaient à agacer le petit prince et il commençait à ronchonner, la mini diablesse recommençait son manège et ça se finissait en dispute du style :

( Chloé)

Baaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(Maël)

Enfin voilà quoi… de quoi casser les oreilles des plus calmes…

Le quotidien était assez comique… surtout au tout début alors que Démétri et Alec s'acclimataient à la perfection, Caius avait un peu plus de mal.

Il était face à sa fille et la tenait dans ses bras lorsque soudain, quelque chose lui parut étrange… l'odeur lui fit comprendre ce qui se passait…

"Euh Lou…

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Notre fille vient de faire ses besoins…

Ah, bèh change là.

… pardon ?

Changes sa couche !

Tu peux pas le faire toi ?

Je suis occupée avec Maël là…

…

Caius, tu y est très bien arrivé avec Maël alors pourquoi pas avec Léa ?

C'est une fille !

Et alors ?

Ben… c'est pas pareil à ce niveau là !

Et alors, je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème… Tu sais très bien comment c'est chez une fille… ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois cette zone là…

Bien... bien sûr que non !

Ah ! je suis soulagée ! j'allais te rappeler comment on avait fait nos bouts de choux….

Pff… Ridicule…

C'est ta réaction qui est ridicule, c'est notre fille, tu n'es pas un pervers ni un pédophile à ce que je sache, tu peux très bien la changer, et puis tu n'as pas besoin de faire des fouilles archéologiques, tu la changes, c'est tout…

Je n'ai jamais dit que…

Caius…

Bon bon… je vais la changer, mais j'attend que tu sois avec moi !

… si tu veux…."

Caius repartit devant la table à langer et commença à retirer les vêtements de sa fille. Celle-ci gigotait juste pour embêter son papa. Celui-ci se calma le plus possible et termina son déshabillage. Une fois face à la couche… il hésita… devait-il attendre sa femme ou commencer ?

Le grand Caius Volturi, souverain du monde vampirique, chef des armées de la Cours, juge implacable, vampire sanguinaire et sans pitié était mis à mal face à une simple couche pleine…

"Tu as peur de quoi au juste ?

Mais de rien bon sang !

Bon alors changes là ! C'est ta fille, ce n'est pas qu'à moi de la changer ! Et puis tu as dis que…

Oui oui, j'allais la changer quand tu serais là…

Oui et maintenant que j'y suis… ACTION !"

Le papa courageux se mit en action, il retira la couche et eut l'infini bonheur de découvrir une couche bien pleine…

La petit sourit à pleine gencive, ben oui, à deux mois on n'a pas encore de dents…

"Elle a mit le paquet…

C'est un bébé… elle fait pas la distinction entre petite commission et gros paquet ! Allez au boulot.

Oui oui."

Au bout de deux bonnes minutes, Caius termina son dur labeur et la petite fut changée.

"Et ben voilà, c'était pas bien compliqué….

Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprend pas…

Quoi ?

Léa mange du sang, donc, comme nous, elle ne devrait pas… avoir à aller aux toilettes…

Elle doit faire le tris entre ce qui lui est profitable et le reste et donc ce qui ne lui convient pas elle ne le garde pas… d'où le changement des couches…

En effet…"

Caius frotta son nez contre la joue de sa petit Léa.

"Tu sens meilleur maintenant ma puce…

Gaaaaaaaahh !

Ton fils aussi sent bon !

Gwaaa !"

Les deux parents s'approchèrent pour s'embrasser et les deux petits en profitèrent pour se tenir la main. Ils faisaient toujours ça quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Ils partirent ensemble vers la salle de réunion. Là ils croisèrent Démétri et Alec, tous les deux portaient leurs petits bouts de choux. Lorsque Chloé vit Maël elle se mit à crier. Lui aussi pour la faire taire devina sa mère….

"Et bien, on dirait que les nos deux enfants sont comme leurs mères… Je t'aime moi non plus…

Oui…"

Les deux petits continuèrent leur joute de gazouillis jusqu'à que Lou décide de calmer son fils. Celui-ci se tut immédiatement et laissa hurler la petite fille qui ne comprenait plus pourquoi il ne s'énervait plus contre elle…

Aro était assis sur son trône. Il avait sentit son soleil arriver. Son odeur de lilas frais était si particulière qu'il la reconnaitrait entre toutes. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Caius pris sur lui lorsque sa fille s'agita. Elle voulait être dans les bras d'Aro…

Il la lui donna et la petite s'endormit presque aussitôt…

La vie était simple, heureuse et calme pour tous dans Volterra. Si bien qu'ils en oublièrent la menace des Roumains… jusqu'au jour des dix mois des petits.

Tous riaient en voyant Chloé mettre la tête de Maël dans son gâteau et celui-ci riposter en lui jetant sa part à la figure… Tamara frotta sa petite main contre la joue du petit entarté. Au beau milieu de cette fête d'anniversaire, le petit Alex se mit à pleurer. Pleurer sans s'arrêter et arriver à hurler jusqu'à casser les oreilles à tout le monde.

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Alex ? lui demanda sa mère.

Papa ! papa et maman !

Qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

Lou lui toucha la main et se servit du don d'Aro. Elle vit Volterra en feu, tous ses amis et ennemis en feu, mourir à petit feu face… aux roumains…

Elle lâcha la main du petit garçon comme si elle s'était brûlée, ses yeux virèrent au bleu d'un seul coup et ses oreilles poussèrent. Elle était sous le choc et elle se recula jusqu'à l'autre côté de sa pièce. Une réaction qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le venin lui monta à la bouche et elle feula.

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

"Lou ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Les roumains… les roumains arrivent…"

A quelques kilomètres de là, une armada de lycanthropes et de vampires avançaient en trucidant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à eux…

"Mon frère, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

Oui, nous allons reprendre notre place…

Et nous alors ? Vous croyez qu'on vous aide par plaisir ?

Non Lucius, nous ne vous oublions pas… vous aurez vos terres comme convenu et vous aurez une place parmi nous…

Nous n'avons qu'une seule parole…

Parfait… Allez les gars ! On va bouffer de la momie ce soir !

OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

Lycans et vampires arrivèrent face aux remparts de Volterra à toute vitesse… La ville fut prise d'assaut et déjà les cris de la population se firent entendre dans le château où la défense commençait à s'organiser…


	33. Chapter 33

**Petit rappel :**

Je n'ai pas décrit les enfants alors, je vais le faire tout de suite dans l'ordre alphabétique :

Alex : garçon fin de visage avec de magnifiques cheveux châtains clairs comme sa maman et coupé courts. Ses yeux sont noisettes, et il a un petit nez légèrement mutin. Disons que malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très grand pour son âge, il est assez large d'épaule pour un enfant de bientôt un an.

Souriant et joueur, il aime rester avec les autres, il peut aussi rester tout seul, mais jamais trop longtemps. Il a facilement noué des liens avec Félix et Marcus ainsi qu'avec les autres parents. Il a un caractère très doux et très facile, il est très calme et ses pleurs sont rares. Il n'est par contre, pas le plus sage de tous… et de loin si vous le cherchez… il est un vrai petit diable.

Chloé est la chieuse de service. Elle a le physique petite chipie avec son visage d'ange et son caractère de petit diablesse. Elle possède un visage rond et deux yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux sont noirs et ondulés. Ils lui retombent jusqu'au bas du dos. Son corps a gardé les rondeurs de bébé et en bonne faignace, Madame se fait porter partout par papa ou maman… Elle ne veut même pas marcher avec les mains dans celles de ses parents, la technique à quatre pattes et beaucoup plus sure…

Niveau caractère, c'est la chipie par excellence. Maël est sa tête de turc et il le lui rend bien. Elle n'aime pas le calme et la solitude, il faut toujours qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un. Elle a noué avec Jane assez facilement ainsi qu'avec Heidi. Ses cris sont très fréquents et elle rit tout le temps. Lorsqu'elle pleure, c'est juste pour se faire plaindre ou parce qu'elle s'est fait mal…

Léa est la plus sanguinaire de tous. Elle est la digne fille de Caius et son caractère est assez difficile. Physiquement, elle est très semblable à sa mère, mais son visage à tout de même gardé l'expression serpentine de son père lorsqu'elle est en colère ou qu'elle calcule quelque chose… elle est brune, ses cheveux lui tombent sur ses épaules en ondulant légèrement. Ses yeux légèrement en amande sont marrons-verts et ils supportent de très longs cils.

Elle est assez solitaire mais elle apprécie la compagnie des autres aussi. Très liée avec son petit frère, ils sont toujours main dans la main lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Si son petit frère pleure, elle accourt pour voir ce qui se passe et n'hésite pas à se bagarrer pour obtenir justice. Elle est toujours avec quelqu'un, soit ses parents ou son frère ou ses petits amis ou encore SON Aro. Dès qu'elle le voyait, il fallait qu'elle soit avec lui… pour le plus grand malheur de son frère et de ses parents…

Maël est un garçon au caractère bien trempé. Le physique du père avec le caractère de la mère, voilà ce que Maël était… Un parfait mélange… Il supportait mal le sang jusqu'à ses six mois, puis, maintenant il mange de tout… ses cheveux blancs sont coupés courts et son visage fin lui donne des airs androgynes. Par contre ses yeux ont viré au gris perle au fil du temps. Il était le plus grand de tous les enfants mais aussi, un des plus calme. Il aimait bien être seul mais il se sentait tout aussi bien en compagnie des autres enfants et adultes, sauf Jane, elle le mettait mal à l'aise… il ne comprenait pas l'attirance de sa sœur pour Aro et il détestait celui-ci… ou tout du moins, il voulait éviter TOUT contact avec lui… Il appréciait tout particulièrement la compagnie de Tamara. Sa meilleure ennemie est la fille de Kim et Alec, Chloé. Dès qu'elle est dans sa ligne de mire, il la fuit avant de s'énerver… chose qui arrive très fréquemment, mais si elle décide de ne pas l'agacer, il aime jouer avec elle…

Tamara est une jeune fille très calme. Elle est la plus sage de tous. Son visage est très semblable à celui de son père, mais la forme est celle de sa mère. Elle est d'une taille moyenne. Ses cheveux sont aussi bruns que ceux de son père. Ses yeux sont bleus-verts, comme son père de son vivant mais en plus foncé, sa mère et ses yeux noisettes étant passés par là… comme son frère son nez est très légèrement mutin. D'une corpulence mince, elle est mince mais a une force assez, redoutable…

D'un calme olympien, elle a hérité du surnom de sa mère : deux de tens' traduction : deux de tension. Elle est très observatrice et très réfléchie. De tous les enfants, elle est celle qui est la plus calme, la plus sage et celle qui aime le plus la compagnie. Elle reste le plus souvent avec son frère ou Maël. Mais elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde, elle a juste, plus ou moins d'affinité avec les gens…

Voilà, maintenant, voici **le chapitre 33**

Toute la population de Volterra fut décimée en peu de temps. Les vampires et les lycans se ressemblaient sur ce point, le sang les rendez plus forts, plus puissants.

Les Alphas étaient aux côtés des Roumains. Stéphan et Vladimir se trouvaient juste entre le centre et l'arrière des troupes… ils avaient réussis à réunir une armada comptant environ six clans de lycans, chacun comptant en moyenne sept ou huit membres, et environ une dizaine de nomades avec ensuite six couples et trois clans, chacun d'eux très anciens. Souvent, la partie officielle du clan est seulement constituée d'un couple, mais il ne faut pas oublier les vampires sous leurs ordres. Disons qu'entre les fidèles, les futurs « riches » et donc profiteurs du futur règne des Roumains et tout et tout, ils avaient réussi à réunir une petite centaine de personne. Face à la vingtaine de Volturi, voire trentaine à présent… autant dire que les dirigeants actuels étaient vraiment mal barrés…

"L'heure de la revanche a sonné mon frère.

Oui, nous allons les écraser comme ils l'ont fait pour nous… Sauf que nous autres….

Nous ne les laisserons jamais en vie comme eux l'ont fait avec nous…"

C'est ce moment là qu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château…

Les hurlements de lycanthropes arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse. Tous les enfants se mirent à pleurer… la panique gagna la plupart des vampires. Les sentinelles arrivèrent pour dire le nombre des assaillants et décrire les capacités, la progression et la puissance de ceux-ci.

"Sires ! nous sommes en grand sous effectifs ! Ils sont environ une centaine nous ne sommes qu'une trentaine ! Ils comptent des lycans vraiment très puissants, six alphas et certains des vampires ont des pouvoirs inconnus. Nous les avons ressentis. De plus, nous sommes réellement mal, les enfants et vous-même doivent être protégés, le seul ennui, c'est que nous sommes encerclés…"

Caius réfléchit à toute allure. Puis il se tourna vers sa femme et ses amies.

"Lou, vous toutes, vous allez fuir par les sous terrains, je reste ici.

MAIS T'ES MALADE !

Papa !

Non ! pas papa !

Je n'ai pas le choix ! Vous vous allez rester ici, j'ai l'expérience de mon côté, vous vous allez partir, je ne tiens pas à vivre dans un monde où vous n'êtes pas…

Et moi alors ! Non ! Et puis sois réaliste ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir hormis ta force dévastatrice et ton caractère de cochon !

Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de…

TAIS TOI ! SI TU RESTES JE RESTE AUSSI !

NON ! Si tu es là je ne pourrais pas me battre correctement…

… alors… Maël ?

Maman ?

Prend mon pouvoir de lire dans les pensées environnantes et donne le à ton père. Prend aussi celui de Jane… ou… euh… je sais pas moi. Lequel est le plus utile d'après toi ?

Aucun. Laisse moi tel que je suis !

NON NON ET NON ! Maël. Donne lui celui d'Edward.

Mais Môman…

Maël s'il te plait !"

Le petit garçon toucha sa mère et il lui prit le don qu'elle avait elle-même copié. Il toucha ensuite son père et lui transmit le don. Celui-ci entendit en murmure les pensées de chacun. Puis elles se firent plus fortes et il perçu toute la souffrance de sa femme et de son fils. Sa fille souffrait de voir son père et son double partir au front en sachant parfaitement qu'aucun d'eux ne survivrait…

Tamara, Chloé et Maël firent chacun avec leur don, un objet pour leur père. Tamara forma un cœur avec de la lave et la fit sécher et durcir. Elle le donna à son père. Cholé en fit un en terre durcie et Maël forma une goutte d'eau, symbole du pouvoir de sa mère et du sien. Chacun d'eux le donna à son père et au moment des adieux, il fut décidé que Jane et Heidi allait les accompagner jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville, puis elles reviendraient se battre auprès des leur.

Les adieux furent déchirants. Caius, pour la première fois de toute sa vie eut une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Sa femme ne se retint pas et ses enfants non plus, sa chemise fut alors baignée des larmes salées de ses deux bouts de choux et de celles de sang de sa compagne. Il l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle s'ils avaient été humains et elle lui demanda de tout faire pour rester en vie, de fuir s'il voyait qu'ils perdaient, que Volterra ne représentait rien à ses yeux, qu'elle pourrait se passer de ce Royaume, mais pas de lui… Il lui promit de tout faire pour sauver sa peau… mais qu'il se faisait un devoir de sauver son royaume aussi… Puis il partit en compagnie de Démétri et Alec. Aro resta un peu plus auprès de Lou. Il lui embrassa la joue et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère. Il allait partir lorsque Lou lui pris la main.

"Aro…

Oui ?

Fais attention. Fais en sorte que vous reveniez tous les deux…

Je ferais de mon mieux pour…Maintenant vous devez partir…

Oui…"

Et tous partirent.

Heidi avait pris la tête du groupe, suivait derrière Lou avec ses deux enfants accrochés à son dos, puis Amélie avec ses deux enfants dans ses bras, Kim avec Chloé dans ses bras et enfin Jane qui fermait la marche.

Elles entendirent alors les rugissements féroces des trois chefs de clans contre les hurlements des loups garous…

Elles accélérèrent leur allure alors que face à elle se dressait une femelle lycan qui, seule et en éclaireur avait trouvée l'entré d'un des souterrains… Heidi se stoppa, Lou en fit de même et tous suivirent le mouvement…

"Tiens tiens, les rats essayent de quitter le navire ? fit la louve.

… Laisses nous passer et aucun mal ne te sera fait… fit Heidi, qui ne faisait pas vraiment le poids, seule contre la masse pleine de muscle en face d'elle.

C'est ça… Comme si j'allais croire des salles sangsues comme vous… Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'entend des cœurs… vous avez pris les casse-dalles ?

N'insultes pas nos enfants, sale chienne ! rugit Lou.

Vos enfants ? fit la louve en ignorant l'insulte. J'ignorais que les cadavres pouvaient se reproduire… ou même qu'ils étaient capables de s'accou…

Lou, ne supportant pas d'en entendre d'avantage avait bloqué le sang de son adversaire et d'un seul coup, elle le fit jaillir du corps de son propriétaire…

"Maman colère ! constatèrent les jumeaux toujours accrochés dans son dos.

Oui mais ça va mieux. Bon on continue à avancer ou quoi ?

Bi…bien maitresse Lou…

Oh par pitié, chuis plus maitresse de rien là ! Lou c'est parfait, je te l'ai déjà dit Heidi…

Bien…"

La troupe reprit peu à peu sa progression sans que personne ne s'aperçoive du meurtre de la lycanthrope.

Elles parvinrent alors à l'extérieur du tunnel. Celui-ci débouchait dans une espèce de clairière juste derrière les remparts de la cité… et en plein milieu du camps qu'avait établi le dernier clan lycanthrope qui était resté en arrière pour jouer les chiens de garde et empêcher quiconque de sortir ou d'entrer dans la citadelle prise d'assaut.

L'odeur du sang humain versé et des lycans qui attaquaient déjà la cité avait trompé l'odorat de nos Volturi et celles-ci se retrouvèrent face à face avec des museaux velus et un rien agressifs…

"Euh, bonjour, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kim…"

Des grognements qui répondirent et l'assaut fut donné…


	34. Chapter 34

******Salut à tous! Ouah! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ici!**

**Ou tout du moins posté et je m'en excuse! Aussi pour me rattraper voila! 3chapitres à la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

L'assaut dans Volterra venait d'être donné… le château venait d'être envahit. Plusieurs des gardes « mineurs » étaient en train de frire… Alec et Démétri se battaient aux côtés de Afton et Chelsea. Félix était en difficulté, deux lycans l'entouraient avec deux vampires presque aussi balèzes que lui… Alec neutralisa les quatre assaillants avec son don.

_Félix ! ils sont totalement neutralisés ! tues les !

_Ok ! merci P'tit gars !

Félix décapita les lycanthropes et les vampires puis il les crama.

Les combats devenaient de plus en plus violents. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs loups-garous moururent ainsi que des Volturi.

Caius et Aro se battaient vaillamment mais ils perdaient du terrain… Marcus venait de perdre un bras en tordant le cou à un des alphas…Il restait quatre Alphas et cinq de leurs compagnes… ah non, plus que quatre…

Démétri arriva en courant vers un des vampire qui arrivait face à lui. Celui-ci lui sourit et il leva la main. Soudainement sa vue se brouilla et il vit devant lui sa fille et son fils arriver en courant avec, derrière eux, Amélie qui souriait en se remettant les cheveux derrière les oreilles… Ses enfants arrivaient sur lui, et se jetèrent à son cou… pour le mordre… C'est alors qu'il comprit… Il était plongé dans une illusion…

Il réussit à en sortir en s'imaginant devoir les tuer…

Le vampire blond ne comprit pas comment il avait réussi, mais il se jeta sur lui. Démétri l'esquiva, ou tout du moins, il pensait pouvoir l'esquiver facilement. Il se reçu un coup, mais venu d'une toute autre personne… Lucius, le chef, l'Alpha le plus imposant, le plus fin dans ses attaques et le plus expérimenté de tous les lycanthropes ici. Il était arrivé et avait arraché une partir du flan droit de notre traqueur.

Dans un hurlement de rage il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Stefan et Vladimir….

_Merde !

_Oui, tu peux le dire…

_Héhé, je ne me lasse pas de l'effet produit… Ce sentiment…

_De peur…

_De terreur je dirais plutôt…

_LES VOLTURIS NE CRAIGNENT PERSONNE ! NOUS VOUS AVONS BATTU UNE FOIS NOUS POUVONS LE REFAIRE ! cria Démétri qui savait très bien que ses chefs l'entendraient et qu'ils sauraient donc que les deux Roumains étaient entrés dans la bâtisse.

_Dixit, le petit Traqueur qui a perdu une partie de son flanc…

Ils chargèrent sur lui lorsque Alec s'interposa avec son don. Il réussi à retenir les deux frères vampiriques assez longtemps pour que Démétri se dégage de ce mouroir.

_Hey Dem'… Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit triste de voir partir son tonton… alors tu te bats !

_Merci Alec…

_De rien… vas prévenir les rois… on ne tiendra pas super longtemps encore comme ça ! il faut qu'ils partent.

_J'y vais. Félix, protège Alec s'il te plait et si tu peux…

_Ouais ! Allez, approche le mioche !

Démétri arriva devant ses rois et vit ceux-ci se battre contre une bonne dizaine de lycanthropes avec Renata au milieu qui essayait de les protéger… Démétri savait que Renata était puissante, qu'elle pouvait contrer quinze adversaires à la fois qui avaient pris pour cible Aro, mais là… ils étaient dix pour trois personnes, c'était comme devoir regarder à trois endroit en même temps et se concentrer sur ses trois endroits… Une chose tout à fait impossible, la preuve, Marcus avait perdu un bras et Aro avait le visage craquelé pendant que Caius se recollait sa main droite en sifflant.

Démétri décida d'aider autant qu'il le pouvait et en même temps, il allait bien les prévenir.

Il sauta sur le dos d'un des loups et lui tordit le cou à 180°. Il finit raide mort. Les trois loups qui étaient assez proches de lui, lui jetèrent un regard terriblement meurtrier.

Il se débarrassa de deux et pendant qu'il faisait face au dernier, il délivra son message.

_Maitres ! Les Roumains sont dans la salle de réunion ! Ils seront là très bientôt. Félix, Afton, Alec, Chelsea et d'autres gardes se battent là bas… mais…

Il esquiva la patte et l'arracha comme si de rien n'était…

_Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps… Il faut que vous fuyez ! Nous ne pourrons pas vous protéger…

_LES ROUMAINS SONT RENTRES ?

_Oui maitre Caius !

_Parfait, je sais ce qu'ils veulent mais… ILS NE L'AURONT PAS !

Caius partit en courant en dégommant tout ce qui se retrouvait sur son chemin, sans écouter une seule seconde ses deux frères qui voulaient le retenir…

Il arriva alors face aux deux frères Roumains.

_Oh ! mais ne serait ce pas…

_ …Caius ?

_Notre petit frère ?

_JE ne suis plus votre petit frère, et depuis bien longtemps…

_Oui, c'est vrai…

_La trahison…

_… Brise tous les liens…

_Je n'ai jamais été votre frère… Et ce que vous voulez ne se trouve plus ici…

_…

_…

_Alors ? Une petite réaction ?

_Où sont-ils ?

_Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire…

Il se jeta alors sur eux. Sa rage et sa haine lui faisait voir le monde avec une couleur qui lui était vraiment chère, le rouge, la couleur de la passion , du combat, du sang… jusqu'à ce que son nez lui dise d'esquiver sur la gauche. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, une fois encore, il l'avait sauvé d'une mort pure et simple… il le savait, si sa tête volait, il serait paralysé et il ne pourrait pas se ressouder assez vite pour éviter les flammes qui commençaient à lécher les tentures et tapisseries de la pièce…

Sa vision changea de couleur, du rouge elle passa au très sombre, presque noire et en négatif… Il se retrouva face à son pire ennemi en ce monde… Sa position était terriblement agressive et pourtant si sensuelle…

Un grondement remonta du fin fond de ses tripes, un grognement que personne n'avait jamais entendu. Tous ici savaient que Caius était LE maitre de la destruction, LE maitre du massacre, et le plus terrifiant des trois maitres. Mais à ce point, il était au point de non retour…

_Lucius…

_Oh ! Mais ce ne serait pas mon ami Caius ? fit le quadrupède en s'asseyant sur son postérieur et en pointant sa patte sur lui.

_… espèce de salopard… Je me disais bien que ça sentait la moisissure par ici…

_Oh… Peut-être que je pu la moisissure mais… mon odorat m'a bien servi jusqu'ici… Ta fétide flagrance m'a permis d'identifier le fait que tu as eu…. Hum, comment dire ça… Des…. Loupiots ?

_…

_Oh ! J'ai visé juste ! Haha ! Alors t'es pas si moisi que ça après tout… mais venant de toi.. avec un bout de viande sur deux pattes… Franchement…

_… ferme la… LA FERME !

Caius ne réfléchit même plus, il se jeta sur lui et l'envoya bouler dans le décor. Son regard ne comptait même plus de pupille, ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs…

_Et bien… je crois que nous avons trouvé…

_Oui mon frère, nous avons trouvé ce qui lui est le plus cher….

_Il nous suffit de suivre la piste…

Caius entra alors dans un combat à mort contre Lucius pendant que les Dracula en puissance se dirigeaient vers le souterrain avec quelques gardes à eux.

_STEFAN ! VLAD' ! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI JAMAIS ALLER LES RETROUVER !

_Nous verrons ça… mais en attendant….

_Ne serait-il pas judicieux…

_De ne pas oublier qui est ton adversaire ?

Caius eut juste le temps d'éviter la décapitation, mais par contre, sa joue reçue une magnifique estafilade… ou plutôt… un trou laissant voir sa mâchoire et sa dentition finement aiguisée…

Les femmes étaient au beau milieu du camps avec leurs enfants toujours hissés sur leurs dos… elle étaient debout et auraient sué sang et eaux si encore elles le pouvaient… A leurs pieds… les cadavres des loups-garous.

_Heidi, Jane, j'ai un service à vous demander…

_Un service ?

_Oui.

Lou prit ses deux enfants dans ses bras et les leur tendit. Jane fronça le nez. Elle n'aimait guère ses enfants mais Heidi les avaient en adoration. Elle se saisit des bouts de choux.

_Tu fatigues Lou ? demanda Kimi qui ne comprenait pas la situation, comme toutes sauf Amélie….

_Non. Ce n'est pas ça… ça n'a rien à voir…. Heidi, Jane, je vous demande de prendre soin d'eux.

_Pardon ? Prendre soin de tes gosses ?

_Oui. Je ne t'y force pas Jane, Heidi, voudrais-tu bien le faire je te pris ? Et prend soin d'elles… Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, abandonner Caius, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas… Je me dois d'y aller…

_Non mais tu rigoles ! Tu vas te faire… commença Kim qui s'énervait.

Les yeux de Lou virèrent au bleu translucide. Elle attrapa son amie par le col et lui cria dessus, les yeux rouges de larmes.

_Urusaina * ! Je le sais bien baka** ! Mais tu devrais comprendre, si mes enfants meurent, je ne me le pardonnerai pas et je vous demande à toutes les deux, puisque visiblement vous n'allez pas retourner vous battre de bien prendre soin d'eux. Dites leur qu'ils avaient des parents qui les aimaient et qui se sont battus jusqu'à la fin pour protéger leurs idéaux, leur chez eux… D'accord ?

_Mais espèce d'abrutie finie ! Tu vas pas repartir dans cet enfer ?

_Si. Je ne te demande pas de faire comme moi, je te demande de respecter mon choix !

_On dirait des adieux !

_Mais non ! Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'en soit pas ! Allez ! Partez maintenant !

_NANNNN ! MOMANNNNNN !

Lou se retourna serra ses bouts de choux dans ses bras et regarda Heidi dans les yeux.

_Léa préfère le sang, Maël la nourriture humaine mélangée avec du sang. Et… euh, ils doivent toujours être ensemble d'accord ?

_Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Nous serons dans le trentième secteur.

_Bien. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous rejoindre avec tout le monde…

Elle serra dans ses bras ses amies et embrassa ses enfants une dernière fois.

_Maman veut que vous soyez forts tous les deux. D'accord ?

_Oui moman !

_Oui maman !

Elle leur gratouilla la tête et partit en sens inverse vers l'Enfer qui l'attendait là bas…

* * *

*Urusaina!= La ferme.

** baka= Abrutie, idiote, imbécile…. Que des mots d'amour quoi!

Et le tout en Japonais bien entendu!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

Lou remontait la piste qu'elles s'étaient évertuées à descendre en silence et discrétion.

L'odeur de mort de la lycanthrope qu'elle s'était faite une joie de tuer, remonta à son nez… Elle n'était plus très loin de la sortie. Le feu dévorait tout, elle ressentait la chaleur de celui-ci. En prévision, elle s'entoura d'eau et continua sa route. Le seul ennui là dedans, c'est qu'avec toute cette eau autour d'elle, elle ne sentait pas les odeurs aux alentours… en attendant, elle avait une bonne protection contre les attaques directes…

C'est alors qu'elle entendit en échos, des bruits de pas. Des bruits assez proches… deux personnes… De vieux vampires, leurs pas, les démarches qu'ils avaient, la souplesse de leur jambes, tout cela elle le devinait parce Marcus faisait tout autant de bruit qu'eux… voire moins encore, la démarche était entre celle d'Aro et celle de Marcus… Ces vampires avaient donc entre 2000 et 1800 ans…

Elle comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait face à des ennemis… elle continua à accélérer et sortit du tunnel. En face d'elle se trouvait les deux Roumains… toute l'eau qui l'entourait tomba au sol.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez en humant l'odeur des lycans qu'ils portaient sur eux… puis, une la fit réagir bien différemment son visage, crispé par le dégoût et la fureur, devint tout étonné, très surpris, foudroyé même par la flagrance qui parvint à ses narines juste après celle des lycans, celle de son mari, Caius.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, amusés, ils conversèrent en roumain pendant un petit moment puis ils se tournèrent vers Lou.

_Alors c'est elle…

_Oui mon frère, il faut croire….

_C'est ce qui est le plus cher à notre petit frère…

Lou ne comprit pas tout de suite qui était le petit frère, par contre elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces deux types… Ils lui paraissaient trop… trop… trop amicaux avec elle.

_Qui êtes vous ? Et qui est ce petit frère ? rugit-elle

_Oh ! Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, nous sommes Stefan et

_Vladimir. Nous sommes les vampires les plus vieux existants sur cette planète, avec Marcus bien entendu… Et notre petit frère…

_N'est autre que celui dont l'odeur t'a frappée en second…

_… Caius….

_Oui, c'est lui. Devons nous en déduire que tu es liée à lui ?

_Déduisez ce que vous voulez… Où est-il ? que lui avez-vous fait ?

_Si tu veux le savoir suis notre piste…

_Non, si je pars d'ici vous allez sortir, et je n'y tiens pas…

_Ah !

_Oui…

_L'instinct maternel d'une femelle est vraiment exceptionnel… et en sachant que notre espèce est…

_Vous venez de dire quoi là exactement ? comment m'avez-vous appelez ?

_Femelle, c'est ce que tu es… nous nous sommes des males, ça n'a rien de péjoratif…

_Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas les même idéaux…

_Si nous avions tous les même idéaux, nous n'en serions pas là et ton abruti d'époux serait resté avec nous…

_Mon quoi ? Abruti ?

_Je vois qu'elle est aussi bouché que Petit Frère… Il faut peut-être lui faire comprendre par nous même…

_Oui, tu as raison Stefan… l'action vaut mieux que les mots… mais il serait judicieux de le faire devant Petit frère et Lucius tu ne crois pas ? cela renforcerai notre pouvoir sur le toutou et donnerai une bonne leçon à Lille Bror* (petit frère en norvégien)

_Oui, riche idée Vladimir, riche idée… Alors tu vas venir avec nous…

Ils se jetèrent sur Lou sans que celle-ci ne puisse faire quoique se soit. Elle fut saisie par le cou et soulevée de terre. Elle allait utiliser sa force de jeune vampire sur eux et son pouvoir sur l'eau mais la pression sur son cou se fit bien plus forte et elle sentit sa colonne vertébrale craquer…

_Ne bouges pas ou nous promettons une mort douloureuse et très lente à ton mari et à ta progéniture…

_Laisse toi faire.

En entendant la menace, elle essaya de ne pas bouger. Elle les laissa la trainer à travers les salles. Les cadavres brulaient et fumaient pour la plupart. Le plus discrètement possible, elle fit en sorte de sauver en éteignant les flammes de ceux qu'elle reconnaissaient comme Volturi. Elle réussi ainsi à sauver Afton et Chelsea. Ceux-ci la regardèrent alors qu'ils fumaient encore et qu'ils étaient encore cloués au sol avec des airs graves et très tristes. Afton esquissa même un geste vers elle mais elle lui fit comprendre que c'était inutile et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent en vie.

Aro se battaient vaillamment contre deux lycans, un couple. Il avait perdu un bout de sa cuisse et une partie de sa joue pendait… il se la recolla et feula comme un tigre en voyant les deux grosses bêtes essayer de se jeter sur lui. Il les provoquait puisqu'ils savaient que plus la colère montait en ses bestioles, plus ils devenaient prévisibles et plus ils faisaient d'erreurs… C'est alors que le couple se jeta en même temps sur le chef du clan. Aro esquiva facilement en sautant juste au dessus d'eux et en leur enfonçant ses mains juste au niveau des cervicales pour les leur briser et les tuer sur le coup. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de tout ce qui le gênait… mais il était seul dans la salle… Il ne voyait plus ni son frère ni ses serviteurs… lorsqu'il se tourna vers le sol, il trouva la tête de Renata non loin de son corps… rapidement il lui recolla la tête à son cou et il fit couler de son venin sur la plaie. Elle se ressouda.

Renata le regarda et murmura quelque chose. Aro ne comprit pas il lui prit la main.

« Désolée Maitre Aro... »

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, quand tu pourras te lever, cherche ceux qui sont encore vivant et sors par le souterrain avec eux. Le souterrain de la chambre de Caius d'accord ?

« Mais Maitre… Et vous ? Vous autre ? Nous… Nous sommes ici pour vous protéger ! Notre vie n'a pas de valeur si elle n'est pas auprès de vous ! »

_Ton dévouement me touche beaucoup mais je ne tiens pas à vous voir sombrer avec moi ici, et je voudrais que tu t'occupes de Léa pour moi.

« Si tel est votre choix mon maitre… Je le ferais… »

_Merci.

Aro partit rapidement en suivant la marque olfactive de Marcus. Celui-ci fut vite retrouvé… Un des lycan était en train de le démembrer. Il en était à la jambe droite après lui avoir arraché les deux bras lorsque Aro lui fit voler sa tête.

_Mon frère….

_Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça…

_Bof, tu sais, je n'ai plus vraiment la volon…

SBAM !

Aro venait de lui coller une gifle qui lui craquela la joue… Marcus le regarda sans comprendre s'activer pour lui recoller ses membres.

_Abruti ! Tu comptais de laisser démembrer ?

_… Oui…

_Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu as une chance de trouver une autre femme ! Tu as l'éternité ! Tu comptes te laisser mourir ? Tu comptes laisser passer cette chance ? Je te jure que si tu refais quelque chose comme ça, c'est moi qui te flanque une de ses raclée que tu souhaiteras vraiment mourir ! Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

_Je ne t'ai pas connu aussi sentimental… Est-ce la fin de notre règne qui te rend ainsi ?

_… Pas la fin du règne…

_… Je te comprend mon frère… Alors… Allons nous battre pour nos convictions… Pour ne pas paraitre comme des fuyards…

_… C'est qui qui essayait de mourir il y a peu ?

_…

Les deux rois partirent donc en croisade face à ceux qui se frottaient un peu trop à eux… Ils rencontrèrent Alec et Félix en chemin. Ceux-ci luttaient contre plusieurs lycans. Alec les paralysaient et Félix les achevaient. Celui-ci avait perdu un bout de son mollet et Alec son bras gauche. Les deux rois s'allièrent à eux pour trucider le restant de bêtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri perçant. Le cri de fureur de leur frère suivi de près par ses cris d'agonie…

Dans la salle où Caius se battait avec Lucius, les deux frères venaient d'arriver avec Lou sur les épaules, comme les chasseurs porteraient un gibier un peu trop lourd pour être porté simplement sur une seule épaule…

Le maitre des lieux avait sentit l'odeur de sa jeune épouse. Il s'était retourné et n'avait pas senti le loup-garou attaquer en traitre. Celui-ci lui fit un joli petit trou juste au niveau de ses intestins… Caius hurla de douleur et de rage. Il saisit la main qui dépassait de son corps et tira dessus. Le corps de Lucius se retrouva collé au sien. Caius tira encore plus fort et arracha le bras à sa base…

Le lycan hurla à la mort. Il essaya de mordre Caius à la base du cou, mais ce qu'il rencontra fut son propre bras…

_Alors ? on a bon goût espèce de sale clébard ?

_Caius !

_Ce combat suffit. Nous détenons ce que tu as de plus cher, alors tu vas être bien sage…

_… et accepter notre proposition… ou sinon…

_Vous allez mourir tous les deux, enfin, ta femelle d'abord et toi après…

Caius, grâce au don du Cullen rouquin, savait que les deux roumains ne mentaient pas… Et puis, ils les connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ceux-ci feraient dans la torture barbare et non pas l'exécution pure et simple…

Caius, malgré sa honte de devoir arrêter de se battre, stoppa tout et se reçu un autre coup de la part du lycan, il venait de lui arracher le bras gauche. Il hurla alors de douleur.

_Arrêtez ! Arrêtez je vous en supplie ! Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais laissez le tranquille !

_Oh ! tu entends ça mon frère ? Notre prisonnière veut qu'on laisse son mâle tranquille….

_Oui, j'ai bien entendu, mais allons nous accéder à sa demande ?

_… Je ne sais pas… D'abord, je voudrais savoir, Caius, pourquoi nous avoir trahi ? Après tout, nous faisions parti du même clan, tu étais des notre il y a de ça 1500 ans ? Alors pourquoi nous avoir trahi ?

_Je n'ai jamais été des vôtres… Les seuls frères de mon existence vampirique sont Marcus et Aro, j'étais parti vous espionner et voir vos points faibles pour pouvoir mieux vous détrôner… vous vous plaisiez à m'appeler Lille Bror, mais je ne l'ai jamais été… et je ne vous ai jamais trahi vu que je n'ai jamais fait parti de votre clan, Volturi je suis « né » Volturi j'ai toujours été…

Stéfan qui tenait depuis tout à l'heure Lou contracta tous ses muscles et tira un coup sec sur la jambes de Lou… celle-ci hurla en même temps que Caius qui voyait les intentions des deux roumains en même temps que ceux-ci les imaginaient. La jambe céda à la pression en même temps que Caius bondit pour libérer son épouse. Il entendit cette fois ci l'Alpha arriver et pu prévoir grâce à son don emprunté une contre attaque qui fit mouche. La tête de Lucius roula jusqu'au pied de Vladimir. Celui-ci y donna un grand coup de pied.

_Hors de ma vue, déchet.

La tête s'envola jusqu'à des cieux inconnus…

Lou gémissait de douleur pendant que Caius sentait son corps appeler son bras, perdu dans le château, quelque part… il entendait aussi le plaisir malsain que les deux frères ressentaient en entendant les pleurs de son épouse.

Lou avait perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même, elle ne se souvenait même plus de qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là, qui était ses hommes qui la portaient… La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que son instinct lui dictait de protéger cet homme manchot au regard si noir… C'est alors qu'une nouvelle douleur lui transperça le torse. Elle ne comprenait pas… puis la douleur se propagea dans son tronc jusqu'à sa cuisse arrachée. Une douleur terrible lui lança à son fémur brisé. Du sang noirâtre coulait sur les vêtements de Stéfan.

_Stéfan ! Lâche là ! fit Vladimir.

Celui-ci obéit en voyant le sang dissoudre sa veste en cuir noire…

_**_La naiba!**__**Dar ce e asta?**_ (Merde ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?)

Le corps de Lou tomba lourdement au sol. Elle se contorsionna en hurlant de douleur. Son os et ses chairs se reconstituaient. Une nouvelle jambe lui poussa en même temps que ses oreilles et ses canines. Elle eut ensuite, d'autre transformation notable… Ses traits se firent plus agressifs, plus serpentins, moins rond, moins… humains, plus bestiaux, plus féroces, plus… vampiriques… Son teint tourna au gris et sa peau se craquela à certains endroits… ses ongles poussèrent et ses yeux devinrent noirs là où l'œil était blancs et bleus translucides à la place du bleu profond…

Caius vit sa femme se transformer sans comprendre quoi que se soit. Puis il entendit un murmure venant de sa femme, il ne parvenait pas à capter ses pensées….

_Caius… protéger Caius et les enfants… protéger…

_Lou… Lou calmes toi, je t'en prie… Ne te mets pas dans des états comme ça… Je vais régler ça…

La jeune femme se releva et entreprit de se redresser. Elle leva le visage vers celui de Caius. Celui-ci sursauta de surprise… sa femme se ressemblait mais en même temps elle était totalement différente… C'était assez difficile à dire…

Puis, Lou eut une réaction totalement inattendue dans l'instant présent. Elle toucha la joue de son mari et se rapprocha de lui pour lui lécher la joue. Caius ne sut quoi faire… Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre, s'il devait la repousser, si elle faisait ça pour le faire réagir, si…

Enfin beaucoup de question sans réponse…

Lou ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer à se questionner puisqu'elle venait de se jeter sur Stéfan…

A l'autre bout de la citadelle, deux femmes arrivèrent. Ces deux femmes étaient dans un état assez similaire à celui de leur amie, mais à un degré bien plus faible… Toutes les deux partirent rapidement à la recherche de leurs âmes sœurs…

Elles ne tardèrent pas à les trouver, et pas dans un très bon état…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Amélie et Kim avaient répondu à l'appel du sang qu'avait lancé Lou sans le savoir. Sa transformation avait entraîné celle de ses amies mais celles-ci n'avait subi cela que physiquement et à un degré moindre par rapport à leur amie en plein combat.

Alors qu'elles couraient, Kimi demanda à Amélie si elle savait pourquoi elles se retrouvaient ainsi…

_ Pas la moindre… LA seule chose que je sais c'est que nos sens sont décuplés et que c'est pour une bonne raison… Lou doit être en train de se battre…

_Oui. Ça doit pas être beau à voir… déjà rien que quand on était humaine, elle pouvait se révéler terrifiante lorsqu'elle était en colère… alors là… t'imagine ?

_… oui… j'espère que Caius va bien… sinon, elle va devenir folle de rage…

Elles croisèrent Chelsea et Afton. Ceux-ci ne fumaient plus mais il étaient encore trop faibles pour bouger.

_Amélie, Kim… murmura la jeune vampire.

_Chelsea ? Af' ?

_Oui…

_Vous êtes tout mouillés ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Maitresse Lou vient d'être… enlevée par…

_Par les Roumains… Mais elle nous a sauvés au péril de sa vie…

_Lou ? Capturée ?

_Oui… nous sommes désolés nous n'avons rien pu faire pour elle… nous étions en train de bruler et elle nous a sauvés…

_Vous avez encore des fumerolles un peu partout sur vous. Ne bougez pas…

Amélie rappela toute la chaleur présente sur eux à elle. Son don contre le feu pouvait lui être utile bien souvent… C'est alors qu'elle entendit un rugissement.

_Démétri !

_Dém' est partit il y a un petit moment prévenir les maitres… mais… nous ne l'avons pas revu…

Un rugissement sortit de la gorge d'Amélie. Elle partit en courant à une allure folle vers là où elle avait perçu la voix de son mari… Kim, après avoir prit des nouvelles du couple partit. Elle rejoignit bien vite son amie. Ses yeux avaient complètement viré de couleur. Ils étaient à dominante noire et seul son iris était blanc opaque… C'était étrange… sa peau était légèrement grise. Rien de bien méchant mais notable facilement pour un vampire… Elles débouchèrent sur un passage étroit et dans le hall elles virent Démétri debout sur une seule jambe, l'autre étant dans un angle assez spécial… et avec une seule main lutter contre une vampire d'une treizaine d'année…

Amélie ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Elle leva la main et emprisonna la vampire dans son étau de télékinésie. Celle-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se déplaçait dans les airs… elle atterrit au plafond, puis son assaillante la rapprocha d'elle. Sans ménagement elle la décapita d'un cou de pied bien placé. Puis elle la brûla grâce à son don…

Démétri, lorsqu'il vit son épouse ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait…

_Am' ? que fais-tu ici ?

La dite Am' resta dans sa contemplation du corps fumant. Elle était fière d'elle. Puis, lorsqu'elle entendit son mari l'appeler elle se tourna vers lui et le rejoint rapidement. Elle l'embrassa avec passion et regarda son état.

_Tu es blessé. Je vais te soigner attend, ne bouge pas…

_Mais… où sont les enfants ? Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu es folle ! Regarde dans quel état je suis !

_Nous sommes le Trio. C'est à nous de sauver Volterra. Nous sommes venus ici en connaissance de cause. C'est Lou qui nous a permis de le réaliser… Sans elle on aurait fuit tout le temps avec les enfants… mais non, nous sommes celles qui doivent sauver les Volturi de l'extinction.

En parlant elle avait remis la jambe en place. Elle toucha alors le moignon de son mari et elle sentit au fond d'elle où se trouvait la main manquante. Elle alla la récupérer non loin de là, dans l'estomac d'un lycan mort. Elle revint et après l'avoir nettoyée, elle la lui remis en place. Par contre, sa jambe était toujours en sale état… et un vampire se reconstitue lentement… Elle savait ce qu'il fallait quelle fasse, mais Démétri n'allait jamais être d'accord avec ça…. De plus, son don d'auto-régénération n'avait rien de pratique… dès qu'elle se blessait, la cicatrisation était immédiate… il fallait qu'il…

_Démétri.

_Oui ?

_Ta jambe ne guérira pas si facilement et tu ne pourras pas te battre à ton maximum rien qu'avec une jambe en bon état.

_Je le sais mais je vais être patient… Ils ont vidé tous nos stocks de sang, je ne pourrais pas guérir si facilement.

_Si, tu le peux à condition de me prendre un peu du mien.

_Non, jamais.

_Et pourquoi ? Si j'avais été humaine ? cela t'aurait-il dégoûté à ce point ?

_Oui, je ne veux pas saigner ma femme, la mère de…

_Dém' je sais ce que je fais et pourquoi je te dis de le faire.

_… non.

_Démétri, tu n'as que cette option pour guérir ! et je ne peux pas laisser une plaie couler, elle se referme automatiquement…

_… tu m'en demande trop…

_Non ! Je te demande de vivre. Vivre pour moi, pour les enfants ! Je suis prête à tous les sacrifices tu m'entends !

_Oui…

Il s'approcha alors d'elle. Amélie lui présenta son cou et après s'être excusé mille fois, il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge aussi dure que du roc. Il but quelques gorgées… rien de bien méchant. Mais l'effet fut immédiat. Sa jambe retrouva sa chair et ses facultés. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de boire. Après avoir passé sa langue sur la plaie il regarda son épouse et l'embrassa.

_Je te promet de te rendre ce que tu m'as donnée. Quatre gorgées.

_Si tu veux…

Tous les deux se sourirent lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri des plus perçants.

Kim venait de trouver Alec. Allongé, blessé de tous les côtés et physiquement épuisé. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger.

Kim remit tous les os en place et voulu lui donner de son sang mais sa plaie se refermait tout de suite… elle décida alors de transfuser son sang de la façon la plus simple qu'il soit. Elle se mordit elle-même et donna à boire à son mari son si précieux liquide sanguin.

Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer avec lorsqu'il sentit le goût qu'il avait… Kim vit tout de suite plusieurs plaies se refermer. Elle réitéra l'opération six fois. Alec était à présent en parfaite santé… mis à part qu'il n'avait plus son alliance et ça, ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Il se souvenait où il avait perdu son bras. Il alla le récupérer et remit son alliance à son annulaire.

_Bon, maintenant que fait-on ? nous devons éliminer tout ce qui reste de résistance face à nous…

_Oui. J'ai senti la présence de lycan non loin d'ici… et la plupart se dirigeaient vers la salle de réception….

Un bruit de course leur parvint. Aro et Marcus déboulèrent dans la salle.

_Mais ! qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

_Nous sommes revenues accomplir notre destin !

_N'est ce pas toi qui nous a dit que nous étions le Trio ?

_Oui mais…. Non, vous devez repartir vous occuper des enfants !

_Non, ils sont en sécurité. Nous ne sommes pas lâches et nous allons tous lutter ensemble.

Les flammes se réunirent autour de la jeune femme châtain et elle devinrent bleus. Son regard était calme mais il trahissait une envie de meurtre inimaginable de la part de notre Miss deux-de-tension. Aro décida alors de leur indiquer les points stratégiques où les lycans pourraient attaquer pour détruire Volterra, faire s'écrouler le château sur eux…

Rapidement ils se dirigèrent vers ses points et virent que plusieurs vampires étaient postés là à donner des coups sur les poutres pour qu'elles s'effondrent. Les terroristes furent vite réduit en cendre par le duo. Celle-ci balançait boule de feu sur boule de feu et Kim se contentait de leur donner plus de force en insufflant du dioxygène pur à l'intérieur….

_Et bien, fit Marcus, on se croirait en Enfer….

_Mais nous sommes le Trio d'Enfer… ne le saviez vous pas ?

_…

_C'était un surnom qu'on s'était donné au lycée, mais je trouve qu'il convient à la perfection dans cette situation…

_Oui… c'est vrai… et maintenant… que proposez vous ?

_Et bien… nous pouvons d'ores et déjà évacuer la plupart d'entre nous. Nous nous allons rejoindre Lou.

_Nous nous joignons à vous…

_Non, vous ne feriez que nous gêner… sans vouloir vous vexer… mais c'est vrai…

_Déjà, quand Lou est super énervée, nous la gênons plus qu'autre chose, mais là… elle aura besoin de nous…

_Ouais enfin, c'est de Lou qu'on parle là…

_Ouais, pas faux… Bon on y va, on évitera les dommages collatéraux pour Bonus…

_Caius peut se protéger tout seul… Par contre… C'est pour Lou que je me fais du souci…

_Croyez nous… Il n'y a pas à s'en faire… Il faut avant tout qu'on extermine le restant des troupes…

_Ils devaient recevoir des renforts. Des lycans postés à l'extérieur visiblement…

_Oh ! ça ? On les a… refroidis…

_Pardon ?

_Ben oui, on a atterri au beau milieu de leur campement alors…

_Il a bien fallu qu'on défende nos enfants et nos vies… du coup on s'en est débarrassé…

_De ce côté-là, on est tranquille.

Tous partirent alors en direction des hurlements et grognements qu'ils entendaient de loin depuis tout à l'heure. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces jonchaient de cadavres. Ils croisèrent celui de Félix, enfin sa tête séparée de son corps… Aro alla la recoller. Juste à temps d'ailleurs. Il la lui ressouda. Et une fois guéri, le gaillard partit avec ses amis et maitres pour se rendre utile auprès de leur amie.

Lou de son côté venait de sauter sur Stefan. Celui-ci avait riposté d'un coup de poing en pleine face. Lou n'avait presque rien sentit. Elle avait riposté à son tour par un plaquage en bonne du forme… Vladimir en avait profité pour lui sauter dessus et lui taillader le dos. Mais plus il tailladait, plus la peau repoussait rapidement et plus la colère des deux victimes, Caius et son épouse grandissait. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, il se rua sur le roumain aux cheveux cendrés. Il planta ses doigts dans les épaules du Roumain et le jeta contre le mur avec une violence telle que le mur trembla. Vladimir se releva et fit abstraction de Caius pour aller aider son frère qui était coincé sous Lou qui s'amusait à lui mordre le cou avec un certain plaisir sadique.

Stefan ne voyait en cette femme que la mort incarnée. Son regard était fou, comme possédé, elle avait un air totalement absent, comme si son corps se mouvait seul et prenait un malin plaisir à torturer celui juste sous elle.

_Arrêtes ! Pitié arrêtes ! Nous allons repartir et nous…

_Repartir ? Pitié ? Arrêter ?

Elle regardait avec un regard fou le vampire millénaire sous elle avec un regard fou et du venin vampirique noirâtre s'écoulait de ses lèvres fines étirées en un sourire.

_Je ne veux pas mourir.

_Nous non plus. Tu crois que tu nous a laissé le choix ? Tu crois que ça a été facile de laisser partir nos enfants sans savoir si nous les reverrons ?

Une gifle vola en plein dans la face du brun.

_Vous ne pouvez avoir d'enfants !

_Et bien si. Nous avons des enfants qui nous attendent. Qui attendent que leur parents aient fini de régler leur compte avec des saloperies de vermines telles que vous.

Stefan en traitre voyait bien que parler de ses enfants lui faisait perdre sa concentration… Il en profita pour lui traverser l'abdomen avec son bras.

Un hurlement de douleur traversa la ville de Volterra toute entière. La souffrance était telle que Lou cru perdre conscience… chose tout à fait impossible pour une immortelle…

Les amies de notre combattante arrivèrent au moment où Stefan se relevait avec le cou de Lou dans ses mains. Caius était toujours en train de tourner autour de Vladimir en balançant une ou deux feintes pour l'attaquer.

Aro vit la scène apocalyptique d'un œil mauvais. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil champs de bataille… Ni pareil combattant. Après tout… Lou était une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Bon, elle était colérique et avait un caractère de cochon, mais jamais elle n'avait démontré de sadisme ou encore de talent particulier pour se battre… Là elle était empalée sur le bras de Stefan et était étranglée par la même personne… Et pourtant, elle semblait aller bien… Comme si la douleur lui redonnait de l'énergie…

Elle aussi attrapa le cou de Stefan et commença à serrer.

_VLADIMIR ! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE TE RENDS PAS TON FRERE VA EN PAYER LE PRIX !

_C'est plutôt toi qui est dans une fâcheuse posture que lui…

_Ne sous-estime pas ma femme je te prie…

_Et toi n'oublie pas que tu es en train de me combattre… Ne laisse pas ton esprit…

_!

Le cri provenait de Stefan.

POV Amélie.

Nous étions arrivés aussi vite que possible et le spectacle était vraiment effrayant. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir Lou, et notre reflet, transformé… Mais le stade qu'avait atteint Lou était vraiment terrifiant. Sa peau semblait craquelée, vieillie, noirâtre… Et puis ses os ressortaient aux endroits les moins charnus… Ses oreilles s'étaient encore allongées et ses dents étaient toutes devenues pointues… On n'aurait pu dire si elle souriait ou si ses lèvres avaient étirées artificiellement par chirurgie esthétique.

Kim et moi savons que Lou peut s'avérer agressive quand elle a peur et très déterminée si elle a quelque chose à protéger… Ici, nulle trace de peur. Juste de la douleur… Nous n'avions jamais connu Lou lorsque quelque chose la faisait souffrir physiquement, hormis lorsqu'elle avait ses problèmes de dos… Là elle était assez irritable… Mais là, c'était tout autre chose… son visage n'était que douleur, folie et sadisme…

Nous ne la connaissions pas ainsi… Là, elle était bel et bien la femme de Caius… Une combattante sans limite. De plus, nous ressentions sa douleur, mais pour nous, cela avait l'effet d'un anesthésiant. Et là on ne sentait carrément pas notre ventre… Sa souffrance devait être extrême. C'est alors qu'elle attrapa le cou de Stefan. Par réflexe, le trois quart d'entre nous nous attrapions la gorge aussi, en compatissant à sa douleur. Elle sourit encore plus et regarda Stefan dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle héla Vladimir pour le menacer… MAIS A QUOI TU JOUES BORDEL ?

Les deux combattants parlèrent et oublièrent les deux qui essayaient de s'égorger…

Nous avions reporté notre attention sur Caius et Vladimir qui tournaient comme des lions en cage jusqu'à ce que j'entende Lou murmurer quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je retournais alors à ce combat là. Je la vis regarder Stefan et saisir avec sa main libre la main qui transperçait toujours son ventre, du côté de son dos. Elle tira un grand coup et le bras suivit le mouvement. Cette action lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux et elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée en même temps que Stefan hurlait sa douleur…

_Estime toi heureux, je vais abréger un peu ta souffrance par kinésithérapie.

_Com….

Le roumain ne termina pas sa phrase que lui jeta son membre et lui attrapa la tête et en deux coups circulaire de droite à gauche, elle arracha la tête de son adversaire.

_Elle m'a piquée mon expression !

_C'est horrible… fit Marcus…

_Horriblement fascinant… qui aurait soupçonné une telle puissance dans cette jeune femme… Heureusement que je ne l'ai jamais poussée à bout… répondit Aro en se touchant la nuque.

_Lou n'est pas foncièrement méchante ni portée sur la violence… Elle réagit par instinct maintenant… d'ailleurs vous avez vu. Elle ne l'a pas entièrement démembré, elle l'a juste décapité après s'être libérée de son bras. Et puis elle avait prévenu Vladimir… Ils ont choisi ce qui leur est arrivé…

_C'était une vengeance je pense… ils l'ont trop poussée à bout…

_Oui…

Lou gela le corps de Stefan ensuite pour le maintenir prisonnier. Elle avait toujours sa tête en main. Elle la lança dans les bras de Vladimir pendant qu'elle était en train de reconstituer ses chairs.

Vladimir vit la tête de son frère dans ses mains. Il se pétrifia. Puis son regard passa du rouge au noir profond. Il posa la tête par terre et, avec une vitesse incroyable, fonça sur notre amie. Je bandais mes muscles pour intervenir, étant la plus rapide de nous trois… mais alors que je m'élançais, je vis Caius esquisser juste un geste en direction de Lou. Celle-ci comprit tout de suite et esquiva Vladimir. Lorsqu'il fut de dos, elle l'attrapa par le cou et le flanc et le jeta en direction de Caius. Celui-ci réceptionna le vampire volant et sans un mot. Il planta ses crocs dans son cou, puis le décapita dans un grand crac sonore…

Kimi qui trépignait de passer à l'action regarda Lou qui se dirigeait vers son mari d'un pas trainant, beaucoup de fatigue accumulée je pense.

_Hey ! Dites je peux je peux ?

Lou la regarda surprise et Caius sourit à sa bien aimée en lui prenant la main et ainsi transmettant ce qu'elle voulait à tout pris faire.

Lou se mit à rire et, avec un doux sourire lui dit, en se tenant à Caius.

_Oui, participe un peu, il ne faudrait pas que tu te rouilles ma vieille….

_Tu vas voir si je suis rouillée ! Qui veux du sashimi de vampire ?

Elle prit une pose tout à fait inédite, la jambe droite en avant, tout comme son bras droit et les jambes fléchies. D'un geste rapide, elle envoya une lame de vent taillader en petits morceaux les corps de Stefan et Vladimir pour être sûre qu'ils ne se reformeraient pas aussi facilement…

_A vous ma chère amie ! dit elle en me faisant la révérence.

D'un geste que je voulais gracieux et princier, je lui sourit et mis le feu à nos deux fauteurs de trouble… Ils brûlèrent rapidement…

_Je crois que nous avons… vaincu… fit Aro en tapant dans ses mains.

_Oui. Nous restons les plus forts sur cette Terre… Personne ne pourra nous détrôner… dit Caius en dévorant son épouse du regard.

_Hey ! Merci qui ?

_Merci ma chérie.

_Ouais, parce que sans nous, vous étiez vraiment … dans… la… mer…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et tomba dans les bras de Caius. Nous ressentions soudain son besoin de dormir. Caius et tout le monde était en train de paniquer et tout ce remue ménage commençait à me saouler sévère…

_On se calme tout le monde ! Elle va bien, elle est juste très fatiguée, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit en vampire actuellement, elle a besoin de repos… Ses blessures ne se sont pas toutes cicatrisées alors…

_Oui, je comprend… roucoula Caius…

_Non mais sérieux, il était OBLIGE de démontrer autant d'affection dans un endroit pareil ? Ici c'est Apocalypse now et lui il se croit au monde des Bisounours ! Bon quand on sera sorti OK mais là !

_Bon et si nous allions respirer l'air frais avant que le château nous tombe sur la tête ? proposa Aro.

_Oui, on te suis.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37.

Nous venions de sortir du château lorsque celui-ci tomba en ruine en soulevant de vaste flamme. Les rues étaient elles aussi en feu, les habitants en morceaux sur le sol… Caius vit la femme qui lui avait indiquée où était la sienne parmi les morts. Le petit garçon, couché contre elle semblait encore respirer…

_Attendez moi à la sortie de la ville… Je reviens tout de suite.

_Où vas-tu Caius ?

_Juste là. Marcus, prend Lou avec toi.

_Bien. Nous t'attendons à l'extérieur mais dépêche-toi l'armée ne vas pas tarder à arriver…

_Oui, je sais, je ferais vite…

Tous partirent.

Caius se dirigea vers les corps et se pencha vers le petit.

Pov Caius.

Le petit respirait encore et sa blessure n'était que superficielle… Il avait pourtant perdu beaucoup de sang et cette odeur me vrillait le cerveau… Je voulais ce sang… mais ma mémoire me permettait de conserver mon esprit hors de l'eau…

Je le vis alors tourner la tête vers moi. Il avait bien grandi…il devait avoir onze ans maintenant… Ses yeux n'avaient pas changés, ils étaient magnifiques… Verts feuilles. Je savais ce que je devais faire.

_Petit, quel est ton nom ?

_Arès monsieur.

_Bien. Quel âges as-tu ?

_Douze ans.

_Qu'est ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui ?

_Ma… ma mère… elle…

_Je suis désolé mon garçon…

_Je n'ai plus de famille… des espèces de… loup et de types avec des yeux rouges sont entrés dans la maison… et ils… ils…

_Oui, je comprend… tu n'as plus de famille c'est bien ça ?

_Oui…

_Je vais te poser une simple question…et tu vas devoir y répondre avec le plus de franchise que possible.

_Bien monsieur.

_Veux-tu vivre ? Je suis capable de t'offrir l'immortalité. Alors veux tu vivre sans famille pour toute l'éternité ?

Je vis les pensées du jeune Arès. Aucune pensée maléfique, rien que le désir de vivre et la gratitude qu'il éprouvait déjà pour moi.

_Oui monsieur, je ne veux pas mourir…

_Bien, alors suis moi.

_Ma jambe est cassée… je ne peux pas marcher…

_Bien, alors, je vais te porter.

Fin pov Caius.

Il se saisit de l'enfant et le prix dans ses bras. Là il se mit à marcher rapidement mais sans courir, il ne devait pas effrayer l'enfant après tout ce qu'il avait vécu… Il percevait toutes les questions que se posait celui-ci…

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te sauve ?

_Oui monsieur.

_Et bien… C'est simple… je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle mais, un jour, une dame t'as sauvé la vie… Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Elle a retrouvé ta mère pour toi et t'a conduit à celle-ci. Cette femme portait un capuchon. Tu n'as pas pu voir son visage.

_Si, je… je m'en souviens, mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était un rêve… ma mère me racontait souvent une histoire presque identique lorsque j'étais tout petit…

_Oui… Et bien, cette femme c'est la mienne… mon épouse…

_Oh ! C'est pour ça que vous me sauvez ?

_Oui, parce que je sais très bien qu'elle m'en voudrait si je ne te sauvais pas… Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur nous, nous ne sommes pas dépourvu de sensibilité…

_Comment ça « nous » ?

_Regarde bien mes yeux et tu vas comprendre…

Le jeune homme obéit et il vit les prunelles noires passer au pourpre en un clin d'œil…

_Vos yeux… on dirait que… que…

_Oui, je suis de la même espèce que ceux qui ont tué tous les habitants de notre cité….

_Mais… pourquoi alors me sauvez vous ! Si vous êtes de la même espèce !

_Ecoutes petit, ça fait plus de mille cinq cent ans que je protège Volterra avec mes frères. Toute ta famille a vécu en sécurité jusqu'à aujourd'hui… nous avons réussi à protéger la cité en ordonnant à ces habitants de partir par un communiqué de presse mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ta famille et toi n'êtes pas parti…. Et nous avons perdu nous aussi beaucoup des nôtres… Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu mais le château est tombé tout comme Volterra… Pourtant, nous avons vaincu et c'est l'essentiel… Nous pouvons à tout moment reconstruire notre cité.

_Vous… C'était vous qui vivez dans le château maudit ?

_Oui.

_Mais vous êtes quoi au juste…

_Allons, tu as la réponse, je le vois dans tes pensées…

_Vous ! Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

_Oui.

_Vous… alors vous êtes des… des vam…

_Oui, des vampires. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai qu'une parole, je te sauve, je ne vais pas me servir de toi comme casse-dalle…

_…

Caius arriva à la sortie de la cité, il entendait déjà les avions militaires qui arrivaient pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait… Ils ne trouveraient aucun corps de lycan ni de vampires puisque tous étaient en train de terminer leur crémation au sein du château en ruine…

Il aperçu alors le petit groupe qui l'attendait. Arès vit alors tous les vampires qui attendaient leur condisciple. Il prit peur.

_Ne t'en fais pas…. Ils ne te feront rien…

_…

_Oui, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un sourire. Caius regarda Lou dans les bras de Marcus. Elle émergeait tranquillement en reprenant sa forme initiale.

_HEY ! Bonus, qui nous ramènes-tu ?

_Un nouveau. Il n'a pas été mordu, on lui a juste brisé une jambe.

_Pourquoi as-tu ramené un humain ? Il connait notre secret !

_Je l'ai ramené parce que…

_A…Arès ?

Lou venait d'émerger et même les yeux fermés, elle reconnu l'odeur du petit garçon. Tous regardèrent Lou ouvrir les yeux en se tenant la tête.

_Tu le connais ?

_Oui… tu as bien grandi depuis qu'on ne s'est vu…

_Vous… vous êtes… celle qui m'a trouvé ?

_Oui…

_Mais vous… enfin… vous êtes jeune !

_Moins que ce qu'il n'y parait… Caius ? pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ici ? sa…

_Il n'a plus de famille alors je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas le laisser là… Et puis… C'est un peu grâce à lui que…

_Oui. Alors…. Bienvenu parmi nous Arès.

_… Hein ? Comment ça bienvenu parmi nous ? Et puis c'est qui se mioche ? Et puis… Mais merde je comprend que tchi à tout ce que vous dites ! C'est un peu à cause de lui que quoi ? Je veux savoir !

_Tu as besoin d'un dessin Kimouille ?

_T'as pas de feuille là de toute façon…

_Ouuuuuh toi, tu me cherches là…

_Hey ! Commencez pas toutes les deux ! Sinon notre nouvel ami va avoir peur…

_C'est déjà fait…

_Bon, on va faire les présentations puis on décolle pour le secteur 30, Jane et tout le monde nous attendent là bas.

_Bien. Je suis Aro. Nous avons presque le même prénom… Je suis le chef des Volturi avec mes deux frères ici présents…

_Marcus, frère d'Aro et son créateur…

_Créateur ?

_Oui, tu comprendras un peu plus tard…

_Ok…

_Moi, je suis Kim, et pas Kimouille… enchantée !

_Moi de même madame.

_Olala l'autre hé ! Madame ! Hahaha ! Oh la vieille tu te ramasses un putain de coup de vieux là !

_Bon, celle qui se fend la poire là, c'est ta sauveuse il faut croire… Lou. Et c'est la femme de celui qui te porte.

_Hey ! Chuis assez grande pour me présentée toute seule ! Et puis, on se connait déjà tous les deux…

_Pas faux, mais je ne connaissais pas votre prénom… Et puis je ne vous imaginez pas comme ça…

_C'est-à-dire ?

_Ben… plus sérieuse… Plus… grande dame quoi…

_Et ben… tu t'es fourré le doigts dans l'œil et jusqu'à l'omoplate mon p'tit gars… Elle sérieuse ?

_Plus que toi en tout cas….

_Bon, on va les laisser s'engueuler tranquillement… Je m'appelle Amélie et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance… Je suis mariée à Démétri.

_Enchanté.

_Bonjour monsieur.

_Je suis Alec et je suis le mari de la folle furieuse là bas..

_JE T'AI ENTENDU!

_Mais je n'étais pas censé être discret mon ange…

_… Euh, vous êtes tous des vampires ici ?

_Oui. Pourquoi ? Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? demanda Démétri, devenu légèrement protecteur.

_Non, enfin pas si vous ne comptez pas me transformer en goûter…

_En goûter ? Non pas vraiment… De toute façon, nous ne mangerions pas grand-chose avec toi…

_…

_Te vexe pas, c'est plutôt positif pour toi non ?

_Oui, c'est sur… Mais dites moi pourquoi… pourquoi vous cachez vous de l'humanité ?

_A ton avis petit génie, si nous arrivions devant l'humanité en disant oui bonjours, nous sommes des vampires et nous ne nous nourrissons que de votre sang, pourrions nous en avoir quelques litres je vous prie ? Tu réagirais comment hein ?

_Ben pas très bien…

_Voilà pourquoi nous restons en marge de la société.

_Ok…

Pendant que tout le monde discutait tranquillement, ils avançaient vers le secteur 30.

Ils entendirent alors les cris des enfants.

_Vous avez des enfants ?

_Oui.

_Oh… Je vais être un peu un grand frère alors ?

_Oui, on pourra dire ça…

_TU M'ENE''EUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !

_Et toi t'es pas 'igolo ! Veux zoué a'ec Maël moi !

_MOI NON LASSE MOI !

_Allons les enfants on se calme ! Maël joue avec Chloé.

_Nan veux pas !

_Maël !

_Z'ai dit nan ! Veux pas. Elle va me faire momo aux seveux !

_Tata Jane il veut pas me laisser zoué avec ses sseveux.

_Et bien joue avec les miens…

_Nan, pas pareil…

_Et beh joue avec les miens alors… lui proposa Alex.

_Trop pitits ! ceux de Maël ils sont rigolos ! Ils sont tout longs et tout blancs !

_Pas ma faute ! Va te faire une couleu' si ça te plait le blanc !

_Tata Jane il est méssant avec moi ! Ouinnnn !

_Même pas v'ai d'abord !

_Heidi, tu peux me faire un joli pliage de feuille s'il te plait ? demanda Tamara.

_Moi !moi ! Ze vais t'en faire un zoli comme ma maman m'a app'is ! 'egarde !

Le petit Maël trifouilla pendant un moment une feuille dans ses doigts et il en ressorti une cocotte en papier. La petite Tamara était toute contente de voir que Maël savait faire ça. Lui très fier de son petit effet lui sourit d'un sourire ultra bright. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ils jouèrent ensemble.

_C'est pas zuste ! Personne veut zouer avec moi !

_Tu veux jouer à la bagarre avec nous ? demandèrent Léa et Alex qui se chamaillaient tranquillement.

_Vouiiiiiiii !

Jane et Heidi surveillaient à la perfection la crèche improvisée pendant que les autres combattants se reposaient à l'abris d'un couvert d'arbres. Seuls Félix, Corin, Colin, Renata, Chelsea et Afton étaient revenus… Ils avaient tous entendu le château s'écrouler et n'espéraient plus revoir leur maitre vu que les avions ne cessaient de passer juste au dessus de leur tête… Ils savaient maintenant que c'était à eux de s'occuper des petits…

Léa se releva et flaira l'air ambiant. Alex l'imita. Quelque chose se rapprochait. Des gens… Chloé qui n'avait pas tout compris leur sauta dessus… elle se reçu la petite chaussure de Léa en pleine figure.

_AAAIIEUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH ! POU'QUOI TU ME TAPES ?

_Tais-toi chouineuse ! sens ça.

Maël et Tamara les imitèrent. Eux aussi avaient perçu un léger changement dans l'air…

Jane les regarda faire… Elle avait le nez un peu « bouché » à cause de toutes les odeurs de sangs humains de la ville, si bien qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué… C'est alors que Maël et Tamara démarrèrent au quart de tour pour foncer main dans la main vers la ville. Léa les suivit de près avec Alex et Chloé à sa suite.

De leur côté, Lou et Caius avaient entendu les bruits de pas de leurs enfants tout comme les autres parents ici présent. Il lâcha Arès et le dissimula dans un buisson en lui demandant de ne pas bouger, qu'ils viendraient le récupérer une fois la situation éclaircie avec les autres vampires survivants. Tous avaient accourus vers leurs enfants. Maël arriva le premier dans les bras de sa mère, Léa sauta dans ceux de son père, Chloé dans ceux de ses parents en même temps, et Tamara dans ceux de son papa pendant qu'Alex tenait très fort le pantalon à sa mère.

_Papa ! Tu sens bon papounet…

_Toi aussi ma chérie.

Aro trépignait à l'idée de tenir enfin son rayon de soleil dans ses bras. Celle-ci le regarda d'un regard joueur et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son père. Celui-ci lui sourit et laissa faire sa fille. Elle escalada sa large épaule et sauta dans les bras d'Aro. Celui-ci lui embrassa le front et elle la joue.

Caius les regardait avec un petit sourire heureux. Il vint alors près de sa femme et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

_Papa !

_Oui mon fils !

_Papa Ze t'aime tout plein ! Et z'ai fait des zolies cocottes en papier à Tamara !comme Maman me l'a appris !

_C'est bien mon garçon et ça lui a plu ?

Il rougit et hocha vigoureusement la tête pour signifier que oui. Les deux parents se regardèrent en souriant. Leur fils en pinçait pour la fille d'Amélie…

Du côté de celle-ci, Alex lui faisait toujours un câlin à sa jambe lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le front. Elle n'était pas démonstrative habituellement…. Mais là, la situation était différente… Prise d'une envie d'embêter son fils, elle l'embrassa de partout. Celui-ci essaya de se protéger des chatouilles que sa maman lui donnait…

_Ahahahaha ! Arrêtes maman ! Hihihihihi S'il te plaaaaaiiiiissssss !

_Non, maman a envie d'un gros câlin.

_D'accord.

Le petit s'accrocha à son cou et Amélie le berça. Démétri et sa fifille les rejoignirent.

_Hey Papa Maman ! regardez ce que Maël m'a fabriqué ! C'est Tata Lou qui lui a appris comment qu'on fait.

_Comment on fait ma chérie, la corrigea son père, et elle te plait cette cocotte en papier ?

_Vouiiiiiiiiii !

_C'est pasque c'est Maël qui l'a faite qu'elle te plait…. Ricana son frère.

_Même pas vrai ! se défendit la petite en jetant un regard mauvais à son frère tout en rougissant.

_Si c'est vrai.

_Nan ! Et toi t'as invité Chloé à jouer avec toi parce que t'es namoureux !

_Même pas vrai !

Tous les deux avaient entamé un combat façon petit chien qui nage.

_Hey ! on ne se bat pas… faites vous un bisou !

Bisou échangé.

_C'est bien.

Du côté des deux chieuses mère et fille, l'ambiance était à peu près identique jusqu'à ce que…

_Même que Maël il veut pas zouer avec moi… Et que Léa elle m'a fait manzer son pied ! Et que même d'abord que z'ai très très faim moi !

_…

_…

_Elle n'est pas ta fille pour rien ! C'est un ventre sur patte…

_Doublée d'une chouineuse ! ajouta Caius.

_On t'a pas sonné Bonus !

_Y a que la vérité qui blesse ma vieille…

_Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Am' ?

_Pourquoi pas ?

_Le monde entier est contre moi…

_Et allez ! dirent tous en cœur les vampires ici présents, ce qui fit rire notre Caliméro national…

_Maitres ! Maitres ! Appelèrent les autres vampires qui attendaient non loin.

Ils les rejoignirent rapidement. Tous furent heureux de les voir en vie. Afton et Chelsea remercièrent grandement Lou pour les avoir sauvés d'une mort certaine. Elle leur dit que ce n'était rien et qu'ils en auraient fait de même si la situation avait été inversée.

C'est à cet instant que Jane sentit l'odeur d'Arès.

_Ca sent l'humain ici !

_Oui, je dois vous dire que nous avons un nouveau venu… Mais, il est encore un peu trop jeune… Nous allons attendre sa majorité pour le transformer…

Caius avait parlé et il était allé chercher Arès dans le buisson. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise au beau milieu de ces vampires… Puis, il vit la plus jeune d'entre eux… Et là, cataclysme ambulant, la terre aurait pu s'ouvrir sous les pieds de Caius qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué… Et le pire… C'est que c'était réciproque…

_Maitre… pour… pourquoi attendre ? Je suis sûre qu'il…

Un regard passa entre les trois chefs et ils regardèrent Jane avec un grand sourire. Alec aussi et celui-ci alla lui tapoter sur l'épaule.

_Bienvenu au club des casés ma sœur…

_Pardon ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je… Il…non !

_Si tu pouvais encore rougir ma chère tu le ferais…

_Mais… mais non voyons !

_Jane, ne te voile pas la face… Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est mignon…

_Je suis là vous savez… Et mes oreilles fonctionnent parfaitement….

_Excuses nous… mais on est content pour vous deux….

_Mais…comment ça ?

_Alala… Ces jeunes faut tout leur expliquer… de mon temps c'était bien simple… La fille qu'on trouvait belle on l'enlevait et on la faisait sienne après être passé devant Thor ou Orin ou encore le druide du village…

Gros silence dans l'assistance…

_Ben heureusement que ça c'est pas passé comme ça et que tu t'es « modernisé » sinon tu pouvais te faire moine et faire vœux de chasteté mon gars…

_Oui, en effet… Heureusement que la modernité a su m'atteindre un tant soit peu.

_Bon ce que Bonus essayait de vous expliquer c'est que vous êtes…

_Namoureux ! TATA Jane EST NAMOUREUSE ! J'ai un tonton de plus ! C'est quoi ton prénom Tonton ?

_Euh…. Arès…

_Oh ! C'est presque comme Tonton Aro !

_Et bien oui…

_Dis dis ! Pourquoi t'es humain toi encore ?

_Euh… parce que je suis né humain…

_Et pourquoi qu'on t'a pas transformé ?

_Je ne le sais pas… Peut-être parce que je suis trop jeune… Mais au fait, vous avez quel âge vous tous ?

_Si tu savais mon petit… Tu ferais un sérieux complexe d'infériorité…

_Allez, juste un ordre d'idée, s'il vous plait.

_J'ai 2304 ans. Fit Marcus.

_Moi 1600 et des brouettes, continua Caius.

_Nous en avons 38. Déclara Kim.

_229, fit Alec en montrant sa sœur avec lui.

_Et nous on a 18 mois !

_… Mais je suis trop jeune alors !

_Ben oui… C'est ce qu'on te dit…. C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir attendre six ans pour qu'on te transforme…

_… bon, ça va je suis patient…

_Parfait alors !Me permets-tu de te toucher la main ?

_Euh… Pourquoi ?

_Il veut voir si tu es prédestiné à avoir un don…

_Hein ? un don ?

_Oui… Nous sommes plusieurs a en avoir…

_Trop cool… Et ça peut être quoi ?

_Tout et n'importe quoi…

_Waw ! Vous en avez-vous ?

_Oui, presque tous…

_Trop la class !

Arès lui donna sa main et Aro fouilla longtemps dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il détecte un petit quelque chose qui l'amusa beaucoup…

_Alors ?

_Et bien… Tu auras surement un don… mais pas aussi spectaculaire que certains des nôtres…

_C'est-à-dire ?

_Tu seras un vampire très rapide… Excessivement rapide… tu fais déjà beaucoup de course non ?

_Oui.

_Donc ton talent va rester et se développer…

_Trop bien… Mais j'ai pas de super pouvoir ? Un peu comme les X-men ?

_X-men ?

_Oui, une série télé… Non, nous ne sommes pas des mutants… enfin pas tous ici… disons que nous trois on est un peu spéciale par rapport à eux… mais on n'a pas de truc comme Cyclope… Ou des trucs comme ça…

_Ah… Beh je saurais faire avec alors… ou plutôt sans…

_Tu prends vraiment bien le fait d'être un futur condamné à l'immortalité…

_Si je peux la partager avec toi…

L'instant était magique pour Jane. On aurait pu entendre une douce musique romantique à souhait.

_C'est pas que mais j'ai touzours faim moi !

Fini la douce et romantique musique…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Flash-back.

Un aéro-bus de scolaire était en train de visiter les ruines de l'ancienne et glorieuse Volterra… une petite vieille leur servait de guide.

_Il y a bien longtemps de cela, la ville était belle et luxueuse. Toutes les rues y étaient pavées, on pouvait se reposer tranquillement à l'ombre des maisons sous les linges qui séchaient au grès du vent… Oui, c'était avant la catastrophe d'il y a cent dix ans… Vous savez… nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui c'est réellement passé…

_Peut-être une explosion de nitrite de butanal … C'est terrible à ce qu'on m'a dit…

_Un missile à tête chercheuse ?

_Une attaque aérienne terroriste ?

_Oh non jeune gens… Vous êtes loin de tout… Nous ne le savons pas et nous ne le saurons jamais… Le journaliste qui avait fait passer l'information d'une fuite de radon avait reçu des informations falsifiées et nous n'avons jamais pu savoir qui en était à l'origine… Maintenant suivez moi. Je vais vous montrer ce qui faisait la fierté et la gloire de Volterra…

La petite vieille partit de son pas qui se voulait rapide vers les plus grande ruines du château. Une marque écarlate et circulaire était incrustée dans la pierre juste devant les immenses ruines qui ressemblaient fortement aux restes d'un château.

_Un des enfants s'en approcha et regarda avec attention à un endroit précis sur une pierre. Il la toucha et retira rapidement sa main.

_Aie !Hey ! Madame c'est normal que les pierres soient chaudes ?

_Oui. Depuis sa destruction, les pierres du château de Volterra ont conservé la chaleur qui les a ravagées. Au sol devant vous, c'est pareil, le sang s'est incrusté dans la pierre. Comme si les lieux ne voulaient pas que l'on oublie le massacre qui a eu lieu ici…

_Mais alors, c'est pas des histoires ! Il y a bien eu un massacre ici ! Trop fort !

_Allons jeune homme… on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose… De plus, une chose est troublante dans cette histoire de massacre… Voyez-vous…. Parmi tous les anciens de Volterra… Une personne n'a jamais été retrouvée…

_Oh ! Mais peut-être qu'il s'est enfui ?

_On, nous n'avons jamais pu retrouver son corps nulle part, et tous les habitants qui avaient quitté la ville, personne n'a vu ni sa famille ni lui. Et parmi les corps retrouvés sur place, on avait compté ceux de sa grand-mère et de sa mère mais pas le sien.

_Ben il a dû s'échapper et survivre seul.

_A douze ans tout juste on est incapable de subvenir à ses besoins tout seul pendant bien longtemps… Non, il lui est arrivé autre chose…. Mais quoi ?

_…

_Vous savez, Volterra est une ville bien mystérieuse… En des temps où des génocides se répétaient à profusion dans plusieurs parties du monde, pas une seule fois, notre belle cité avait été attaquée… On racontait que les habitants de ce château protégeaient la cité de toutes les attaques possibles… Il y a plusieurs Saints qui sont issus de cette ville…. A commencer par Saint Marcus… On dit qu'il a repoussé les Sangs-Froids hors de la ville et du pays dans une croisade sans merci contre cette vermine et qu'il y aurait perdu la vie sur le chemin du retour…

_Les sangs-froids ?

_Oui. Les vampires.

_QUOI ? Des vampires ? Trop cool !

_Si c'est ce que vous pensez… Il y a aussi la légende de Saint Caius… On raconte que cet homme avait réussi à repousser toute une armada d'hommes loups à lui seul pour protéger sa cité. Sur le chemin du retour, il fut mordu par une de ses créatures et plutôt que de revenir avec le virus, il préféra se donner la mort pour éviter d'attaquer quelqu'un et que la vermine grouille dans Volterra…

_Wouah ! drôlement balèze ce type ! Si Marcus et lui s'étaient connu, ils auraient fait un duo d'Enfer…

_Oui… C'est bien possible… Il y a aussi la légende d'un Roi… Le roi Aro… On raconte que cet homme a beaucoup fait pour sa cité et la contrée de Toscane. Il était très influant et dévoué à son supérieur hiérarchique et ici, tout le monde le nommé Roi. Parce qu'il n'oppressait pas le peuple et ne le réduisait pas en esclavage… C'était un homme bon et que le peuple aimait… Bien plus que le Roi lui-même… Et, un beau jour, ou plutôt un jour funeste, les armées du Roi vinrent l'arrêter et nommer un remplaçant… On n'entendit plus jamais parler de ce bon roi, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de concevoir d'héritier…. Heureusement dans un sens, puisque le roi n'eut à salir sa lame que pour trancher le cou de ce souverain aimé du peuple…

_Et ben… Ici, c'est un peu le berceau des héros…

_Mais il n'y a jamais de légende avec des femmes ?

_Pas à ma connaissance non…

_Si, il y en a une…

Trois personnes recouvertes de capuchons blancs étaient juste à côté des ruines avec trois autres personnes mais avec des capuchons d'un noirs d'encre… On ne distinguait que les cheveux de certains qui dépassaient… Les trois silhouettes les plus petites avaient chacune dans leur bras un bouquet de fleur, chacun d'une couleur différente.

_Excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ?

_Nous sommes des…. Descendants de ceux qui vivaient dans ce château…

_Cela n'est pas possible, ce château était inhabité… Hanté même…

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait la réputation de l'être qu'il l'était forcément…

_Les légendes restent des légendes, plus ou moins vraies…

_Voulez vous entendre la légende du Trio ?

_Un trio ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ça…

_Et bien c'est l'occasion d'enrichir votre culture ma chère…

_On raconte que peu de temps avant la destruction de ce château, trois jeunes femmes y avaient élu domicile… celles-ci étaient tombées amoureuses de leurs résidents… Et, c'est grâce à elle que la plupart de la ville fut sauvée au moment du génocide… Malheureusement, elles ne purent sauver toute la population, ni leur lieu de vie…

_Ce sont trois femmes qui ont réussi cet exploit ?

_Oui.

_Et connait-on leur nom ?

_Oui. Une fois mariées toutes trois s'appelaient Volturi. Amélie, Kim et Lou Volturi.

_Ouah… Mais alors il y a une petite chance pour quelles soient encore en vie ?

_Oui, il y en a une… D'ailleurs elles le sont…

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui… Enfin en vie… C'est un bien grand mot… Disons qu'elles sont figées dans un espace temps tout à fait incompréhensible pour la plupart d'entre vous… Pour la plupart des mortels devrais-je dire plutôt…

_Elles sont cryogénisées !

_Oui, c'est à peu près ça… Figées dans leur jeunesse…

_Excusez-moi d'intervenir dans votre discours mais… serait-il possible de vous demander qui vous êtes ? Hormis le fait que vous soyez visiblement les descendants de ces jeunes femmes… tout à fait exceptionnelles…

_Cela n'est pas indiscret… Après tout il est dans la nature humaine de… comment dire… de… vouloir savoir et posséder tout ce qui sort de sa compréhension….

Les six personnes retirèrent leurs capuchons et tous purent voir les trois couples qui se tenait face à eux. Chacun pouvait aisément rivaliser avec les icones des dieux Grecs… trois hommes, deux bruns, un ondulé et l'autre non, et un aux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Tous trois arboraient une longue chevelure. Les femmes étaient toutes trois brunes, plus ou moins châtain… Et elles aussi portaient leurs cheveux plus ou moins longs… Mais ce qui étonna le plus le petit groupe d'élèves et leur moniteur, s'était la couleur de leurs yeux… Pourpres pour les six… Ils ressentirent tous un sentiment de fascination mêlés à de la peur…

Les trois femmes posèrent leur bouquet au sol et reposèrent leur regard sur les visiteurs.

_Nous nous nommons Volturi. Nous sommes les descendants on ne peut plus direct des régents de ce château… Je me prénomme Aro, voici mon frère Marcus et mon autre frère Caius. Enchantés de faire votre connaissance…

_Nous sommes Amélie, Kim, et Lou Volturi… Ravies de vous rencontrer.

_Vous avez les mêmes prénoms que ceux de la légende ! C'est fabuleux.

_Vos parents ne savaient pas comment vous appeler pour avoir choisi les mêmes prénoms que ceux de la légende…

_Et bien… comment pourrions nous expliquer cela sans vous brusquer de trop… dit Aro en se touchant le front…

_Tu crois toujours que c'est une bonne idée de dévoiler notre espèce ainsi au grand jour Aro ? Souviens-toi… Ils risquent de…

_Mais non mon frère… Tout est sous contrôle… Et puis notre petit Alex et notre chère Alice ont vu que ce jour allait se réaliser… C'est ce qu'il y a de plus profitable pour notre espèce…

_Oui mais…

_Allons, Caius… Un peu d'optimisme que Diable…

Les deux hommes discutaient à une telle vitesse que personne-humain s'entend- n'avait pas vu que la discussion avait eu lieu…

_Autant être franc alors... Evidemment que nous avons les prénoms que ceux de la légende… puisque ces légendes parlent de nous…

_De votre famille ?

La stupéfaction se lisait sur tous les visages.

_Non, de nous… Nous nous sommes le Trio et vous avez devant vous, les deux Saints et le Roi Aro…

_Oui enfin… Roi roi… Tout ceci est vite dit… Seigneur de Toscane serait plus exact ma chère…

La vieille et tous les visiteurs n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles…

_Hahaha ! C'est strictement impossible… Comment voulez vous être ces personnes ? Vous auriez plus de 2000 ans !

_Pour ma part j'en ai 2406… mon frère ici présent en a 1782 et celui-ci en a approximativement 1730… Nos jeunes demoiselles ici présentes en ont 140.

_… C'est tout à fait impossible à moins que vous ne soyez des immortels…Et cela voudrez dire que les légendes sont vraies !

_Elles ne sont qu'un tout petit peu exagérées… Comment voulez vous qu'un homme seul, même s'il est doté de dons exceptionnels puisse repousser toute une armada de Vampire ?ou encore de Lycans ? Non mais faites-moi rire ! C'est strictement impossible…

_… Vous voulez dire que…

_Pff… Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'être aussi lente d'esprit avant ça…

_Tu l'es toujours autant… rassures-toi…

_Owuuu….toi…commence pas…

_Oui, nous sommes nous même un peu spéciaux…

_Spéciaux ? Vous avez de supers pouvoirs ?

_Hahaha ! Oui, on peut dire ça !

_Oh ! Vous pouvez nous les montrer ?

_Mais oui, bien entendu !

_Je vous avais bien dit que se serait plus simple avec les enfants !

_Oui, tu avais raison…

_Une fois de plus !

_Oh ça va les chevilles…

_Bon, que voulez vous voir ?

_Moi je sais… la jeune fille au premier rang voudrez bien savoir si nous pouvons contrôler un élément…

_Co… Comment ?

_Vous lisez dans les pensées ?

_Oui, et je suis tout à fait capable de voir que tu imagines une jeune femme s'appelant… euh… Manon dans une tenue plus que légère…

_Mais… mais…

_QUOI ? TU ES EN TRAIN DE M'IMAGINER…

_Si c'est nue, oui, c'est le cas…

Sbam !

_Caius… t'étais obligé de dire ça à haute voix ?

_Ben quoi ? les mœurs ont évolués depuis non ?

_Visiblement non…

_Bon, alors, pour la jeune femme nous allons faire une démonstration… vous êtes prêtes les filles ?

_Mais oui…

_Toujours !

_Bon, à trois… un, deux…

_Trois !

Chacune envoya à son tour un missile de sa propre création… C'est-à-dire, Lou d'abord une boule de glace assez conséquente, puis Amélie suivit de Kim. L'explosion forma des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau qui en retombant devinrent de flocons… Les enfants et les deux adultes regardèrent le spectacle avec des yeux ronds. Chacune avait dans sa main une sphère de son élément…

_Ouah ! C'est magnifique !

_Et vous vous êtes capable de quoi au juste?

_Pour ma part, si je touche tes mains des miennes, je peux lire dans toutes les pensées que tu as eu depuis l'instant où ta conscience est née…

_Et moi je lis les liens entre les gens, par exemple pour vous deux là, oui vous deux, le garçon aux cheveux en brosse et la fille avec les couettes, vous êtes amis depuis très longtemps et ce lien est très fort…

_…. Ouah.. trop fort sérieux…

_Merci bien. Nous comptons sur vous pour répandre la nouvelle de notre existence….

_Et pourquoi? Vous vous êtes cachés pendant si longtemps… Pourquoi vouloir revenir au grand jour?

_Parce que, durant le siècle dernier, nous avons l'humanité faire énormément d'effort pour sauver la planète de sa destruction. Maintenant que le processus est enclenché et que celle-ci respire beaucoup mieux, l'humanité a tendance à oublier… Oublier ce qui a fait que tous vos ancêtres ont trimé pour arriver à stabiliser l'état de cette Terre… Alors, nous ne voulons plus que la Terre oublie, nous sommes la mémoire vivante de cette planète et nous ne voulons pas disparaitre sans nous aussi nous être battu pour la sauver… L'éternité n'aurait plus aucun sens si nous n'avions plus aucun endroit où la passer… De plus, notre savoir pourrait vous être tout à fait bénéfique… Que ce soit dans la recherche, dans la médecine, dans l'histoire…

_… Oui mais je pense que tout ce que vous nous proposez là ne se fera pas sans contre partie… N'est ce pas?

_Non, en effet… Mais nous ne demandons pas grand-chose… Juste que des banques du sang soit créées pour nous pour que nous puissions subvenir à nos besoins alimentaires. Nous ne demandons rien d'autre en échange…

_Des banques de sang? Pour vos besoins… alimentaires?

_Oui…

_Vous voulez dire que…

_Bon! Maman! C'est quand qu'on sait s'ils vont nous accepter ou quoi?

_…

Chloé était arrivée avec son homme, Alex.

_Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de toujours faire tout capoter? Non mais sans déconner à quoi ça sert qu'on mette au point une stratégie d'approche pour que tu fasses tout foirer toujours au dernier…

_Oui, oups…

Tamara et Maël suivaient de près les deux tourtereaux venant se plaindre… enfin surtout la petite chieuse de service qui n'avait pas énormément changé…. Maël la corrigeait encore et toujours et tous les deux continuaient de se disputer encore et encore… les frères et sœurs, compagnons respectifs des deux amis/ennemis les laissaient faire jusqu'à ce qu'eux aussi s'en mêlent et que ça se finisse en bataille générale…

_Bon beh… au point où on en est, autant ne plus se cacher nous non plus… murmura Léa assez fort en rejoignant à vitesse vampirique son homme.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Jane arriva avec Arès, main dans la main tout comme Colin et Corin ainsi que Félix et Heidi et Afton et Chelsea.

_Euh… oui, notre clan est assez… grand…. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on est là pour que vous fassiez passer le mot comme quoi nous voulons renouer avec l'humanité et que ceux de noter espèce fasse pareil. Ou tout du moins tous ceux qui le désire…

_… le mot sera passé…

Fin du Flash Back.

Italie, en 2203.

Lou et Caius étaient dans leur nouveau château. Ils se l'étaient construits peu après la Réunification des deux mondes. Ils y coulaient des jours heureux.

Leurs enfants n'étaient pas loin, juste à quelques minutes à pieds pour eux, vampires. Et leurs amies non plus.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre, allongés sur un divan bien confortable, Lou dans les bras de Caius.

_Dis moi… murmura Caius en caressant l'épaule dénudée de sa femme, ça te manque l'humanité?

_Comment ça?

_Et bien… comment dire… tu sais… tu étais assez spéciale comme vampire… tu redevenais humaine…

_Ah. Cette humanité là?

_Oui.

_Non. Elle ne me manque pas.

_Pourquoi?

_Te manquerait-elle à toi?

_… mmmm…. Oui, un peu…

_Et pourquoi?

_Parce que je me sentais plus utile lorsque tu étais en cette fragile petite humaine… Je pouvais te protéger, rester à tes côtés, ressentir toute cette chaleur qui émanait de toi…

_Et bien… je ne savais pas que tu regrettais tant de chose…

_Je n'ai pas dit ça…

_…

_Tu boudes?

_…

_Il y a au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi, et ça j'en suis très heureux.

_Ah, un point positif au moins…

_C'est ton caractère. Mais tu sais…quand je disais ça tout à l'heure sur toi… Je ne voulais pas te vexer…

_Mouais… Enfin bref, de toute façon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

_Et je ne le demande pas… Je voulais juste dire que maintenant, je me sens moins utile… mais, néanmoins, je te préfère comme tu es maintenant…

_Ah, et pourquoi?

_Parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire souffrir physiquement, que tu es tout aussi incassable que moi…

_… c'est vrai? Tu me préfères comme je suis maintenant?

_Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ou plutôt une sonnerie ne les stoppe…

_Rah… je déteste qu'on nous interrompe… je vais voir qui c'est…

Caius enfila une chemise rapidement et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se trouvait deux jeunes femmes.

_Oui? C'est pour quoi?

_Vous êtes bien Caius Volturi?

_Oui. En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

_Vous êtes un expert dans l'histoire des guerres c'est ça?

_Un expert? … on peut dire ça…

_Pourrions-nous vous poser quelques questions, c'est pour un exposé pour le lycée…. Nous travaillons sur les conquêtes des Vikings et nous avons entendu dire que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider…

_Et bien… oui pourquoi pas? Entrez.

_Caius? C'est qui?

Lou était descendu vêtue d'une chemise et d'un jean du même bleu sombre. Elle vit les deux jeunes filles et leur sourit.

_Oh! Mais vous êtes...

_Vous êtes Lou Volturi!

_Oui, c'est moi!

_Oh! J'ai adoré votre adaptation du manga de cette auteur… euh… Kaory Yuki, l'adaptation d'Angel Sanctuary.

_Et bien merci beaucoup.

_Lou, je réponds à quelques questions et j'arrive.

_Ok. Je vais bosser sur Kaine en attendant.

_Bien.

Les journées étaient souvent ainsi pour les vampires qui avaient eu le courage de se révéler au grand jour. Chacun aidait à sa façon et en échange, il était payé soit en pochette de sang soit en argent… autant dire que la vie vampirique n'était pas une des plus désagréable…

Mais peut-être, avant de boucler cette histoire, voulez vous savoir ce que sont devenus tous les autres héros de cette fanfiction?

Alors, Aro est devenu un professeur par lien internet de faculté. Il enseigne aussi bien les langues que la littérature ou l'histoire, tout dépend de son contrat…

Léa est devenue une brillante professeur de self défense et d'art martiaux, tout comme Félix, Jane et Arès.

Maël, Tamara, Alex et Chloé ont fait carrière dans le monde du spectacle, Maël en tant que réalisateur de films d'animation, tout comme sa mère, Tamara en tant que doubleuse, Alex comme compositeur de musique de film et Chloé comme maquilleuse et costumière.

Marcus avait trouvé le bonheur avec une jeune femme qu'il avait transformée avec son accord et tout deux étaient devenus gérants de la plus grand grande bibliothèque d'Italie qu'ils avaient eux même créée.

Amélie et Démétri mettaient leurs forces aux services de personnes handicapées.

Kim avait ouvert un salon de coiffure et Alec un centre de kinésithérapie.

Chacun mettait ses dons à profit et ne regrettait en aucun cas d'avoir choisi de dévoiler leur vraie nature… même si la plupart des êtres humains ne leur faisait pas vraiment confiance… ceux à quoi nos deux amis/ ennemis se contentaient la plupart du temps à répondre:

_Même si j'ai souvent faim… j'préfère me choisir ma pochette au frigo plutôt que prendre directement au producteur… J'ai toujours préféré les glaces…

_Désolé mais j'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'un nouveau né… Je tiens à rester libre de choisir quand je voudrais des enfants… ET TOI LE VENTRE SUR PATTE AU LIEU DE PENSER RIEN QU'A TON ESTOMAC PENSE UN PEU AU FAIT QUE SI TU T'ECOUTAIS ON AURAIT DEJA DES MILLIERS DE NOUVEAUX NES SUR LES BRAS CHAQUE JOURS!

_QU'EST-CE QU'IL A LE GRINCHEUX? T'AS PAS A M'AGRESSER COMME CA PARCE QUE J'AI SOUVENT FAIM! MERDE A LA FIN! JE SURVEILLE PAS TA VIE MOI!

_NON C'EST SUR TU T'IMMISSES DEDANS SANS DEMANDER LA PERMISSION!:!

_PARCE QUE JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE L'AURAIS PAS SINON!

_ET POURQUOI A TON AVIS…..

_C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOUS DEUX?

Comme quoi… beaucoup de chose avait changé en 200 ans, les voitures volaient, les buildings ne s'effondraient plus à cause de tremblement de terre, certaines poules, génétiquement modifiées, avaient des dents… Mais des choses restaient bien souvent les mêmes…

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Cette fiction est enfin terminée! Je m'excuse encore une fois de l'avoir oubliée! **

**JE vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances d'été à tous. Amusez vous bien! **

**Au revoir!**


End file.
